Punto Chileno de la Discordia
by Reino Inquieto
Summary: RE-SUB. AU. ¡La peor situación posible que le pudo ocurrir! Un ataque de tres flancos... Bolivia saldrá ganando, Perú quiere lo justo. Argentina va a por todo. Teniendo que arrancar hacia la casa de cierto inglés, no esperarías que los problemas la alcanzaran, pero ¿No sería más peligroso acudir a él? Solo el más awesome, Prusia, quería comprenderla. NyoChile! /Imagen de Mely-Val/
1. Hola, Soy Chile

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **Hetalia: The beautiful World es una historia original de Himaruya Hidecaz, todos los personajes le pertenecen.**

 **Los personajes de latinhetalia, pertenecen a la comunidad latinohetaliana.**

 **Solo esta historia alternativa es originalmente mía: Reino Inquieto.**

 **ADVRTENCIA.**

 **Burla hacia países. Situaciones históricas. AU. Saltos futuristas. Malas palabras y vulgaridades. Violencia explicita. OC. Situaciones no recomendada para niños.**

* * *

 _ **"Me encaminaste hacia el presente, cuando yo sólo lanzaba mi vida a la mediocridad"**_

* * *

Capítulo 1: Hola, Soy Chile.

* * *

Londres, Inglaterra, día X del mes X del año XXXX

― Hola. Soy Chile.

Joven. Sí, muy joven, tal y como se lo había imaginado… ¿Cuántos años humanos representaba? ¿18? Sí, tal vez menos. Vestía formal, demasiado formal para un viaje en avión, ¡Dios, eran horas! Además no era un vuelo directo, lo sabía por experiencia, había hecho escalas, pero allí estaba, con esos zapatos negros poco cómodos, con un traje perfecto, una camisa pulcramente blanca, corbata roja y una sonrisa, de pie frente a él. No había necesitado siquiera un cártel para reconocerle.

Comenzaba a recordar sus viejos años, oh sí, buenos años de piratería, sus corsarios surcaban los mares. Él era la potencia más temida sobre el océano.

Peleaba constantemente con España. ¡Cómo lo recordaba! También visitaba el nuevo mundo, en dónde se maldecía por no tener más territorios que un cuarto de Norteamérica, aproximadamente.

Obviamente la situación política cambiaba rápidamente, Estados Unidos, no, en ese entonces: 13 colonias, era un niño lindo, rubio y de ojos azules que siempre estaba jugando y no parecía que le desanimasen las cosas. Su sonrisa era sincera…

Aún no se contaminaba con la esencia de una nación, como ellos, los del viejo continente. Por ahí iban las cosas.

España era grande.

Tan grande que jamás se esperó su abrupta caída. Estuvo tan arriba, dominó medio mundo, y lo perdió todo… Absolutamente todo.

Lo curioso de Chile, es que, él siempre fue bien recibido allí.

Esa tierra tan fértil, que a veces sufría las duras inclemencias del clima y la Tierra.

Habitaban gentes extrañas. Gentes que no creía haber conocido antes, tal vez sólo en Siberia, o incluso más al norte oriental de Rusia.

No eran cristianos, no eran un reino, no tenían armas, vivían de la naturaleza… Muchas veces se preguntó, si los primeros pueblos del viejo mundo eran así.

Y entre todos, siempre había nacionalidades diferentes.

Sabía de buena fuente, ya que él era un gran conocedor e investigador, que España tenía muchos terrenos, sobre todo en la América del Sur. Pero su gran problema, era que mientras más al sur fuera, más inhóspitas condiciones arrasaban sus tropas. Había escuchado la terrible historia de los soldados que cruzaron por la nevada cordillera de los Andes. Les piteaban los oídos, se mareaban, enfermaban por la altura y el frío. Cuando sacaban sus botas de la armadura, solían salir con dedos amputados… Le pareció terrible.

Cierto era que el cono sur de América era un territorio difícil, los mares también lo eran. Sus tropas, llenas de contrabando y tesoros, tenían que pasar por una Estrechez en que sólo las canoas ligeras de los habitantes natales podían cruzar. Según las condiciones del clima y las mareas, muchas veces sus grandes barcos naufragaban. Pasado aquel peligro, debía toparse con los golfos australes por el lado pacífico. Y ni hablar de toparse con las tropas españolas.

Ya había conocido un niño, que había nacido en ese lugar, pero que de tradición nativa nada tenía, pues era un muchacho enteramente con rasgos Europeos. España lo mandó a estudiar al viejo mundo, y llegó muy cambiado, su cabello se había hecho claro, y sus ojos habían copiado el olivo.

También estaba el Virreinato del Perú.

Otro joven que en su casa tenía a otros muchachitos. Virreinato del Perú, o simplemente Perú, era moreno, no era alto, más bien bajo, vestía como todo un príncipe, era el hijo más querido de España por el Sur.

Y Chile.

Siempre Chile.

Chile era un pequeño país, moreno, sí. De cabello azabache y ojos castaños. Se parecía mucho a sus pueblos aborígenes, pero con el tiempo, su rostro había comenzado a cambiar, y poco a poco, Chile comenzó a ser muy similar a los colonos españoles. Aunque España tenía un serio conflicto con la madre del niño: ReChe "Pueblo Mapuche". En el dialecto natal era como "gente de aquí", hablaban un idioma muy extraño, incomprensible, y nunca, jamás, se rindió a la corona Española. Incluso actualmente, aquel pueblo sigue luchando por su soberanía… Sigue luchando, después de 500 años.

Pero volviendo al tema principal: Chile.

Chile era mal visto por España, porque era pobre a comparación con Perú, no tenía más que unos pequeños arroyuelos en dónde de vez en cuando salía oro. Los pocos colonos que soportaban las inclemencias del clima, se sitiaban en unas ciudades de muros cada vez más altos mientras más al sur fueran: Los nativos eran belicosos y no les gustaban los extranjeros.

Pero ya basta.

Él recordaba a Chile en la Época en que ya tenía el gran puerto enclave de Valparaíso funcionando, pues claro ¿De dónde creéis que asaltaba las embarcaciones, sino? La pequeña representación del país ya no tenía su moreno característico, más bien, era de piel dorada, sus ojos café seguían intactos como su cabellera negra.

Pero hasta dónde recordaba. Era un niño preciosísimo que siempre era huraño. Después se quiso independizar, y Chile y Argentina hicieron una gran causa emancipadora por el sur, sus hermanos quedaron libres, para entonces era un chico adolescente, flaco, no tan alto, con mal carácter.

Luego tuvo conflictos con sus vecinos del norte, también con su lateral ¿El mar? Si, también con el mar, pero no: con Argentina.

Las relaciones del muchacho habían empeorado ya que, en las propias palabras internacionales: "Era una isla en Tierra"

El desierto más árido del mundo por el norte. La cordillera de los Andes al este, Aunque Santiago y Mendoza quedaban relativamente cerca, y al oeste, le bañaba un infinito océano pacifico, y al sur… ¡Pues estaba la Antártida!

Ahora ese niño estaba ahí. Sus ojos habían cambiado desde la última vez que le había visto de cerca ¿Qué color de ojos era ese? El circulo externo de su ojo era negro, luego gris muy contorneado, su siguiente circulo era verde, sí, verde esmeralda, el siguiente, como las praderas, llenas de pequeñas manchitas de colores lima, el siguiente circulo, que ocupaba la mitad de su ojo era del color de las dunas del desierto, con pequeñas culebritas en tonos fuego…. Y luego su pupila, su negra pupila que parecía un espejo.

Ese niño que tantas veces había visto en el puerto… El joven mozo que luchó su independencia, que siempre usó esa melena negra tan corta, que cada vez se parecía más a España… Estaba ahí, frente suyo.

Una camisa pulcramente blanca, ceñida a su cuerpo y un abrigo azul. Una falda tuvo desde la cintura hasta las rodillas, tacones negros de 10 centímetros con plataforma. Cabello a la cintura, recogido a la mitad en una dona, suelto, liso con hondas alborotadas desde la mitad a las puntas, y todo cabello desarreglado formaba esos lindos rulos alrededor de su cara.

Sin maquillaje y estupenda. De piel mantequilla por el sol, un cuello blanco de cisne. Delgada, una chica delgada y de miembros largos. Una maleta plástica con diseño de la bandera de Chile.

― Hola. Soy Chile. ― Ella tendió esa mano más morena, de uñas cortas― Encantada de volver a verle, Inglaterra.

― Sí… ― Devolvió el saludo mecánicamente, estaba tan acostumbrado a ellos, que una sorpresa no le iba a quitar sus buenos modales, por algo era… _a gentleman._

― ¿Inglaterra, está usted bien? ― Ella pareció desconcertada al verle no reaccionar, como estar en trance ― _Excuse me, my english is… bad…_ _I hope learn more in your house… Nice to meet you!_

― Yo… yo… yo hablo castellano ― Dijo fácilmente, aunque sin fluidez, no porque no manejara el idioma, más era que… Estaba sorprendido ― Perdón, pero, ¿Realmente eres Chile? Quiero decir… Ya sabes, el protector y la representación del país de Chile….

― Sí. Esa soy yo.

― ¿De verdad?

― ¡Sí! Estoy totalmente segura de ello.

― Segura… ya… ― Se bruñó los ojos, los cerró y se dio un palmetazo que asustó a la americana ― Dios, no eres un chico…. ¿Segura?

― ¿Eh? ― Ella se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, intentó no reír, pero no pudo aguantarse ― Jajajaj… lo siento jajajajaj. Lo siento… Estoy, totalmente segura que soy mujer ― Sonrió, luego se soltó los botones del abrigo, y lo abrió ante Inglaterra ― Puede comprobarlo si lo desea… ¡No soy un terrorista, lo prometo!

Palmetazo mental. Sí, una propuesta que Inglaterra comenzó a imaginar ¡Pero vamos! Que era el perfecto caballero inglés ¿Qué modales eran esos? Él no iba a revisar _a Lady._ Aunque se estaba imaginando perfectamente que había bajo la blusa… ¿Podía caber la inocencia en un país?

― Por favor, cúbrase Chile. _Excuse me…_ Por favor, acompáñeme ― Hizo una especie de postura educada, señalando una puerta.

― Ya. No se preocupe ― Ella comenzó a tirar la maleta, pero fue interrumpida por las manos frías y blancas del inglés, ¡No dejaría a una dama andar tirando de una maleta! ¿Ya mencionamos que él era el perfecto caballero inglés? ¿Sí? Okey.

― Deje que yo me ocupe de sus pertenencias ― Sonrió.

La chilena enderezó la espalda, así como Prusia le había enseñado hace algunos años, y caminó al estilo marcha alemana, perfecta y coordinadamente. No es que fuera siempre así, pensó que debía causar la mejor impresión en Europa. Y bueno, todos admiraban a los Centro-europeos, ¿Por qué no intentarlo? Siguió a Arthur, que por cierto, utilizando sus zapatos de tacón no se veía tan alto como le había visto hacía más de doscientos años atrás, con su capa roja, el sombrero de plumas y esas botas hasta las rodillas. Aunque en ese entonces su actitud le causaba pánico, sólo de suponer que sus piratas podían volver a arrasar con el fuego sus ciudades costeras, le revolvía el estómago, y el inglés caminaba con el pecho tan inflado, pistola en mano , creyéndose el rey del mundo, que ciertamente, en algún momento lo fue. Ahora más bien parecía dócil, denotaba un mal carácter, pero al menos más calmado y dispuesto a escuchar. Se detuvieron.

― Por favor, Chile ― El inglés le abrió la puerta de un auto negro.

Ella estaba en las nubes otra vez, que no se percató del acto. Sonrió, nerviosa, no, ella estaba allí para aprender, debía estar más "despierta". El rubio cerró la puerta tras ella, luego metió la maleta en el maletero, dio la vuelta y se sentó a su lado. El rubio sólo le dedicó una atenta sonrisa, y a una orden del inglés, el chofer se movió. Como esperaba de los ingleses, manejaban tan suave… Ella miró por la ventana, estaba viendo hermosas cosas, pero no tenía idea sobre lo que veía. Y el británico parecía ir sosteniendo una conversación bastante acalorada por teléfono.

― _Excuse me…_ A veces mis hermanos me marcan con intenciones de sólo llamar mi atención de la forma más negativa posible ― el británico sonrió, peor, la tensión sólo aumentó ― Y-ya… ¿Así que estarás dos meses en Londres?

― No específicamente, pero sí…― Ella suspiró ― El último mandato de mi jefe, es que me quede en este lugar hasta el cambio de mando, para la nueva investidura.

― ¿Investidura? ― Al inglés le pareció curioso.

― Sí, el nuevo presidente de la República jura o promete cumplir con sus responsabilidades y el presidente anterior, le entrega una banda representativa, la decora una piocha dorada, replica de la que usaba Bernardo O´Higgins, ― Ella sonrió ― Es muy significativo…

― Oh, comprendo ― Pensó en la coronación de su querida Elizabeth II.

― Entonces… ¿Tiene usted, Inglaterra, muchos hermanos?

― _Yes._ Bueno, no tantos ― Se enredó sólo, ahora que comenzaba a contar, sus hermanos eran "esos", sus mayores ― Tengo tres hermanos mayores…

― Oh… Wales, Escocia e Irlanda ¿Verdad? ― Ella sonrió.

― ¿Cómo lo sabe usted, Chile? ― Preguntó confuso, creía que ella no lo sabía.

― Recuerdo haber visto un periódico con una imagen muy curiosa… ― Él sabía que cuando se trataba de la prensa… eran un desastre ― Eran usted e Irlanda golpeándose en el suelo, mientras su hermano Escocia, era arrastrado en la pelea y su hermano Wales salía tan diplomático, lo que se espera de un país.

― Ya veo… je… je… je… ― Sonrió todo tenso.

― _Sorry, Lord Kirkland, we are come here_ ― El chofer se detuvo ante una mansión, gigante, no le impresionó tanto, suponía que el inglés viviría en una casa así.

― Hemos llegado Chile.

Nuevamente el mismo trato, él se bajó, corriendo le abrió la puerta, antes que ella pudiera reaccionar y quitarse el cinturón de seguridad, le tendió la mano y le ayudó a salir, mientras el chofer le entregaba el equipaje al rubio. Luego se marchaba, y la dejaba allí, ni siquiera pudo despedirse bien del chofer, sólo pudo agitar su mano en señal de despedida, mientras el rubio forcejeaba con su puerta. El conductor la miró, le restó importancia, y la miró de golpe otra vez, levantó una ceja y le devolvió el gesto, pero demasiado asombrado ¿Qué no era ese un país?

― _Stupid door! ―_ Empujó la madera con el hombro, la puerta cedió ― ¡Pero qué…!

No pudo terminar su frase, porque antes de darse cuenta, estaba de cara al suelo, a unos tres metros, porque sus manos no lograban alcanzar las alfombras. Una trampa, el inglés maldecía con todas sus ganas a quien fuera que lo hubiera hecho, y lo que es peor ¡Es que sabía perfectamente quién diablos había conspirado en su maldita contra! La rabia comenzaba a inundarle.

― ¡Santos Cielos! ¿Inglaterra, está usted bien? ― Ella le tomó la mitad del cuerpo y lo levantó, para que al menos él no estuviera de cabeza.

La ira se le fue momentáneamente, sí. MOMENTÁNEAMENTE.

Él le agradeció, luego le pidió que le soltara con cuidado. Ella así lo hizo, entonces el inglés, demostró su excelente estado físico, doblando su abdomen y sus manos alcanzaron sus tobillos, soltó el nudo que le ataba, y bajó despacio por la soga, el resto de metros, simplemente saltó.

― ¡ESCOCIA! ¡IRLANDA! ― Gritó a los cuatro vientos, mientras la chilena tenía un tic en un ojo… ¿En dónde diablos se había metido?

Casa Rosada, Buenos Aires, Argentina. Día X.

― Así… Señores, brindemos por la victoria ― Un muchacho moreno levantó su copa, era el segundo más alto de los tres allí reunidos.

― Un brindis, hermanos ― El más pequeño se levantó ante el más alto.

Eran tres señores, vestidos de forma elegante, al menos dos. Había un muchacho allí, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, que parecía mirar la celebración con parsimonia, no era dado a celebrar las desgracias ajenas, y menos cuando esas desgracias tenían que ver con gente que él quería.

Por ello no estaba festejando.

Ni siquiera había hecho caso a su jefe cuando éste le dijo que se pusiera un elegante traje para dejar bien en alto la alta costura de su país.

¿Qué importaba un maldito traje? Estaban celebrando el Epílogo de la desgracia para otra persona, ¿Cómo podía eso estar bien? No tenían algo que perder, la verdad es que a ese paso, sólo podían ganar… Ganar y ganar… Si ser una nación significaba aquello, entonces dolía mucho… _"No entiendes… nada ¡Tú no sabes lo difícil que es traicionar a una persona querida! ¿Crees acaso que quise hacerlo? Yo te amo… te amo tanto que no podría hacerte eso ¡Pero sólo debía obrar de ese modo! Tu deberías saberlo… tú eres como Yo… No tenía elección"_ le había dicho al borde de las lágrimas, pero no… Demasiado fuerte para llorar.

Su pantalón caqui, su camisa a cuadros roja y su bolero gris, mientras sus zapatos muy bien lustrados y pulidos adornaban su fachada, un borselino a juego. Incluso con esa vestimenta tan simple, él se veía mejor que aquellos dos que vestían de impecable traje y corbata, de negro. Él era mejor que cualquier país, porque obvio, él era él. Y la verdad, es que nadie era tan "grosso" como él.

Mientras los dos morenos sonreían y bebían, se bromeaban y hasta saltaban y danzaban de dicha, él seguía en su sillón sentado, con la misma copa vacía en la mano… Él no bebería champaña, no, demasiado costoso, demasiado elegante. Una pequeña botella sobre la mesa le acaricio el macabro sentido del humor… Vino.

Un vino chileno de gran calidad… Se sirvió una copa, acercó su nariz al borde del cristal, y el aroma lo embriagó…

Su cabello suelto y pegándosele en el rostro por el sudor, la blusa blanca de algodón arremangada y desabotonada, mientras la faja roja le ajustaba el talle, sus pantalones negros arremangados, y sus piernas, sus blancas piernas que bailaban sobre la fuente de madera llena de uvas. Después de iniciar aquello, otras chicas se le unieron, manchando sus faldas de rojo vino, así él sonrió, se acercó a ella, la tomó de la cintura, levantándola por los aires y la puso de pie al suelo... Magnifico recuerdo.

Ese vino ni siquiera hacía honor al olor que desprendía ella cuando lo había hecho.

Su felicidad, su sonrisa, su aroma, su dulzura, su templanza, su alegría, su seriedad, su mal humor y su rostro huraño… Él quería que todo eso le perteneciera. Y no lo estaba consiguiendo.

Porque ella había preferido a su enemigo.

Ella, la misma persona que le dijo "te amo", había preferido al tipo insolente que venía desde lejos para buscar conflicto con Él: La Gran y Magnifica República de Argentina, Martín Hernández.

― Ya pues mi causa ¿Va a brindar con nosotros la pronta victoria? ― Levantó la copa de vino.

No fue novedad para los otros dos. Dos copas de champaña y una de vino.

― Me gustaría tener el Carménère también ― Dijo el más pequeño.

― ¿Seguro? ― El rubio sonrió irónico ― Vos no sos tan sexy como para ir a verte en la fiesta de la vendimia pisando uva… Mirá boludo, ¿De qué sacás tener el Carménere che, si no lo podrás exportar con ese nombre a otras partes? Entonces tendrías un dilema de los gordos… Porque vos no sabés de vinos que no sean los tuyos a miles de metros sobre el mar.

― Lo sé, lo sé… Además, debería quedarme con todo si quisiera la vinicultura.

― No, no, no pues. Quietecito ahí no más. ― El segundo más alto suspiró ― Vamos a recuperar lo que nos perteneció pues, nada más. Que quede claro hermano.

Martín, el Tincho Hernández, movió una ceja de confusión… Sus vecinos debían estar bromeando y tomándose el pelo.

Él, iba a por todo.

* * *

 **¡Nuevamente me presento con esta historia! Tuve problemas y por motivos personales, debí eliminarla junto con varias más. Pero no cambia lo que estaba haciendo. Actualmente la he estado revisando, y no es perfecta, pero está bastante limpia, la intenté corregir, cualquier error, pueden presentármelo, asi que espero sus impresiones. También pueden contactarme con PM.**

 **Saludos, cariños y besos a los lectores, cuídense.**

 **Atte: Reino Inquieto.**


	2. Simplemente Británicos

**Los personajes de latinhetalia, pertenecen a la comunidad latinohetaliana.**

 **Solo esta historia alternativa es originalmente mía: Reino Inquieto.**

 **ADVRTENCIA.**

 **Burla hacia países. Situaciones históricas. AU. Saltos futuristas. Malas palabras y vulgaridades. Violencia explicita. OC. Situaciones no recomendada para niños.**

* * *

 _ **"Porque nunca podré alcanzarte"**_

* * *

Capítulo 2: Simplemente Británicos.

* * *

No. No podía quedar así.

El inglés rubio comenzó a revisar su casa de arriba abajo, y en eso estaba cuándo le cayó una araña en la cabeza ¡Con un demonio, una araña gigante! Pero fue paciente, todo por su invitado. Entró al salón de estar, y ahí estaban esos sujetos, riendo, entonces volvió a caer en una trampa, una maldita red que lo colgó a un metro y medio del suelo, con las rodillas a la altura de las orejas. Sacó la navaja de su bolsillo, cortó las cuerdas y salió de allí.

Inglaterra NO se veía feliz.

― _Oh! Iggy isn't look happy…_ ― Australia estaba allí. Rascándose la nuca.

― _Nooo… Are you fucking kidding me?_

― _Scotland, please, your mouth…_ ― Gales se sentó en el sofá, tomando té.

― Oh, Inglaterra… Ya has vuelto. ― Irlanda del norte lo miró con malicia.

― _England idiot!_ ¿Ya has traído a mi patio trase… digo Chili? ― Estados Unidos también estaba allí.

― _Bloody hell! What it is?!_ ¿También te has prestado para esta maldita broma US, también tú Australia? ― regañó al oceánico y al americano.

― Admito que verte colgado de una red es lo más chistoso Naaaaajajajjaja ― Se llevó a la boca una hamburguesa ― ¡Lo siento! Yo acabo de llegar, además, no sería capaz de hacer esto para mi querida hermana americana.

― ¿Hacerle esto a ella? ¿Qué es "esto"?― preguntó Inglaterra confundido.

―… _She?_ ― Preguntaron los tres británicos mirándose aterrados entre sí.

― ¡Ya está aquí! ― Australia se levantó de golpe y fue al recibidor.

Sus piernas parecieron un resorte, por lo rápido que se levantó, los británicos tenían el pánico en la mirada, mientras el hermano menor los fulminaba con los ojos. Escucharon gritar a Australia de la emoción, y también escucharon que unos tacones se acercaban. Sí, primero vieron sus zapatos, impactantes diez centímetros, sus piernas delgadas y amarillentas, como toda su piel, un rasgo que había heredado de sus antepasados, pero que distaba en gran cantidad a lo que eran los asiáticos. Su cintura pequeña, su cuerpo delgado, sus manos entrelazadas entre las del australiano, y su rostro tan peculiar, con esa cabellera negra brillando en azabache, y sus cejas enmarcando esos ojos, mientras sus pestañas de muñeca se movían a momentos. Con un parecido increíble a…

― _Is a Spain daughter?! Fuck you England! ―_ Le gritó Irlanda del Norte

― _Calm Dawn… ―_ Sugirió Gales _― Go! Go! Move the bodies!_

― _Aborted! ―_ Gritó Escocia. Mientras los tres británicos salían corriendo.

La chilena sonrió con parsimonia… ¿Qué clase de recibimiento era ese? Cero diplomacia, un comportamiento inusual, cierto que no era una visita oficial y esas cosas, pero esperaba encontrarse con gente como… Arthur.

Por otro lado, Australia y ella se abrazaron, hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían. Él no parecía intimidado por ella, y él hablaba perfectamente el español ¿En qué momento lo había aprendido? Diplomacia, diplomacia. Repetía en su mente el rubio. No quería que Chile se involucrara con algún miembro de esa casa ¿Con qué cara la iba a devolver a los jefes de la mujer de negros cabellos? Él que fue el primero en sugerirle su casa como refugio temporal, se comprometió a que nada le sucedería y que nadie le tocaría un solo pelo.

― ¡Chili! ― Gritó US.

― Es… Chile, no importa ― Fue estrujada en los brazos anglosajones americanos.

― Chili, ¿Te causó molestias England? ― Preguntó ignorando por completo lo que dijera.

― La verdad es que no, de hecho fue muy caballero y… ― se vio interrumpida.

― ¡Naaaaajajajaja Ya veo! ¡Ya veo! ― Comenzó a gritar, sin escuchar ― Chili, los británicos creyeron que eras un chico y te tendieron trampas por toda la casa para probar tu fuerza.

― Oh… ― Miró a Inglaterra… Sería la segunda vez que la confunden con un chico.

― Son irracionales ― Inglaterra desvió la mirada, haciéndose el desentendido.

― ¡Podrían dejarla y que ella les demuestre como puede escapar! ― Inglaterra golpeó al australiano, enserio ¿Qué clase de dama debía someterse a eso?

― ¡Sí! Es una gran idea ― Apoyó ella ― Podría enseñarles lo que aprendí junto con Argentina. Maneja las boleadoras con experticia, pero creo que soy mejor buceadora a pulmón libre que él.

― ¿Argentina? ― Inglaterra había escuchado ese nombre antes… ¿Quién es que era? Nah, mentira, eso era lo que él quería creer, sólo escuchar el nombre "Argentina" le daba dolor de cabeza.

― ¡Sí! Ya sabes rubio, ojos verdes, piel pálida, tango, Maradona, Che, "las Malvinas" ― Estados Unidos sonrió, creyendo ayudar.

― ¡Claro que sé quién es Argentina! ― Inglaterra estaba fuera de quicio ― ¡Por amor a la reina, vete de una maldita vez!

― Ok, ok. Ya me voy. _The hero goes!_ ― "hacia la puerta", y se va, Tony lo recoge en un avión de la fuerza área de US… Enserio, a ese tipo algo en su cabeza debía estarle fallando demasiado.

― ¿Australia? ― Inglaterra posó los ojos verdes en el castaño.

― _You… you wish I'm..._ _You want me to go home, sure? ―_ Preguntó no queriéndose ir _._

― _Yes, I´d like that… BUT!_ Necesito hablar seriamente con mis hermanos… Y no quiero que Chile esté sola aquí… ¿Qué te parece si salen a dar un paseo y le enseñas los jardines y las cuadras cercanas? ― Chile quería ese paseo.

― ¿Estás seguro? Digo… Soy Yo ― El inglés suspiró, ciertamente, hace unos años lo fue a dejar a su isla natal porque el crio era insoportable, pero…

― Sí Australia, necesito a alguien de confianza, aprovecha que estás aquí ― Le pasó unas libras ― Vayan y cómprense, no sé, un helado.

― Okey… esto es muy raro… ― dijo el Australiano, pero ver su aura de furia, hizo que muchas cosas encontraran la lógica.

― ¡Y más te vale cuidarla! ― Por la reina, él había dado su palabra

― ¡Genial! ― Ella de la emoción, besó en la mejilla al inglés ― ¡Gracias! Oh… sacaré de mi maleta otros zapatos… Te espero en la entrada.

Australia sonrió, Inglaterra quedó como un idiota, le faltaba la baba y ponerse a reír como el maldito que era. Si, bajó de las nubes cuando el moreno pasó frente él, oh, sí, esto debía verlo… ¿Así se sentiría un padre cuando ve a su hija partir? ¡Qué tonterías! Sí él no era su padre… Aunque la chilena fuera la sudamericana con más influencia suya… Tan pequeñita sin sus tacones, medía 1.62 centímetros, al lado de ese tosco y alto australiano, crecía tan rápido ¡Y aun así! Aun así…

Ah, verdad. Que él estaba molesto.

― ¡IRLANDA, ESCOCIA, GALES! ― Esperó, sentado en un sillón.

Y los otros tres británicos aparecieron, dos se sentaron en el sillón de en frente, Wales, el mayor, se sentó al lado de Inglaterra, en otro sillón individual. Eran unos malditos, le sostenían la mirada verde con ese toque juguetón, esa mirada de mentira, de burla y complicidad.

― En nuestra defensa… No sabíamos que era mujer ― Dijo Escocia sonriendo.

― ¡Australia y US no nos dijeron! ― Dijo Irlanda.

― Además no nos preguntaste si la mocosa podía quedarse en este lugar ― Wales se cruzó de brazos, huraño…

― No debo hacerlo, estúpidos ¡Esta es mi casa! ― Gritó Inglaterra.

― Sí, pero nos hospedamos aquí cuando vinimos de visita ― Irlanda intervino.

― Además… ¡Es Sudamericana! ― Wales parecía muy rojo de la vergüenza ― Tiene otras costumbres, su cultura es diferente ¡Ni siquiera habla inglés! ¿Qué, esperas que juguemos a la familia perfecta con ella en el medio manejándonos? ¿Ahora tenemos que hablar español? ¡Los chilenos son ladrones! ¿Nos has visto que en cada cárcel de Suiza hay chilenos?

― ¡Yo no quiero hablar español! ― Dijo Escocia levantando la mano, cruzándose de piernas, Inglaterra desviaba la mirada.

― Por Dios Escocia, si usas Kilt, al menos no te cruces de piernas delante de otros, o usa ropa interior… ― Enrojeció Inglaterra.

― Estúpido inglés ¡Tarán!― Escocia, infantilmente, se levantó el kilt, dándole una vista Épica a sus hermanos, que realmente… ellos desviaron la mirada.

― ¡¿PODEMOS VOLVER AL TEMA?! ― Gritó exasperado el rubio menor.

― Si, eso, volvamos al tema y dinos porque la trajiste ― Escocia sonrió con malicia.

― Protección. Ya se los dije ― Se cruzó de brazos ― Su jefa organizó una reunión rápida con unos pocos países. Yo me ofrecí a cuidarla por dos meses, mientras su situación se estabiliza… Eso es todo.

― ¡Yo no me pienso hacer cargo de ningún país sudamericano con una situación política extraña! ― Volvió a decir en voz muy alta Irlanda del Norte.

― Lo siento, aunque quisiera, no podría ― Gales se cruzó de brazos.

― ¡Yo sí que puedo! ¿No vieron lo guapa que es? ¡Decidido, me la llevo a tierras altas! ― Inglaterra le arrojó un adorno de yeso, Irlanda también le pegó.

― ¡No vayas a raptarla y hacerla tu mujer! ― gritaron los otros a trío.

― Por la Reina, no pensaba hacer eso… ¿Qué concepto tienen de mí? ― el peli rojo tiziano miró a sus hermanos.

― El PEOR, claro ― Obviaron la respuesta Inglaterra e Irlanda.

― ¡En todo caso! ― El inglés llamó la atención ― No me están entendiendo… Yo no me estoy haciendo cargo de ella como Reino Unido… Lo hago como Inglaterra, individualmente, así que importa un pepino lo que piensen ustedes.

― Oh NO, eso sí que NO ― Gales se levantó molesto ― ¡De todas formas importa! ¿Cómo vas a cuidar a alguien tú? Por favor… ¿Qué crees que va a pasar si le pasa algo de Chile, eh? Contesta súper caballero británico, ¿Te has puesto a pensar que va a pasar?

― Ya te lo dije: Su presidenta se va a enojar…

― Oh, créeme que no solo sucederá eso ― Wales tomó aire ― ¿De quién crees que es el vino que sirves de vez en cuando?

― Obviamente que de exportación chilena ¿Te imaginas tener que beber solo vino francés o italiano? ― Todos pusieron cara de aburrimiento, Irlanda continuó― Sin contar que muchas de sus materias primas son de necesidad primaria para nosotros.

― Lo sé y lo entiendo ― Inglaterra se sacudió el cabello ― ¡Pero no sucederá algo que pueda hacerle mal! Chile es una chica… ¿Qué puede salir mal?

― ¿Dónde está ahora? ― Escocia sonrió buscándola con la mirada.

― Salió con Australia a dar un paseo ― El inglés suspiró.

― ¿Australia? ― Escocia sonrió, los tres miraron a Iggy ― ajajajajja ¿Con Australia, enserio Arthur? ¿Esa es tu gran forma de cuidarla? ¡Mandándola con Australia!

― Hermanos ― Inglaterra llamó la atención de los tres ― Pueden apoyarme, y ayudarme a cuidarla si quieren, o por lo menos ser simpáticos… O pueden no hacerlo y hacer esto más complicado. De cualquiera de las dos maneras… Váyanse a la mierda. Eso es todo.

Los tres se miraron entre sí. Inglaterra salió de allí, Escocia lo quiso detener, pero se dio cuenta que estaba demasiado molesto para que le hiciera entrar en razones o por lo menos aplacar su furia. Los tres se volvieron a mirar con un poco de culpa. A ellos les encantaba burlarse de Arthur, molestarlo, confundirlo y hacerlo enfadar, era el privilegio de todo hermano mayor… Pero siempre se sentía muy feo cuando el Kirkland menor se enojaba tanto, que les decía cosas hirientes.

― No entiendo para que nos llama a reunión si en el momento en que le decimos algo, él se enoja, se molesta y se va ― Gales tomó té, tranquilo.

― Creo que no era eso… Ya había tomado la decisión, así que no creo que nuestras opiniones le hubieran servido de mucho ― Irlanda suspiró

― Nuestro Apoyo― El tiziano echó la cabeza hacia atrás en el sillón, con un cigarro entre los labios, luego sacó el humo de su garganta ― ¡Sólo quería nuestro maldito apoyo! ― En un arrebato de ira, pateó la mesa de centro ― ¡MIERDA!

Chile regresó 30 minutos después, ya oscurecía. Australia la fue a dejar hasta la puerta de la casa británica. Arthur les abrió la puerta y les hizo pasar a ambos, de camino hacia allí, había comenzado a llover, ambos estaban empapados. Sólo por ello Australia aceptó entrar, se supone que debería estar en su lindo país, pero, ocurrían cosas tan cómicas… Lo importante es que la chilena traía una sonrisa en el rostro, Inglaterra le recomendó bañarse y cambiarse de ropa. Ella hizo caso, se dirigió a la habitación que le había preparado, con baño incluido… Muchas comodidades, pero la habitación no tenía nada especial, era una de las tantas habitaciones de la casa de Inglaterra... No era su habitación en el palacio de la Moneda…

Por otra parte, Australia entraba en la habitación de Inglaterra, se daba un buen baño, y el inglés le regalaba ropa nueva, mientras, puso en una bolsa de género su antigua ropa lavada y seca. Quizás qué diablos le pasaba por la cabeza, cierto… la hora… Ya no iba a poder ir a su casa por ese día… Tendría que quedarse a alojar.

― Lamento haber pasado por alto el saludo ― Ella se inclinó un poco ― Soy Chile.

― Chile. Soy Irlanda del Norte― Dijo el muchacho, besando su mano ― No lo olvides, Del Norte.

― Gales ― El mayor también besó su mano, giró en aquella rueda.

― Soy Escocia ― Otro más que besó su mano ― ¡Un placer conocerte!

― Vamos… Por el momento puedes quedarte aquí ― Inglaterra sonrió.

La chilena sentía ganas de reír, no porque se estuviera burlando, sino de nervios, sólo sentía que la casa tenía cierta aura, como si no hace mucho se hubieran peleado… Ella llevaba sólo unas horas y ya no quería estar allí. Inglaterra era amable, pero con los otros hermanos había cierto roce, excepto con Escocia, que se había acostumbrado casi de inmediato a su presencia.

La noche finalmente llegó a la casa británica, y ella se hizo un espacio en la enorme cama… demasiado lujo, demasiado sofocante, demasiadas plumas, mantas, demasiados almohadones… Le daba hasta pena tener que usar las sabanas, que para su sorpresa tenían un lindo bordado rosa a mano…

No merecía tanto lujo.

No podía dormir.

Quitó una de las mantas de la cama, uno de los almohadones y se dirigió a la ventana, dónde acomodó todo, la ventana era pequeña, al menos entraban sus piernas, y ella podía permanecer sentada. De su maleta sacó un set de papelería, y comenzó una carta, no. Lloró una carta. Y la ésta sólo decía:

" _Martín:_

 _Martín desiste… Por favor Tincho… ¡Quiero volver a mi casa!_

 _Martín… Ven por mí…"_

Esa noche, como la anterior no podía dormir.

Salió de la ventana, era estúpido acomodarse allí, no entraba, así que lamentablemente debería volver a esa sofocante cama, aunque no entró en ella, acomodó las brazadas y se tendió sobre las colchas, a los pies de la cama.

― Disculpe… ― Alguien tocó a la puerta, ella corrió a abrir.

― ¡Escocia! ¿Qué hace usted aquí? ― Ella lo jaló hacia el interior, sentía la corriente de aire colarse por el pasillo ― ¿Algún problema?

― Ninguno, sólo quería verificar que usted estuviera bien ― Él sonrió de forma agradable ― ¿Hay algo que le disguste?

― Eh… No, no, todo es perfecto… Demasiado perfecto ― Ella sonrió, pero Escocia le tiró las mejillas.

― ¿Segura señorita? ― Ella parecía desconcentrada, había sido descubierta.

― La cama es muy incómoda ― Se sinceró ― Pero estoy bien.

El peli rojo se acercó a la cama, increíblemente la deshizo completa, ella no se esperaba eso, luego, comenzó a armarla otra vez, pero sólo con algunas mantas y almohadas, lo sobrante lo tiró al suelo, no dándole importancia. Luego tomó su mano y la guió hasta su lecho, estaba bien, parecía mucho más cómodo y acogedor.

― _England_ , mi hermano, piensa y cree, que comodidad equivale a lujos y ostentosidad… Pero resulta ser ahogador ¿No cree? ― Él sonrió.

― Puede tutearme si quiere… Soy Josefa Manuela Gonzales Rodríguez ― Tendió su manos, nerviosa ― Me dicen Manu.

― Ian Allistor Kirkland ― Tomó su mano y la besó ― ¡Seamos amigos!

Ambos sonreían sinceramente, hasta que el peli rojo vio lo impensado… ¿Cómo era posible que esas cosas estuvieran ahí? Se suponía que su pendiente les espantaba y le restringía su visión, pero esos pequeños orbes de luz estaban bailando alrededor de ellos… No eran orbes, él sabía que él las veía así, pero en realidad eran esos malditos insectos parlantes, las "hadas" con las que Arthur jugaba.

Tranquilo. Ella no puede verlas… Ella no… ¿Te has fijado, Escocia, que estás a solas con una dama, muy tarde en la noche, al interior de su cuarto? ¿Ya te fijaste que su pijama es la camiseta de su selección de fútbol y que no lleva pantalones?

― Sólo verte, Manu, hace que me dé frío ― Él destapó la cama y esperó a que ella se recostara para que se tapara ― Ahora me iré, espero duermas bien.

― Muchas gracias, de verdad se siente más cómodo…

―…Ian ― Ella levantó una ceja ― Quiero escuchar de tu boca mi nombre…

Oye, Escocia, que eso podría sonar un poco extraño (pervertido) y tener un (obvio) doble sentido.

― Gracias, Ian. ― Él sonrió, se despidió y se fue. Increíblemente durmió toda la noche sin despertarse una sola vez. Tal vez le faltaba un sentimiento sincero.

* * *

 **Fin capítulo 2.**

 **¿Qué tal? Pierde un poco la magia cuando algo de vuelve a subir, pero me alegra que esté con ustedes.**

 **Atte: Reino Inquieto.**


	3. Rey de la Awesomeidad

**Los personajes de latinhetalia, pertenecen a la comunidad latinohetaliana.**

 **Solo esta historia alternativa es originalmente mía: Reino Inquieto.**

 **ADVRTENCIA.**

 **Burla hacia países. Situaciones históricas. AU. Saltos futuristas. Malas palabras y vulgaridades. Violencia explicita. OC. Situaciones no recomendada para niños.**

* * *

 _ **"Porque ni siquiera Coloane podría escribir ésta, tu aventura"**_

* * *

Capítulo 3: Rey de la awesomeidad.

* * *

Palacio de la Moneda, Santiago, Chile, día X del mes X, año XXXX.

― ¿Dónde está Chile? ― Preguntó gritando a ambos mandatarios.

― Martín… ― Su jefe le regañó, había interrumpido el primer apretón de manos de esa visita ante las cámaras entre los dos jefes de Estado.

― ¡Vamos señora! Dígame dónde está, yo sé que la está escondiendo ― Buscó debajo de las mesas con manteles ― No podría abandonar el país así como así… ¡Y menos ahora che!

― Hijo, cálmate… De verdad que está enferma. No puede venir ¿Ok? ― La mandataria chilena parecía más asustada por ello que por otra cosa.

― Siento, que me está escondiendo algo ― El rubio se tapó la cara.

― ¡Causa! ― Toda la atención del argentino se fue al peruano ― Contrólate gaucho, esta vez no pues cojudo. Chile está en las cuerdas pues causita. Tranquilo.

― Mirá boludo, vos no me vengás a tranquilizar ¡Vos ni nadie puede decirle que hacer a la grossa gran República de Argentina! ― dijo más molesto, pero saliendo del foco diplomático, al menos.

― ¡Argentina! ― Bolivia sonrió.

― ¿Y vos que querés negro envidioso? ― El rubio comenzó a pasarse las manos por la cabeza, acomodando su cabello, como tic nervioso.

― Pues no vamos a decir que usted es el más blanco para hablar de aquello ― Se defendió ofendido el boliviano ― A lo que iba. Usted no podrá defender a la República de Chile… Los tres hermanos nos unimos para esto.

― ¡Pero esto no era lo que yo quería! ― El rubio de ojos verdes explotó ― ¡Ustedes son los sucios, hijos de puta!

― Oiga pues, si fuimos los tres ― reclamó Perú.

― ¡Calláte la boca! ― Martín estaba armando un escándalo. La prensa tuvo que salir.

― ¿Y la traición de Chile hacia usted hermano Argentina, ya lo olvidó? ¿Ya se olvidó quienes lo apoyaron? ― Bolivia sonrió ante el silencio.

― Eso ya pasó… hace un tiempo ― Dijo sin convencerse el argentino.

― Y por eso se llaman las Falkland Islands ― Metió cizaña el Boliviano.

― Mira causa, si lo que único que pedimos, es que todo vuelva a ser como antes pues. Antes que Chile se diera los aires de grandeza que tanto se da. Queremos que vuelva a ser la hermanita que siempre fue pues, a poco me lo va negar…

― ¿Pero vos que sabés, Che? ― El argentino sintió una punzada de dolor ― ¿Qué quieren a la pequeña hermanita, que siempre fue? ¡Pelotudo, sos un papa frita! Vos no conocés nada Che, no sabés nada de Chile ¡Perú y Bolivia! No tienen ni la más minúscula idea.

― ¿Y usted sí… hermano Argentina? ― Preguntó Perú.

Listo. Martín Hernández da por acabada la sesión pataletas en plena junta diplomática.

Mierda. Lo habían hecho mierda con una palabra.

Chile lo traicionó con las Malvinas, atada de manos a un dictador. Él había traicionado a Chile por libre albedrío. Por Venganza.

Quiebre… Intromisión. Se va el Tincho Hernández que todos conocen, regresa ese maldito despiadado, no tiene clemencia con sus enemigos, aquel que encierra en el espejo dónde jamás debió dejarlo existir.

Casa de Arthur Kirkland, Londres, Inglaterra.

Mientras tanto, han pasado 8 días desde que Chile llegó a Inglaterra, y hace dos, los periodistas la encontraron en las calles de Londres, comenzaron a preguntarle cosas que ella tampoco sabía, y ahora todo estaba mal en su vida, y ella no estaba ahí para defenderlos, a su gente, su territorio… No tenía permitido volver, si lo hacia la declararían como enemiga a la patria y la juzgarían por Traición. ¿En qué pensaba su jefa? ¿En matarla? ¿En convertirla en una Prusia 2 o en una micro nación? Si tan sólo supiera que hacer… Mira su teléfono, que no es de ayuda en Europa, sus fotos, su gente, los números de tanta gente…

― _¡Aquí el rey de la awesomeidad!_ _El awesome Preussen a… beep beep_

Colgó la llamada.

Quería hablarle, deseaba hablarle, deseaba verlo, deseaba sentirlo con todo su corazón, y por Dios, de verdad lo necesitaba.

Llamó…

― _El awesome al habla… ¿Hola?_ ― Ella se moría de ganas de contestar, pero no debía hacerlo, sólo quería escucharlo _― Mein Gott! Si esto es una broma telefónica, déjeme decirle que está usted muy mal actuando… ¿O tal vez sólo quería escuchar la grandiosa voz del awes… beep beep._

Atada de manos.

Su jefa le había explicado de las tantas cosas que estaban por pasar.

Cambio de mando. Como eran las elecciones, la protectora de la República de Chile debía salir del país para no animar a ningún candidato. Había una larga lista de Corrupción y se necesitaba probidad y transparencia.

Perú y Bolivia habían iniciado una demanda para que les devuelvan territorios hasta Antofagasta (tropic. Capricornio). Argentina tenía planes de ¿Invasión? Sí, quería Tierra del Fuego completa, y todo territorio continental más islas que estuvieran debajo de los límites de Puerto Montt por 15 kilómetros. (paralel 42 aprox)

Desde el Río Maule (paralel 35), hasta Puerto Montt, toda provincia que no sea una gran ciudad, quedaría bajo el dominio ReChe. Su madre había hecho su movimiento después de 500 años.

Había caos y desesperación en su población.

¿Habría de ser una zona central para siempre? ¿Cómo le quitarían sus derechos de esa forma? ¿Acaso no podía defenderse? Aunque lo hiciera, sólo habría una enorme guerra de tres contra ella. A veces creía que necesitaba una medida desesperada, demasiado desesperada.

Matrimonio, casamiento.

¿Martín Hernández, Argentina, te casarías con Chile?

Sí, claro, y el otro le diría "Sí mi cielo, sólo debés darme el dominio para tener poder en todo tu territorio y vos acatás mis reglas"

― _¿Hallo? Aquí el awesome Preussen, el gran dominador mundial… ¿Eres tú, verdad, sujeto de las bromas? Escucha, déjame de llamar… a no ser que quieras algo ¡Ya sé! ¿Quieres que te cuente la historia de mi vida? Bueno, todo comenzó… beep beep…_

¿Qué podía hacer?

Su jefa le había prometido que todo estaba bien. Ella y otros 5 países, más sus mandatarios, habían tenido una reunión extra oficial secreta. Inglaterra se ofreció a cuidarla y tenerla en su casa por unos meses. Los otros cuatro países prometieron ayudar si es que la situación empeoraba.

Canadá, Estados Unidos, Francia, Japón e Inglaterra.

Sabía que no era así. No ayudarían, porque no les interesaba enemistarse con tres países exportadores sudamericanos.

Sólo era la pequeña región olvidada por España: Chile.

Al fin se volvía realidad lo que tantas veces muchos otros decían: Desde Viña del Mar a Santiago, es la única parte que son importantes para el país… Ahora el País era eso.

Esos malditos periodistas le habían preguntado si sabía lo que estaba pasando en su país, que la gente del norte debía hacer los trámites de cambio de nacionalidad y los del sur también y que los argentinos estaban llegando a su nuevo territorio y que las empresas estaban quebrando y que no sé cuántas otras cosas más.

Chile estaba acabado como país.

Y ella estaba en Londres, escondida a medias, como una cobarde, traidora. Le había fallado a su nación entera, completa. Sí.

― ¿Chile? ― Era la voz de uno de los británicos al otro lado de la habitación ― Chile, respóndeme por favor, ¿Te encuentras bien?, háblame… ― Esa persona suspiró, por lo grave de su voz, era Escocia ― Chile, ¿Puedo pasar?

― Ya estás dentro.

― No soy muy discreto, una costumbre mía… nunca llamo a la puerta ― El pelirojo sonrió, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa ― ¿Cómo estás?

― ¿Cómo crees tú que estoy? ― Ella se abrazó y sonrió ― Estoy bien, pero he estado mejor ¿Sabes? No sé si esto es algo bueno o algo malo… Mi país se ha reducido en una tercera parte. Soy una pequeña.

― Aún así sigues siendo más grande que yo, territorialmente, claro ― El escocés se sentó a su lado ― No sabía que las cosas en tu país estaban de ese modo. Ese crío del diablo, manteniendo problemas con todos…

― ¿Argentina? ― el otro sonrió asintiendo ― Martín… él… Bueno, me esperaba que en algún momento se vengara por lo de las Malvinas. No esperaba que fuera ahora… No esperaba que los tres me atacaran. No pudieron defenderme… Yo arranqué antes… ¿Ian, crees que soy cobarde?

― Sí. Pero no arrancaste ― se rascó la cabeza ― A diferencia de ti, Arthur no me tiene la información y la comunicación bloqueada… Tu jefa dio una rueda de prensa insistiendo que tú te hubieras sacrificado por salvar a todos, siempre lo has hecho, has luchado hasta la muerte.

― He cometido errores ― Ella suspiró ― Sobre todo con Perú, en Lima.

― Como todos… No puedes ser perfecta ¡Eres un país! A ti también te sega el poder, como a nosotros… No te olvides que tenemos más años existiendo, hemos visto más cosas y participado en otras horribles.

― Fui un monstruo… ¡Un monstruo con el único que se atrevió a quitarme los grilletes de Antonio!

― ¿Grilletes? ― Al escocés le subió un frío por la espalda ¿Qué… había hecho exactamente España en América? Esa perpetua sonrisa ibérica le causaba dudas, y… calosfríos.

― Estoy pensando una cosa… ― Dijo en trance.

― ¿Para recuperar tu territorio? ¿Para volver? ― Escocia volvió a la realidad.

― Para todo ― le miró ― Si yo me caso con Argentina, nuestro territorio se volverá uno solo… Martín no es idiota… Querrá recuperar mi antiguo territorio por conveniencia.

― ¿Y someterte a la desaparición de tu país para que se convierta en Argentina? ¿Y darle el gusto de convertirse en una potencia mundial? ¿Aceptarías ponerte en nuestra contra? Porque lo primero que hará es declararnos la guerra.

― ¡Es que ya no sé qué hacer! ― exclamó angustiada.

― Lo primero es lo primero ― Escocia sonrió ― Deshacerse de estos malditos periodistas y luego buscar algunos aliados. Te recomiendo que empieces por los más débiles, nadie va a querer ser aliado de un país tan débil como tú sin algún interés de por medio, los grandes, se querrán aprovechar de ti.

D.F, México, día X del mes X, año XXXX.

México del Norte estaba vestido de charro, con su traje bien tradicional, impecable, con la guitarra en el hombro, y el sombrero en una banca, hasta un bigote postizo traía, leía con voracidad el diario, para ver si es que en alguna parte había algo sobre la chilena. ¿Por qué? Bueno, hacia una semana que los medios hablaban sobre el país vecino de Argentina en Londres, intentaban sonsacar información por todas partes para descubrir que hacía allí, y quienes de los británicos la estaban ayudando o si el Reino Unido completo lo hacía. La reina juraba que no sabía que sus naciones escondían a otra. Él estaba por irle a tocar canciones bien bonitas a las chamaquitas que pasasen por la calle frente suyo, pero el periódico le llegó a las manos. Chile era más importante.

― ¡Hermano! ― Una mujer se paseó delante de él.

― Sur… ― Él la miró ― ¡Chile se volvió a desaparecer! Ay carajo, que a la gordis le va a dar un soponcio y se nos muere la doña.

― ¡Órale, que valiente salió tu chamaquita! ― Sonrió pícaramente.

― Q-que no es mía carnala ― Él levantó la mirada sonrojado ― Que esa muchacha no es de nadie… Ni siquiera España pudo lidiar con ella. Sólo somos amigos, y ahora su país está en crisis… Lo que queda de su país no puede sostenerse. Caramba, que sus recursos provenían del Norte y del Sur.

― Híjole, que eso sí está bien feo…

Leipzig, Alemania, día X, mes X, año XXXX.

Gilbert Beilschmidt caía de rodillas mientras la otra persona la abrazaba sin descanso. Una pequeña y delgada mujer, sí, ya no era una muchachita tonta que se lanzaba a lo kamikaze por la vida. Podía ser joven, pero era lo suficientemente inteligente para comenzar a mover piezas imperceptibles. El albino no cabía de la sorpresa, dios… ¿Cuántas personas habría abrazado antes? Cabello corto sobre los hombros, completamente negro y lizo, corte asimétrico con flequillo, los mismos ojos que hace tiempo atrás le miraban con desprecio, ahora le miraban llenos de tristeza y de desesperanza.

Sólo pudo estar 18 días en la casa de los británicos.

― Prusia… ¿Puedes hacerlo o no? ― Ese era… un momento ¿Qué hacía él ahí?

― _Ich… JA_. Pe-pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? Digo… Con él… Digo… ¿Qué digo? ― Gilbert comenzó a enredarse, no se recuperaba del asombro.

― ¡Me hice cargo de ella, idiota! ― Inglaterra se enojó, bastante.

― Sé que te hiciste cargo de ella ― Prusia la ayudó a levantarse, aún se negaba a soltarlo, y él la tenía mecida entre sus brazos, era más pequeña de pie ― Yo me pregunto porque estás aquí en Alemania.

― ¿Es que no lees las noticias? ― Preguntó con Ironía ― "La reina ha enfermado" por lo que en estos momentos estoy con ella… Nadie sospechará de esa cuartada. Soy el único que puede salir de las islas Británicas sin llamar la atención.

― Pobre señora, ojalá se recupere ― Gilbert se dijo que iría a rezar por ella.

― Sí, no te preocupes, se ha puesto realmente feliz sabiendo que ella debía fingir estar enferma para ayudar a escapar a Chile ― El rubio sonrió ― Escocia y Gales en este momento deben estar en Australia, haciendo de señuelos a la prensa y toda clase de espías que quieran conocer la verdad.

― _Liebe_ … te cortaste el cabello para despistar a todos ― Prusia le acarició la cabeza. ― En todo caso, _England_ , ¿Cómo sabías que estaría en Leipzig?

― Iban a estrenar una película sobre ti ¿Qué más esperabas? ― Inglaterra rodeó los ojos ― Ella dijo y aseguró que estarías en el estreno. Sólo esperamos una oportunidad para que te quedaras sólo.

― Eso quiere decir que tú… ¡Ya puedes irte! ― Prusia sonrió ― Bien, adiós.

― Quiero despedirme de ella, si no te molesta, fueron 20 días juntos, ya sabes…

― Tch… Hazlo rápido ― La soltó suavemente ― Prepararé nuestro escape perfecto sin llamar la atención… _Ore-sama_ volverá enseguida ¿Me entendiste _England_?

El albino salió muy rápido.

Arthur Kirkland molesto, lo siguió con la mirada hasta desaparecer. Luego suspiró pesado y se quedó mirando fijamente a la morena frente suyo, estaba pálida, lo amarillento y lo dorado de su piel se había marchado desde que llegó a la casa del inglés. Al principio sólo sonreía y pasaba el tiempo, después de unos días los cuatro británicos comenzaron a preocuparse por ella, y a pelear para pasar tiempo con ella, sí, a ese nivel llegó. Los 5 tomaban el té a la hora, pero los últimos días, la situación la iba ganando poco a poco, ni siquiera Australia lograba sacarle una sonrisa, ella escribía e intentaba pensar planes descabellados para evitar todo, y después, para solucionar los problemas con la falta de recursos, no sabía qué hacer, no podía llamar a su jefa de Estado y decirle "Tía, sí, quiero volver", no podía volver sin soluciones ¿Sería que se esperara de ella eso?

― Chile ― Inglaterra le sonrió ― ¿Chile?

― Inglaterra, disculpe… ― Bajó la mirada ― Lo metí en problemas mientras estuve en su casa… Hasta a la señora reina.

― No es tu culpa ― La abrazó… Dios, sí sabía abrazar. Frío y rígido, pero sí.

― jajaja Gracias ― Ella le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, y cuando se separaron…

¡Click!

Choque de miradas.

Él se agachó un poco, seguían teniendo la misma mirada y se negaban a parpadear, eran naciones. No, no iban a ceder ante el otro. Por un lado, el poder Chileno iba hacia la admiración y la igualdad… Pobre ingenuidad… Lo imperialista se veía en su maldita mirada verde… a Inglaterra, le gustaban demasiado las tierras chilenas.

― Eh… Inglaterra… Usted debe regresar dónde su reina ― Le dijo Chile, con un poco de decepción.

― Oh, sí ¡Sí! Claro, claro… perdón por el atrevimiento ― La soltó rápido.

Frente a frente… Era más pequeña que Japón, si pudiera adoptarla, lo haría… España, lo siento, pero tu querida y olvidada hija sería ahora hija de Inglaterra. Si te parece bien, puedes poner cara de idiota, si te parece mal, pon cara de idiota, es decir, simplemente no te enteres y todo estará bien.

No podía tener una hija a la que encontraba más linda que un lirio.

No podía tener una hija con la que apenas chocaban miradas y la conexión se volvía un reto… ¿Cuántas veces le quiso quitar Chile a España? ¿Y cuántas veces la corona inglesa pagó varias piezas de oro para que devolvieran a su nación?

No era la primera vez que quería a Chile.

No sería la última vez que querría a Chile.

― Adiós, _My lady._

― Cuando mi país se recupere… ¿Le interesaría ir a tomar un buen vino?

― Sólo si aceptas volver a las islas Británicas a tomar el té, una vez que te hayas recuperado.

― ¡Por supuesto!

― Entonces… nos vemos.

Inglaterra y Prusia se encontraron en la puerta, el rubio asintió con la cabeza, mientras con la mirada le daba la instrucción más desesperada y clara posible, para bajar la mirada y cerrar ambos ojos hasta desaparecer por la puerta, apretando los dientes con mucha rabia: "Protégela, yo ya no puedo hacerlo".

Próximo destino: Isla Öland, Suecia.

* * *

 **El más asombroso siempre es más genial. ¿Alguna vez se preguntaron si Prusia realmente entrenó a Chile? No sé... quizás sólo envió a algún soldado... Quizás mandó a alguno de su hermanos... Me gustaría saber lo que creeen, y seria más interesante aún, encontrar varias teorías.**

 **Atte: Reino Inquieto.**


	4. Un Ella

**Los personajes de latinhetalia, pertenecen a la comunidad latinohetaliana.**

 **Solo esta historia alternativa es originalmente mía: Reino Inquieto.**

 **ADVERTENCIA.**

 **Burla hacia países. Situaciones históricas. AU. Saltos futuristas. Malas palabras y vulgaridades. Violencia explicita. OC. Situaciones no recomendada para niños.**

* * *

 _ **"Me gustaría asegurar los 80 días, para que diéramos la vuelta al mundo"**_

* * *

Capítulo 4: Un Ella.

* * *

Casa Rosada, Buenos Aires, Argentina (Mismo día de la reunión Pruso-Chilena)

― No basta que me pertenezca apenas un pedazo…

― Pero Argentina… ― su jefe suspiró ― ¿Qué querés?

― Que qué quiero ¡Que Chile me pertenezca! ― Exclamó con una sonrisa.

― ¿Estás boludo o qué? ¿Sabés todas las que me caerían si doy orden de hacer desaparecer un país? ― El _boss_ argentino, obviamente era menos informal cuando estaba con su querida nación.

― ¡Hijo de puta! No me refiero a eso ― Sí, no molestes a Argentina, da igual que seas la persona con mayor poder político del país.

― A ver… Mi querida nación, explícate porque no te entiendo ― El argentino más anciano, no mayor, que conste, se sobaba la cabeza sin entender en qué pensaba su país.

― Vos no entendés nada che… ¡Ponéte a redactar una carta!

― Está bien ― Sacó un lápiz y un papel, y se puso como secretario ― ¿A quién va a ir dirigida la misiva?

― Presidente de la república chilena.

― Ya… Presidente de la… ¿Qué? ― Suspiró y mejor continuó.

― ¡Pelotudo! ― Martín le regañó y se sentó sonriendo― Al fin seré una potencia mundial.

Palacio de la Moneda, Santiago, Chile. Día siguiente, horas de la mañana.

― ¡Cómo! ― La jefa de Chile se sentó cuándo le comunicaron la noticia.

― " _Se escapó… No la pudimos encontrar por ningún lado. Aprovechó que la gran dama, mi reina Elizabeth II estaba enferma… Mis hermanos estaban en Australia y nadie supo cómo sucedió… lo siento mucho, esto ya no está bajo mi control" ―_ Inglaterra estaba al lado de su jefe en una vídeo llamada online por cámara.

― No puede ser… Que me va a dar… me va a dar un infarto… ahh… me voy… ― Comenzó a abanicarse ― No puedo creerlo… Leyes, leyes chilenas… Constitución… ― Y así fue como la presidenta Chilena se desmayó.

― _Lady! My God... ¿Crees que ella se murió…? ―_ Se miraron y ambos alzaron los hombros, eso era malo.

Alguien más llegó a atender a la mujer cuando desde Inglaterra, llamaron de urgencia a Chile, para comunicarles que la reunión privada había terminado en el desmayo de la señora y que por favor, alguien la atendiera. Bien. Terminaron las relaciones con Inglaterra por el día. La señora despertó, unos minutos después que le dieron oxígeno. A su edad, debería estarse bañando en unas aguas termales en el sur y no en ese lugar, pero claro, "re postúlate", no va a pasar nada… Ah, y claro, lo olvidaba, el Sur era ahora de Argentina.

― Señora presidenta de la república, aquí está el embajador Argentino junto con el protector, el señor Martín ― La dama se enderezó y "aquí no ha pasado nada".

― Recíbelos y que vengan a esta oficina ― dijo suave y seriamente.

― Sí señora…

Aquella mujer salió volando a atender a los recién llegados que no anunciaron que llegarían… No tenían una visita agendada ¿Qué se creían? La señora estaba ocupada en miles de otras cosas, no tenía que recibirlos si quería. Habían perdido un increíble poder, todo estaba mal, pero en Chile aún se daban el lujo de actuar como unos verdaderos diplomáticos de imitación europea que rechazaban la violencia y utilizaban la palabra y a veces, la ignorancia a los ataques.

Por ser un país demasiado blando… Miren lo que sucedió.

― Presidenta de la República Chilena.

― Embajador argentino en Chile ― Luego miró a la joven nación ― Martín querido.

― Hola tía ― la saludó con un beso en la mejilla y una sonrisa.

― Díganme ― les enseñó las sillas, para que tomaran asiento ― ¿En qué les puedo ayudar? Ya sé… ¿Quieres ver a mi querida nación, verdad?

― Me gustaría que estuviera aquí ― Martín la miró, de forma inocente, en cierta forma lo era ― Sé que la tiene ese cejon de mierda.

― Martín, hijo, no digas esas palabras tan vulgares ― Le regañó la mujer.

― Perdón… ― Frunció el ceño ― ¡Es que ya sabés! Que esté en su casa, que viva con él ¿Cómo no me asegurás que duermen juntos? ¿No se bañaran juntos acaso? ¡No puedo calmarme al saber que ese mal parido tiene a mi chinita! ¡Que le puede hacer algo che!

― No te preocupes. Inglaterra es todo un caballero ― Dijo el embajador contradiciendo a su nación ― Si hubiera algo de una clase así, me temo Nación mía, que sería algo consensuado.

― Pues mi joven nación no se embauca por cualquiera ― Contraatacó la señora.

― Que no es cualquiera, es Inglaterra ― Tosió el representante en Chile.

― Lo repito… Ningún rubio de ojos verdes se llevará a mi nación ― ¿Sería acaso una indirecta? ― Si fuera por ella… Creo que estaría bien que tuviera un romance… ¿Qué mejor que Pedro, eh?

― México es un mujeriego de mierda… ― Rugió ―…Hijo de perra.

― Martín… ― Ella suspiró ― Chile no es capaz de sentir amor por otra nación que no sea su propio pueblo… Lamentablemente ahora siente menos amor que antes.

― ¿Qué tal si comenzamos a conversar por lo que hemos venido? ― El embajador amaba su nación, pero… Si le daban razón, hablaría de otro tema todo el día.

― Tía, por favor… ― él le entregó el sobre ― Nosotros esperaremos hasta que usted termine de leer.

― ¿Qué es? ― Ella abrió el sobre ― ¿No es otra demanda, verdad?

― Más bien una petición ― El embajador estaba sorprendido de la educación con la que se dirigía a la señora, incluso mayor con la que se dirige a su jefe.

― Bien… Veamos… ― Leyó un poco ― Unificación Argentino-Chilena….

― Exacto ― Martín se peinó el cabello hacia atrás ― Tía, quiero ser uno con Chile.

Palacio de Buckingham Londres, Inglaterra. Día en que la reina se recuperó.

― El trabajo está hecho ― Inglaterra se quitó los lentes oscuros.

― El señor espía está frente a nosotros ― Ironizó Irlanda sirviéndose más café.

― ¿Crees que para mí fue fácil? ― La imagen de Chile negándose a soltar a Prusia le carcomía el alma… Maldito niñato americano con el ego por las nubes… Lo que debía hacer la chilena para arrancar de su agresor ― Está en buenas manos.

― ¿Dónde? ― Preguntó Gales.

― Leipzig.

― ¿Con quién? ― Irlanda.

― Prusia.

― ¿Celos?

― Si… Espera ¡No! ¿Escocia, qué diablos dices? ― Comenzó a ponerse nervioso ― ¡Yo no siento celos! ― Los tres hermanos lo miraron ― Chi-chile es como una hija, ya sabes, imposible no tomarle cariño, pero su vida personal es personal… No quiero decir que la conozco personal ni mucho menos ¿Creen que la llegué a conocer personalmente? ¡En todo caso no tengo celos! ¿Por qué debería estar celoso? ¿Por qué ella se fue con Prusia? ¡Genial! Esto era lo que querían ustedes, ¿No? Que se fuera… Ahora ya no es mi problema.

― Arthur creo que… ― Irlanda frunció el ceño.

― ¡Dije que ya no es mi problema! ― Gritó azorado. Estaba acorralado con los leones.

― ¿Por qué estás a la defensiva? ― Escocia sirvió un whisky y se lo ofreció.

― NO estoy a la defensiva ― La bebida le pasó por la garganta de una vez ― Más.

― Sí ― Escocia lo miró dudoso un momento, pero que más.

― No estoy celoso ― Esta vez lo bebió de dos bocados ― Otro.

― Hermano… cálmate, ¿Quieres? ― Escocia dudó un poco, pero ¿Qué? ¿Iba a hacer enojar a Arthur para que de todas formas fuera y se emborrachara y les hiciera pasar vergüenza pública otra vez? Claro, la última vez su blanco trasero no fue suficiente de portada en las revistas ¿Necesitaban más humillación? Que el apellido Kirkland estaba en juego.

― Cállate _ginger_ , y sirve ― Era su cuarto vaso… Escocia rió al servirle el quinto.

― ¿Te das cuenta que estás siendo irracional? ― Irlanda bostezó ― No estás celoso, pero la quieres como una hija, y por eso te emborrachas

― No estoy borracho ― Escocia le sirvió el sexto vaso.

― Claro que lo estás, tienes las mejillas rojas y estás arrastrando las palabras ¡Eres un mal bebedor! ― Irlanda prendió un cigarrillo ― Niño.

― Cállate. No soy un niño, niño es Estados Unidos, Australia… Yo no soy niño. ― Séptimo vaso ― Además, no es como si se tratara de niños… Somos países, tú, tú y tú lo son… Yo igual, y ella también. Además de niña era un niño… Ya te lo dije.

― Nosotros también creíamos que era un muchacho ¿No? ― Gales dejó de lado su bordado para fiscalizar a sus hermanos. Era el octavo baso de _England._

― ¡Waiii! ― Inglaterra sonrió pegando un grito demasiado lindo ― Era una cosa tan linda de pequeña ¡Me lo quería quedar! Pero el maldito de España me la quitó de las manos y me mandó a la cárcel, ojalá lo vomite un unicornio.

― ¿Inglaterra? ― Escocia sirvió el noveno vaso ― ¿Por qué no nos habías contado que ya se conocían?

― Ustedes son unos bastardos ― los apuntó dificultosamente con el dedo ― Nunca escucharon mi historia, hijos de… ― Irlanda le tapó la boca.

― Que tenemos la misma madre ― Le terminó de decir antes de darle un golpe en la cabeza.

― Bien… ― Como siempre, la lengua filosa y cínica del inglés se desataba cuando estaba borracho ― Intenté tomar las regiones vitales de Chile más de una vez… De niño huyó de mí, jajaja aunque ahora sabemos que era niña… Un poco después, España lo protegió ¿Una vez? Yo lo asalte decenas. De adolescente, pudo librarse de mí fácilmente… Es inteligente ¿Sabes? En vez de ponerme como enemigo y que yo le tome por la fuerza, se convirtió en cliente del contrabando y me aseguró la llegada a sus puertos jajajajajjajaj Parecía un mozo ¡Creí que no iba a crecer! Por la reina… ¡Adoraba a los ingleses! Sus chicas nos amaban, se abanicaban levantando un tornado… Tal vez más de un inglés cayó por una chilena… Nunca pensé que ese chico flaco y tan cortante ¿Les dije que usaba faja?, nunca pensé que ese chico se convertiría en chica.

― Que no se convirtió en chica ― ¿Cuántos vasos iban? Daba igual, Escocia mismo había preparado esa botella, 54% agua, especialmente para su hermano, con el coraje ni siquiera se daba cuenta ― Siempre fue una niña.

― De adolescente solía bañarse con otras chicas, ¡Pensé que era todo un hombre! Se bañaba en ríos y cascadas…

― ¡Oye! ― Escocia lo remeció ― ¡No me digas que eres un maldito pedófilo!

― Nada de eso, idiota ― Se puso a beber por su cuenta ― ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron? Nadie me dijo que él era ella… Todos la trataron como hombre.

― ¿Tienes algo mal en la cabeza? ― Gales le miró ― Se supone que debimos cruzarnos con ella al menos una vez ― Ambos asintieron ― Pero no la recordamos… ¿Por qué?

― ¡Porque se vistió como hombre en todas las reuniones! ― gritó furioso el rubio menor ― En su maleta tenía ropa masculina cuando le ayudé… Me dijo que… Que para parecer más fuerte… ¡DIOS! Ella amaba a los ingleses ¡Amaba a los ingleses!

― _Hey,_ _England_ , te estás desviando del tema.

― ¡Que me importa! ― Comenzó a llorar, el borracho triste atacaba ― Amaba a los ingleses y a los británicos… pero, pero… ¡Pero comenzó a adorar a los malditos cerebros con salchicha! Lo prusiano se instaló en Chile ¡Y luego esos malditos alemanes fueron su admiración! ¿Por qué crees que ella cambió? ¿Por qué no me siguió adorando? ¿Por qué?

― Porque eres débil idiota ― Irlanda le quitó la botella ― Ella puede beber más que tú y estar aún sobria… Cuando tú terminas una botella, ella grita otra… No sabes nada, pero prefieres la bebida, antes que aceptar tu maldita vida. ¿Te arrepientes de no haber colonizado el sur de América? ¡Bien! Colonízalo ahora, haz que tus chicos se vayan al sur de alguna forma.

― Y una mierda con el sur ― Tiró una silla ― ¡No era el sur lo que me importaba!

Palacio de la Moncloa, Madrid, España. 6 días de la desaparición de Chile.

Romano, España y Veneciano estaban sentados frente al televisor comiendo pasta, sí, y con mucha salsa de tomate freída en aceite para España. Era el típico día en que los Italianos habían invadido la cocina Española, él que quería Paella, no se quejó de la pasta ¿Quién odia la pasta italiana? Así que simplemente se sentó frente al televisor para hacer lo que más le gustaba: Nada, cerrar los ojos y tomar una siesta. Despertó con el olor de la salsa de tomate pasada por el sartén, ver a Veneciano agregándole demasiado aceite de oliva a su ración le tranquilizaba de gran manera. ¿Comerían churros, verdad?

― ¿Dónde está la mesa, bastardo? ― Sí, Lovino, dulce como la miel.

― En la carpintería… Tenía una pata coja ― Sonrió.

― ¡Mira _Fratello_ , es Martín! ― Gritó Feliciano, comiendo pasta.

― ¿Martín? ― Ambos interesados se voltearon a la pantalla.

― Veh~ parece que ganó mucho territorio ― Dijo Feliciano relatando.

― ¿Territorio? ― España se preocupó ― Pe-pero… ¿De quién?

― ¿Por qué mierda está en la televisión Alemana? ― Lovino le cambió a la televisión Española, nada… Televisión Italiana entonces.

― Chile… ― España comenzó a recordar a esa chica, ese bebé… La verdad es que la mayoría de los recuerdos no eran bonitos, pero su mente los desechó y los convirtió en recuerdos llenos de hermosura y nostalgia ― Chile, mi bebé.

― ¿Qué estás diciendo bastardo? ― Romano levantó una ceja ― Fue el hijo al que abandonaste, ¿Sabes? MI Martín acaba de quitarle aproximadamente un tercio de sus territorios.

― ¿Pero por qué se pelearían mis pequeños? ― Se preguntó comiendo ― Chile y Argentina siempre se han llevado muy bien ¿Sabes? Se independizaron juntos ¡Y también se unieron para echarme de América! Lo hicieron tan bien…

― ¿Cómo puede ser bueno? ― Romano terminó su pasta ― Martín es más genial en todo caso… Esos malditos descendientes de indios, bastardos…

― _Fratello_ … ― Veneciano le puso una palma de su mano en la cara y le acarició la mejilla, muy suavemente ― Estamos en el siglo XXI… te amo _fratello._

― Lo sé, lo siento ― Romano suspiró, ¿Por qué seguía siendo así? Debería abrirse más a la diversidad, no es que él pensara así en extremo, sólo que estaba muy grabado en su lenguaje y expresiones… Tenía que cambiar.

― Veh~ Chile ha desaparecido… ― Los italianos escucharon el ruido del plato al romperse, y la pasta esparcida en el suelo ― _Spain-nii-san_?

― Desa-desa-desaparecer… ¿Dijo que había… desaparecido? ― Comenzó a temblar, ¿Qué significaba desaparecer? Estar y luego ya no…

― Al parecer tus dos hijitos le tendieron una trampa al bastardo de Chile ― Romano se cruzó de brazos ― Le quitaron territorios en el norte, y Argentina por el Sur. Además de una de tus ex…

― ¡Sus regiones vitales! ¿Qué hay de sus regiones Vitales? ― Preguntó desesperado, al borde del colapso.

― ¡El bastardo está bien! ― Romano suspiró ― Su capital y ciudades del centro son sus regiones más importantes… Es un bastardo con suerte.

― Ella… ― España escondió la cara entre las manos ― Ella está en peligro… ¿Dónde está? Ella no puede desaparecer.

― ¿Ella? ― Ambos italianos se miraron extrañados ¿Chile era un Ella?

― ¡Mi bebé! ¡Mi bebé! ¿Dónde está mi bebé? ― Modo papi activado.

― _Bambino?_ ― Los italianos se miraron ― _Donna?_

Casa de Arthur Kirkland, Londres, Inglaterra. Día X.

Irlanda del Norte le tenía firmando papeles todo el día. Por fin, después de un rato, pudo sentarse en su sillón y ponerse a leer un buen libro, en su ubicación preferida, cerca de la ventana, dónde la luz podía alcanzarle.

Se quedó dormido en su sillón.

Si las palabras cortaran, si las imágenes abofetearan, si los sentimientos destruyeran… Si los celos mataran… ¡Si los celos mataran!

― Hey Arthur… ¿En qué estás pensando? ― Ella abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación.

― ¿Chi-chi-chile? ― Se incorporó de golpe, todo el sueño se le pasó ― ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Por la reina! ¿Qué haces volviendo a Inglaterra? ¿Y los periodistas? ¿No tienes miedo que Martín venga por ti? Dios… Chile…

― Shhhh… ― Ella sonrió y se sentó en el respaldo del sillón en dónde estaba.

― O-oye… ¿No estás muy cerca? ― Él se incomodó, no se levantó pero si se apartó un poco ― O-oe Chile ¿Y-y Prusia?

― Debe estar en Berlín ― Ella se acomodó el cabello corto detrás de una oreja ― Me ayudó a atravesar el Canal de la Mancha… Pero… No quería venir hasta aquí, Inglaterra… Demasiado para él… No podía, encontrarse contigo.

― Ya veo… Te vez bien… ― Se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

― Arthur…

― ¿Por qué volviste? ― cambió el tema.

― Por ti ― le susurró en el oído ― Volví por ti Arthur… Y una mierda con todos, Martín puede quedarse con todo si quiere… Yo te quiero a ti.

― Pe-pero Chile… ¿Qué dices? ― Le miró serio, pero seguía manteniendo la compostura ― ¿Y tu país? ¿Y tus tierras?

― ¿Te gustan? ― Se sentó en sus piernas de lado, se tocó los hombros y la cintura, luego levantó una rodilla― ¿Te gustan estas tierras? ¿Las quieres Arthur? ¿Quieres poseer Chile?

― Y-yo… Yo quiero…

― ¿Quieres poseer Chile? ¿Poseer-ME?― Ella le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello ― ¿Quieres poseerme Arthur? Aquí… y ahora… ¿Quieres poseerme y recuperar mis tierras juntos? Te doy todo. El puerto enclave y, mis regiones vitales.

― ¡Chile! ― Dios salve a la reina…

― Dime, Arthur… ¿Arthur? ― Ella le preguntó en su oído, levantándole todos los bellos del cuello ― ¿Arthur?

― Sí, Chile… Sí… recuperaré tus fronteras ― Dijo totalmente de acuerdo― Sí quiero, sí… Te quiero, sí, te quiero.

― ¿Arthur? ― Su voz sonaba tan lejana, pero no importa.

― _Kiss me_ ― Él lo susurró.

― ¿Arthur? ― ¿Por qué Chile y Escocia tenían la misma voz?

― _Kiss me, Kiss me! please, please! Kiss me..._ ― Rogó, demasiado alterado y fuerte entre jadeos.

― ¡Arthur! ― Escocia lo remeció, el rubio abrió los ojos ― _England?_

― _Scotland?_ ― El menor miró a todas partes asustado ― ¿Un sueño?

― ¿Qué soñaste? ― El peli rojo tenía cara de picardía y mirada de zorro ― Debió ser algo muy educativo, ¿Verdad?

― ¿A-ah…? N-no… No *ejem. Sólo descansaba los ojos por un momento ― Se acomodó en su sillón ― ¿Necesitas algo?

― Sí… Que me beses ― El rubio se sonrojó de oreja a oreja ― ¿No estabas soñando con las fronteras y geografía de cierto país?

― ¿Qué dices, idiota?

― Vamos Inglaterra, ya no eres un niño ― El peli rojo se sentó frente a su hermano menor ― Soñabas con Chile, te escuché mientras la llamabas en sueños, mientras le pedías que te besara… ¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿Tanto quieres poseerla? Acaso no puedes superar tus años de piratería… ¿Te quedó pendiente ese tema? Ahora ella es débil… Sí tú quisieras, ahora podrías hacerla territorio británico proponiéndole algún tipo de trato….

― ¡No es eso! ― El rubio se arregló la corbata ― No quiero poseerla ¡Aunque no me creas! No quiero poseer el país…

La verdad, es que Escocia sí entendía la situación de su hermano menor, pero no diría ni una sola palabra, Arthur Kirkland tendría que resolver sus problemas por sí mismo, mientras tanto, él le tomaría el pelo, sí, sólo le quedaba eso.

No culpaba los sueños de Arthur.

Él también soñaba a veces con Chile, pero no de esa forma.

Tal vez su hermano estaba más frustrado…

Sí. A él le gustaba cuando en sueños, ella le ayudaba a entender su pasado.

A diferencia de Arthur, ella y él habían estado noches despiertos hasta muy tarde conversando, incluso una vez se quedaron dormidos juntos, y una mucama los llegó a encontrar dormidos juntos, en la misma cama, mientras ella hacía almohada su brazo y él la acomodaba en su pecho. La señora casi grita, pero Escocia se levantó, estaba vestido y fijándose bien, no habían dormido juntos, él estaba sobre las frezadas, Chile bajo ellas. La señora prometió jamás revelar el secreto, daba la casualidad que justamente, su madre era escocesa, así que sentía cierta lealtad hacia la nación peli roja. El Kirkland le hizo prometer a la señora, que tampoco Chile se enteraría de ello… Así fue, ella creyó que al dormirse, él se había ido.

― La reina quiere preguntarte unas cosas, Arthur ― Escocia sonrió.

― Está bien, partiré dónde ella de inmediato.

Escocia no le diría a Inglaterra que él también… sentía cierta atracción por Chile.

* * *

 **¿Duele mucho cuando sacan un órgano de tu interior? Espero que no.**

 **atte: Reino Inquieto.**


	5. Argentina hace su movimiento

**Los personajes de latinhetalia, pertenecen a la comunidad latinohetaliana.**

 **Solo esta historia alternativa es originalmente mía: Reino Inquieto.**

 **ADVERTENCIA.**

 **Burla hacia países. Situaciones históricas. AU. Saltos futuristas. Malas palabras y vulgaridades. Violencia explicita. OC. Situaciones no recomendada para niños.**

* * *

 _ **"Se suponía que me enseñarías el camino de la ballena"**_

* * *

Capítulo 5: Argentina hace su movimiento.

* * *

Palacio de la Moneda, Santiago, Chile. Día 21 de la expulsión de Chile.

― Tía… ¡Ya podés decir algo! ― Martín sonrió.

― Martín… ¿Quieres absorber por completo a Chile? ― Ella se levantó molesta ― ¡Qué es este juego! ¿No te basta haber tomado sus piernas? ¿Qué hay de ReChe?

― Tiene una pésima economía, necesita la ayuda ― El embajador suspiró ― Ayer mismo se convirtieron en territorio argentino.

― ¿Y no te basta? ― La jefa chilena parecía desconcertada ― ¿Tanto es el ansia de poder que les invade a ustedes, las naciones? ¿Quieres matarla? ¿Hacer desaparecer este país?

― Sí, y él mío también ― El embajador se sorprendió.

― Argentina… No puedes hacerlo sólo ― El embajador lo intentó calmar.

― Silencio ― La conversación sólo sería entre la nación y la jefa chilena ― Podemos hacerlo ¡Ya lo hemos hecho una vez! ¿Recordás a Carlitos, tía? Chile y Argentina no pueden estar más separados ¡Ni siquiera la cordillera nos puede separar!

― ¡Chile es tu hermana! ― replicó la mujer.

― No, no lo es ― Él se puso serio ― Viste que ninguno lo somos, ninguno comparte 100% la misma sangre que el otro, por eso podemos casarnos entre nosotros, y a eso es a lo que he venido ― levantó una mano en señal de armonía y juramento ― Vengo a pedirle a Chile que se case conmigo.

Palacio del Elíseo, París, Francia. Día X.

Su figura ante el espejo era una exquisitez, ¿Quién no lo querría? Con razón todos esos bebés en la calle suspiraban por él… Era guapo, no lo podía negar. Comenzó a reír, no podía creer que después de tantos años seguía con lo mismo. Se puso una camisa rosada de dormir, aún no quería salir de su cama, encendió el televisor para ver alguna película o algo. Suponía que en la tarde alguien le iba a recortar el cabello, ya estaba muy largo, lo importante era el estilo, no el descuido.

Lamentablemente, su teléfono comenzó a sonar… Sí, sonrió, alguien lo necesitaba con una urgencia que le pareció romántica.

― _Bonjour_ ― Dijo tranquilo y calmadamente.

― _¡Mi jishaaaaa shaaaa buaaaaaa bauaaaa desapareció de la… buaaaa que shiiiiii eelllll!_ ― Su rostro francés mantuvo la sonrisa mientras esperaba entender eso ― _¡Francia… Sheeeee ellll ella… buaa buaaa mi bebé… mi bebé… mi bebé no está!_

― Espera un momento… ¿España? ― Escuchó como otra voz regañaba por el auricular, luego lo tiraban y otra persona lo recogía, más calmo ― ¿Hola?

― _France-nii-san… Veh~ Veh~ ¡Spain-nii-san está mal!_

― ¿Ita-chan? ― La sonrisa se borró, ¿Qué diablos estaba ocurriendo? ― Feliciano, dime que está sucediendo, ¿Por qué _mon ami_ está así? ¿Qué pasó?

― _Enciende la televisión, las noticias, las noticias Veh~ ¿Crees que podrías venir? Mio Fratello va a terminar de matarlo si alguien no interviene._

― _Très bien!_ Voy en unos minutos _mon amour_ ― Salió de la cama.

¿Qué diablos había sucedido? ¿Qué podía pasarle a España? ¿Su cosecha de Olivos no se vendió cómo él esperaba? ¿Alguien le puso aceite de maravillas en la comida? ¿Su huerto de tomates se había secado? ¿Portugal volvió a decirle algo muy cruel? ¿Se peleó otra vez con Romano? Tantas cosas podían hacer que el español se volviera sensible… La pasión le corría por las venas, así que "NO", no cualquier cosa lo volvía sensible y le hacía llorar y moquear ¿Qué no había llorado hasta dormirse cuando perdió con el niñato que cuidaba Inglaterra? Estados Unidos le quitó la custodia de esos niños y tuvo que rendirse… ¿Cómo estaría Matthew?

Ya había llegado, entró a la casa sin siquiera llamar, y lo primero que notó…

― _Mon amour_ … ¿Y la mesa? ― Se asustó de no encontrar la mesa española ¿Sería que alguien había entrado a robar? ¿Robar qué? No era por chismear, pero Antonio era pobre…

― Veh~ _¡France-nii-san!_ La mesa se está reparando ― Veneciano lo recibió con una sonrisa ― ¡Es verdad! Veh~ Veh~ Rápido, rápido.

Y ahí estaba, el español parecía… ¿Qué parecía? Estaba calmado, pero tenía marcados los dedos en una mejilla… Miró a Romano, el chico hinchó los cachetes y miró hacia otro lado, él suspiró… lo que hubiera pasado, Lovinito lo resolvió a los golpes. Y ahí estaba España, sonriendo tan despreocupado como siempre.

― _Mon ami_ … ¿Qué sucedió? ― Francia le puso un brazo en el hombro.

― ¡Olé! ¿Por qué no me habéis dicho que Francia estaba aquí? ― El castaño parecía de lo más normal ― Todos estáis aquí… ¿Por qué me miráis con esa cara?

― Oh, _mon dieu_ … Creí que te había pasado algo malo ― Francia suspiró ― Feli, la próxima vez no exageres los hechos.

― Veh~ ― Italia Veneciano comenzó a negar y a hacer gestos de silencio.

― Pues, yo estoy bien… ― De pronto, un aura depresiva inundó toda la habitación, los tres querían salir huyendo ― Pero mi corazón se está rompiendo… Dime Francia… ¿Crees que soy un mal padre?

― O-oye… ¿A qué viene todo esto? ¿Tienes problemas con los chibis? ― Tal vez ahí estaba el problema, alguno de los latinos-hispano-americanos le había dicho algo.

― Francia… ― España se sentó en el suelo, y todo se esfumó ― Uno de mis bebes… ¡Uno de mis bebes desapareció!

Y ahí mismo estaba España, haciendo ojitos de huevo frito, mientras intentaba no llorar. Parecía un niño, mientras apuntaba la pantalla del televisor. Daba igual, ¿Qué podía ser tan grave? Así que Perú y Bolivia tomaron el norte de Chile… Y la ex amante de España su centro sur… Y ¿Argentina todo el Sur? Miró de golpe al español, con la cara asustada, ¿Qué diablos?

― _Mon amour_ … ¿Dónde está Chile? ― El español al escuchar la pregunta comenzó a llorar desesperadamente ― ¡España, contrólate!

― ¡Mi niña! ¡Mi bebe! ¿Dónde está mi pequeña? ― le preguntó entre lágrimas.

― Pero dice que desapareció ― Francia lo tomó del suelo y lo levantó ― ¿Por qué diablos exageras todo?

― Es que la _donna_ … ― Romano suspiró ― Desapareció hace unos días, y nadie sabe dónde está… Él cree que alguien pudo secuestrarla.

― ¿Quién? ― Francia se golpeó mentalmente ― Ellos no son como nosotros… Son hermanos, ¿No? No creo que quieran hacer desaparecerse.

― Pues Inglaterra y Escocia son hermanos nacidos de la misma cuna… Y eso no evitó que Escocia maltratara a Inglaterra cuando sólo era un bebé ― España se calmó y se sujetó la cabeza ― Alguien debió llevársela… Alguien… ¿Quién?

― ¿El gringo yankee? ― Romano susurró aquello.

― Cierto es que tiene un interés por Chile… ― Mete el dedo en la herida, Francia, España salió un momento ― ¿Y si ella sola se escapó para evitar que alguien la tomara a la fuerza? Digo… Ahora es débil… demasiado débil para defenderse sola… ¿Y por qué el jefe de la República Chilena no se ve asustado? Debe ser un muy buen actor, o simplemente sabe que ella no está en peligro, y si lo sabe…

― ¡Qué lo mato! ― Un hacha cayó delante de todos, luego, con ayuda de su fuerza, lo desclavó del suelo y apuntó el mapa a la altura de su hombro ― ¡Quien sea el gilipollas que se la ha llevado, lo mato!

― ¡O-o-oe! ― Los italianos lloraban abrazados gritando que ellos no habían sido y que de todas formas se rendían ― ¡España, que no es lo que crees!

― ¡Chile, mami España te va a proteger! ― "¿Mami?", pensaron los tres, pero lo ignoraron… Esto iba a más que simples naciones… España estaba actuando como un padre humano, que no era. No debía meterse ahí.

― ¡Tú no eres su padre, idiota! ― Francia forcejeó con el español ― ¡Somos países! Chile se ha mezclado con los ingleses, con los alemanes, y con toda clase de inmigrantes ¿Crees que por eso Alemania es su madre? ¡Por favor!

― ¡Tú no sabes nada! ― España le dejó el hacha, entonces sacó su espada ― ¡Yo la descubrí y habité! ¡Yo fui quien la colonizó! YO. Antes que todos, Yo. ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? ¿Esperas que los organismos internacionales hagan la vista gorda a esto? ¡Se les escapó de las manos y debo detenerlos! Es mi deber ¿No?

― ¡Pero ya son mayores! Son independientes, ya no te necesitan, jamás te necesitaron ¿Cómo puedes preocuparte ahora? ¡Chile estuvo solo cuando más te necesitaba! ¿Cuántas veces le protegiste? ¡El oro te tenía cerrada la cabeza!

Palacio de Westminster, Londres, Inglaterra. Día X.

Un rubio de ojos verdes está atendiendo pequeño asuntos que no son de mucha importancia. Sealand se ha aparecido por allí dos veces a molestarlo, pero le ha ignorado olímpicamente, por lo que dentro de unas horas probablemente vuelva a hacerlo, y le volverá a ignorar.

Escocia actúa extraño. Irlanda y Gales no, es como si nada hubiera sucedido y siguen tan ocupados en sus cosas como siempre.

Inglaterra es el hermano menor más exitoso. El imperio recaía en sus hombros… Los hombros de Australia se veían tan grandes al lado de los de Chile. Giró la vista un momento, estaba totalmente solo, y a su lado había un espejo, rubio… Su cabello era tan rubio, dorado, el de Estados Unidos era rubio ceniza, más castaño… Y el de Chile era negro… Tan negro y bonito…

― Por la Reina… ¿Estarás bien? ― Suspiró y cerró los ojos.

Dejó de hacer lo que le ocupaba por un momento, y sacó un pañuelo blanco, lo abrió, y allí, enrollado y trenzado con admirable esfuerzo, había un largo mechón de cabello negro… Esto estaba mal, lo sabía. Se dio un pequeño golpe en la frente con el puño, negándose a hacerlo, negándose a aquello… Pero le era imposible negarse. Acercó el pañuelo, sin atreverse a tocar directamente los cabellos, y los puso delante de su nariz… Sus cabellos largos y negros que habían sido peinados por el viento, que se habían enredado entre la espuma y las olas del mar… Estaba mal, estaba mal. La fragancia de ella, estaba allí, apenas abría el pañuelo… Estaba muy mal… Pero no por ello dejaría de hacerlo… Oler su fragancia.

Y aun así los acercó a sus labios y los besó.

Escocia, que estaba viendo todo detrás de la puerta, suspiró. El corazón se le había ido al cuello, salió de allí a paso rápido, empuñando la mano en su bolsillo, sosteniendo y no dejando de apretar su pañuelo.

Todos podían irse a la mierda.

Incluido él… él estaba en el infierno.

Tomó el pañuelo de su bolsillo, cuando ya estaba lejos, lo acercó a su nariz y aspiró el dulce olor de lo que había sido la mujer. Abrió el pañuelo, hebras de cabello sueltas. Pero no eran para él.

Los suspiros de ella no eran para él.

Sus sonrisas no eran para él… Y él ya lo había aceptado, porque ella no era para él. Él no era para ella.

Se acercó al lago, y el viento le arrebató los cabellos de la mano… Y él los dejaba partir. Mientras se sentía como un pedazo de bosta de unicornio.

¿Cómo alguien así podía estar pasando esto?

" _Es que puedo verlo… Escocia… Ellas te aman, siempre están contigo, y cuidan y vigilan tu camino, ahuyentan el mal…"_ Él le había insistido que no podía ver a las hadas, insistió que los seres feéricos no existían, no existían ahora, que tenía aquel pendiente en la oreja _"Puede que tú te repitas eso… pero no significa que por repetirlo sea verdad"_ Él le preguntó que como lo sabía, ella había sonreído y le había contado sobre su casa, y sobre como los había visto, sobre "qué" había visto en la casa de los británicos todo ese tiempo, y como lo había mantenido en secreto _"Tus dríades, ninfas y hadas jamás te dejan y no se alejan de ti… ¿No te sientes relajado de vez en cuando al tomar té? Sus medicinas son eficaces, ¿sabes? No me extraña lo que veo, Irlanda y Gales son adorados por las hadas, tanto como tú, pero muchos seres te rehúyen"_ ¿Qué le rehuían? Sí, seguro que porque cuando él era un pre adolescente y tenía que andar tras Arthur todo el tiempo, él espantaba a los seres de ambos… Arthur siempre había podido verlos… Él sólo a veces. _"Porque él puede verlos como yo… Como si estuvieran aquí mismo, como te veo a ti… Arthur es amado por ellos… Él los adora, y ellos se reúnen a su alrededor todo el tiempo"_ Justo en ese momento, cómo si su visión se hubiera aclarado, un pequeño orbe de luz apareció al lado de ella, y de pronto tenía hasta cinco orbes, era luminosos, eran, pequeñas hadas que jugaban con su cabello y que les gustaba besar su rostro.

Si Chile no daba señales de vida en lo que quedaba de semana, él mismo obligaría, a punta de patadas de ser necesario, a Inglaterra a que vaya por ella sea el lugar que sea en dónde esté. England era su responsable, por la Reina, si se comprometía a algo, debía cumplir esas palabras hasta el final.

Isla Öland, Suecia. 25 días de la salida de la protectora chilena de su país.

El mar Báltico se abría con esplendor a los ojos de la muchacha que mantenía una chaqueta sobre los hombros, la chaqueta de Prusia. Para arrancar, ninguno pudo llevar más que lo que tenía puesto. Prusia dejó una carta a su hermano, diciéndole que haría un entrenamiento súper secreto y que lo dejara solo por un tiempo. Alemania ni siquiera tomó mucha atención a la carta y sólo se dijo a sí mismo, que no podría contar con su hermano por el momento.

Ambos llegaron a Suecia como turistas, o algo así. La verdad es que Prusia no le explicó mucho, pero tan pronto llegaron a Suecia, se marcharon a la Isla Öland, sólo verla le pareció hermosa… Le preocupó un poco la cantidad de turistas que la visitaban, sobre todo en verano, pero le restó importancia cuando Prusia le contó que es lo que harían y en dónde estarían a partir de ahora.

Era un lugar apartado, no había mucha playa, porque era un acantilado y una pequeña costa a la que era imposible llegar por los alrededores, un lugar encerrado por dos cabos, y en la altura, un gran campo de propiedad privada… Allí había un molino de viento muy viejo funcionando pegado a una pequeña casita. Todo el sitio estaba cercado hasta tres metros, y hacía años se le habían plantado plantas y helechos trepadores, por lo que desde fuera, no se veía hacia el interior. Ella no preguntó por qué Gilbert era el dueño de esa propiedad, y la verdad, es que no le importó. Allí tendría que vivir por el momento… El campo era hermoso, y podía bajar a la costa escondida mediante unas escaleras talladas en la ladera. El albino le había advertido que jamás bajase sin decirle a él… El mar podía volverse violento, y azotarse contra las rocas, ella podía morir, bueno, era un país, no moriría tan fácil, pero podía ser arrastrada lejos.

Así que por el momento sólo estaba cerca del acantilado, sentada sobre una manta y con la chaqueta del albino sobre los hombros… Si tuviera que tener aliados, ella preferiría a las grandes potencias, pero Escocia tenía razón, ellos sólo aprovecharían la situación, pero tampoco conocía países "débiles", por así decirlo, y todos querrían algo a cambio por ayudarla, por cierto… ¿Qué querría Prusia?

― El grandioso ore-sama te trajo la comida ― Él le tendió un plato y un tenedor.

― ¿Arroz con pollo? ― Ella lo tomó sonriendo ― ¿Qué le pasó a la grandiosa comida para hombres?

― Kesesese no pude conseguir Wurst ― Se sentó a su lado con su propio plato de comida ― Además tú no eres un hombre. No es comida para damas.

― Eso no importó cuando comenzaste a entrenarme…

Ambos miraron hacia el horizonte, comiendo sin gusto, pero debían comer. Habían sido días muy difíciles desde que llegaron a esa pequeña Isla en Suecia. Tuvieron que limpiar y poner todo en orden… Ella no podía moverse de ese lugar, y él llamaba mucho la atención, por lo que no es como si pudieran salir a cada momento de allí… Hicieron un pedido de comida por internet, el camión llegó unas horas después, él abrió el portón lo suficiente para que sólo su mano fuera visible, pagó y firmó el recibo. Hasta cierto punto era aterrador para los repartidores.

En cuanto a la ropa, no la podían comprar por internet, así que no hubo más caso que salir, él, al pueblo más cercano, no llamó la atención, porque lo hizo a media noche cuando casi todas las tiendas estaban cerradas. No le avergonzó el entrar a comprar ropa interior en una tienda, pero nada de ropa, porque las tiendas de ropa cierran generalmente, antes de medianoche, sólo pudo comprar unas faldas y medias gruesas, y varios sweaters para ella, y para él, pantalones y poleras y sweaters, sí, él era genial comprando, basta con decir que compró suficiente ropa para tres cambios, pero se olvidó de los abrigos y bufandas y demás utilidades.

Hacía tanto frío como ella suponía.

Prusia la vio tan deprimida… Vestida entero de negro, botas negras, pantalón negro y blusa negra, la misma ropa con la que habían llegado allí.

Que vista tan espectacular… Todo el horizonte para ellos solos.

― ¿Le dirás a ore-sama lo que cruza por tu mente?

― Entre tantas cosas… ― Suspiró ― Los ojos de Inglaterra me aterraron.

― Ese bastardo nada increíble se arrepentirá si se atrevió a hacerte algo… Tú me dices, y ore-sama lo mata… o le rompemos las piernas.

― No es eso ― Ella buscó su mano y la tomó ― Sus ojos, sus ojos daban terror… Sólo había en ellos posesión y egoísmo, al menos en ese momento…

―Kesesesese ¡Por eso siempre le gustas a ore-sama! ― Él apretó su mano, estaba tan fría ― Eres demasiado inocente ¡Eres un país! Tú ingenuidad no es mala del todo… ¡Pero este mundo es demasiado cruel para una nación tan blanda como tú!

― Estaba destinada a perder, entonces ― Ella suspiró apretando su mano ― No he cambiado Prusia… Sigo siendo la misma chica que conociste.

Ella afirmó su cabeza en el hombro-brazo de él, él se agachó un poco y se afirmó en ella. El albino podía ser bastante cariñoso cuando quería, aunque no lo iba a demostrar con todo el mundo, y no con todos sería de ese modo… Pero Chile había sido una de sus alumnas favoritas cuando entrenó a algunos latinoamericanos.

― Supe que tuviste un romance con México del Norte…

― Eso no es verdad… puta la wea que son mentirosos ― dijo dejando salir unos de sus chilenismos, él sonrió.

― ¿Y qué hay con Australia?

― Somos amigos… Me mostró un poco de Londres el primer día.

― Ustedes se llevan bien a veces…

― ¿Estás insinuando algo? ― Ella le miró fijamente.

― Kesesesese ¿Debería?

― No.

― ¿Y Argentina? ― Ella le apretó la mano ― Lo siento, no quería…

― No te preocupes ― Sonrió ― Éramos amigos, sólo que… Ahora no lo tengo claro.

― Claro _liebe_ ― él le tendió la mano sonriendo ― Vamos dentro… Quiero que me cuentes más cosas ¡Y aquí hay un frío del diablo! Ore-sama te quiere proteger de los resfriados.

Ella sonrió, por primera vez en el día, parecía sonreír de verdad y con alegría. El albino era la cura para muchas enfermedades. Después de todo, él era el increíble gran él, el más increíble de toda la increíble casa alemana.

― Yo… ― Ella le miró tiernamente ― Deja que yo haga la cena.

* * *

 **¿Creen que Alfred olvidó un poco las enseñanzas del grandioso?**

 **Atte: Reino Inquieto.**


	6. Saltándose los protocolos

**Los personajes de latinhetalia, pertenecen a la comunidad latinohetaliana.**

 **Solo esta historia alternativa es originalmente mía: Reino Inquieto.**

 **ADVERTENCIA.**

 **Burla hacia países. Situaciones históricas. AU. Saltos futuristas. Malas palabras y vulgaridades. Violencia explicita. OC. Situaciones no recomendada para niños.**

* * *

 _ **"Ni las más intensa oscuridad podrá devorarte"**_

* * *

Capítulo 6: Saltándose los protocolos.

* * *

Casa de Arthur, Londres, Inglaterra. Día X.

¿Cómo sería si de pronto Inglaterra tuviera en su sala de estar, frente a frente a España? Lo pensó muchas veces en esas últimas semanas, pero, la verdad, es que no esperaba jamás que eso sucediera. Bien, ahora no sólo tenía a España sentado frente a él, además, tenía a Francia e Italia: Veneciano y Romano. Los cuatro con la mirada fija en él.

Él, que se veía relajado, tomando té, sabía que ese momento llegaría, pero, no esperaba que España estuviera allí, con un hacha a mano, y exactamente al frente.

Por otro lado ¿Qué diablos hacia el Reino Unido completo detrás suyo? Gales estaba a su lado tomando té, Escocia sentado en el respaldo del sillón e Irlanda, en una silla con terciopelo… ¿Alguien quería té?

― Veh~ Me gustaron los pastelillos ― Sonrió Veneciano.

― _Oh, thanks_ … Los hice yo mismo ― Dijo Gales revolviendo su taza de té.

― Dejémonos de rodeos ― España miró a Francia ― ¿Dónde está Chile, _mon amour_? Ya sabemos que desapareció de tu casa.

― Así es, en efecto ― Gales habló por su hermano ― Chile estuvo en esta casa porque "otros" países no la quisieron en la suya… El Reino Unido tiene la custodia de Chile, o mejor dicho… la tuvo.

― ¿El Reino Unido? ― Francia sonrió ― ¡Sólo fue Inglaterra quien se ofreció a cuidarla!

― ¿Tienes alguna prueba de ello? ― Gales miró con enemistad y voracidad al francés.

― _Non… non_ … Por supuesto que _non_ ― Miró a Inglaterra con odio.

¿Y qué iba a hacer? Decirle a su amigo que él también estuvo en esa maldita reunión, pero que estuvo distraído la mayoría del tiempo, que creyó una molestia cuidar de Chile, mientras intentaba sobreponerse a los terroristas ¿Qué iba a decirle a España? "Era sólo Inglaterra quien estaba en esa reunión, por lo que sólo él la tuvo bajo su protección, no todo UK. Él fue el único que la quiso proteger, a por cierto, también estuve en esa reunión, pero me pareció una molestia cuidar de tu hija". Y ahora Chile estaba desaparecida… ¿Qué no era hombre?

― Inglaterra, por favor… dime dónde está mi pequeña. ― España le pidió con voz lastimera, el rubio se compadeció, pero no lo sabía ― Entiéndeme por favor…

― Lo entiendo… Si algo le pasara a alguno de mis hermanos, también me preocuparía mucho, pero debes creerme España. No sé dónde está Chile ― Los otros tres miraron con ternura al hermano menor.

― Co-como… ¿Cómo se veía? ― España bajó la mirada ― Ya sabes, Chile… Ella… ¿Se veía bien? La alimentaste bien, supongo… Ella... no quiere verme, no quiere saber de mí, sólo tratamos temas políticos y nacionales, por eso, dime...

― A diferencia de otros, ella aprecia mi comida ― Todos giraron la vista, nadie soportaba la comida inglesa ― Le encantan mis scones. No te preocupes España, Chile se veía bien… Estaba un poco triste los últimos días, pero su situación es complicada, así que no me extrañó.

― ¿Es bonita, verdad? ― España parecía muy decaído.

― Es hermosa ― Dijo Escocia, todos lo miraron ― *ejem. Es una mujer hermosa, España, se parece mucho a ti, pero más femenina.

― _Bella donna_ … ― Los italianos se imaginaron a una mujer con rasgos españoles, pero a la vez, con rasgos amerindios… Ambos italianos comenzaron a practicar piropos en su mente.

― ¡Tengo una foto dónde aparece! ― Irlanda levantó la voz de golpe, sacando su teléfono ― Fue el primer día que estuvo aquí, me la envió US.

La foto era una semi selfie de Estados Unidos haciendo una señal de silencio, mientras de fondo, Gales e Irlanda conversaban, Inglaterra miraba de mala forma como Chile y Australia conversaban tomados de la mano… Ella se veía realmente bonita… Cuando agrandaron la imagen, España pareció en las nubes, totalmente embobado… La mayoría del tiempo, todos creían que la chilena era guapa, pero se olvidaban inmediatamente al ver que su actitud era poco femenina, no como Hungría que creía ser hombre y luego cuando descubrió lo contrario, se volvió lo más femenina que pudo, Chile sabía que era mujer, desde siempre, y aun así, nunca le gustaron los vestidos, ni el cabello largo, ni los maquillajes, ni los zapatos, no… en vez de eso, nada le causaba más emoción que los barcos, los cañones, las espadas españolas y sus trajes de soldado… Créanle a España cuando decía que él lo intentó, pero no pudo hacer de Chile una señorita.

Y ahora estaba allí, tan bonita, sacando provecho a su silueta con esa blusa blanca y esa falda, era tan pequeñita y delgadita, al lado de Australia era una verdadera mujercita, porque claro, para España jamás sería una mujer, él la veía como una niña, como un bebe que aún no debía crecer, que no debía relacionarse con otros a no ser que sean en plan amigos… Chile jamás tendría novio ¿Lo entendiste México? Y Australia… ¿Qué haces de la mano de Chile?

― ¿Puedo matar a Australia? ― Preguntó sonriendo a Francia.

― _Mon dieu_ … ― Francia le negó ― _Mon ami_ … ¿Qué estás diciendo?

― Chile no está aquí. Si eso es lo que querían saber ― Escocia se levantó ― Ella huyó de nosotros… No porque la hubiésemos tratado mal. Creo que temía a la prensa, y a sus vecinos… No quería ser encontrada, aprovechó la oportunidad y se fue. Así de simple.

― Tiene rasgos alemanes… ― chilló España molesto y a punto de llorar.

― ¿Dónde? ― Todos miraron la foto, y si los tenía… Ellos no lo notaban.

Palacio de la Moneda, Santiago, Chile.

Ahí estaba esa señora, otra vez, sentada ante una nación, otra vez, aunque no, eran dos personas sentadas frente a ella. ¡Por la Constitución chilena! ¿Qué clase de razón y ensañamiento tenían los países con esas tierras alejadas de la mano de Dios? ¡Literalmente eran el fin del mundo! Y su querida nación no estaba ahí… ¿Dónde estaba su linda nación? ¿Por qué diablos la sacó del país para empezar?

Para que no muriera.

Ya la veía arrebatada y lanzándose al campo de batalla, luchando con los otros tres países y perdiendo inútilmente, luego siendo esclava y quien sabe que le harían los otros tres… Confiaba que Perú la trataría como una dama, siempre lo había hecho, Bolivia se vengaría de todo lo que le había hecho y de lo que no le había hecho y ella sería por siempre una sirvienta encargada de doblarle la ropa, y Argentina, sí, él sabía cobrar los favores de otra forma...

¡Qué mente tan perversa tenía ella!

― Tía… ¡Tía! ― El país gritó.

― Oh, sí, Pedro querido ¿Decías? ― Ella sonrió… Martín no sería capaz de… No era capaz de… De hacer eso ¿O sí?

― Oiga señora, ¿Se encuentra bien? ― El sur de México se acercó a la mesa.

― Claro Itzel, no te preocupes, todo está muy bien ― Ella sonrió ― Déjame adivinar, ¿Quieren ver a mi nación, verdad?

― Hay hermanita, que ya lo supo… ― Le susurró el Norte a la joven.

― Por favor, ¿Qué es lo que México quiere con Chile? Aclaren sus ideas, ya no puedo seguir soportando las demandas de todos ¿Qué les sucede a latinoamericanos? Chile es un país como ustedes ― Ella suspiró ― Además, ¿Qué interés les presenta a ustedes, los norteamericanos?

― ¿Interés? ― Ella miró a Pedro ― Ya pues muchacho, ¡Contéstele a la señora!

― Yo… Yo ― Suspiró jugando con el dobles de su chaqueta ― Quiero hacer una alianza de México y Chile… Vengo a pedirle permiso para que éste wey… Salga con la chamaquita pues. Formalmente claro.

― ¿Salir? ¿Alianza? ― Ella quedó mirando a ambos jóvenes ― ¿Ustedes quieren salir con Manu…?

― Ay comadre ¡Que no soy de esas! ― Ella suspiró ― Sólo estoy de acuerdo con la alianza… Es Pedro el que quiere de novia a la chilena.

― Lo primero… debemos conversar la alianza ― Ambos suspiraron aliviados ― Lo segundo… es que, no puedo garantizar que Chile quiera ser tu novia… Ella no ama a otros que no sean su pueblo y…

― ¿Pero me da permiso para verla? ― él mordió su labio.

― ¿Mi permiso? Claro Pedro… ― Ella levantó una ceja ― Aunque no puedo asegurar que ella te quiera…

― ¡A celebrarlo pues! ― Él saltó de la emoción ― Si no me quiere, pues qué remedio ¡Me convierto en ciudadano chileno!

La señora no sabía qué hacer, a este paso, su nación sería la pretendiente más rompe corazones de las naciones ¿Qué, Uruguay vendría a proponerle una alianza y un matrimonio? No, verdad, verdad, ahora le tocaba al brasileño ir a pedir la mano de la joven nación, luego, España y Portugal asistirían a la boda, mientras las madres de ambas naciones intentarían impedir la unión y ella sería la presidenta de la república más odiada y recordada del último tiempo… Tal vez Uruguay querría convertirse en el amante, y ahí por ahí, sale que Uruguay y Brasil engañan a Chile y así otra vez, su nación queda sola y Pedro la puede consolar y…

¿Qué le pasaba por la cabeza?

Martín le mandaba una propuesta de matrimonio a Manu, así Chile se doblegaba bajo las órdenes Argentinas. Y su nación… ¿Dónde estaba su nación querida?

Isla Öland, Suecia. Día X.

― ¡Manu!

― ¡Vamos Gilbert! ― La chilena parecía un resorte.

― ¡Ore-sama es más rápido y genial! ― Comenzó a correr hasta igualar la velocidad de ella, y su cabello plateado sobrepasó a la mujer ― ¡Te gané, obviamente!

― ¡Como siempre! ― Ella se sentó en el suelo ― Vamos ¡Otra vez!

― ¿Otra vez? ― Él sintió cansancio de solo pensar en ello ― No… ore-sama no quiere seguir corriendo. ¿Acaso quieres que te vuelva a ganar? ¡Ore-sama tiene unas increíbles piernas!

― ¿Qué pasa, tienes miedo que te gane? Anciano ― Ella sonrió.

― Ore-sama te hará pagar por eso ― Él sonrió desafiante.

Comenzaron a correr casi igualados, aunque Chile no lo sabía, y es que Prusia era mucho más rápido de lo que era cuando corría con ella, no es que se estuviera conteniendo, más bien es que no quería cansarse, pero sí, siempre era de ese modo. En cierta curva, la chilena quedó sobrepasada, el albino, sabiendo su victoria, corrió aún más, pero no tomó en cuenta que la chilena comenzaría a acelerar y se torcería el tobillo, cayendo con una increíble velocidad sobre el albino que haría de colchón para ella. No es que lo hubiera pensado, fue un impulso.

― Lo siento ― Ella estaba acostada sobre él, mientras él la abrazaba, de espaldas al suelo y con el cabello lleno de barro.

― N-no soy un anciano ― Dijo levantándose un poco.

― ¡Gilbert! ― Ella se lanzó a abrazarlo, y comenzó a llorar ― Lo siento… lo siento.

― Hey… ― Él le acarició el cabello, ya le llegaba a los hombros, y eso que estaban allí sólo hace unas semanas. ― Ore-sama está bien… No pasa nada, enserio, ¡Porque soy increíble!

Luego de eso, ambos se levantaron y se fueron al molino.

Chile era un país demasiado tranquilo y relajado, pero no débil. Eso lo pensó mucho antes de comenzar a hacer alianzas, y terminó por convencerse que la única forma de que otros la tomaran en cuenta, es que comenzara a hacer alianzas con los países americanos, pues los conocía mejor y había ciertos intereses de por medio con aquello. Para ello, debía retomar su puesto en su país.

Pero antes de eso, quiso tomar vacaciones de ser un país, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, decidió ser una persona común y corriente. Gilbert fue enterado de lo que iba a suceder, y él la apoyó en todo. Sólo le pidió que él también quería ser parte de esas vacaciones. Así sucedió.

Arreglaron la pequeña casa y el molino. Lo más atrayente que tenía aquello era que no necesitaba pensar en grandes cosas y problemas. La carpintería alemana era perfecta, así lo comprobó cuando Prusia comenzó a cortar y pulir madera, por otra parte, ella la clavaba, con ayuda de él, y pintaba aquello con barniz… Ella ayudó para que el molino se convirtiera en parte de la casita, aquella pequeña casita de un baño completo, una cocina pequeña y una habitación con vista al acantilado. Todo tan pequeñito, todo tan ordenado y limpio, no fue difícil querer hacer el cambio, tampoco fue fácil, pero entre los dos, convirtieron eso en una casita muy linda, en el molino, hicieron un segundo piso e instalaron allí la habitación completa, una cama de dos plazas, un closet grande y una habitación llena de luz, pintada de blanco. Desarmaron la habitación pequeña y sumado al resto del molino, se construyó una sala de estar, colocaron repisas y llenaron todo de libros y cosas que a ambos les gustaba.

Por las noches, como dormían juntos por falta de espacio, Prusia le contaba sus aventuras cuando era parte de los caballeros teutónicos, y todas las veces que se topó con los actuales países gigantes, que en ese entonces sólo eran niños y pequeños nacientes. Ella le contó las historias de sus antepasados, y como eran todas las cosas antes que España llegara. Ciertamente él, España, era una especie de "padre", y hasta su propia "madre" tuvo un romance con el español, pero ella ya llevaba viva muchos años, aunque en una forma diferente, casi "astral". Le contó la relación que tenía con todos. Gilbert le habló de Alemania, y también del pequeño Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico.

No tenían televisor, sino, ella hubiera descubierto que su entrada a la nación ya no le estaba vetada, que México y Brasil habían hecho tratados de paz con Chile y que estaban firmando acuerdos y tratados de ayuda y comercio.

― Chile… ¿Qué sucede? ― Prusia salió de la ducha, con una toalla en la cintura y otra más pequeña en los hombros.

― Me siento mal… Es extraño ― Ella lo miró a la cara asustada ― Creo que… sí, creo que hubo otro terremoto en la zona sur, pero… No lo sé.

― Toma una ducha, aclara tu cabeza, luego hablamos de esto.

Ella así lo hizo. Abrió el grifo, el agua estaba tibia, el dolor se fue… Habían instalado un espejo en la ducha, un poco de un barniz, y consiguieron que jamás se empañara, era para que Prusia pudiera admirarse, y ella de vez en cuando solía ver su cuerpo… Su cuerpo representaba su país, sus piernas eran largas, pese a lo pequeña que era ella, y su pierna derecha, estaba llena de pequeños lunares, en el muslo, tenía a la gran isla de Chiloé. Subiendo por su cuerpo, tenía la zona central, de dónde provenían los mejores vinos de Chile. Luego en el esternón, bajo vientre, tenía a Santiago, el lugar que tantas veces le dolía. Si, su cuerpo aún era el de una nación, en la mano derecha, tenía tres lunares, uno era Rapanui.

Cuando salió, se colocó ropa interior limpia y una bata de baño rosada, a medio muslo, una toalla lila con bordados rosados en la cabeza, se puso las pantuflas rojas con corazones rosados y se sentó frente a Prusia, que tenía puesto un pantalón de pijama. Agradecía que Suecia les había ayudado para comprar más ropa, aunque no lo sabía, también los había ayudado a ocultarse. Dentro de la casa estaba calentito, bendita calefacción eléctrica.

― ¿Decidiste que harás?

Australia, lugar desconocido, día X.

El muchacho más simpático de toda la isla jugaba con un canguro, mientras patrullaba todas las praderas, esos malditos cazadores furtivos estaban tras las manadas de canguros, y él no lo iba a permitir.

― Y así están las cosas, suspiró ― Hablaba con un Koala y el Canguro ― Al parecer, en el pasado, los latinoamericanos tuvieron un montón de peleas e hicieron tratados que luego fueron refutando y cambiando, los más nuevos, los cambiaban con los más antiguos y así un montón de veces hasta que decidieron sus fronteras, pero parece que ahora quieren volver a hacer lo mismo… Son demasiado complicados… Ah, y en todo eso, está Chile ¿Recuerdan quién es? La chica bonita esa, a la que todo el mundo busca por diferentes razones. ― Él se rascó la mejilla, y se sonrojó un poco ― ¡Eh, que sólo somos amigos!

Palacio de Buckingham, Londres, Inglaterra.

― Señora Reina, usted es el rostro de la salud ― España hizo una reverencia.

― Oh, querido, me harás sonrojar ― La señora sonrió adorablemente.

― Muchas gracias por ayudar a mi hija, y también, gracias por permitirme verla, no estaría tranquilo si no la saludaba a usted ― Él sonrió despreocupado.

Luego, toda la caravana latina se fue a otra parte del palacio, claro, más privada, dónde las cámaras de televisión no llegasen y dónde estarían tranquilos para un tentempié junto a los británicos. Francia no dejaba de lanzarle miradas a Inglaterra, éste comprendía lo que sucedía, suspiraba resignado, tendrían que hablar, y al parecer, la situación estaba muy cerca, pues se dirigía a él con elegancia.

― _L'Anglaterre_ ― Alguien, quien sea, un balde, que tanta sensualidad en su voz le daba nausea y vomitaría en cualquier momento ― _Mon amour_ … Quiero hablar algo contigo.

― ¿Sí? ¿Y por qué no llamamos a España? ― Ambos rubios cruzaron una mirada de odio infinito… Sí, no cambiarían, seguirían peleando por los tiempos de los tiempos.

― Debes estar bromeando… ― Sonrió, y comenzaron a hablar más despacio ― Mantuviste en silencio algo que me complica, y quiero saber, que es lo que esperas a cambio de que sigas guardando silencio.

― ¿Silencio? ― Inglaterra rió con ironía ― ¿Crees que le voy a decir a España, que su querido amiguito tuvo la oportunidad de proteger a su hija y no lo hizo? Ajajajaj Por favor, _France_ , también lo pudieron hacer otros tres países aparte de ti.

― _Oui_ , así es, correcto… Pero no lo entiendes, si España lo sabe, se molestará, si yo hubiera sabido cómo iban a terminar las cosas, yo me hubiera ofrecido a…

― ¿Tú? Jajjaja No me hagas reír, _France_ , tú no podías protegerla, sólo te invitaron a esa reunión por tu prestigio, no porque creyeran que eras fuerte como para protegerla… No sólo el poder puede poner a alguien a salvo, también el renombre. Y de esa mesa, yo era uno de los únicos que podía y quería protegerla.

― Bien, pero no me quedo tranquilo ― Francia se peinó el cabello hacia un lado ― Dime cuanto quieres para mantener el secreto.

― Cualquier dinero, tu no lo podrías pagar, _wine bastard_ ― El rubio inglés sonrió triunfante, Francia odiaba esa sonrisa ― No tienes los medios, señor deuda…

― ¡Sólo dime qué quieres por tu silencio! ― Protestó más golpeado, pero aun guardando la voz para no ser escuchado por otros.

― _France_ , por favor… ― El rubio tomó té con cinismo― ¿Qué puede ser más valioso que el saber el secreto de alguien y verlo temer ante el hecho que jamás estaré obligado a guardar esta confidencia y que puedo utilizarlo en cualquier momento?

― ¿Me estás chantajeando? ― Francia tuvo un tic en el ojo.

― No ― Inglaterra sonrió, cada vez era más irónico ― Que poca clase… ¿Chantaje? Por favor…

― ¡Entonces dime qué! ― Parecía desesperado ― ¡Qué quieres! Dime, qué.

― Nada, no quiero algo tuyo ― Suspiró cansado ― Sólo déjame en paz, ¿Quieres? Yo no voy a decir algo, así que quédate tranquilo.

― ¡Y quieres que confié en ti así como así! Tienes que estar bromeando _L'Anglaterre._

― Mira, estoy cansado ― miró su reloj ― No pienso hablar ¡Porque no me interesan tus asuntos! Así de simple. Yo no diré algo, y si me sigues molestando, le diré a España para que dejes de temer que algún día lo pueda usar en tu contra… ¿Sabes? Yo también puedo ser una buena persona.

― ¿Buena persona? ― Francia sonrió con nostálgica tristeza ― No es así…

― ¿Perdón?

― Nunca serás bueno para alguien más que tú ― Francia estaba más triste, tal vez por eso, Inglaterra no lo golpeó ― ¿Ya lo olvidaste? Somos naciones, la representación física de un país. Queremos nuestra estabilidad, por eso podemos traicionar a cualquiera… tenemos ansias de poder, tú y yo sabemos lo que es el imperialismo ¿Te olvidaste de lo que le hiciste a Chile por tu interés?

― No ― Él temía, sí, pero debía demostrar ser el más maduro ― No lo olvido. Y aun así, insisto. No quiero nada tuyo, no quiero que me debas algo.

Inglaterra se marchó junto a sus hermanos. Francia volvió decaído hacia los italianos. Y así, hasta que España volvió, pero claro, no volvió solo… Y esa persona, era la peor nación que podría recibir Inglaterra en lo que quedaba de día.

― Cerrá la boca boludo ― El rubio sonrió ― No parecés contento de verme, Che.

― Ah… _Not, not, not, this is a imposible_. ― Escocia empujó a su hermano a otra sala, mientras el rubio parecía sujetarse la cabeza: Estrés, rabia, migraña. Todo junto con tan solo verle.

― ¡Esperá hijo de puta! ¿A dónde crees que arrancás pibe? ― Como todos estaban demasiado sorprendidos de su visita, nadie lo detuvo ― ¡Sos un cobarde! Maraco de mierda ¡Devolveme a mi chinita! No corras, cobarde ¡Pará bastardo, regresá inglés puto!

― ¡Argentina, por favor! ― Irlanda y Gales le impidieron el paso.

― ¡Por favor nada! ― Él pasó en medio de ambos por la fuerza ― Pelotudos…

Escocia guiaba al cansado Inglaterra por las habitaciones contiguas al palacio, las habitaciones que los integrantes de la familia real no utilizaban, claro, aunque en cualquier momento podían toparse con algún príncipe o alguna princesa que anduviera por allí, y la verdad, Argentina tal vez no reaccionara muy bien y tal vez terminara insultando a algún heredero al trono. Pero al parecer no iban muy rápido, porque escuchaba los insultos en español que el americano iba gritando tras ellos.

Mientras tanto, la sala era una pintura, hasta que Gales reaccionó.

― ¿Alguien quiere más pastel? ― Sonrió con dulzura.

* * *

 **Me gustaría comer mucho pastel.**

 **Atte: Reino Inquieto.**


	7. Corazón Blando

**Los personajes de latinhetalia, pertenecen a la comunidad latinohetaliana.**

 **Solo esta historia alternativa es originalmente mía: Reino Inquieto.**

 **ADVERTENCIA.**

 **Burla hacia países. Situaciones históricas. AU. Saltos futuristas. Malas palabras y vulgaridades. Violencia explicita. OC. Situaciones no recomendada para niños.**

* * *

 _ **"El mundo del quiché, el mundo de la serpiente emplumada, no me dejes de enseñar, necesito tu guía"**_

* * *

Capítulo 7: Corazón Blando.

* * *

― Escuchá Chile, vos no sabés nada ¿Me oís? Vos no sabés nada, no viste nada, no escuchaste nada chinita… Vos no sos nada, Che. Nada.

― Argentina… ¿Te vas a independizar de España? ― Ella se sentó a su lado y le dio la mano ― Déjame acompañarte, weon.

― ¿Vos comprendés que España es un gran imperio?

― ¿Y me viste cara de aweoná? ― Ella se rascó la cabeza ― Mira Argentina, esta es la mejor oportunidad para librarnos de una vez de España.

― Es cierto, che… Pero vos sos tan pequeña, si te pasa algo ¿Comprendés que Perú me regañará para siempre? Además, él no lo sabe Che… ¿Vos como creés que vaya a reaccionar?

― Mira weon, no sé cómo estén las cosas allá en el norte ― Suspiró ― ¿Me vas dejar unirme a la causa independentista de Sudamérica o no?

― ¡Vos estás dentro chinita! ― Y él aceptó su mano.

― ¡Chile, Chile! ― Prusia la intentó despertar ― Chile, despierta.

― ¿Prusia? ― Ella se despertó y lo primero que hizo, fue lanzarse a los brazos del albino, él la recibió de lo más bien ― Tengo que regresar… ¡Tengo que regresar pero no me atrevo!

― Chile… ― Él le acarició la cabeza, entonces se le ocurrió una idea ― ¿Quieres que ore-sama regrese contigo?

― ¿Quieres irte a Alemania? ¿Qué pasará con la isla Öland?

― No, liebe, no ― Él sonrió ― a América contigo… Si quieres claro. Ore-sama puede acompañarte… Ore-sama cree que no deberías viajar sola… Al menos déjame acompañarte… Liebe, no estás bien.

― Prusia…

― ¡Por supuesto que quieres viajar con el increíble yo! Después de todo, soy grandioso.

La isla Öland, a unas horas del amanecer.

Casa de Arthur Kirkland, Londres, Inglaterra.

― ¡Abrí la puerta gamberro! ¡Yo sé que vos sabés dónde está! ¡Devolveme a mi chinita! ¡Inglaterra hijo de puta! ¡Ladrón de corbata! ¡Todo lo robás loco! ¡HIJO DE…! ¡Devolveme a Chile! Y de paso… ¡Las Malvinas son mías, ladrón hijo de la gran puta! ¡Sos un maldito cretino! ¡Cagón! ¡Vení a dar la cara, maraco de mierda!

Inglaterra estaba al interior de su casa, rodeado de los latinos y del Reino Unido, llevaban así, desde el día anterior, cuando Argentina irrumpió de forma estrepitosa en el palacio de Buckingham, a la reina le pareció de lo más extraño, pero la visita desesperada de un enamorado, conmovió su corazón, y terminó aceptado que el americano irrumpiera en su casa, pero le advirtió que no quería malas palabras y que tampoco quería a su nación herida, si quería hablar, que lo hiciera… Claro que no respetó el acuerdo, y lo primero que pasó, cuando al fin estuvo frente al inglés, fue que sus ganas de golpearlo salieron a flote, y antes que se diera cuenta, ya le había lanzado un puñetazo, directo en la cara.

― ¡Inglaterra, pelotudo, no te hagás el lerdo! Vos me importás caluga y pico ¡Pero Yo sé que me estás escuchando, así que salí loco, salí a dar la cara, cobarde de mierda! ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Dónde está Chile!

No entendía porque la guardia real se lo había llevado de allí, si sólo había sido un accidente, es decir, de lo más bien pudo haber resbalado y correr tres metros y con su puño, justo darle en la cara al representante inglés. Bueno, al menos ahora, Arthur Kirkland, el gran caballero británico, tenía un ojo morado.

Todos se habían trasladado a la casa del inglés, y éste los había invitado a dormir en su casa, porque al parecer, Martín no se iba a cansar de lanzar improperios y de insultar a todo aquél que intentara detenerlo, además ya había tres víctimas de los puños argentinos… Como ya dijimos antes, no importa quien seas, si Argentina está molesto, jamás te pongas en su camino.

España, Francia e Irlanda lucían un hermoso ojo morado, que además, combinaba con el ojo violeta de Inglaterra… Si es que el rubio de ojos musgo de América seguía lanzando puñetazos a diestras y siniestras, seguro iniciaban una moda en Reino Unido y tal vez, el morado volvía como tendencia para la próxima temporada.

― Esto no puede seguir así ― Lovino se golpeó la cara ― ¿Por qué diablos no estás hablando con Martín, maldito bastardo?

― Lo intenté, y me golpeó ― Inglaterra siguió tomando té.

― ¡Este desayuno está buenísimo! ― España comía y comía.

― Oh, _messieur_ … Me levanté temprano para que pudieran comer ― Francia sonrió.

― ¿No es mucha comida? ― Wales siguió tomando café.

― No esperaba que ustedes los británicos comenzaran el día con una taza de café y medias lunas, claro, exceptuando a cierto sujeto ― El inglés siguió leyendo su periódico, calmada y tranquilamente ― _France-nii-san_ está decepcionado.

― _France-nii-san_ … Veh~ ¿Podrías hacer pasta para el almuerzo? ― Italia Veneciano sonrió.

― _Oh mon amour, Oui!_ ― Inglaterra ya se hacía el ánimo de comer pasta hoy, a la cena, mañana, y pasado y el día siguiente y sub siguiente y así hasta la eternidad, hasta que Martín Hernández saliera de su puerta y dejara ir a los países.

Así, los británicos y los latinos se prepararían para un día muy largo para hacer todo lo posible para que Argentina los dejara salir, o hasta que sus países hicieran algo para rescatarlos o hasta que el jefe de argentina se cabrera de verdad y llegara a buscar a su nación, cosa que creía bastante poco, porque, ¿Quién le ganaba al Tincho Hernández? Nadie… Jamás lo habían podido controlar, y el rubio vecino de Chile, era un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

Jah, díganselo a Inglaterra y a su ojo morado.

Palacio de la Moneda, Santiago, Chile. Mismo día.

En Chile, las cosas poco a poco se estaban yendo al carajo. La presidenta ya no sabía qué hacer para estabilizar su economía, ciertamente no estaban mal, no tenían deudas y tenían cierta estabilidad, pero el dinero en algún momento se les iba a acabar, y entonces, tendrían problemas, serios problemas.

La descentralización había ocurrido de golpe y sopetón, y de la manera menos querida, sin siquiera anunciarse, ahora sólo eran centro. Pero lograban funcionar, de una u otra forma lograban funcionar con el sector servicios y gracias a la ayuda que estaba recibiendo de sus aliados, pero el descontento de la población era totalmente general…

Si las cosas hubieran resultado tal y como Perú y Bolivia querían, todo el norte de Chile se uniría a su territorio sin mucha resistencia, y ellos ocuparían los puertos, y se desarrollarían, y al fin serían un país que erradicaría la pobreza y podrían ponerse a la altura de Argentina y Brasil, ya no más ser los "Cholitos" y no ser denigrados, que su gente al fin tuviera el respeto que se merecían… Pero no.

Chile estaba completamente privatizado.

Eso significaba que además de ganar una gran deuda con Chile, debido a la compra de los puertos, porque, es decir, era obvio que no destruirían los puertos, se los enviarían en pedazos y luego ellos tendrían que volverlos a hacer… No, claro que no. Además de ganar esa deuda, que era mucho y demasiado dinero, que ellos no podrían pagar de una sola cuota, todas las ganancias eran para terceros, toda o casi toda la ganancia de las aduaneras… Además, tenían que hacerse cargo de la gente, la que estaba cercana a las antiguas fronteras, era fácil, porque utilizaban la misma forma que usaban para la gente que vive en sus propias fronteras, ¿Pero qué pasaba con la Gente que vivía en Antofagasta? O con los antiguos habitantes de Chile en las ciudades más grandes… Ellos tenían otra forma de vida, eran más rápidos, más exigentes, esperaban soluciones inmediatas, y no se contentaban con pequeños parches… La ex población chilena, no estaba dispuesta a dejar de serlo, por lo que no siguieron sus métodos de enseñanza, rechazaron en las aulas de los colegios el bendito "libro del mar" de Bolivia y poco a poco los jóvenes y niños, comenzaron a migrar hacia Chile, pero los adultos se quedaron, su nacionalismo chileno, hacía imposible que la gente de Bolivia y Perú fuera a dar un paseo sin ser mal recibidos, además, ellos no los dejaron mudarse.

Para lo que había sido el Sur de Chile, fue un poco diferente. Argentina y Chile compartían un nivel cultural bastante similar, para empezar, y la ex población chilena del sur, prácticamente toda, tenía familia argentina… Así que no discriminaron a los argentinos, y los recibieron de buena gana, ya que siempre habían sido pocos y tenían un historial de ayuda y cooperación entre naciones. El problema, es que Argentina nadaba en un escándalo de corrupción, su economía era mala y sus tratados de comercio estaba recién en pañales, por lo que las tiendas comenzaron a subir los precios de los electrodomésticos y la ropa, muchas cosas tuvieron un costo excesivo, y otras, bajaron un poco su valor. Así que si había un serio problema… Además, su salida al pacifico no servía de nada, si lo hacía por esa parte de Chile, el agua estaba congelada, a muy bajas temperaturas, casi ningún barco quería pasar por ahí, preferían desembarcar en aguas cálidas.

Y otra cosa, ahora que Carlitos se convirtió en Argentino completo, pues… Se quería independizar. Sí, así de simple. Tierra del fuego quería ser libre, y pretendía que su territorio fuera toda la Patagonia, y lo que es peor, la gente apoyaba aquello, y para ambos lados, imagínense, Argentina y Chile, que siempre habían hecho un Cono tan bonito, de pronto ya no lo sería ninguno, porque habría un país representando la punta y final del continente americano.

Aunque claro, la nación Andina, andaba más preocupado de buscar a la que él juraba como su futura esposa, su novia jurada, que el rubio inglés se la había arrebatado, y que no sé cuántas otras tonteras más.

Había conmoción mundial por el hecho que había ocurrido hace unas 6 semanas, ningún país sabía que hacer muy bien, pero Chile mantenía su prédica… Que ningún país puede ocupar otro violando las leyes internacionales, incluso si es consensuado, no se puede invadir de un día a otro, que Chile no pudo hacer otra cosa más que permitirlo, para mantener la paz, y bla bla bla…

El que estaba aburrido del asunto, pero no dejaría que su aburrimiento interrumpiera su trabajo, era Alemania, si, ya saben, él responde por casi todos los organismos internacionales… es como: "¿Te pido un favor, podrías pensar una solución para esto? Muchas gracias, vuelvo cuando hayas terminado de diseñar todo". Y ahí estaba, de aquí por allá… Y esperaba que Chile estuviera bien, le tenía cierta consideración a la representante del país, aunque ella fuera mayor que él.

No faltaba mucho para que todo llegara a su fin.

Frente al Palacio de la Moneda, estaba la joven nación, acompañada de un albino extremadamente alto para el promedio del país del Sur… La joven nación había vuelto para tomar el control y las riendas de su país. No se empequeñecería ahora que sus otros tres vecinos estaban sacando provecho de la situación, no… Pasó por el frontis de la Moneda, los carabineros y guardias no la esperaban, pero la reconocieron inmediatamente y le abrieron el paso, haciendo un saludo totalmente impecable, ella les miró de arriba abajo, tenían que estar completamente perfectos, ninguna mancha en el uniforme, zapatos perfectamente lustrados, ninguna arruga en los guantes, inspección aprobada.

― Bienvenido al Palacio de la Moneda, mi casa, es tu casa ― Le dijo entrando como si nada a aquella casa que guardaba las memorias de aquél país.

― Ore-sama te ayudará en lo posible ― Él sonrió complaciente, la situación no lo amedrentaría.

Entraron como amos y señores del Palacio que había visto desfilar más de una decena de mandatarios, pero ella había vivido allí casi siempre, al lado de ellos. Prusia estaba maravillado de la historia que contaban las murallas y las paredes, al parecer había una parte abierta al público, pero otras habitaciones lucían más personales, además de estar decoradas más modestamente. Claramente, el prusiano no se iba a maravillar, porque nadie era más increíble que él, obvio, y lo segundo, es que recordaba perfectamente el haber estado allí antes.

― Tu habitación está al lado de la mía ― Ella le guió hasta la puerta ― Si hay algo que te disguste, puedes decirme con confianza… ¿Qué te parece si descansamos un poco? En unas horas más iré a visitar a mi jefa, y luego de eso, se armará todo un escándalo jajajaja― Ella se rascó la cabeza y sonrió nerviosa.

― Ven aquí… ― Él la jaló al interior de su nueva y antigua habitación ― Relájate pequeña. Ore-sama no vino aquí para que comiences a dudar… Vine porque estabas decidida a tomar el control y recuperar lo que te pertenece.

Prusia y Chile se sentaron en la cama de él, y el albino le acarició el cabello, hasta que ella se tranquilizó, luego, ambos se tiraron de espalda a la cama y se quedaron momentáneamente dormidos.

Casa Rosada, Buenos Aires, Argentina, mismo día.

― ¡Es el colmo, Che! ― El jefe argentino estaba cabreado ― ¡Le pegó a cuatro naciones! ¿Vos entendés lo que significa? ¡Descontrol! Eso significa, además de Inglaterra e Irlanda, fue capaz de golpear a España y Francia… Agradezco que Estados Unidos no ha ido a visitar a Inglaterra, porque quizás, Argentina sea capaz de golpear al Yankee ¡Y se nos echa encima, el boludo ese! Seguro Chile ni siquiera está en Londres ¡Pero Andá a decirle vos que se equivoca! Es como mula, no entiende razones, Che ¿Qué querés que haga yo, viste?

― Su trabajo ― Era Alemania por video llamada a través de un computador ― Se espera que usted sea capaz de controlar en lo posible a su nación… Los organismos internacionales no toleraran otra muestra de mal carácter argentino. El territorio que ustedes ocuparon es de Chile y deberán devolverlo.

― ¿Y eso se resolvió en la juntita esa? Viste que como no fui invitado… ― Él se levantó de hombros ― En todo caso, no me lo repitás a mí, Che… ¡Decíselo a mi nación! Por mi madre, jamás pensé que este trabajo fuese tan difícil…

― Jefe de Estado argentino ¡Por favor vaya a buscar a su nación! Si la situación sigue así, lo tomaremos como si Argentina tuviera cautivas a las otras 7 naciones.

― ¡Pero vos bien que sabés la situación! Si Chile apareciera, tal vez habría una posibilidad, pero no da señales… Esto es realmente malo para mi corazón.

― Lo repito… No se trata de usted… A este paso Argentina será culpable de muchas cosas, señor, por favor, haga algo o me veré en la obligación de actuar.

― Vos no movás ni un dedo ¡Yo sé que debo hacer este trabajo! Papa Francisco, ayúdeme con el de arriba ― Comenzó a rezar ― Que Martín recapacite, que me haga caso y vuelva, Che… Y ya que estás en eso, hacé grande a Argentina y que se convierta en una potencia mundial y que recupere las Malvinas.

Pero parece que el Papa no rezó con mucha fuerza, porque Alemania se vio obligado a Irrumpir en Londres, y tras todo un ejercicio táctico, aseguró a los rehenes y luego se cargó al agresor que amenazaba a la paz mundial. Lo esposó y lo sentó en el primer avión a Argentina, y lo mandó de regreso a Sudamérica en calidad de criminal sometido, aunque nada impidió que él no escuchase sus gritos y sus insultos y garabatos en español, que suerte que él sólo hablaba español diplomático y jamás entendió las puteadas del argentino.

Por cierto… ¿Dónde estaría Gilbert? Se preguntó viendo el avión a Sudamérica.

Palacio de la Moneda, Santiago de Chile, mismo día, atardecer.

Prusia despertó primero que Chile. Se quedó mirándola dormir por un rato, luego se levantó y miró por la ventana, ya comenzaba el cielo a oscurecer. Probablemente, pronto llegaría la Presidenta de la República chilena, por lo que se habían enterado, de camino hacia Chile, la señora le había permitido la entrada al país, así que tan mal no sería el reencuentro… Lo que sería problemático, sería enfrentarse a Argentina, a Perú y Bolivia, los tres juntos.

Aunque Alemania estaba ocupado en ese caso, él lo sabía porque su hermano siempre era de los primeros en enterarse de todo, y así había sabido que Chile estaba en problemas, pero si había algo cierto, es que ningún país permitiría aquello. Chile podría estar tranquila, pero al parecer, su temor no era ese, parecía temer el enfrentamiento con Argentina, la verdad es que Perú y Bolivia le daban igual, si, aunque sonase cruel, pero cuando le mencionaba al rubio, todo cambiaba, no creía que… Chile estuviese enamorada de Argentina… ¿Verdad? Es decir, eran vecinos y siempre, siempre, siempre se tuvieron el uno al otro cuando más se necesitaron, y se independizaron juntos y muchas cosas que hacen que tengan recuerdos invaluables juntos, pero…

― Prusia… ― Ella susurró en sueños su nombre ― Gracias...

― No me digas que terminarás enamorándote de mí Kesesese ― Dijo en voz baja y riendo controladamente ― ¡No te culparía si lo haces!

Pero eso no sucedería…

La relación de ambos dejaba muchas interrogantes y daba mucho que pensar.

Cualquiera que viera como solían comportarse juntos, diría que eran una pareja en todo el significado de la palabra… Había tantas cosas que los hacía sentirse bien en la compañía del otro ¡Y nunca dejarían de disfrutar esa relación! Tal vez ahora era mucho más fuerte que hacía 100 años, porque ahora era Chile quien aún guardaba un pedacito de Gilbert en su nación, pero esta relación no siempre fue así. El prusiano lo sabe, sabe que las cosas cambiaron, pero la relación que forjaron jamás se destruiría, pero tampoco avanzaría más…

Al ver su cara sonrosada por el tibio sueño, recuerda a la muchacha, que en ese entonces, a él le presentaron como un chico, como la joven representación de un país, sólo verla fue suficiente para afirmar que se encontraba frente a una mujer.

Suspiró… ¿Cómo había pasado todo? Sí, de una forma similar a esta:

Terminaba la Guerra del Pacifico, y tras una batalla totalmente complicada y llena de sacrificios por ambos bandos, Chile salía vencedor tras la retirada de Bolivia y la rendición de Perú. El muchachito sucio y harapiento era un desastre, se suponía que representaba a la que sería conocida como "la nación más odiada de América", pero por el momento, no hacía más que meterse en problemas de un lado a otro. Beber y beber hasta embriagarse y estar en las ramadas, en las Chinganas, jugando en carnavales, y así y todo, ser un soldado del cuerpo militar chileno. A la hora de luchar, su afán como el "valiente soldado jamás vencido" callaba bocas, pero se equivocaba 9 de cada 10 veces, sólo era producto de la suerte ¿Cuántas veces llevó a toda su tropa a la muerte? 15, 20 jóvenes, campesinos, no eran nada para la causa en total, "El chileno muere, pero no se rinde", gritaban en coro al saber de los 77 hijos caídos de Chacabuco. Como le viesen, era un error, Perú no quería muertes, no quería destruirla, sólo le pedía la rendición, él siempre fue un buen hermano… Y su ejército, en ese sentido, le ganaba al de Chile, por supuesto que le ganaba en inteligencia, tácticas y armas, no en coraje.

― ¡Chile, por toda la sagrada trinidad! ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? ― Su jefe de aquél momento la tenía frente a su despacho.

― Cálmate jefecito… ¿No sonríes tú en tus tertulias? ― Estaba completamente ebria, ni siquiera se pudo mantener en pie ― ¡Ganamos, hip!

― Qué ganamos, no me vengas con un "ganamos" ¿Te das cuenta lo terrible que es una guerra? ¡Cuántas madres quedaron sin sus hijos! ¿No te das cuenta que esta maldita guerra la pelearon unos niños? ¡Casi de pecho!

― Más razón… ¡Hip! ¡Un brindis por los muertos! ― Levantó su chuico de vino.

― ¡Suelta eso de una vez! ― El hombre le quitó los 5 litros de vino.

― ¡Dame mi vino! ― Comenzó a intentar alcanzarlo, pero no podía.

― ¡Compórtate, nación mía! ― Le volvió a regañar ― Lo que te falta es disciplina… Sí… Pero, no idearemos un modelo para ti ¡Simplemente copiaremos la última moda en Europa! Así que agradécelo…

― ¿Eh? ― Siempre era lo mismo, copia esto, copia esto otro… Enserio, esperaba que para el 1900 al fin sus mandatarios pensaran sin copiar (Que mal Chile, estamos llegando al 2020 y no hay indicios de que dejarás de copiar a Europa).

― El modelo francés no funcionó… Debí preverlo… ― El hombre comenzó a anotar ciertas ideas ― Los prusianos están trapeando el piso con los austriacos en Europa.

― ¡Yey! ¡Vamos Francia! ― Enserio amor, no estás entendiendo.

― Está decidido, mi querida nación. Haremos de ti una muestra de disciplina y honor, todos querrán ser como tú.

― ¡Yey, admírenme perras!

― ¡Chile! ― El hombre entrado en años negó con la cabeza y se golpeó la cara.

El mandatario mandó a que llevaran a la nación a su cuarto, que durmiera para que se le pasara la borrachera… Esperaba que le dieran un buen baño, porque la verdad, es que apestaba a chicha, claro, su nación no era de un paladar fino, y bien soportaba la chicha, como soportaba el vino y toda clase de alcoholes traídos de Europa, hasta se había bebido su botella de Whisky escocés que él mismo guardó para alguna ocasión especial. No daba más… Esa nación, a ese paso, algún día sería vencida si no hacían algo respecto a lo militar.

― Nuestro modelo es un asco…

No te ofendas, Francia, seguramente en algún momento fuiste fuerte, pero ahora no lo eres. Todos te queremos, pero tu modelo es inútil.

* * *

 **¿Debería subir el Omake que seguía a este capítulo? ¿O subir todas esas cosas al final? Es decir, no tiene influencia en la historia original, pero ayuda a explicar varias cosas.**

 **Atte: Reino Inquieto.**


	8. La inmadurez del Pasado

**Los personajes de latinhetalia, pertenecen a la comunidad latinohetaliana.**

 **Solo esta historia alternativa es originalmente mía: Reino Inquieto.**

 **ADVERTENCIA.**

 **Burla hacia países. Situaciones históricas. AU. Saltos futuristas. Malas palabras y vulgaridades. Violencia explicita. OC. Situaciones no recomendada para niños.**

* * *

 _ **"¿Me acompañarás a la ciudad de la Furia?"**_

* * *

Capítulo 8: La inmadurez del pasado.

* * *

Palacio de la Moneda, Santiago, Chile. Año 18XX.

― Bienvenido, por favor, tome asiento ― El jefe chileno le llevó hasta unas sillas.

― Muchas gracias ― Se sentó allí con naturalidad.

Incluso para sentarse era totalmente recto y perfecto. Le indicó las sillas porque su perfecto semblante y su porte y postura le intimidaban un poco, a la vez que lo hacían admirarlo cada vez más, no quería rogarle de rodillas que por favor entrenara a su joven nación, aunque si aquél personaje europeo se lo pedía, era capaz de hacerlo... ¿Pero que decía? Aún seguía siendo el jefe de Chile, así que, necesitaba un poco de cordura y tener respeto por sí mismo…

Claro, cualquiera lo perdía teniéndolo en frente, aun cuando aquella persona tan importante está allí, en la casa de una pequeña y joven nación, que a decir verdad, apenas y si se ve en un mapa. Además no sólo era su porte y su singular dominio de su cuerpo y su disciplina, y su ropa y su rostro ¡Y su semblante y su aura y…! Jefe chileno, enserio, sabemos que en chile aman a los europeos, pero por favor…

― Prosiga… Mis superiores me han ordenado venir a este país ― Tomó aire, su rostro duro, hizo helar el corazón del chileno ― Al parecer tienen problemas con su ejército y quieren, que les enseñe mi método ¿Verdad?

― Por supuesto que sí ― ¡Bien jefe chileno! Al menos ya recordó como volver a hablar con naturalidad… Compórtese a la altura de su posición.

― ¡Kesesesese _ore-sama_ es fantástico! ― Ah… Sí, a Prusia no le iba a durar mucho el papel de tipo duro, él no era como sus hermanos.

― Me gustaría, que conociera a mi joven nación ― Prusia se puso de pie, y por ende, el jefazo también lo hizo ― Es pasional y lo que más le corre por la sangre es vitalidad, claro, si quiere… Puede descansar primero.

― Por supuesto que ore-sama quiere conocer a quien será el discípulo del increíble yo ― El albino se colocó los guantes ― Sea quien sea, mi modelo sólo puede ser aceptado, porque soy demasiado awesome.

― Me sorprende su nivel de español ― Susurró en pequeños alaridos.

― Historia… ore-sama creció al lado de los países latinos ― Suspiró ― No me es difícil comprender y aprender cualquier variable en el idioma.

― Usted es justo lo que éste país necesita ― Le abrió la puerta.

Ambos caminaron, uno al lado del otro, Prusia, altivo, derecho, sin bajar la cabeza, con los brazos cruzados tras la espalda, mientras el jefe chileno intentaba copiar su forma de caminar, lo hacía lo mejor que podía ¿Ok?, y le hablaba de Chile, de las muchas cualidades que tenía su nación, y lo genial que era para luchar, y la inteligencia que derramaba, sus nobles orígenes indígenas, intentando que el Europeo cambiara su segura postura, que lo indígena era malo, Prusia no pensaba así, la verdad, es que le daba igual sea quien fuese "ese" Chile, mientras aprendiera bien y fuera un buen alumno, él no tendría problemas, por favor, estaban en el siglo XIX, las etnias ya no tenían fronteras tan claras.

El Prusiano se detuvo cuando el jefe del estado chileno lo hizo, frente a una puerta, por lo poco que había visto del Palacio, era bastante bonito todo, y estaba lleno de lujos y adquisiciones artísticas y de otras índoles con un gran valor. El hombre más anciano (pero no más viejo), tocó con los nudillos la puerta de la habitación, pero nadie respondió, sujetó la manija y la puerta cedió.

― Discúlpame, Chile ― Abrió la puerta de golpe ― Tenemos un invitado especial que quiero que tu conoz… ¿Chile? ― Habitación asquerosa y totalmente vacía.

― ¿Cuándo vio a Chile por última vez? ― El albino suspiró.

― Ha-hace cuatro días… ― Recuperó su voz normal y su seriedad ― ¡Qué vergüenza con usted! Por favor… Perdone esto, seguramente Chile está en… en… ¡En el baño! Si, seguro está en el baño.

― No lo creo ― Prusia se dio permiso para entrar a la habitación.

¿Qué descubrió? Bien, una cama totalmente deshecha, el ropero abierto con la mitad de la ropa afuera, ropa limpia y ropa sucia mezclada, y por el olor que había en esa habitación, había comida pudriéndose en alguna parte y una bacinilla con orines que nadie había hecho desaparecer… El prusiano suspiró y cerró los ojos, sólo ver la habitación le bastaba para comprender a que se enfrentaba, una persona despreocupada, desordenada.

― ¿Sabe, presidente de la república chilena? Cuándo ore-sama decidió venir, me dijeron que el Ejército de Chile era una tropa de ignorantes mujeriegos y borrachos nada increíbles― Prusia tomó del suelo ropa interior femenina, con un dedo la levantó y se la mostró al señor, luego con la otra mano levantó unas botellas vacías de licor ― ¿Usted qué cree?

― ¡Que impropio! ― El jefe se sonrojó ― Esta habitación es un asco… ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡Ya! P-por favor, usted descanse, yo me encargaré de buscar a Chile y…

― Jefe Chileno ― Prusia se enderezó lanzando los objetos al suelo y cruzando las manos tras la espalda otra vez ― Déjele este trabajo al más increíble de los dos, es decir: Yo.

Mientras tanto, ajena a la realidad que ocurría en su casa, y ya lejos de allí, Chile estaba en las ramadas populares, disfrutando de lo lindo con unas buenas empanadas de marisco y carne, un buen vino que habían traído del centro, de alguno de los valles, daba igual. Comía, bebía y reía. Esa era vida, además de una compañía simpática, esa mujer de sonrisa perpetúa que cantaba con el guitarrón en una mano, y sus tres chiquillas que con suerte rosaban la mocedad, pero que cantaban bonito y le atendían bien. No entendía la razón, pero siempre los hombres la invitaban a beber hasta perder el conocimiento y las mujeres le presentaban a sus hijas y las chicas le entregaban lindas sonrisas, pero ella como no entendía que la intentaban seducir, porque claro, ella juraba que sabían que era mujer, pero hasta ese momento, todo el populacho creía que era unvarón. De hecho, hasta el mismo presidente, su jefe, pero no se lo podía culpar, todos los países la trataban de igual, aunque los americanos, casi todos, sabían bien que Chile era un "Ella".

Hace dos mañanas, se había levantado ya totalmente sobria, se bañó y se vistió, y aprovecharon de recortarle un poco el cabello. El día anterior había estado con todos los síntomas de la resaca, le dolía el cuerpo y la cabeza, y más encima su jefe la había castigado, fue obligada a estar en la oficina, firmando y leyendo y volviendo a firmar papeles. Eso era totalmente aburrido, para algo estaba él, ¡Que hiciera un poco de trabajo también! A ese paso todos serían unos flojos.

Ella estaba aburrida de responsabilidades, dos días haciendo un buen trabajo, bien podría valer un día de diversión ¿Verdad? El problema es que se había arrancado al tercer día, y ya iban cuatro… ¿Y en qué momento se hizo la noche? Ah, ya, probablemente cuando quedó inconsciente de tanto alcohol. De todas formas, en ese momento, seguía ebria y totalmente despreocupada de todo… Al parecer, hasta se había orinado encima… Qué dignidad… Seguro si Perú estuviera allí, la estaría regañando y la obligaría a bañarse, o mejor, él mismo la bañaría le pondría corsé y un estúpido vestido lleno de holanes y blondas.

Estaba bebiendo de lo lindo, cuando en las calles comenzaron a rumorear algo. Luego, muchos comenzaron a correr y a esconderse. Rápido como una bala, un muchachito corrió al interior del local para avisar que el ejército iba marchando como verdaderos animales, sin importarles absolutamente nada… Antes que terminara, ya las voces de sus hombres en tropa, comenzaban a oírse. Un momentito… ¿Quién les había dado permiso para marchar en pleno barrio rojo?

Antes que se levantara y se arreglara un poco la camisa, un hombre extremadamente alto entró por el marco de la puerta, totalmente recto, un desconocido, y todo en él lo delataba como extranjero… Para empezar, tenía el cabello blanco, sí, blanco, ni siquiera rubio, era blanco. Parecía un gigante y era delgado, pero fornido, totalmente diferente, además de su piel blanca, casi traslucida, y esos ojos color rojo que pensó grises ¡Un demonio!

― Ay mairecita santa ¿Qué cosa e´h este cahallero pueh? ― Corrió una de las niñas a esconderse detrás de su madre.

― Calma hijita eh Dio ― La señora se le acercó ― ¿Qué busca pueh ustéh aquí?

― Disculpe mi estimada señora ― El Prusiano se paró frente a ella, totalmente recto. La señora sintió que al frente tenía un muro, no una persona ― Estoy buscando a un joven que todos ustedes tienen que conocer, pues es la encarnación de su Nación… Estoy buscando a Chile.

― Ah mi joven, ustéh eh amigo ehl Chilito ― La señora se puso contenta.

― No ― El albino buscó con la mirada ― Pero al parecer no está aquí, ¿Verdad?

― ¿Cómo mijito? ― La señora se acercó al que creía un muchacho, lo levantó y se lo presentó ― Este joven lo anda buscando pueh patroncito.

La primera vez que se vieron, Chile era levantada de un brazo por la señora del local, mientras estaba totalmente ebria, tanto que prácticamente ni siquiera vio al germánico. Pero el germánico si la vio a ella, y comprendió que su trabajo sería largo y completamente dificultoso… Bien, porque si hubiera sido una nación blanda y débil, su trabajo hubiera sido muy sencillo y aburrido.

― ¡Soldado! ― Gritó Prusia, haciendo retumbar los tímpanos de los presentes, sin siquiera despegar los ojos de la muchachita, al sentir el saludo de las botas, se giró hacia el joven que le saludaba con miedo ― ¿Esta es su nación?

― Así eh úsia ― Dijo sin mirar al hombre, y temblando de miedo.

― Bien ― Prusia se giró hacia Chile ― Chile, ore-sama es tu superior desde hoy. Soy el grandioso Prusia, agradece que viniera desde la frontera con Polonia, Europa, para entrenarte.

― ¡Nadie es… mi superior! ― Chile le plantó cara y se sostuvo por sí misma 2 minutos ― ¡Vete a la mierda!

Lo gracioso de ver a la joven nación que en ese entonces aún no llegaba al metro sesenta, plantándole cara a la nación Prusiana de un metro setenta y siete y quizás más alto, condenados 20 centímetros que hacían la diferencia, además de miembros largos y trabajados, Chile parecía un chico escuálido, delgado y mal alimentado ¿Cómo no? Si se llenaba el estómago con bebestibles.

― Señora ― Prusia ignoró a Chile ― La cuenta de esta persona.

Inmediatamente la señora vendió a su nación por unos míseros pesos que Prusia ordenó pagar a los soldados, es decir, lo siento Chilito, pero las cosas no están muy bien desde la guerra con Perú y Bolivia, deberás perdonar y admitir que eres un desastre como para seguir quedándote allí.

Prusia ni siquiera le preguntó su opinión. No. Sólo se la echó bajo el brazo, como si no fuera más que un bolso, ni siquiera se inmutó cuando la chica comenzó a moverse de un lado al otro, cuando comenzó a gritarle una sarta de insultos que él agregaría al diccionario chileno para entenderle, y tampoco se molestó en tratarla suave y correctamente. Ella creyó que si hubiera andado trayendo una soga, probablemente la hubiera amarrado de la cintura y se la lleva arrastrando por medio Santiago. Al menos su tropa ya no iba cantando, pero se veían demasiado nerviosos caminando y marcando el paso tras el Prusiano.

Un espectáculo digno de ver si eras un chileno, el ejército conducido por Prusia, mientras tu nación gritaba una sarta de improperios bajo el brazo germáno que ni se inmutaba, y hasta parecía olvidarse, que llevaba una persona, que, ni siquiera era una persona ¡Era una nación! Una nación jamás vencida, que había tenido el coraje, que era descendiente de Lautaro y que no sé cuántas otras patrañas.

Ese día, quedó muy claro la diferencia entre la nación "Jamás vencida" y la nación que tenía el bolsillo lleno de experiencias, derrotas y ganancias, pero que siempre había llenado de honor a su gente.

Así llegaron al Palacio de Gobierno. Chile ya se había cansado de luchar, total, de todas formas en algún momento le iba a soltar. Prusia no estaba preocupado de la posición chilena en ese momento. Ordenó, a los gritos, que llenaran una tina con agua, ¿Caliente? Sí, claro, el agua más calentita, con aromatizantes y jabones asiáticos y unas burbujas de baño de la india… ¿Saben que es ironía, verdad?

Apenas vio la tina de mármol blanco llena de agua, lanzó a la nación dentro, Chile creía que no podía ser más cruel… ¿Sabría el Prusiano que el agua corría hacía Santiago por la cordillera? ¡Por algo calentaban el agua, porque estaba congelada! Pero no se iba a quejar, sino, parecería una niñita que no puede soportar un poquito de agua recién descongelada, para ese momento, ya lo detestaba.

Aunque claro, no sabría que llegaría a Odiarlo.

Y cuando lo odiara, no sabría que en el futuro le amaría.

― Kesesesesese ¡Ojalá te pase la borrachera! ― Prusia comenzó a reír.

― ¡Que te den, hijo de puta, esto no es nada para mí! ― Ella tenía una boca tan bonita pero totalmente sucia.

― ¿Qué? ¿Tienes alguna queja contra ore-sama?

― Vete al demonio weon.

Así se vio totalmente mojada ¡Al diablo con todo! Se quitó la blusa y la camiseta de algodón que traía debajo, también la faja y todas sus vendas que le ayudaban a aplastar las formas naturales de su cuerpo, pero que le estorbaban en el día a día, ¿Por qué no habría sido hombre como Martín o Miguel? No… Ella era la única chica de la casa del sur, sin contar el norte de Sudamérica, claro.

Así, se quitó la ropa frente al albino, quedándose apenas con unos calzones blancos, si eso no le intimidaba, ella se pegaría un tiro, aunque en ese punto ya todo le daba igual, si quería verla desnuda, que la viera.

― Qué dama… ― Le ironizó Prusia sin mirar su cuerpo, ¡Dios! ¿Acaso era hombre? Al parecer no, porque se volteó y le dio la espalda― Espero que no hayas ganado en la batalla, desnudándote para el enemigo.

― ¡Me estás tratando de puta! ― Ella se levantó desnuda, ya bañada, casi sobria, y se puso frente al albino, molesta, era veinte centímetros más chica ¿Y qué? ― ¡Puta será tu madre, mierda! ¡Tú no entiendes nada!

― ¿Y? ― Él le sostuvo la mirada, y de verdad, aunque no lo crean, Prusia no vio su cuerpo directamente, aunque la mirada periférica le aseguró que Chile era mujer.

― ¿Qué no me ves? ¡Soy mujer, y siempre he sido fuerte! ― Ella se puso a reír.

― Eres mujer, ¿Y? ― Él se acercó a ella y le colocó una toalla en la cabeza ― Si sigues paseándote desnuda, tomaras un resfriado.

― ¡Idiota! ― Ella se giró, totalmente sonrojada, recién le venía a la cabeza lo que acababa de hacer… ¡Desnudarse ante un hombre!

― En todo caso… he visto tetas más grandes ― Dijo antes de salir por la puerta ― Ah, y se me olvidaba, por favor, báñate mejor, aún tienes olor a orines.

Así fue como Chile, totalmente humillada, se paseó por medio palacio en cueros. También fue el día en que su jefe se dio cuenta que era mujer. La noticia corrió de norte a Sur, "Mandatario chileno se desmaya al descubrir que su nación jamás fue hombre". Tratar como una dama, a la que jamás lo había sido, fue la parte más difícil, pero rápido lo aceptaron, porque para empezar, en Chile, las mujeres siempre habían tenido un carácter fuerte, y al parecer de muchos hombres solteros, las esposas sólo servían para mandar a su marido, porque sí señores, ¿Alguien se ha preguntado alguna vez porque las mujeres chilenas no son las favoritas para tener de novia o esposa? Bien, por allí va la cosa.

― Ordenarás esta habitación hasta que sea de mi agrado ― Le dijo Prusia una vez ella se hubo vestido.

― ¿Qué? ¿Acaso eres mi jefe? ― Ella lo apuntó con la escoba, ahora ya se podía permitir hablar chillón ― ¡Con suerte tenderé la cama, gilipollas!

― Que lenguaje tan sucio, y más viniendo de un rostro tan bonito ― Prusia tomó su cara con una mano y la apretó ― Ore-sama es tu superior, lo aceptes o no.

― Así será, "patroncito" ― Dijo con dificultad sin poder soltarse.

― No es necesario el "patroncito" ― Él la soltó y se enderezó ― Con que me digas señor increíble y fuerte Prusia bastará kesesesesese.

― Vete a la mierda.

Chile se sorprendió a ella misma barriendo y recogiendo su desorden… Le dio asco, pero bueno, ¿Qué tanto podría darle asco, proviniendo de sí misma? Cuando hubo terminado de reflexionar y de limpiar, apareció Prusia sin ser llamado, se acercó a la cama, y antes que ella pudiera decir algo, él tiró de las sabanas y la desordenó otra vez, indicándole que estaba mal hecha… Estaba bien que estuviera mal hecha ¡Pero no era necesario que él diera vuelta el colchón para decírselo! Maldito Prusia y su maldito orden, toda su humanidad albina desapareció, al tiempo que ella le insultaba entre dientes para volver a hacer su cama. ¿Por qué no le sorprendió que al terminar él estuviera allí otra vez? Bien, porque revisó la habitación de arriba abajo ¿Y saben lo que hizo? Con un balde lleno de agua, mojó la cama recién hecha, las paredes, el closet, todos los muebles y el piso.

― Comienza de nuevo, y asegúrate de lavar la habitación esta vez.

¡Ahhhhh qué le den!

Quería gritarle, y golpearlo, y maldecirlo… ¿Maldecirlo? Sí…

Pero no podía echarle al demonio encima, porque su jefe le había indicado que la cabeza del prusiano valía no sé cuánto dinero, y que tenían que devolverlo sano y salvo a Prusia, y que ella tenía que obedecerlo y aprender lo que pudiera de él, y que él podía actuar "Por la razón o la fuerza" y que ella tendría luego que enseñar a sus demás tropas, y que seguro se volverían amigos ¡Y un montón de burradas más! ¿Ella amiga de ese germánico? ¡Sí, claro!

Pero, se había propuesto a ella misma hacer lo mejor posible, dentro de sus planes, aprender lo máximo posible y que el albino quedaría sorprendido y bajaría de su nube de grandiosidad y tendría que alabarla, y entonces ella reiría mientras Prusia la reverenciaba y ella se convertiría además, en una potencia mundial.

Sigue soñando Chile.

¿Saben cuántas veces al día Prusia le hacía ordenar y limpiar su cuarto después de eso? Diez, y sí, no es una broma. El germánico se paseaba diez veces por su habitación para encontrar cualquier irregularidad, lanzar agua y que ella comenzara otra vez. Al cabo de tres semanas, la habitación necesitaba ser barnizada y encerada de nuevo, sí, y adivinen quien debió encerar y barnizar…

― ¡Bien! ¿Cuándo comenzarás a entrenarme de verdad? ― Le gritó el día en que en la tercera revisión no le lanzó agua, porque, había hecho un buen trabajo.

― ¿Terminaste tu habitación? ― Él sonrió, ella enrojeció ― Sigue la mía.

― ¿Qué?

― Que ordenes la de ore-sama kesesesese.

No reclamó, ella se había doblegado a Prusia sin saberlo. Así fue como se convirtió en la señora de la limpieza, aunque la habitación del albino no necesitaba ni siquiera una barrida, de todas formas lavó las paredes, enceró el piso y cambió las sabanas todos los días por una semana.

Además, cuándo no era la mucama, bien podía ser la silla de Prusia, porque la tenía haciendo flexiones de brazo, con él y su increíble trasero sobre la pequeña espalda de ella. Los abdominales le hacían querer vomitar. ¡Prusia y sus geniales ejercicios! Lo más triste, sí, lo más triste es que no le permitía comer todo lo que quisiera, le obligaba a comer verduras y frutas, que no fueran en zumos fermentados, como la manzana y la uva… En conclusión, nada de alcohol y una dieta saludable.

Para que pudiera crecer y desarrollarse y volverse fuerte porque Prusia así lo decía.

Lo siguiente sucedió a las 6 de la madrugada.

Ella dormía perfectamente, siempre había dormido hasta tarde, así que se imaginarán que aún no estaba siquiera en el 2do sueño, cuando ese maldito prusiano irrumpió en su habitación con una trompeta, sí, con una trompeta, y ni siquiera se recuperó del susto de tamaño portazo, cuando comenzó a soplar la trompeta, haciendo que todo el sueño se le pasara.

No replicó tampoco y se vio en la obligación de levantarse.

Luego vino la parte en la que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando empezó a ser como el germano, las cosas fuera de orden le molestaban, por alguna razón también acompañaba a trotar por las calles de Santiago al prusiano, pese a que no se lo había ordenado, luego comenzó por sí misma a levantarse a las 6 de la madrugada. Todo iba, relativamente bien, pero…

― ¡¿Guerra civil?! ― Ella estampó las manos en la mesa ― ¡Cómo que guerra civil! ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

― No, Chile, es la verdad… ― El jefe de ese momento se sentó frente a ella ― Tú quédate fuera de esto.

Sí, así fue, se quedó fuera de aquello hasta que las cosas más o menos se recuperaron, se imaginaran que se enfermó casi de muerte, pero aun así mantuvo el orden, y fue constantemente vigilada por unas criadas. Todo ese tiempo, estuvo sola, porque Prusia se había devuelto a su país, y por las noticias, había nacido una "Gran Alemania" o algo así, la cosa es que ahora ya no era un prusiano, era un alemán prusiano, o algo complicado como eso, debió ser como un Chileno Santiaguino o un Chileno de otro lugar. Sí, es que para el desconcierto de la joven nación, por alguna razón, todos creían que Santiago era Chile.

Pero Prusia volvió.

Ella lo recibió como se le ameritaba a una importante persona como él. Para sorpresa de la muchacha, el albino regresó acompañado de un muchacho rubio, que en ese entonces, aún parecía un adolescente, el señor Alemania.

― West, quiero presentarte a mi discípula: Chile ― Dijo al rubio de semblante serio.

― Es un placer tenerlo en mi casa ― Dijo ella sonriendo, amable y bonita, estrechando su mano.

― Chile, él es el increíble hermano del increíble ore-sama ― Prusia sonrió, se veía diferente, más blando, menos preocupado, pero bastante intimidante, como siempre ― West está aquí para ayudarte también.

Así, la chilena se vio instruida militarmente, por fin.

Decidió cortarse el cabello, una vez más, sería la última vez, en todo caso, el cabello corto le daba comodidad, nunca había dejado de vestirse como hombre, porque era más cómodo usar pantalones y camisas, que esos malditos vestidos a los que en todo caso, nunca se acostumbró. Aunque Miguel llorara y pataleara para que ella se convirtiera en una señorita, si España no lo había logrado, él tampoco lo haría.

Así, una tarde cualquiera, Chile fue al puerto más grande de su territorio: Valparaíso. Los alemanes le habían dado permiso, ellos tenían claro que se iría a beber con algunos amigos, aun así… ¿Qué podía salir mal?

Nada, más que una pelea simple que casi lleva a Chile a una guerra con Estados Unidos… el conflicto Baltimore hizo gran noticia. Chile, totalmente enojada, pero aburrida de las acusaciones, decidió pedir disculpas al gringo.

Ella había estado allí cuando desembarcaron los "gringos" del USS B. Fueron a divertirse a Valparaíso, como todo buen marino que no ha pisado tierra en unas semanas. Chile parecía un hombre, bien, porque no andaba de ánimo para que todo el mundo la anduviera mirando. De pronto se toparon en el mismo bar, Chile y US. Todo estaba bien, hasta que el americano anglosajón comenzó a perseguir con la mirada a las muchachas que trabajaban en el bar, diciendo "caballerosamente", que se las iba a llevar a trabajar al burdel, primera advertencia que ella no dejó pasar, y le frenó la trayectoria al americano del norte. Se notaba que estaba demasiado borracho, ella también tenía unas copitas encima, pero no las suficientes, cruzaron unas palabras entre español e inglés, el rubio de anteojos de burló del retrato de Pratt, el héroe marino chileno de la Guerra del Pacifico, le lanzó un escupitajo.

Y nadie sabe, realmente, lo que detonó la pelea. Algunos hasta aseguran que el Yankee lo hizo a propósito para luego llevar a Chile a las cuerdas y así él poder sacar una ganancia de ello, hasta algunos creen que fue realmente por la anterior guerra civil, porque Estados Unidos era partidario de uno de los bandos. Hasta dicen los rumores, que era para terminar la relación que Chile tenía con Inglaterra.

¿Triángulo amoroso? Quizás, jamás lo supo…

Ah, y por cierto, Martín se puso a disposición de Estados Unidos en caso que éstos quisieran una guerra con Chile, que Argentina se convertiría en aliado de US, y que tenían todo su apoyo para invadir Chile y no sé qué tantos apoyos…

Sí, Chile, gran traidor de la hermandad latinoamericana ¿Cómo se te ocurre ayudar a Inglaterra en la guerra de las Malvinas? Argentina jamás haría eso, ¿Cómo? Sí Argentina es un gran hermano y vecino, ¿No te acuerdas cómo te ayudó en el conflicto Baltimore? Ah… Y no te olvides las veces en las que te amenazó con invadirte, y la casi guerra que tuvieron ¡Maldito seas Chile, cómo se te ocurre ayudar a Inglaterra en la guerra de las Malvinas!

Dejando la ironía de lado, Chile tuvo que disculparse con Estados Unidos, y no lo hizo vestida de hombre, se puso el traje más bonito y rosado que Perú le había regalado, se arregló el cabello, se puso aros, y un collar, se enguantó las manos y calzó tacones… La tortura de los tacones. Pero lo hizo porque estaba aburrida del asunto y que insistieran que Chile había tenido la culpa y bla bla bla.

Leyeron su carta de disculpas, pero ella no pudo llegar personalmente a tiempo.

― No, me es inapropiado tomar las disculpas del señor Chile tan tarde… ― Leyó de una carta el gringo ― Por lo que exijo las disculpas personales de Chile…

― Aquí estoy ― Ella le plantó cara, y al angloamericano casi le da un ataque al ver a Chile vestido como mujer ― Me disculpo por protagonizar tamaño escándalo, que barbaridad, ojala hubiera detenido las cosas ese día.

― ¡Chile! ¿Por qué estás disfrazado de mujer? ― A Estados Unidos no le gustaban para nada las diferencias ― ¡Acaso eres travesti!

― ¡Ofende a mi nación! ―Gritó el jefe. Ella le miró de mala manera y se victimizó.

― Pe-pero… ― El rubio la miró, y luego a su jefe, y luego a ella, y al jefe de él.

― Aún tengo el moretón de tu puño en un ojo, Estados Unidos ― Dijo poniendo a la luz su rostro, sí, ahí tenía un puñetazo marcado.

― Pe-pero… ¿Yo pelee con una chica? ― Se miró las manos culpable, estaba seguro que Chile era macho pecho peludo como él, pero… No lo podría asegurar, ya que estaba muy ebrio, y… ― ¡Yo golpee a una chica!

Ahí terminó el conflicto Baltimore, Chile pagó una indemnización a las familias de las víctimas que fallecieron en el puerto y el tema quedó zanjado, Estados Unidos se retiró lenta y tranquilamente… Su persona no soportaba las dudas.

Finalmente la prusianización del ejército chileno comenzó a mermar, en Europa se vivían tiempos revueltos, las amenazas de conflictos bélicos, estaban latentes, todo el mundo sabía que en cualquier momento explotaría una guerra.

Nadie esperaba que esa guerra fuera tan aterradora.

Prusia y Alemania se fueron de Chile, pero ella tomó el mando de su ejército semi prusianizado, al menos las enseñanzas tenían ¿No? Eh… lo importante es que al fin tenía un nuevo modelo, y su gran y magnifico ejército, daría gloria y honor a la nación, por supuesto ¡Hasta tenían nuevo uniforme!

Alemania perdió la primera y la segunda guerra, lamentablemente Prusia fue disuelto. Al final, ella terminó queriendo a los hermanos germánicos, y ellos la terminaron "aceptado" a ella, aunque claro, era ridículo cuando escuchaban que Chile era la Alemania de América del Sur y todas esas barbaridades. Chile se reía de ello, enserio ¿Quién se creería eso?

Nunca esperó llorar tanto como cuando se enteró de la caída de Königsberg, nunca pensó beber la cerveza de Gilbert hasta caerse desmayada, al saberle prisionero de Rusia.

Lamentable y buenamente, nunca tuvo que probar el poder de su nuevo ejército. Nunca esperó que aquél ejército se fuera en contra de la República… Actualmente daba gloria y honor a Chile, por supuesto… En los desfiles militares que ocurrían una vez al año, con suerte, ah, y en las comitivas en otros países.

Todavía recordaba cuando se volvieron a ver, cuando la URSS había caído, primero fue diplomáticamente, después ella corrió a uno de los bares alemanes, a por él, y él al verle la levantó en brazos, le puso una jarra de cerveza en las manos, y la sentó en uno de sus hombros mientras gritoneaba algo en alemán. A él no le sorprendió que ella hubiera crecido un poco más, o que su cabello fuera largo, que su blusa mostrara las formas naturales de su cuerpo o que al fin usara una falda, falda color celeste con estampados de pájaros azules y negros: golondrinas. Celebraron toda la noche.

¿Funcionaron las reglas y ordenes de Prusia durante su estadía en Chile?

Nadie nunca lo sabría, pero de que puso orden y disciplina, lo hizo.

Habitación de Gilbert. Palacio de la Moneda, Santiago de Chile. Tiempo presente.

― Increíblemente, mi capricho de entrenarte, y a lo que le tomé tan poca importancia… Actualmente me hace estar vivo y existir en ti, aparte de West… ¿Quién lo diría, eh? Chile ― Él le apretó la nariz sonriendo, para que despertara.

― ¿Gilbert? ― Preguntó gangosa.

― Es tiempo Manu ― Él sonrió victorioso ― Es tiempo que te enfrentes a tu jefa, de allí a tus vecinos…

― Es tiempo, Gil.

* * *

 **No hay tiempo.**

 **Atte: Reino Inquieto.**


	9. Llegar a ti convencionalmente

**Los personajes de latinhetalia, pertenecen a la comunidad latinohetaliana.**

 **Solo esta historia alternativa es originalmente mía: Reino Inquieto.**

 **ADVERTENCIA.**

 **Burla hacia países. Situaciones históricas. AU. Saltos futuristas. Malas palabras y vulgaridades. Violencia explicita. OC. Situaciones no recomendada para niños.**

* * *

 _ **"Desesperadamente he de intentar tocarte"**_

* * *

Capítulo 9: Llegar a ti convencionalmente.

Televisión mundial: Argentina ha enviado una propuesta de fusión a Chile. Para aclararlo, las naciones del cono sur de América Latina podrían volverse un sólo país... Repetimos, la información de último minuto, es que los países, Chile y Argentina, podrían firmar un acuerdo de unificación y convertirse en uno sólo...

La noticia causó sorpresa en la casa española, pero España pensó que debía ser una broma, los italianos encontraban todo muy bizarro, y Francia soñaba con la boda, ojalá y le pidieran ayuda para armarla.

En la casa Británica, un televisor fue brutalmente herido.

Chile.

― Jefa… ― Chile la llamó cuando la señora estaba de espaldas ― Jefa, ya estoy aquí. Yo… lamento no haberla entendido y haber juzgado su decisión…

― ¡Chile! ― La señora, la estrechó entre sus brazos rollizos ― ¡Oh Chile, mi querida nación! Bienvenida a casa ¡Me tenías preocupada! ¿Dónde estuviste todo este…? Oh… ― Ella entendió al ver a Prusia de pie en la puerta ― ¿No me vas a saludar muchacho?

― _Ore-sama_ es el grandioso más grandioso, espero que lo sepas kesese ― Ella se acercó, y sin distinción, arrolló al albino entre sus brazos, levantándolo del suelo.

― ¡No te pongas arisco jovencito! ― Sonrió la señora, y el muchacho no sabía qué hacer, y tampoco cómo comportarse… que efusividad.

― ¡ _O-ore-sama_ es el más increíble y por ahora se quedará callado! ― Dijo incorporándose, cielos, así con las mujeres chilenas….

― Chile, mi nación amada, ¿Qué aprendiste de tu viaje? ― La señora la tomó de la mano y la hizo sentarse a su lado en un sillón.

― Los países no son personas ― Dijo firme, luego comenzó a recordar todos los sentimientos que había expresado en esas semanas ― Los países pueden corroerse cuando sienten un poco de poder y cuando jamás han tenido tanto… ― Tristemente recordó a Argentina ―… quieren mucho, absorberlo todo y lograr el imperialismo. ― Luego pensó en la mirada de Inglaterra ― Una vez imperialista, siempre serán de aquél modo, no esperan caer en situaciones confusas, como la pobreza, por lo que se descuidan de cosas sencillas. ― Luego pensó en Escocia y también pensó en los demás británicos, pero principalmente en el peli rojo que últimamente se le aparecía en sueños ― Somos complicados y tenemos nuestras propias estrategias para ser poderosos… ― Miró a Gilbert, él le sonrió y ella sintió un gran cariño en su corazón ―… Pero jamás nos derrotan, no mientras amemos lo más importante: Nuestra gente.

― Al parecer tuviste una muestra de lo que es el primer mundo, pero, nación mía, me gustaría que me dieras tu opinión ante nuestra situación, espero que hayas encontrado paz y madurez ― La señora se sintió un poco incomoda ― Hemos conseguido aliados… México, Brasil… Pero nuestros enemigos son nuestros vecinos, Chile… Y Argentina, nos está proponiendo una alianza para una futura nación Argentino-chilena… ¿Lo comprendes?

― Matrimonio ― Prusia puso una gran cara de incomodidad ― Prusia… Puedes irte si quieres, pero si te vas a quedar, por favor ven conmigo.

― _Ja_ … ― El alemán le miró el rostro, sus palabras no representaban lo que quería decirle "Por favor no te separes de mi" ― Sabes que yo te apoyo, _liebe_.

Él caminó, cómo sólo él sabe hacerlo, y se sentó al lado de la chilena con apariencia adolescente, la señora vio con una mirada de picardía a ambos, pero no dijo una palabra de ello… Vamos, la señora presidenta de la república no era ciega, tal vez tenía menos años que esas dos naciones, ¡Pero no por ello había experimentado menos! Más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo, esas miraditas, y que Chile no se quisiera separar de Prusia, y que además él la tomara tanto en cuenta, que fuera tan cariñoso y que aceptara la pequeña mano de la chilena entre sus pesadas y enormes manos prusianas… No sé ustedes, pero la señora creía que en el fondo, ahí se escondía un amor imposible… Sentía pena por Pedrito, al parecer, era el único que no tenía ni siquiera una posibilidad.

― Chile, Argentina te ha pedido matrimonio, ¿Tú qué dices? ― La señora quiso ir de inmediato al asunto principal.

― Yo digo, que voy a recuperar mi territorio ― Ella sintió el apretón de su mano entre las prusianas ― Voy a recuperar mi territorio ―Esta vez ella le apretó.

― ¿¡Aceptaras la propuesta de Argentina!? ― Preguntó la señora demasiado sorprendida y aterrada, ya que, si fuera así, sería como doblegarse.

Prusia sintió que había perdido, esta vez, había perdido otra vez.

Los tramites se hicieron en la medida de lo posible, la señora presidenta de la República, comenzó a correr por todos lados, sí, imagínensela, corriendo por toda la Moneda mientras pegaba gritos y esparcía órdenes a diestra y siniestra… Su propia Nación había traído una idea que no había sido pensada por otros, ¡Qué si Chile era inteligente! Patrañas, ella era la más inteligente en situaciones que inmiscuían a su gente, y ténganlo presente, dónde haya un chileno en peligro, allí estará Manuelita Gonzales dándolo todo por sus pobladores.

¿Qué si Chile era una mujer intentando ser hombre, como Hungría?

No, no señores.

Chile era una mujer, en todo el sentido de la palabra. Fuerte, luchadora, aguerrida, valerosa e inteligente: Chile era muchas cosas.

Chile era una abuela, manteniendo vivo el pretérito, contando las más maravillosas historias de los tiempos pasados, las más grandiosas epopeyas que se convirtieron en leyendas. Chile era una madre, maternal, tierna y cariñosa con todo el mundo, ya sean ancianos, adultos o niños, y sólo ella sabía cómo adoraba a los niños, cuidaría por sobre todas las cosas a los hombres y mujeres de su nación, pero no los sacrificaría por su propio bienestar, algo que las naciones europeas jamás entendieron cuando quisieron jugar a la guerra. Chile era la hija, adorada, querida, amada, consentida y protegida, resguardada y defendida.

¡Y se vestía de hombre!

No porque quisiera ser hombre, no porque no supiera que era mujer.

Usaba la ropa masculina para ser como ellos, sí, simplemente por eso, ella les quería demostrar que una mujer podía hacer las mismas cosas que ellos, que una chica podía ser un país fuerte, que podía ser protagonista y no sólo ser la heroína torpe con la que siempre se representa a una mujer.

Ella era protagonista, ella era la historia, ella era la mujer, ella era la nación.

Y si Argentina creía, que por ser mujer sería más débil… Estaba muy equivocado.

Las invitaciones fueron enviadas a todo el mundo, y el mundo entero intentó saber a qué se refería con ellas. Bueno, la misma mandataria no lo entendía del todo, pero al parecer la idea era muy buena para simplemente ser una idea, no, era un plan que se llevaría a cabo, en el Palacio de la Moneda en tan sólo unos días, y no les estaba dando plazo para asistir, quien quisiese estar allí, llegaría, el que no, buscaría una excusa para no asistir, simple y llanamente.

Chile se casaba.

Casa Rosada, Buenos Aires, Argentina. Día X.

― ¡Qué se casa! ― Gritoneó Argentina sorprendido ― Lo sabía, mi chinita aceptó ser mi mujer, Che.

― Pero no dice quién es el novio ― Le replicó su jefe.

― Serás boludo ― Argentina lo golpeó ― Es obvio que soy Yo, ¿Quién más sería, si no? Vos estás re-tonto, Che.

― Espero vos no te equivoques ― Susurró ya molesto.

― ¡Equivocarme! Es que vos no la conocés, Che… Ella siempre ha sido así, a veces tímida y adorable, y cuando ya siente cariño, te lo demuestra con crueldad y violencia ¡Seguro quiere hacerme sufrir! Ya verás cómo tengo razón.

Sigue soñando Argentina.

¿Saben que es lo más chistoso de todo esto? No que Argentina estuviera equivocado, o que, en realidad, Chile le demostrara de lo que era capaz.

Es que ese matrimonio estaba sumamente bien hecho.

Ya saben, si Chile y Argentina se _matrimoniaran_ , darían un gran golpe en el mundo. Y seguro, Carlitos sería el más feliz, porque hasta el momento el _chibi_ muchachito custodiaba el sur de todo el continente americano, pero si sus dos progenitores y padres postizos se unieran, él tal vez podría volverse más fuerte, la idea le gustaba. Pero ¡Aparte de un hijo! A Chile le faltaba algo como Argentina para crecer, y al mismo tiempo, a Argentina le faltaba algo como Chile. Eran una pareja perfecta, pero lastimosamente, jamás verían esta realidad, primero, porque Chile jamás aceptaría casarse con Argentina, no se veía teniendo como esposo al muchacho meloso, y segundo, porque Argentina no quería una igualdad con Chile ¡Por supuesto que quería el poder para él sólo! Argentina era el mejor país del mundo, para Argentina, claro.

Chile prefería un esposo como… como… como…

Inglaterra.

¡Lo pensaba y qué!

El peligro de estar a su lado, le atraía de sobre manera ¿Acaso se aprovecharía él de la situación? ¿Intentaría que todo estuviera a su favor? ¿Intentaría ella aprovecharse de él y su posición? ¿Él se haría el sorprendido ante el poder de ella? ¿Se intentarían hundir y destruir mutuamente? Lo que más le gustaba de Inglaterra, era que ella conocía sus dos lados… _Un pirata encerrado tras la fachada de un caballero,_ ¿No era así? Bien, pues ella bien podía enseñarle modales… La sensualidad de aquello le hacía sonrojarse. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, Inglaterra sólo le servía de amante, bien, pues lo siento caballero rubio de cejas pobladas, si no fuera por tu té, estarías al nivel de cualquier otro país del mundo.

O eso quería pensar, para no admitir que, si él se le apareciera allí mismo, las piernas se le doblarían sin remedio.

― Gil… Ojalá pudiera escapar dónde nunca nadie jamás me alcanzara.

― Eso sería difícil ― él la miró ― Porque entonces a _ore-sama_ le costaría llegar al lugar en dónde estuvieras.

― Te quiero, de verdad te tengo mucho cariño ― Sonrió y le acarició la mejilla.

― Ore-sama también te tiene cariño ― También sonrió y acarició la mano sobre su propia y genial mejilla.

― ¿Mis planes serán buenos? ¿Los aceptas como si nada? ¿Qué pasara con el señor Alemania? ¡Qué harás cuando se entere que tú…!

― Cálmate, cálmate, cálmate… ― Ambos se levantaron, él la apegó a su pecho, y le pasó una mano por la cintura.

Bailaron un Vals de salón sin música.

¿Y saben quién los veía? Argentina, sí, Argentina había volado para llegar a la casa de Chile, pero antes de irrumpir estrepitosamente, se fijó en ellos.

Chile sonreía, mirando al germánico albino ególatra. Él sólo tenía ojos para ella.

¿Y él? ¿Qué pasaba con él? Ella no podía estarle haciendo esto a él…

Aeropuerto de Londres-Heathrow, Inglaterra.

― ¡No puede ser que estemos atrasados! ― Gritó Inglaterra totalmente enfadado.

― _Mon amour_ , no te enfades, ya te dije que no es culpa de nadie… ― Respondió Francia vestido completamente para el viaje.

― No puedo creer que tú me estés apresurando ― Wales también lucía cómodo.

― Mi bebé… mi bebé se casa… mi flor preciosa… la niña de papá ― Repetía España, mientras Romano lo tomaba del brazo derecho y Veneciano del izquierdo, desde que supo la noticia, parecía un robot, casi lo habían atropellado dos veces.

― _Maledizione spagnolo imbecille_ ― Lovino se golpeó la cabeza… España sufría por la hija más olvidada, pero si mal no recordaba, habían otras ex colonias femeninas… Si reaccionaría así con todas, entonces tenían para mucho rato.

― ¡Que no va así! ― Alemania había sido arrastrado hacia la locura.

― ¿Entonces al revés? ― Estados Unidos y Australia estaban probando su infinita paciencia.

― ¡¿Por qué diablos todos ustedes tienen que estar en Londres?! ― Preguntó Inglaterra a los gritos.

Todo había sucedido de una forma tan extraña, créanme, todo fue una coincidencia demasiado bonita para el carácter inglés. Resulta, que los Británicos, aún se negaban a irse a sus casas, sí, por alguna razón, él no se estaba preocupando de Chile, debido a que estaba preocupado de los sin razones de sus hermanos. Así llegó parte de la comitiva latina a su casa, llenos de pasteles y comida francesa, comida deliciosa… Y Francia tenía amarrado de un brazo a Alemania. Así que la situación no era sencilla de describir.

Hubo fiesta en la casa inglesa, organizada por los Italia y por Francia, claro.

Celebraron también al héroe alemán que los había librado de Argentina.

España y Alemania conversaban amenamente mientras el mayor, le preguntaba al rubio sobre cosas totalmente despreocupadas como las camas o la comida germana. Aunque también se interesaba de gran manera en la cerveza. Además, le agradecía por sacar del camino a uno de sus queridos hijos, nuevamente: no eran sus hijos, pero España no lo iba a entender porque, para empezar, no quería entenderlo.

Con la amenaza argentina fuera de la puerta de la casa de Arthur, el rubio se sentía mucho más tranquilo. Todos lo notaban al verle tomar serena y relajadamente su taza de té, mientras olía los vapores y se ablandaba en su sillón… Escocia tomaba de su café escocés, mirando a cada segundo a su hermano menor.

Francia parecía el anfitrión, y tal vez por todo el estrés que ya había pasado Arthur, él no se molestó por ello, y los británicos tampoco le dijeron algo, y nadie le dijo algo, tampoco nadie le detuvo cuando comenzó a acosar a Alemania, insistía en un "no-sé-qué" de los pectorales de Alemania, y la verdad, es que el rubio germano estaba bastante incómodo.

Francia estaba en su gloria.

Por eso utilizó somníferos en toda la comida… ¡Ya verían esos! Cuando estuvieran profundamente dormidos, les tomaría a todos fotos vergonzosas y comprometedoras, y luego chantajearía a los países ¡Eso Francia! Tu inteligencia e ingenio te hacen el hermano mayor más genial. Sus planes eran simplemente que todos estuvieran más tiempo en la celebración y aprovecharse un poco de la situación, así, los somníferos fueron injeridos inocentemente, y uno a uno fueron quedándose dormidos, cuando se levantó en señal de triunfo e iba a ir por su cámara, se dio cuenta que él también tenía mucho sueño.

Nota Mental: No comer de la comida cuando le hayas puesto somníferos.

Se quedaron completamente dormidos, toda la tarde, y el efecto siguió toda la noche. Aunque una persona se había dado cuenta de los somníferos. Natural y efectivamente, despertaron a la mañana siguiente con jaqueca y la sensación de entumecimiento. Alemania les preparó unas tazas de café y té y unas medicinas para el aletargamiento y el dolor de cabeza.

Francia le echó toda la culpa a Inglaterra por haber hechizado la comida. Arthur agradecía que reconociera el poder de su magia, pero aparte de obviar que no había sido él, le insultó con esa boca pirata, cínica e irónica. Todo el mundo se dio cuenta que había sido OBVIA la participación de otra persona, digamos, que Inglaterra + cocina era igual a desastre y simplemente era imposible que hubiera sido él.

― Me sorprende, que no se hayan dado cuenta de los somníferos ― Dijo Alemania, calmado y sentado tan recto que a Francia le dolió la columna con tan solo verlo.

― ¡Pero si tu también comiste de mi comida llena de _Amour_! ― Exclamó el francés a lo tonto, sin pensar en su confesión de culpabilidad.

― Así que realmente fuiste tú… ― El inglés miró con una sonrisa malvada al francés.

― Sólo era… ¡Una inocente broma de hermano mayor Francia! ― Se intentó excusar… Tarde.

Recibió un golpe por país.

Alemania no había caído en el sueño, pues apenas probar el primer pastelillo, se dio cuenta que en los labios le quedaba una pequeña y casi imperceptible suavidad que no debería quedarle, tras el primer bocado, notó la dulzura del somnífero, y apenas unos minutos después, confirmó sus sospechas. Y demostró que todo era cierto, porque sacó su teléfono, y les mostró las fotos que había sacado mientras ellos dormían… Pudo irse en cualquier momento, pues no estaba obligado a permanecer allí, pero sería irresponsable de su parte dejarlos inconscientes y solos, podría, por ejemplo, ocurrir un incendio y ellos no poder huir por estar inconscientes. Así que simplemente se quedó allí, arrojó la comida contaminada a una bolsa de basura, ordenó y puso todo en su sitio, y además cocinó algunos Kuchen para que cuando despertaran no tuvieran hambre, también durmió unas horas, y así, hasta que ellos estuvieron nuevamente consientes.

― Pues parece que alguien si tiene y utiliza su cerebro ― Dijo Inglaterra, elogiando al Alemán y provocando a Francia con la mirada.

Entonces, antes que siguiera una gran discusión y todos comenzaran a molestarse entre sí, porque, admitámoslo, ellos no pueden estar tanto tiempo juntos sin comenzar a agredirse los unos a los otros, ya sea por uno u otro tema, siempre habría algo que decir… ¡Antes de todo, comenzó a llover torrencialmente! Ah, es verdad, estaban en Inglaterra, inmediatamente se desanimaron los países que eran más mediterráneos, eso, hasta que sintieron sonar el timbre de la casa. Así aparecieron en la puerta tres norteamericanos abrazados, hechos una bolita, mientras se resguardaban bajo la mojada bandera de Estados Unidos, que, en realidad, no cubría nada y era un refugio que no había durado ni 10 segundos.

― Ho-hola ― Corearon a dúo los Mexicanos.

― ¡Mis niños! ― Gritó España abriéndose camino, los mexicanos sintieron un escalofrió recorrerles todo el cuerpo.

Resulta, que Estados Unidos los había llevado de paseo para hacer un poco de tiempo, como siempre hablando de lo grandioso que él era y las tantas cosas que él hacía, y la súper fuerza de un héroe, y como defendería el mundo de los malvados que quisieran violar la paz mundial y que Estados Unidos significaba la libertad y que no sé cuántas otras cosas. A lo que los mexicanos, simplemente le ignoraron, excepto por eso de la tierra de la libertad y las oportunidades, querían negarlo, pero ambos sentían cierta atracción por el americano anglosajón.

Por alguna razón que aún no recordaban bien, el paseo terminó en Londres, cuando la fuerza aérea británica les obligó a descender y justificarse de porque un avión de US había invadido el espacio aéreo Británico, así que los tres tuvieron que dar muchas explicaciones y al final, se puso a llover como si se abriera el cielo, y no les quedó otra que irse a refugiar con la primera persona conocida que los ayudaría, y además, que necesitarían para luego abandonar las islas británicas.

¿Cómo llegó Australia? Fácil, llegó a la casa de Arthur a preguntarle si le prestaba algún traje para ir presentable al matrimonio, ya que a la chilena le gustaba la moda Europea y él no era muy afanado del arte del bien vestir, además, en Chile el clima era similar que en Inglaterra, así que fuese como fuese, seguro y Arthur sabría que ponerse y él intentaría copiarle para estar de acorde a la situación.

Todos lo quedaron mirando con cara de: "Este pajarito está mal de la cabeza".

― Ya… Entonces ¿Ustedes no recibieron la invitación? ― Preguntó Estados Unidos sonriendo de oreja a oreja, como si todo fuera muy divertido.

― ¿Invitación? ― Preguntaron todos.

― ¡Híjole, que se me casa la chamaca pues! ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer pues compadre? ¡Si yo hasta creía que tenía posibilidades! ― Pedro se puso a llorar en el hombro de su hermana, parecía escena de telenovela ― El dolor que siente mi corazón, no se comprara a algún dolor antes sentido…

― ¿Qué Chile qué…? ― Y así, la taza de té del inglés, se hizo pedazos al llegar al suelo, aún no podía creer lo que el mexicano decía.

― ¡Chinga a tu madre Inglaterra, no me hagas repetirlo! ― Siguió llorando el moreno americano.

Se miraron los unos a los otros, y el único que reaccionó, fue Alemania, que desapareció unos momentos, y luego trajo entre las manos unos sobres en papel beige, cada sobre tenía un nombre, y lo repartió entre todas las naciones. España ni siquiera pudo abrir el sobre que le correspondía, y Francia se apresuró, demasiado emocionado, a abrir el suyo y comenzar a leerlo, pegó un gritito cuando terminó de leer. Los Italia tomaron su sobre, y leyeron compartidamente, quedaron con muchas dudas. Alemania, por su parte, suspiró. Los británicos entendieron la situación, e Inglaterra salió corriendo de allí sin destino fijo. Apenas unos minutos después, desapareció por la puerta con una maleta a medio cerrar.

― ¡Inglaterra, espera! ― Alcanzó a decir Estados Unidos.

Todos comenzaron a moverse a un ritmo más apresurado. Si la invitación era real, significaba que sólo tenían unas horas para llegar al próximo vuelo con destino a Chile. Lamentablemente, aunque Inglaterra corrió para alcanzar el vuelo, llegó tarde y se tuvo que quedar esperando el siguiente vuelo.

Francia los llevó a todos de compras, así, llegaron al aeropuerto y se encontraban en la actual situación de tener que estar todos juntos esperando irse a Chile.

― ¡Ah, olvídenlo! ― El inglés estaba enojado, nervioso, de todas las cosas, él no se esperaba aquello.

― Luces nervioso Artie ― Escocia le puso una mano en el hombro.

― ¡NO ESTOY NERVIOSO! ― Gritó a los cuatro vientos ― ¡¿Cómo crees que puedo estar nervioso?! Aja aja aja. No. Yo estoy totalmente relajado.

― ¿Y cómo dices que estaba la Isabelita segunda? ― México del norte le volvió a Preguntar a Irlanda.

― ¡Ay, bro! Que a este no lo parieron más serio, porque no nació antes ― México Sur seguía molestando al Kirkland ― ¿Más tequilita, mi compadrito inglés?

― ¡No soy tu compadrito! ― El rubio lucía más enojado, si se podía ― ¡Y no bebo eso! Por la reina ¿Cómo pudiste meter eso en este aeropuerto?

― No pues Itzel, que mi compadre aquí, sólo bebe Ron, Whisky y vino de importación ― Comentó Pedro, todos tuvieron una pequeña pregunta.

― Veh~ ¿De importación? ― No Italia, enserio Vene-chan, no preguntes ― ¿De qué importación, italiana?

― Ufff ¡No pues compadre! Ni cerquita pues ― La mexicana sonrió de oreja a oreja.

― Chilena ― Francia hizo el gran honor de develar el gran secreto ― Ellos compran más de un quinto de toda la producción Chilena de vinos.

― Francia… ― España estaba ahogando al inglés, con un aura de locura y ojos de muerte ― hostia tío ¿Me dices que tengo que matar a Inglaterra?

― Ehhhhhh… Non… ― Ok. Algo muy extraño le estaba pasando a España.

Después de soltar al inglés, España se fue a sentar a seguir llorando, mientras Romano intentaba hacerle entrar en razón y que dejara el hacha en Londres, que, de todas formas, aunque haya pasado las medidas de seguridad del aeropuerto, no le iban a dejar entrar al avión con un arma, y que en Chile los guardias se le arrojarían encima si es que sacaba eso en plena celebración.

― ¡No seas pendejo! ¿Con qué quieres que mate al cabrón? ― Preguntó España, fuera completamente de sí ― ¡Ni siquiera me pidió su mano el pringao ese!

― ¡Silencio bastardo! ― Romano siguió gritándole ― ¡Ya te dije que no es seguro que sea verdad!

― ¡Pero si es verdad, ese gilipollas se llevará una zurra que os conviene no ver! ― El oji olivo parecía hablar enserio.

― ¡Una boda! ¡Una boda! ― Francia estaba demasiado feliz, desencajaba totalmente con el aura grupal.

― ¡Se supone que debería haber llegado antes para impedir esa barbaridad! ― Gritaba Inglaterra mientras Escocia le intentaba tranquilizar.

Sí, el aeropuerto era un caos.

― ¡Cierto! ― Estados Unidos de pronto recordó la razón de su viaje en avión.

Salió corriendo a todo lo que sus pies pudieron y en el acto, secuestró a Gales, la verdad es que nadie estaba de suficiente humor para decirle algo, y lo ignoraron, siempre había sido de un modo que a todos les costaba comprender, así que simplemente lo dejaron, pobre de Gales, pero ellos no se iban a poner en el camino de Estados Unidos, Estados Unidos conseguía lo que Estados Unidos quería, siempre había sido de ese modo y jamás le iban a hacer cambiar.

El punto de todo, culminó cuando al rubio inglés le dio un ataque de furia y comenzó a discutir con México del Norte porque… porque… Porque al mexicano no le gustaba su comida. Teniendo en cuenta, que, a nadie, excepto a Chile le gustan los scones del inglés, podríamos presumir que sólo era una pelea que buscaría cualquier excusa para surgir, porque, obviamente, Inglaterra estaba celoso a horrores de la cercanía de México y Chile en el último tiempo. Y a México le disgustaba que Inglaterra jamás dejara a Chile.

Para sorpresa de todos los allí presentes, un avión desconocido, llegó al aeropuerto, obtuvo permiso de aterrizaje del controlador aéreo y se detuvo frente a las naciones que, por cierto, cada una tenía su propia preocupación.

Era Estados Unidos.

Había secuestrado aGales para que le ayudara con la fuerza aérea británica y así él mover su avión. Porque desde un principio, los mexicanos y él, ah, y Canadá, a quien olvidaron por completo en el aeropuerto de US, habían decidido ir a Chile en el avión, pero al rubio de anteojos se le olvidó con una gran facilidad el rumbo del avión, ah, y también de su hermano. Así habían terminado en Londres.

― ¡Cómo se te pudo olvidar el curso de tu viaje! ― Inglaterra estaba desesperado.

― Olvida eso… ¿Cómo te pudiste olvidar del pequeño Canadá? ― Francia parecía sorprendido en el extremo casi de regaño y molestia.

― Najajajajaj ¡Pequeño descuido! ― Inmediatamente subieron al avión e intentaron despegar… Sorpresas con Estados Unidos.

No había tripulación ni piloto.

Inglaterra estaba demasiado nervioso para poder tomar un puesto en la cabina de comando. Estados Unidos pilotearía sin 1er oficial. ¿Era posible? Claro, sólo necesitaban de un primer oficial para asegurarse de no estrellarse en el camino o de terminar en un país de África o en Rusia.

― Nosotros nos haremos cargo Veh~

― No puede ser… ¿Italia? ― Francia se golpeó mentalmente, tenían que estar demasiado locos para confiar en las manos de los pilotos italianos.

― ¿No confías en nosotros, bastardo? ― Romano se aflojó el nudo de la corbata.

― Ustedes son los mejores pilotos de aviones de acrobacias ― Alemania se presentó ante todos, con gran seguridad ― Bastará.

― ¡Najajajajaj Cuento con ustedes! ― En algún momento, Estados Unidos se vistió como piloto.

― Necesitamos cuatro tripulantes. Con Estados Unidos, Veneciano y Romano, estamos todos ― Alemania se peinó el cabello hacia atrás ¡Chico cool!

― ¡Hombre! Que vayas en cabina… por alguna razón me hace sentir tranquilo ― España lo dijo sonriendo, como siempre, pero no sabía cuánto peso tenían sus palabras y como todos los otros se repetían la misma oración en sus mentes.

Respecto al matrimonio: España, Italia y México: Norte y Sur, Escocia, Gales e Irlanda, no tienen idea de quién es el novio, sólo saben que Chile se casa. Francia tampoco sabe quién es el novio, pero está tan contento con la boda, que poco le importa quien sea. Alemania cree como Australia, que la boda probablemente no sea tal, y sí alguna ceremonia muy importante, es decir, según su conocimiento, Chile no se casaría con cualquiera, ni siquiera tenía pensando que ella se podría casar. E Inglaterra, ni siquiera tiene que especular quien es el novio, él está seguro que el novio es el argentino que en su imaginación macabra y pensando siempre lo peor, le ha tendido una trampa a Chile... Aquí es cuando comienza a pensar, que no debió confiar en Prusia. Si Manu iba a volver a Chile a casarse, mejor ni hubiera salido desde un principio, es que claro, él no sabía que todo el viaje le había enseñado cosas a la mujer... ¡De todas formas él mataría a Argentina e impediría esa boda!

Tenía que llegar a tiempo, Chile no se podía casar con Argentina… Chile no se podía casar.


	10. Pero Yo te amo

**Los personajes de latinhetalia, pertenecen a la comunidad latinohetaliana.**

 **Solo esta historia alternativa es originalmente mía: Reino Inquieto.**

 **ADVERTENCIA.**

 **Burla hacia países. Situaciones históricas. AU. Saltos futuristas. Malas palabras y vulgaridades. Violencia explicita. OC. Situaciones no recomendada para niños.**

* * *

 _ **"Gritaría tu nombre para detener tus pasos"**_

* * *

Capítulo 10: Pero Yo te amo.

* * *

Santiago, Chile.

Martín se sentía frustrado, sí bien, él había pedido ser alojado en un hotel, quería quedarse en La Moneda, en ese palacio color blanco invierno, junto a ella.

No podía comprender que pasaba por la mente de Chile. ¿Acaso no se iban a casar ellos? Se supone que él iba a su boda, pero ella, bailaba vals con Prusia ¡Por favor, Prusia! Prusia ya ni siquiera existía y sus intentos de parecer increíble, sus alucinaciones que algún día sería un imperio y que el mundo se pondría a sus pies, eso, bueno, él no lo creía y encontraba fuera de lugar.

Porque, para empezar, Prusia era horror más viejo que Chile, no compartían muchas cosas ¡Vamos, que Chile era Chile! Y Prusia parecía sacado de un cuento medieval ¿Quién había escuchado antes hablar de él? ¡Nadie!

Se lanzó a la enorme cama que ojalá a Chile le gustase compartir en algún momento, de espaldas y mirando el techo de la habitación… Pensando y recordando, pensando en ella, recordándola.

Su Chinita.

Esto de ser un país era tan raro. Se supone que él tenía más edad que Chile, porque su independencia fue antes, y su cumpleaños comenzó allí. Pero Chile, tenía más años de existir. Aunque él no lo recordaba mucho, en sus primeros años, ellos eran una especie de seres que aparecían y desaparecían de vez en cuando, sin situación fija y estando en las instancias más importantes, aunque ninguno tenía el cuerpo que actualmente poseían, y sabía que todos los latinos se daban cuenta que, en algún momento, murieron para renacer en los mismos cuerpos, pero como colonias españolas, con características físicas específicas.

Qué importaba… Él apenas se apareció como una pequeña colonia cerca del río de la Plata, España lo convenció de acercársele, y él, como todo inocente, lo hizo, ojalá nunca lo hubiera hecho, porque España no fue la blanca paloma llena de paciencia que fue con Romano. España estaba cegado por el poder y había llegado para quedarse, apenas lo vio, lo tomó prisionero y lo mandó en un barco, lejos, muy lejos, cruzando el océano y separándose de los otros niños.

Argentina llegó a Europa, y sólo entonces se dio cuenta que él no se parecía a los demás. Su piel se había vuelto blanca, sus ojos verdes y su pelo castaño-rubio.

Al otro lado de la cordillera había alguien como él…

Al otro lado de la cordillera, él había visto gente, había vislumbrado a alguien.

Ese pensamiento, embargó su cabeza todo el tiempo en que estuvo en Europa y un día, cuándo ya hubo crecido un poco y ya era un chibi Argentina que podía cuidarse solo, le dijeron que podía volver a América. Pero que él era una colonia de España y que debía proteger su territorio de todos lo que no fueran españoles. Y que debía luchar por la corona española con honor.

¿A quién le importaba la corona española? ¡Él podría volver!

No pudo simpatizar con los españoles, que lo trataban como de su propiedad, sin embargo, si simpatizó con los hijos de los españoles, ya que ellos habían nacido en América, y al haber nacido en sus territorios, ya eran parte de su población.

Pero él tenía población nativa ¿Verdad? Lo recordaba.

¿Por qué España? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Cómo te atreviste a tocarlos? ¡Cómo te atreviste a matar a todos! ¡España! ¡España algún día lo pagarías muy caro!

Y Argentina se defendió de unos malditos piratas rubios, piel blanca y ojos verdes ¡Dios! ¿Cuántas veces Arthur lo capturó? ¡Le obligó a que se dirigiera a él en inglés! Insistió en que era su colonia… Y no importaba las veces en que él caía preso, y tampoco importaba que el rubio clavara su bandera. Él escapaba, o llegaba Virreinato y lo ayudaba, o llegaba España y se enfadaba.

Lo siento, maldito pirata inglés, Río de la Plata jamás te pertenecerá. JAMÁS.

Pero, al otro lado de la cordillera… Él había visto a alguien, en su más tierna etapa de colonia. Alguien que no vestía con ropa española.

Si alguna vez podría verle, él sería feliz al saber que no estaba solo.

La primera vez que se vieron… Ella intentó matarlo, porque lo confundió con un "Huinca", con un extranjero… Pero Pueblo Mapuche llegó y la detuvo justo a tiempo, porque ya tenía una de las espadas españolas, por clavarle al pecho. Supo después, que le hubiese sacado el corazón… Y comenzó a reír de la ironía, porque desde entonces, ella se había llevado su corazón. Al final, sólo lo abofeteó.

Argentina sonrió, aún recordaba cómo le dolió ese bofetón. La chilena, la chilena siempre había sido tan "chúcara", y por la cresta, como le gustaba cuando se ponía así, cuando no le importaba absolutamente nada, se molestaba y se marchaba, o cuando se iba de trompadas con cualquiera que a ella no le gustara o la humillara o le hiciera algo. Él recibió tantas veces sus golpes…

― Mi chinita… Vos te haces la rogada, ¡Yo sé que vos me querés, Che! Yo sé que te gusta tenerme ¿Por qué me soltás, Che? ¡Por qué si yo quisiera estar siempre contigo! ― Lanzó un golpe sobre el escritorio, y de un manotazo destruyó todo lo que hubiese a su alcance ― ¡¿Con quién te casás si no es conmigo, che?! ¡Quién es el hijo de puta que te quiere separar de mi lado!

Porque hasta Argentina se daba cuenta que Chile no se casaba con él.

Mientras tanto, Chile ya estaba vestida elegantemente para recibir a los invitados. El primero en llegar, fue Canadá, no supo cómo, pero llegó hasta más temprano que Perú o Bolivia. Ella estrechó su fría mano, y la del oso también, digan lo que digan. Canadá era tan importante para Chile como el mismo Estados Unidos, así que ella no sufría de falta de visión, de hecho, muchos latinos veían a Canadá y lo podían diferenciar perfectamente de US. No muy después, llegó Brasil, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la abrazó, y sintió todo el sabor festivalero en su abrazo y el beso en su mejilla, mientras le regala un apretón de manos. También llegó Uruguay, pero como tenían una relación extraña, fue serio, pero aún así la abrazó y dejó salir su genialidad.

Apenas unos momentos después, llegaron todos los centroamericanos, y ellas los recibió como verdaderos hermanos, siempre eran tan simpáticos y le hacían bromas. Llegaron los sudamericanos en patota, como siempre, y al final de la comitiva venían Perú y Bolivia, ¿La sorpresa? Llegaron peleando, mientras se daban pequeños empujones… Ahora que ya no tenían con quien pelear, bueno, no les quedaba más que pelear entre ellos por nimiedades, aunque Perú era el más razonable, de verdad que Perú era un hermano maduro.

Y comenzaron a llegar los asiáticos, después también llegó Bielorrusia y los Bálticos, Suecia y Dinamarca para representar a los Nórdicos, algunos países africanos. Portugal también llegó, Hungría y Austria llegaron juntos, y excusaron al resto de países, todos quisieron poder asistir, pero, Siria estaba en asuntos complicados, Grecia, Turquía, Albania, y otros, por no decir que cierto suizo rubio, y otro de Países Bajos, no iban a gastar en un billete de avión y mucho menos en un regalo de bodas. Ella preguntó por los países latinos europeos faltantes, ellos se miraron, levantando una ceja.

― Por lo que tengo entendido ― Hungría sonrió ― Ellos salieron de su casa hacia Inglaterra hace unos días…

Inglaterra…

Inglaterra… Inglaterra… ¡Inglaterra! ¡INGLATERRA!

Gilbert no se molestó en preguntarle qué había pasado con el inglés en esos dos días en que estuvieron solos, mientras él le ayudaba a arrancar ¿Para qué? La respuesta era obvia… Nada. No sucedió algo, porque el inglés era tan… ¡Tan él! Tan malditamente caballero, que ella dudaba seriamente que alguna vez, ella haya sido la atracción del inglés, en su mente, en esa mente rubia de ojos verdes y cejas pobladas solo estaba él… ¡Estados Unidos era la razón de todo! Siempre lucharon por él, y hasta los días de hoy le quieren de forma obsesa.

Ella sólo era una de sus paradas en aquellos tiempos.

¿Por qué apreciaba tanto a alguien que nunca le apreció?

¿Por qué le seguía admirando, después que él provocó que se peleara con Bolivia y Perú? ¡Eran sus hermanos! Pero nunca sintió odio por él.

Inglaterra sólo la quería para aprovecharse de ella, para destruirla poco a poco, para que él se beneficiara, mientras ella se quedaba sin recursos, él se llenaba los bolsillos con oro y plata, y siempre lo había hecho.

Desde siempre, amenazaba quedarse por siempre, hasta que ella se volviera pobre, hasta que ya no le sirviera, entonces la desecharía como un trapo viejo.

Y ella lo sabía.

Lo peor de todo es que ella lo sabía y no le importaba mientras él tuviera su vista en ella.

Porque sabía que ni siquiera era la única, ella no era especial para él, dolía y no le importaba… Él también tenía tratados con medio mundo.

Pero… ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué no se iba a Francia a tomar el té? ¿Por qué la escogía a ella como su compañera? ¡Por qué la trataba tan bien! ¿Por qué la hacía sentir especial si no lo era? ¿Eran sólo sus imaginaciones? ¡Era sólo su intento por querer sobresalir! ¿Tanto era su amor por lo europeo? ¿Por qué no podía ser más simple? ¡Por qué Arthur no era malvado con ella! ¿O por qué él no era más serio? ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien cuando estaban juntos?

En algún lugar del cielo… literalmente.

― ¿Ya pudiste calmarte, _brother_? ― Escocia bebió de su petaca, le ofreció.

― _Thanks_ ― Aceptó gustoso dándole un trago. Estaba más fuerte ― ¿Sin agua?

― _Yes._ Lo destilé yo mismo ― Sonrió el peli rojo ― Inglaterra, ¿Qué pensabas hacer yéndote de ese modo? Dejaste hasta tu pasaporte tirado.

― Soy una nación, ni siquiera necesito un pasaporte ― Dijo molesto, pero no con su hermano, vio alrededor ― Estamos solos…

Australia veía un documental. Francia iba mirando una película mientras mordía un pañuelo debido a lo dramático de las escenas. Gales e Irlanda estaban alejados, conversando, demasiados distraídos de ellos, y sabía que, aunque le estuviera prestando atención, sus hermanos no les escucharían porque no tenía clase escuchar conversaciones ajenas, simple. Los mexicanos dormían, pero lejos de España, que igualmente, descansaba tomando una siesta, el castaño de ojos verdes y piel bronceada había intentado dormir con los hermanos México, pero ellos lo echaron de su lado, incluso Itzel le puso un revolver en la cabeza, y le amenazó.

― De verdad lo hacen bien ― Escocia distrajo la conversación ― Los italianos y el alemán ese… Por un momento creía que tendrías que estar en cabina, cuando ni siquiera controlas tus nervios, pensé que a medio Atlántico perderías la cordura teniendo de piloto a Alfred.

― Entonces moriríamos inevitablemente, mejor, así tal vez esa boda se suspende ― Bajó la mirada y apretó los dientes con molestia.

― Arthur… ¿Por qué ibas a impedir ese matrimonio? ― Escocia volvió al tema.

― No sé…

― Artie… Ya no eres un niño ― Le presionó.

― ¡Qué no lo sé! ― Levantó un poco la voz ― Porque… porque, porque sería terrible que se casara con Argentina, ¿Sabes? Nos va a declarar la guerra si él de pronto se ve lleno de poder ¡Martín me odia! Y nos dejará de vender materias primas y ella tal vez cambie, porque él es así, los conozco desde niños y él…

― ¿Muy celoso? ― Escocia rió con ironía.

― Sí ― Aceptó por fin el inglés ― Si se casa… Nunca podré saberlo, nunca podré saber que me pasa cuando estoy con ella, porque estaba decidido a que estos sentimientos salieran a flote incluso… Incluso cuando creí que… que era hombre. Pero si no llegamos a tiempo… Bueno. No me quedará más remedio que afrontarlo.

― No digas más… ― El rubio le miró fijamente ― Cuando estés en ese momento, harás lo que te plazca y entonces contradecirás tus palabras… Y yo también.

Si Chile y Argentina se casaban, él, Arthur Kirkland no haría escena de nada.

Escocia dejó el tema abierto… ¿Qué iba a hacer él cuando viera a Chile casándose? Nada, sonrió, porque, para empezar, nunca había tenido una oportunidad.

Cariñosa, amable, sensible, linda y maternal, con una personalidad dura y fuerte, las dos caras de una moneda en una persona… Ella, la mujer chilena.

¿Por qué fue tan estúpido la última vez que se vieron? ¿Por qué no dijo ni hizo nada en esos dos días en que estuvieron solos? Idiota, Idiota, Idiota ¿Por qué piensas eso? Eres Inglaterra, el gran país, los caballeros del mundo quieren ser como tú, todos admiran tu forma de ser y comportante… Tantos otros quisieron copiarte, y dominaste los mares de todo el mundo… Nadie conoció lo que tus ojos vieron. Idiota, Idiota, Idiota… Tú mundo no es ese ¡Tú deberías estar en Europa! Junto al primer mundo, eres una potencia mundial, y en su tiempo, fuiste la única potencia, nadie tuvo más poder que ti. Nadie es más cínico que ti. Nadie está tan lleno de problemas como tú. Nadie sufrió tanto al interior de sus propias fronteras, nadie se sintió más sólo, ni más aislado… Como te sentiste tú.

Mentiroso. Lo que te pasó a ti… ella lo había vivido también.

Nadie te hace sentir más relajado como lo hace ella… Nadie te admira tanto como ella en tu conocimiento del té, conocimiento que otros toman a burla. Nadie te respeta tanto como ella, cuando insistes en nimiedades. Nadie, nadie te dice que eres increíble, nadie te dice que eres perfecto, nadie, solo ella.

― _Hello? Oh, yes, This is the captain super hero… If you look for the left, you see Santiago de Chile. Thanks for flying with me… NAjajajajajajaj_ ― El alto parlante llamó la atención de todos, era Estados Unidos, nadie hablaba tan idiotamente.

― _Mein Gott!_ USA sostén los controles si nos has puesto piloto automátic… ― La voz de Alemania se cortó, pero ese grito del alemán les hizo sentirse preocupados.

― En 15 minutos llegaremos al aeropuerto, prepárense para aterrizar bastardos ― Romano sonaba tan profesional por el parlante, y eso les reconfortó.

Palacio de la Moneda, frontis.

― Chile… debemos entrar ― Prusia le habló con dulzura. Estaba vestido con un esplendoroso traje que le hacía lucir elegante e importante.

― Pe-pero… Los británicos aún no llegan y… ¡España y Francia no se perderían…! Gilbert… ¿Podría esperar unos minutos más? Por favor…

― Cinco minutos, mas, nada más ― Él caminó hacia ella ― Nuestros invitados te esperan, sería descortés que llegues tarde.

― ¿Y si el grandioso va a hacerles compañía? ― Ella le sonrió nerviosa y casi rogándole ― Argentina no ha llegado, y eso me preocupa… ¡Maldito rubio de ojos verdes!

― ¿Cuál de los dos? ― Ella le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria ― _Ja!_ En cinco minutos más, el awesome ore-sama vendrá a buscarte, pero no lo olvides, no te daré más tiempo. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

― Sí ― Se mantuvo firme.

― ¡Entonces iré a hacerle compañía a Carlitos! ― Sonrió, ella recordó a su "hijo" y pensó que muchas cosas buenas tenían en la vida ― ¡Si no fuera mitad argentino sería mucho más awesome! Pero que se le puede hacer ¿No?

Tenía frío. Sus delgados hombros estaban desnudos bajo ese "poncho" de lana blanco, que abierto en el medio dejaba ver su vestido color fuego, adornado con pequeñas piedras en la parte del pecho. Sus zapatos de impactantes 15 centímetros con plataforma eran plateados con pequeños brillos rosados y suelas rojas. El cabello lo tenía recogido en un elaborado moño y en el cuello, llevaba una finísima cadena de plata con una cruz teutónica, no de hierro ni pintada de negro, color plata, Gilbert se la había regalado así, lo importante era su significado, ella había adorado ese regalo y lo cuidaba como tesoro.

― Necesito un pucho ― de una cartera color plata sacó un cigarro y un encendedor, se llevó el cigarro a los labios carmín y respiró ― No hace tanto frío, exagerada…

― ¿Te escondés de las cámaras para fumar? ― Se acercó de entre las sombras.

― ¡Claro que no! ― gritó, no distinguía quien era, pero su carácter le gritaba pelea.

― Vos siempre fuiste así Che… ― Argentina estaba frente ella, había aparecido entre las sombras ― Siempre fuiste preciosa, la mina más bonita para mí, y jamás necesitaste un vestido o unos zapatos para parecerme así.

― Ma-martín… ¡Oh, cielos, Martín! Hace mucho tiempo que no te veo argentino, he sabido de las noticias y… ― Parecía contenta, él ni siquiera sonreía, no necesitaba sonreír para seducirla con esa mirada, lanzó el cigarro al suelo y lo pisó ― ¿Martín?

― Vos te hacés la inocente, cuando sabés que yo te he amado siempre, y ahora de la nada te casas con cualquier aparecido que ni sabe tus secretos, no está al tanto de tus sentimientos, alguien que ni siquiera te conoce… Nadie te conoce como te conozco Yo Chinita… Y me rechazás, así de simple, me rechazás.

― Martín… Tú sabes que… Que nunca podremos casarnos. Siempre te he dejado en claro, que no tengas ilusiones por mí… Yo te amo, sí, es verdad, pero como amo a Perú, a Bolivia… Tu eres mi hermano Martín.

― No soy… Ni quiero ser tu hermano ― Él sonrió, y se le acercó rápido ― Vos ahora te devolvés conmigo a la Argentina.

― Pe-pero… ¡La fiesta! Gi-gilbert vendrá a búscame… No puedo ir contigo ¡Mañana me caso, Martín! ¿Sabes cuantos países hay reunidos?

― Y me importa un trabuco peso los otros países ― La agarró de la mano y la acercó a sí ― Vos te volvés conmigo, nos esperan en Mendoza.

― Argentina me estás haciendo daño… ― Siempre era lo mismo, ella era fácil de doblegar por él.

― ¿No me agarrás a bofetones como siempre? Eres demasiado débil Chile, demasiado débil.

― Martín no hagas esto… ― Ella le acarició el rostro con el dorso de la mano.

Pero su determinación era mucho más fuerte. Estaba segura que, si no se iba con él en ese momento, podía intentar llevársela a la fuerza, con Gilbert tan cerca, habría una disputa seria, claro, ella no quería ir con él porque Gil seguro se preocuparía, y ella se casaba al día siguiente, y Carlitos… Carlitos estaba allí, había tantos países reunidos para esta ceremonia, no podía faltar.

Argentina era su vecino más cercano y por quien sentía un sentimiento muy lindo de hermandad, pero a veces, con todas las cosas bonitas que él le decía, y como él solía tratarla siempre, a veces se confundía… Su pasión siempre estaba presente y la cegaba un poco, le hacía dudar sobre lo que quería... Con él siempre todo era divertido, su sonrisa alegraba todo, Martín siempre había sido así.

Desde siempre, esa pequeña Capitanía de Chile, miraba la sonrisa grande y bonita, confiada y soberbia del Virreinato del Río de la Plata… Hasta cierto punto le admiraba, pero…

Pero cuando fueron creciendo, Martín comenzó a hacer cosas que no eran dignas de él. Problemas con ella, sobre todo limítrofes. Problemas con sus vecinos del norte. Chile amaba a Argentina como su vecino y hermano, le respetaba, pero Argentina la amaba de una forma enfermiza, la quería sólo para él, no la quería compartir con nadie, su territorio se veía empequeñecido gracias a él y, aun así, él intentaba absorberla, y absorberla… Por lo que veía, o sentía, no era maldad contra ella, era, que, de todas las formas posibles, quería poseerla.

Alguna vez le amó de otra forma… pero él mismo mató esos sentimientos y ella los reemplazó permanentemente con su cariño incondicional, el beneficio de tenerlo como hermano y como vecino.

― Mi chinita linda, sos la única para mí ¡Siempre has sido la única para mí!

Y Chile… se fue con él.

Ojo… Dejó a los europeos, a los asiáticos, a los americanos, africanos y oceánicos abandonados… Dejó a todo el mundo por seguir a Argentina.

O se iba por sus medios… O ahí mismo Argentina se la llevaba a la rastra.

Desde el interior del palacio de La Moneda, un pequeñito muy alegre y formalmente vestido, rubiecito y de ojos iguales a los chilenos, salió corriendo, mientras la guardia y carabineros del palacio lo veían correr por décima segunda vez frente a ellos. Él se había adelantado para buscar a su mami. Mientras detrás, Prusia hablaba por teléfono, pero tenía su vista fija en el niño, y no lo iba a dejar de cuidar, ya sabía que Carlitos tendía al desastre de vez en cuando… Del otro lado del teléfono, Ludwig le contaba lo que había sucedido y como, en ese mismo momento, estaban en el aire… Prusia tuvo que despedirse de su hermano, al explicarle, que veía al hijo de Cote y Martín llorando desconsoladamente. El hermano menor entendió y le dijo que tal vez tenía hambre, así son los niños. Pero la verdad es que Prusia creía que de tanto correr, seguro ya se había dado de cara al suelo.

― ¡Tío Prusia sos un weon mentiroso! ― Dijo al verle que se le acercaba.

― Oye Carlitos ¿En qué te he mentido? ― El albino le acarició la cabeza, se arrodillo frente al menor, y éste comenzó a llorar en su pecho, siendo recibido de buen grado, y siendo calmado por el mayor ― ¿Dónde está tu _mutti_?

― No sé…― El menor fue tomado en brazos y cargado por el albino ― ¡Mi mamá no está! ¡Tú dijiste que estaba aquí y no está! ¡No está mi mamá! ¡Quiero a mi mamá! Mamá… mamá…

― Carlitos… ― El albino primero se preocupó del niño, no podía dejarlo así.

― Oye Prusia pe ― De dentro salió Perú y Brasil ― Adentro las cosas están tensas pe… ¿Causa dónde está Chile?

― Perfecto ― Corrió hacia ellos con el niño en brazos y se lo entregó a Perú ― Cuiden a Carlitos, ore-sama entrara a esa reunión en unos minutos, y comenzaré esa fiesta, con esto atestado de periodistas y militares, hay un gran caos kesesesese ― Le tapó los oídos al rubio pequeño, y susurró ― Chile desapareció, no vayan a causar pánico ni le digan a alguien más…

― ¡Tío Prusia, no me dejas oír! ― Carlitos se quejó.

― En todo caso, ella no puede haberse ido lejos ― Prusia sintió que Tierra del Fuego se removía para que él le quitara las manos ― No le digan a nadie nada.

― ¡Mi mamá! ― Gritó por fin sacándose las manos de las orejas ― ¡Quiero a mi mamá! ¡Quiero a mi mamá! ¡Quiero a mi mamá! ¡Mamaaaá!

― Hay sí que no pues Carlitos, compórtese hijito ― Miguel lo regañó, luego lo miró y le sonrió ― Su mamá está ocupada pues y no puede venir, no haga rabietas, no es digno, porque ¿Quién es la isla más linda y grande del sur?

― Yo ― Dijo aún molesto y con todas las señales de querer hacer más rabieta.

― Ya y si eres grande ¿Verdad? ¿Quién es el país más genial del mundo? ― Los tres pusieron una atención demasiado extrema.

― ¡Argentina Che! ― No dijeron algo… Maldito Martín, lo tenía bien adiestrado.

― ¿De verdad? Yo creí que lo era Chile ― Dijo Brasil. El Peruano ladeó los ojos.

― ¡También! ― Dijo, sin entender que se contradecía, pero lo decía con convicción.

― Y el tío Prusia es… ― Bueno, Gilbert tenía que intentarlo.

― Increíble y genial ― Repitió el niñito sin medir sus palabras, el albino estaba en el cielo.

― ¿De verdad crees eso? ― Gilbert lo abrazaba y se refregaba mejilla con mejilla, de verdad que ese niño le caía infinitamente bien.

― ¡No lo sé! Eso dijo mi mamá… ― Suspiró, puso carita de pena y sus ojos se pusieron llorosos, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas silenciosas.

― ¿Quieres que el tío Brasil te cargue ahora? ¡Vamos a la fiesta, dentro! ― Preguntó el moreno sonriendo, con ese acento que al rubio menor tanto le agradaba, le distrajo completamente.

― Bueno… ― El niño le estiró los brazos, y el brasileño más amable de Brasil lo recibió, haciéndole cosquillas, a lo que respondió con risas.

Prusia vio cómo se iban hacia el interior, y como el niño, en vez de ir en los brazos del brasileño, pasó a ir caminando, en el medio y tomado de las manos de sus tíos Luciano y Miguel, quienes le sonreían y le contaban chistes sobre los otros países, y él juraba solemnemente guardar los secretos. Brasil le lanzó una mirada entre medio de una carcajada, una mirada que le hizo centrarse.

Para empezar, todo el mundo quería tener una foto de los países, o la declaración de Chile, o cualquier cosa… Así eran los periodistas. Pero los militares tenían el perímetro cerrado y asegurado. Sabía que al menos, no corría peligro.

Se alejó de todo, por un costado, nada… Al otro extremo, vio brillar algo, se dirigió a paso calmo hacia allí, hacia lo brillante, lo que salía del foco de las cámaras, mientras se fue acercando, su cara comenzó a sorprenderse y a impacientarse. Y agradecía que Carlitos no había visto aquello… Un zapato, un zapato plata y rosa con la suela roja… ese zapato de plataforma de 15 centímetros que Chile se había obsesionado en comprar, porque con ellos, Prusia era de su misma altura.

― _Mein Gott…_

Por otro lado, uno de los controladores aéreos del Aeropuerto Internacional Arturo Merino Benítez, quería arrancarse todos los cabellos al saber, por medio de la fuerza área, que él debería ayudar a aterrizar a un avión en las pistas, que se centrara delicadamente, porque a bordo iban más de 10 países.

Todo en cuestión de minutos, y había comprobado, que el piloto hablaba cosas extrañas, y el copiloto gritaba en alemán, mientras los otros dos tripulantes hablaban en italiano… Qué curioso equipo de trabajo.

Pero por el cabello que le quedaba, ese avión aterrizaría en Chile.


	11. Si alguna vez me quisiste

**Los personajes de latinhetalia, pertenecen a la comunidad latinohetaliana.**

 **Solo esta historia alternativa es originalmente mía: Reino Inquieto.**

 **ADVERTENCIA.**

 **Burla hacia países. Situaciones históricas. AU. Saltos futuristas. Malas palabras y vulgaridades. Violencia explicita. OC. Situaciones no recomendada para niños.**

* * *

 _ **"Gritaría tu nombre, pero no detendría tus pasos"**_

* * *

Capítulo 11: Si alguna vez me quisiste...

* * *

― Creo que voy a vomitar… ― Irlanda se afirmó en Wales.

― ¡Tierra! ¡Híjole que estamos vivos! ― Itzel estaba de palmas en el suelo.

― Hay hermanita, que yo le recé a la morenita con todo mi corazón ― Pedro estaba al lado de ella, mientras le echaba aire.

― ¡Gracias madrecita, gracias Lupita! ― Gritaba México sur.

Francia fue sacado inconsciente desde el interior del avión por Escocia y Australia, que ambos, aunque mareados, aún podían caminar bien. España parecía no haberse enterado del aterrizaje forzoso y sumamente complejo que hace diez minutos habían realizado, con éxito, finalmente en Santiago de Chile. Detrás de los pasajeros, aparecieron los pilotos, hasta Estados Unidos lucia verde, y Alemania lo llevaba recargado, se veía bien, tan serio como siempre. Los italianos iban abrazados y sonriendo, explicando que lo habían hecho muy bien.

― ¿Por qué dejamos que los italianos aterrizaran solos? ― Preguntó Estados Unidos a Alemania, pero hablándole a una pared.

― Bueno… ― Alemania lucía muy despeinado, demasiado, así se parecía a Gilbert, y él no hizo algo por arreglarse el cabello ― Todo salió bien… _Nein?_

― Se los advertí… ¡Nunca más se encargarán de pilotar un avión en dónde de pasajero vaya France-nii-san! ― Francia despertó de su dramático desmayo.

― _É per qué, maledizione?_ ― Romano se enojó con el francés, otra vez.

― Los italianos están locos ― Dijo México Norte abrazando a su hermana.

― ¡Sus actos temerarios en el aire casi nos matan! ― México del Sur lucia furiosa.

Después de la confusión, esperaron a que a todos se les pasaran los efectos del mareo y demás dolencias, mientras Australia le contaba a España lo que había sucedido, y éste sonreía, diciendo que el oceánico exageraba. Los tres británicos aparentaron bienestar, la compostura, ante todo, por supuesto. Alemania se peinó el cabello, por fin. Y Estados Unidos se recuperó, pero estaba bastante desorientado respecto a lo que se supone que tenían que hacer. Miraba a todos lados, como si no tuviera los planes fijos, y Alemania estaba demasiado ocupado de revisar que todos estuvieran bien como para ordenar y organizar todo.

― Tenemos que conseguir alojamiento ― dijo entre mareos el americano rubio.

― El Reino Unido se encargará de eso ― Wales tomó su Tablet.

― ¡Eh, pequeñajos, que papi España ha vuelto cabrones! ― Parecía muy contento y feliz, luego recordó porque estaban ahí ― ¡Chile, mi pequeña, papi te va a proteger de cualquier pendejo que se atreva a poneros las manos encima!

― Oye, España… ¡Bastardo te dije que dejases el hacha en Londres! ― Lovino parecía muy molesto, y entre ambos italianos, forcejearon para que bajara el arma.

― Según el itinerario… ― Alemania suspiró ― En este momento ya debe haber comenzado la fiesta y recepción del aniversario número 200 de la independencia de Chile. Mañana es la ceremonia oficial del matrimonio.

― Esperen un momento… ¿Dónde está _England_? ― Wales miró a todos lados.

― Ay compadre, ¿Estuvo el inglés con nosotros? ― México sur se preocupó.

― ¡Pero si iba en el avión! ― Alemania se desesperó, pero no iba a perder el punto de las cosas ― Debió haber aterrizado con nosotros… _Mein Gott!_

― Pues tuvo que salir cagando leches sin que lo viéramos, incluso pudo haber bajado en el altercado. ¡Joder! ¿No os digo yo? Que ese tío es complicado.

― Eh, Españolete, que estás hablando de mi hermano ― Dijo en perfecto español Escocia, mientras le hacía una cara no muy bonita.

― Ya me decía yo que esto estaba demasiado tranquilo ― Estados Unidos suspiró y comenzó a caminar, como un maduro y responsable caballero ― Hay que ver con lo que tengo que lidiar…

Nadie le puso atención.

Alemania estaba explicando lo que harían a partir de allí, pues habían actuado a lo loco, algunos recordaron, como los británicos, que ni siquiera ellos deberían estar allí, para eso estaba Inglaterra. Bueno. ¿Y qué harían?

Primero: Salir del aeropuerto. Ya tenían habitaciones en un hotel.

Segundo: Organizarse con sus jefes y explicarles que habían dejado el país.

Tercero: Mandar disculpas diplomáticas a Chile por rechazar la invitación a la fiesta.

Cuarto: Pedir ayuda a Chile para… buscar a Inglaterra.

¿Y qué había pasado con Inglaterra?

España había tenido razón.

Aprovechando la conmoción de por fin estar en Tierra, y debido a que él fue uno de los únicos que pudieron resistir las maniobras de los italianos, pudo salir del avión caminando sin siquiera inmutarse… Eso de tener una gran capacidad aeronáutica le favorecía de sobremanera. Aprovechando que la mayoría estaba mareado y más preocupado de mantener la comida en su estómago que de vigilarle, él rápidamente tomó su maleta y como un buen agente de las sombras, pudo camuflarse entre medio de todos los demás pasajeros de diversos vuelos.

Lo sentía por todos, pero él tenía que ver a Chile antes, tenía que verla incluso antes de esa celebración por su independencia oficial hace 200 años. Según sus fuentes, y también gracias a su computador portátil que fue revisando al interior de ese auto negro, varios países estaban al interior de la casa de gobierno y ya habían llegado… Maldición… Él iba tarde.

― Lord Arthur ¿Vamos a la embajada británica? ― Preguntó el chofer.

― No, vamos directo al palacio de La Moneda ― Ordenó tranquilo.

No era interés del chofer, quien ignoró que el británico en la parte de atrás comenzó a sacarse el suéter y la camisa, luego con unas toallitas húmedas orgánicas, se limpió el cuerpo, como si de verdad lo necesitase, bueno, digamos, que para quitarse el casi nada de sudor, abrió su maleta y se puso una camisa pulcramente blanca, increíblemente, sin ninguna arruga. Así, en la parte de atrás del auto, Arthur Kirkland se vistió para una elegante fiesta. Cuando su chofer le vio por el retrovisor sonrió, llevaba tiempo en Chile, pero jamás olvidaría a su querida nación.

― Lord, a la vuelta de esta calle, hay una farmacia, si quiere, puedo pasar a comprarle un poco de gel para el cabello ― El anciano le sonrió.

― T-te lo encargo… ― Se sonrojó, no es que se estuviera arreglando tanto, sólo iría a una fiesta de un país americano no tan desarrollado y… ¡No es como si quisiera estar presentable!

El auto llegó rápido al palacio blanco invierno. Los guardias y las fuerzas especiales le abrieron paso al comprobar que las insignias de aquél, y todos los documentos, le presentaban como de la embajada británica.

Cuál fue su sorpresa, al encontrarse ante un contingente de fuerzas especiales y periodistas de todo el mundo que querían enterarse de las soluciones chilenas a los problemas que parecían ya no tener solución… Los problemas limítrofes estaban en las manos de otros países. Se aterró.

Es decir, él no se aterraba, sólo le daba un poco de nervios, porque iba tarde, seguro el mundo entero repararía en ello, él, el gran lord británico, el perfecto caballero inglés, iba tarde, si, tarde.

― My lord, ¿Sucede algo? ― El chofer había corrido a abrirle la puerta.

― No, por supuesto que no sucede algo ― Se bajó con elegancia del automóvil.

Apenas pisó un pie fuera el auto, el reflector le aturdió un poco, los flashes de las cámaras que lo enfocaban y que le sacaban fotos, escuchaban que clamaban por su nombre, que "Inglaterra ya había llegado", le ponían los micrófonos a unos metros, pero no, se supone que la instancia era demasiado importante, y el cerco policial, el cerco policial tenía mucho personal y además, sumaba mucha distancia, mientras caminaba, el público en general lo miraba pero lo ignoraba… ¿A él? ¿Se atrevían a ignorarle? ¡Acaso nadie se daba cuenta que lucía un peinado sumamente sofisticado y que ni siquiera tuvo que ir a una peluquería! Bastaron sus manos y un gel para el cabello de una marca que él jamás escuchó, en fin, nadie debía saber eso.

― Mami… ¿Dónde está Chile? ― Escuchó a una niña, que ni siquiera se fijó en él.

― Debe estar dentro de la Moneda, hijita. Ya verás cómo pronto vamos a ver a nuestra querida nación… No la hemos visto en más de un mes, así que ella también debe querer vernos ― La señora le acarició el cabello.

Así eran las cosas en Chile.

Su nación desaparecía, y los ciudadanos chilenos se preocupaban por ella… Porque desde un principio, ella se preocupaba por ellos.

Qué suerte tienen los países americanos de no haber existido en Europa.

Mientras las fuerzas especiales lo rodeaban y lo conducían al frontis ya seguro del palacio, él recordaba su pasado. Las veces que tuvo que correr y esconderse de aquellos ciudadanos que lo querían para sí, porque a quien él eligiera, o a quien él guiara, sería elegido Rey, no sabía si era verdad, pero los demás sí. Incluso siendo tan pequeño, una nación recién nacida, Wales, Irlanda y Escocia lo apedreaban y le lanzaban palos, porque según ellos, él no debería haber nacido… En realidad, no sabía si realmente le odiaban, porque bien recordaba que Escocia fue en su ayuda muchas veces, actualmente ya no había algo que hacer, serían hermanos hasta que el mundo así lo quisiera.

Pasó por el frontis de la moneda, la policía civil de Chile, le abría el paso hacia el interior del edificio, él entraría con gallardía, tal vez su traje no fuera el mejor traje que tuviera, pero su actitud, su actitud compensaría cualquier cosa, incluso si desidia ir a esa fiesta con un saco de papas encima.

― ¡Un maldito caballero pirata acaba de entrar! ― Sintió la patada en su pierna, y era doloroso, pero resistió con estoicismo.

― ¡Carlitos! ― Detrás, llegó un muchacho moreno, más bajo que Argentina ― ¡Eso no se hace pe! ¿Quién te enseñó esos modales? Ahora, pide disculpas.

― ¡Jamás! ¡No pienso hacerlo! ¡Ese es un weon malvado que quiere separar a mi mamá de mi papá y yo no lo voy a permitir che! ― Ahh… sí, casi se olvidaba del hijo de Chile y Argentina, ni siquiera era su hijo de verdad, era una forma simbólica.

― _Always is a pleasure see you, little_ Tierra del Fuego ― Dijo adolorido, pero, vamos, él no pelearía con un niño pequeño, jamás estaría a ese nivel de inmadurez.

― ¡Maldito inglés, vuelve a tu islita re-fea en Europa! ― Le volvió a gritar. Calma Inglaterra… calma.

― Jajjaja. Tan divertidos que son los niños… ― Sonrió al peruano vestido de negro y plata, se veía bastante elegante y atractivo el moreno ¿Qué más se le puede hacer cuando uno es atractivo? Nada pues.

― Oh, Inglaterra, llegaste tarde ― Dijo el país americano ― Pero no te preocupes, la fiesta comenzó hace como media hora, los países están dando un recorrido histórico por el palacio de la Moneda, creo que deben estar por regresar… Prusia dijo que tenían preparada una comida tradicional…

― ¿Prusia? ― Preguntó el rubio, recibiendo otro golpe. Vamos, tranquilo England, tranquilo.

― ¡El grandioso y genial tío Prusia! ― Alegó Carlitos ― Él sí que es genial, con razón mi mamá le dedica tanto tiempo, no como "otros".

― Dime Carlitos… ― Inglaterra se agachó a su lado, porque, él era muy alto para la pequeña islita ― ¿Dónde está mumy?

― ¡Es MI mamá! ― Gritó, lanzándole un cabezazo al estómago.

Maldito mocoso insoportable hijo de Martín… El argentino se iba arrepentir de haberle enseñado tan malos modales al hijo querido de Chile, si él fuera su crio, ya lo tendría recitando un libro de poesías completo de Pablo Neruda en inglés, "El canto General", no estaría mal, además, seguro y a Chile le gustaría escucharlo, y además, le ayudaría al desarrollo cultural al menor, claro, claro… No es como si le hiciese aprender sólo libros de autores ingleses… Si fuera su hijo, claro, claro… Hablamos de algo hipotéticamente, claro, claro.

― Sí, ya, mi error… ¿Dónde está Chile? ― Preguntó ahora, con una sonrisa que parecía demasiado falsa, tanto, que hasta el peruano se dio cuenta…

― ¿Por qué? ― El niño bajó la mirada y quedó sonrojado ― ¿Por qué te interesa saber tanto dónde está mi mamá, maldito pirata cochino?

― Porque soy amigo de tu mamá y aunque no lo creas, me preocupa un poco ― El rubio le puso una mano en la cabeza y le acarició.

― Sigues siendo un pirata para mí ― Y el rubiecito se puso a llorar desesperadamente… El inglés puso cara de ¿Es enserio?

Si Chile veía la escena, seguro creía que él le había hecho llorar y entonces, ella le mostraría lo que significaba el puño de una madre que siente a su hijo en peligro…

― ¡No sé dónde está mi mamá! ¡Y nadie me quiere decir dónde está! ― Dijo acercándose al inglés con las manos en los ojos, intentando sacarse las lágrimas para demostrar que él no estaba llorando ― ¡Quiero a mi mamá!

― Ah… ¡Yo…! Yo no… Carlitos… ― El inglés se enredaba solo.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? Bueno, él no entendía mucho a los niños, miren a Sealand que le odiaba, también, todos los niños que él conoció alguna vez, hace unos años que lo olvidaron, se independizaron y le dejaron… ¿Qué hacer con un niño que llora? Bueno… Él era frío y rígido, pero seguro sería más blando que Alemania… Así que lo abrazó.

Sí, créanme, Inglaterra abrazó a Tierra del Fuego, y el pequeño se dejó abrazar, la posición incomodó al inglés, por lo que mejor se lo llevó a los brazos, cargándole y acunándolo en su pecho… Hace tiempo, que él no tenía mucho contacto con los niños, y al parecer, Tierra del Fuego igual le odiaba, pero…

― Esto es increíble ― Perú bajó el teléfono… Había sacado una foto.

La subió a las redes sociales e inmediatamente comenzó a ser furor.

― Se quedó dormido… ― susurró al peruano, que sonreía.

Inglaterra tenía cara de "No-sé-que-está-pasando-aquí", pero aún estaba lo suficientemente seguro, que los niños no tienen mucha resistencia, y por el cielo, ya debería ser tarde, tarde en la hora, y seguro, el pequeño ya debería estar durmiendo… Y era la verdad, hacer tanta rabieta, y pasar por sentimientos tan fuertes, como ver a su mamá después de mucho tiempo, le habían cansado… ¡Era totalmente normal que Carlitos tuviera sueño!

― Causa… no te sabía ese don ― Dijo el peruano riendo ― ¡Seguro criaste muy bien a los anglo-americanos!

― ¿Dónde está Chile? ― Preguntó sonrojado, el niño en brazos, intentando ser suave y lo más delicado posible.

― Yo me llevaré a Carlitos, seguro viene el brasileño o el albino ese y te explican lo que está pasando.

Perú se acercó al inglés con la intensión de quitarle al niño de los brazos, pero, la gran sorpresa fue, que Carlitos estaba demasiado cómodo en los brazos del inglés, y que le tenía sujeto del cuello de la camisa… Para moverlo de los brazos británicos a los brazos americanos, demoraron cierto tiempo, y cuando por fin el peruano tuvo al niño en los brazos, comenzó a mecerlo, y el rubiecito comenzó a hacer malas caras, como las que se tiene cuando el sueño se vuelve intranquilo y se está a punto de despertar… ¡Eso sí que no! Si lo despertaban y no lo dejaban dormir, armaría unos berrinches que ni siquiera Argentina era capaz de controlar, Perú ya lo había vivido en carne propia y no quería eso.

Inglaterra le acarició la cabeza y la cara delicadamente, se tranquilizó.

― Tienes que enseñarme ese truco pe ― Luego salió de allí con el niño.

― ¿Qué… le está pasando al mundo?

Créenos Inglaterra, no eres el único que se está preguntando eso.

Apenas desapareció el peruano, apareció el albino Gilbert, no esperando encontrarse a Inglaterra, no parecía contento, ninguno.

― Vamos ― Prusia lo arrastró, hacia un lugar diferente a la fiesta.

― ¿Conoces algo llamado saludo? Bien, podrías comenzar saludándome, sí, eso no estaría mal… Tu estado social debe ser bastante bajo, pero sin embargo puedes ser simpático cuando quieres… ¿Dónde está Chile?

― _Himmel!_ ¿Te importaría caminar? Hablemos de eso más tarde, pero si de verdad quieres, aunque sea un poco a Chile, sigue al grandioso yo y deja de hablar.

El rubio no siguió razonando, y caminó al lado del germano, sus pasos eran rápidos y largos, sí, algo debía estar pasando para que el prusiano estuviera así de acelerado… ¿Y dónde estaba Chile? ¡Ellos deberían estar juntos! No él, su inglesa persona… es decir, el prusiano ¡El prusiano! No es como si él, inglés y rubio, quisiera estar "ahora" con Chile, para nada, es que él esperaba… Esperaba… ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué la chilena estuviera en esa fiesta? ¿Qué apenas le viera saltara a sus brazos y le sonriera con esa mirada tan linda? ¡No es que esperase eso! Aunque a ese paso, ni siquiera sabía que esperar…

― Bien ― Prusia entró en una habitación y cerró detrás del inglés.

― Ya estás aquí ― Era la jefa del gobierno chileno ― ¿Inglaterra?

― Oh… Buenas Noches ― el inglés besó su mano en una pequeña inclinación.

― ¿Qué haces aquí pequeño inglés? ― la mujer se puso unos pendientes.

― Lo mismo que todos los demás, supongo ― Contestó contrariado.

― Ya. Que tengan suerte ― La señora se levantó y se revisó una vez más la cinta presidencial, aquella de la que Chile había hablado ― Prusia, mi nación queda en tus capaces manos.

― _Ja._ ― El germano… ¿Se estaba desvistiendo?

― ¡Prusia! ― Nadie le explicaba lo que pasaba, y él se estaba cabreando ― ¡Dónde está Chile! Se supone que debía aparecer en su fiesta, pero nadie la ha visto, dime de una maldita vez que está pasando.

― Sí, sí, sí ― Le arrojó un overol militar ― Chile desapareció ¿Te extraña? ¡Pues a mí igual! Esto parece una maldita broma, a ore-sama no le gusta. La dejé cinco minutos, cuando fui por ella, ya no estaba… No la había descuidado desde que la dejaste bajo el protectorado del grandioso yo… ¡Pero por estar esperando, que sus podridos invitados llegaran, tuve que dejarla!

― ¿Qué…? ― Ya estaba listo, obvio, era el perfecto caballero inglés.

― ¡Alguien se llevó a Chile! Y no, no hablamos de alguien cualquiera, tú lo conoces, yo también, todo el mundo lo sabe ― Prusia se terminó de calzar los bototos ― No sé qué es lo que planea, pero si impide ese matrimonio, entonces ya no hay mucho que hacer ¿Sabes?

― Tu capacidad de explicar las cosas ha decaído sobre todo en los puntos más importantes ¡Comienza de nuevo a explicar sobre el matrimonio y la desaparición! Es tu maldito problema hacerlo ¡Confié en ti! ― Mucha información para procesarla toda en un momento… Ah, sí… ¿Qué tenía que hacer?

Un puñetazo a Prusia, que le hizo reventar la nariz, sonrió, no es como si no se lo esperase, le devolvió un palmetazo en la mejilla.

― AMBOS nos merecíamos ese maldito golpe ― Le indico Prusia limpiándose la nariz.

― ¿Por qué estoy metido en esto? ― Se cargó en la espalda una mochila, como también lo hizo Prusia, pesaba un poco ― ¡Sigo sin entender mucho!

― Ah… Es que seguro eres idiota ― Prusia y él salieron de allí y se encontraron con personal militar, los subieron a un camión y salieron de aquel perímetro.

― No, es que tu "grandiosa" explicación… ¡No explica! ¿Quieres que sea más claro?

― Chile regresó para casarse, todos los latinos debieron hacerlo alguna vez, fue una moda entre los europeos y asiáticos también ― Prusia revisó sus pertenencias ― Se iba a casar con su territorio, con su nación, con la población del norte y del Sur, simbólicamente, claro… ¿Dónde estará West? Dentro de estos días, las resoluciones en los tribunales internacionales llegaran a fallo… Es obvio que ganará Chile, por… bueno, obvias razones, todo esto ha sido un descabellado desde el principio, ¡Ay, si fueran como el grandioso yo!

― ¿Argentina no será su esposo? ― De las tantas cosas que pudo preguntar…

― Ah… Sabía que no podrías ser tan genial como yo, pero aun así creí que entenderías ― Prusia suspiró exhausto ― Buen peinado, por cierto.

― _Thanks_ ― Su cara de felicidad, no era comparada con nada en el mundo, hasta que recordó que aún les quedaba un problema ― ¡No me digas que los terroristas secuestraron a Chile!

― _Nein…_

― Ya, entonces ¿Algún idiota que quiera convertirse en dictador?

― _Nein!_

― ¿Me vas a decir que Tony y sus amigos secuestraron a Chile?

― _Was? Ohh… Nein!_

― Entonces… No lo sé, explícate mejor, _bloody hell!_

― Lo único que encontré ― Le puso el zapato en las manos ― Es de ella, puedo asegurarlo, los compramos juntos… Los usaba esta noche hace apenas una hora.

― ¿Una hora? ― Por la Reina, si ellos se hubieran apurado en ese maldito avión…

― ¡Sí! Tenemos que evitarles cruzar la cordillera…

― ¿La cordillera? ― Sintió una ampolleta sobre su cabeza ― ¡Me estás diciendo que Argentina se llevó a Chile a la fuerza!

― No sé si a la fuerza… ― Prusia suspiró.

― ¿Chile se fue con él por voluntad? ― Su voz sonó lastimera.

― Ore-sama no puede asegurarlo… ― Levantó una ceja, por la preocupación excesiva del rubio inglés, no diría mucho.

― N-no lo entiendo… ¿Por qué se iría con él?

― ¡Tal vez lo ama! Kesesesesese ― Gilbert parecía muy divertido con ello.

A Inglaterra no le hacía gracia alguna.

Y lejos, muy lejos de allí, sobre el límite fronterizo del cordón Cordillerano de los Andes, un avión de una aerolínea cualquiera, hace uno de sus tantos viajes, como normalmente acostumbra, pero esta vez, lleva a dos pasajeros totalmente inusuales e importantísimos. No lo van a discutir.

Uno viste casual, totalmente, pero no por ello común, su estilo es grandioso. El otro, es una jovencita, que lleva un traje de noche, parece confusa, no parece estar del todo bien, cada cierto tiempo mira por la ventana y cierra los ojos con pena.

Cuando por fin estaba en su país… Tenía que salir otra vez…

― …Y podríamos llevar a Carlitos, a los niños les encanta.

― ¿Qué? ― Cierto, le venía hablando…

― ¿Estás bien? ― Él se acercó a ella, tomó su mano, y la apretó ― Estás fría Che… Además, estás pálida… ¿Vos te sentís mal?

― No… no… Estoy perfecto ― Sonrió débilmente.

Él se acercó a ella, se sacó la chaqueta que traía encima y la puso sobre sus piernas, luego le pasó los brazos por los hombros, y la abrazó, acunándola en su pecho, no obtuvo resistencia. Le acarició los hombros con suavidad… Había que admitirlo, él era tan dulce, delicado y… amable.

Podía tener miles de defectos, que por cierto no admitiría o los cambiaría a su conveniencia, pero siempre había sido tan… tan cariñoso y cálido, tan afectivo.

No había vuelta atrás… Ya había cruzado la cordillera, estaba en lado argentino.


	12. La Boda

**Los personajes de latinhetalia, pertenecen a la comunidad latinohetaliana.**

 **Solo esta historia alternativa es originalmente mía: Reino Inquieto.**

 **ADVERTENCIA.**

 **Burla hacia países. Situaciones históricas. AU. Saltos futuristas. Malas palabras y vulgaridades. Violencia explicita. OC. Situaciones no recomendada para niños.**

* * *

 _ **"Necesito que creas en ti"**_

* * *

Capítulo 12: La Boda.

* * *

Mendoza.

Acostados juntos… Uno al lado del otro en un hotel.

― _Sos… mujer de vino… Mujer del alma… Sos un ángel que se derrite en tierra… Sos como vos sola, amarga y agria… Sos la vida, vos sos, la magia._

― Ninguno de tus versos compensará esto Martín ― Ella le dio la espalda, encendió su teléfono, y volvió a ver la foto que había descargado...

Eran las fotografías de la celebración en su casa, los países se estaban preguntando porque era Prusia y no ella quien les estaba recibiendo y atendiendo, pero rápido lo olvidaban para sacarse fotos. Como Dinamarca, que se había sacado selfies con casi todos los invitados, hasta Japón fue arrastrado a salir en una fotografía mientras sonreía tranquilo a un postre en la mesa.

Parece que había un fiestón y todos se lo estaban pasando bien.

Las fotos de todos, las de Hungría a algunos chicos que hablaban… es mujer sí que era incomprensible, y se supone que entre mujeres deberían entenderse.

¿Para qué se daba tantos rodeos? La única foto que le interesaba era en la que Inglaterra tenía abrazado a Tierra del Fuego… ¿Por qué era tan perfecto? ¡Hasta en eso se veía bien! Basta, ella debería estarse concentrando en otra cosa…

― _Tus ojos buscan lo imposible, y yo te busco en la distancia… Ni siquiera sabés cuanto te quiero, pero si sabés que tus sonrisas… me matan._

― _Mi mano no es mi mano, si tu piel justamente la roza, mi mano roza la brisa, y se convierte en la instancia… que no es amor lo que quiero, no es amor lo que me ofreces, no es amor si me rozas, y en el momento para nada es amor_ ― Contestó ella en un verso, apagando el teléfono otra vez.

― _Y si no es amor… décime que es lo que siento, que por el día me queman, y por las noches desaparezco. Que sin vos mi lado, chinita, décime, que sería sin vos a mi lado… Que sin ti yo me seco._

― Ninguno va a ganar esto… Ni tú, ni yo… Ya duérmete de una vez ¡Y pobre de ti que te acerquí más de la cuenta, porque te pesco a chancletazo limpio weón!

― Con vos aquí, no sé si estoy despierto o estoy soñando…

Juntos.

Chile y Argentina estaban uno al lado del otro en una cama, acostados en aquel pequeño espacio que a ella le gustaría fuera más grande porque no puede evitar sentirlo a su lado. Le hubiera gustado estar en Santiago, no en Mendoza, ya es muy noche… Él no se ha despegado de su lado.

Dormir con Martín es totalmente diferente a dormir con Gilbert.

Santiago, mañana siguiente a la fiesta de la independencia chilena.

― ¡POR QUÉ MI BEBÉ NO ESTÁ AQUÍ! ― España lloraba a mares.

― ¿Be-bebé? ― Perú sintió que su ojo tenía un tic incontrolable.

¿La situación? Bien, España tenía a Perú y a Bolivia abrazados, además no dejaba que México se alejara. Cuando vieron la situación, los demás latinoamericanos se fueron corriendo a Argentina, ni siquiera esperaron el transporte oficial, pero… los países que se habían encontrado en primera instancia con España, lamentablemente no pudieron escapar, y ese era el caso de los tres países antes mencionados.

La jefa chilena estaba atendiendo todos los preparativos, se sorprendió cuando los británicos acudieron a ella para que le ayudaran a buscar a su hermano menor, ella les miró seriamente. Luego de suspirar y comprender que, al parecer, las naciones actuaban muchas veces a lo "idiota", por fin les pudo decir que Inglaterra no estaba perdido, todo lo contrario, era posible que en ese mismo momento estuviera en Argentina buscando a la nación más problemática del último tiempo.

Cosa que molestó discretamente a Wales, hizo suspirar a Irlanda con un "Otra vez" y Escocia sonrió… Él hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo.

― ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan dramático y complicado, maldición? ― Romano se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

― Auxilio… ya no lo soporto más ― Pedro levantaba los brazos pidiendo ayuda, justo en ese momento, España lo pescó entre sus brazos.

― ¡Mis niños! Papi España les tiene prohibido que se casen, no… No lo admito, aun sois muy pequeños… ¡Pedro, tú no te puedes casar!

En ese momento, España tenía en cada brazo a Miguel y a Julio, y había obligado a Itzel y a Pedro que se sentaran cada uno en sus piernas, y cualquiera que intentara escapar, lo volvía a su lado y lo abrazaba de forma estranguladora… Los latinoamericanos no lo soportarían más.

― ¿Abuelito España? ― Una pequeña vocecita acompañada de Brasil sonó hasta los oídos de España, suficiente para soltar a todos y correr a su encuentro.

― ¡CARLITOS! ― España se olvidó de todo, y se lo quitó de los brazos al brasileño.

El niñito castaño rubio, de ojos color verde y ambarinos, casi iguales a los chilenos, no entendía que estaba pasando, sólo que una vez más, él había dormido sólo y sin su mami, y que, además, su papá no lo había siquiera llamado. Sentía que se estaban olvidando de él, pero con abuelito España cerca, eso jamás sucedería.

Dejando las crisis de padre sobreprotector y síndrome del nido vacío de España (que, por cierto, es como bien tarde para comenzar a sentirlo, AHORA), las cosas se habían esclarecido un poquito.

Chile había mandado un mensaje a su jefa, que ya había organizado la boda, que se casaría en Mendoza porque Martín no la dejaba salir de Argentina, pero que, de todas formas, no era un secuestro, que alistaran uno de los aviones para trasladar a los países hacia el otro lado de la cordillera.

Mientras un coreano decía que la fuerza área se había creado en su casa, y que además Chile le había copiado el modelo militar a él, los países sintieron mucha curiosidad sobre la boda, los rumores fácilmente comenzaron a esparcirse, que como Argentina no había logrado su objetivo, ahora que ya no podrían ser la "Grosa República Argentino-chilena", quería que hicieran un pacto y que con tal de lograrlo se había llevado a Chile, y que en realidad se amaban y muchas otras cosas.

España ignoraba todo, estaba demasiado embobado mirando a su "nieto", mientras el niño comía un churro, tenía cierto aire a cierto italiano, y, además mirándolo se parecía mucho a Chile y a Argentina, lo encontró obvio, es decir, eran sus padres, se sonrojó al pensar que él ya estaba viejo… Es decir, él no estaba viejo… Pero ver a ese niño tan pequeño y que además lo llamaba "abuelito", casi le infartaba de tanta ternura, sentía que se asemejaba a inyectarle azúcar a la sangre a un diabético… Con tanta ensoñación, hasta se le había pegado el humor negro de cierto rubio cejón come scones y que cocina horrible.

Mendoza.

Ella estaba frente a un gran espejo, tenía una enagua entera hasta medio muslo, casi desnuda, y ahí estaba Argentina mirándola, hubiera estado embobado, pero la había visto así muchas veces, no era lo físico lo que le llamaba la atención de ella, o al menos, no todo…

― Tenía un traje listo en Santiago… ― Susurró ella.

― Si se hubiera quedado, mi chinita linda, esa boda hubiera sido un fracaso ― Le pasó un vestido color perla ― Créeme, sólo quiero ayudar…

― Sí, ayudar, ayudar… Has repetido eso como 15 veces ― Se puso el vestido, sencillo, no muy elegante.

― Siempre voy a ayudarte, aunque a veces no lo quiera y vaya en contra de mis principios ¿Tenés alguna duda? ― Tomó la cremallera y subió el cierre en su espalda ― Luces divina, aunque claro, para mis ojos, vos siempre sos… hermosa.

― Ajá… ― Se giró a él, fiera, indiferente, dura, difícil.

― Está bien Chile, si es lo que querés… te dejaré cuando haya terminado de hacer, lo que debo hacer… Lo prometo ― Dijo él.

Su indiferencia, era mucho más letal que sus puños y palmetazos.

― Conversemos ― Se sentó a su lado, tomó su mano y le dio calor ― Hace unos días que parte de mi población se volvió a Argentina, pero muchos de mis jóvenes cayeron ante los encantos chilenos… Parece que no soy el único enamorado de una chilena ― Ella se volteó a mirarlo ― Dejá que se queden en tu casa…

― Argentina… ― Él le sonrió con dulzura.

― Parece que siempre sales ganando che ― Explicación: A Chile le hace falta población. Tiene un índice de natalidad muy bajo ― No me importa dejarte ganar si es que puedo ver esa sonrisita tuya…

― ¡CHILE!

Y la puerta se hizo añicos.

― ¡Eh, que hijo de puta, estaba abierto che! ¡La puerta estaba abierta! ― Reclamó Martín, él estaba por acariciar el rostro de la chilena, y se quedó con las ganas.

― Lo sé ― Sonrió infantilmente.

― ¡Entonces!

― Es que no es nada awesome entrar de forma normal…

Ahí estaba Prusia, vestido con un uniforme militar del ejército chileno, pero alterado, obviamente, él fue quien les trajo su increíble moda militar, él podía hacer lo que quisiese por el hecho de ser, bueno, él… Ni siquiera se inmutó en sacar un arma de fuego y apuntar hacia la cabeza argentina

― Esto ha terminado de aburrir a ore-sama… No soy West, no tengo una infinita paciencia ― le quitó el seguro al arma, detuvo su mirada ahora en Chile, le sonrió con infinito cariño ― Kese… ¡Pequeña!

― ¡Prusia! ― Gritó ella completamente feliz de verle. Y un poco asustada, ciertamente a veces quería librarse de Martín, pero no como para hacerlo desaparecer.

Detrás suyo había una docena de soldados de su ejército, sólo con verlos, ella se sintió mucho mejor, no porque fueran soldados, no, es que… Estar cerca de su gente le llenaba de fuerzas.

Gilbert ni siquiera se percató en los hechos, ella estaba pálida como él, y eso era malo en alguien que solía tener las mejillas rosadas y rebosantes de vida. Ignoró fácilmente el vestido de novia, o que estuviera a solas con el argentino y finalmente también ignoró a Martín, y fue a por Chile, cuando estuvo enfrente, abrió los brazos sonriendo, entonces ella se aferró a él en un abrazo que él correspondió, le causó tanta gracia, ella descalza, era tan pequeña.

No venía solo…

Inglaterra entró a la habitación, como Prusia, tenía un uniforme alterado, lo suficientemente cómodo para poder viajar en helicóptero y hacer todas las maniobras tácticas que podrían ameritar… El problema, es que, sin querer, estaba frente a frente a cierto muchacho celoso, alumno de Francia, hijo de España e Italia.

― ¡Que hace este inglés trolo aquí! ― Uy sí, hay cosas que nunca cambian…

― No se podía esperar menos de un alumno del _winne bastard,_ tu boca es bastante descuidada, deberías recibir clases de modales, aunque claro, no se puede esperar mucho, eterno segundón ― La boca acida del inglés no se hizo esperar.

― ¿Segundón? ― Oh, oh… Aquí va arder la octava Troya jamás construida.

― Sí, apenas eres una mala imitación de Europa, hasta Estados Unidos puede comprenderlo, aunque claro, Estados Unidos es mi ex colonia, se dice americano.

― Espero, que con "segundón", no te estés refiriendo a… ― Apretó el puño con valentía para decirlo ― …al fútbol.

― Oh, claro, el _football_ es un gran deporte… En mi casa tenemos muchos logros…

― ¿Ah sí? ― Argentina se le acercó.

― _Oh yes_ … Si quieres cualquier día jugamos y te muestro como se juega…

― Che… ¿Cuántas copas tenés?

La verdad es que parecían dos perros rabiosos que tenían las frentes juntas, ejerciendo presión cada uno por su lado, pero de pronto, una mano apareció entre ambos, era Chile. Obligados ambos a separarse, ambos se sonrojaron de gran manera al tener a Chile tan cerca, además, el olor de su perfume en su muñeca, era bastante atrayente y… lo tenían a unos centímetros, Inglaterra sintió que uno de los dedos chilenos le había pasado a rosar el labio, aunque no lo podría asegurar, también podría ser la conmoción….

― ¿Weon, por qué siempre que están juntos buscan cualquier razón para pelear? ― Ella suspiró ― Hola Inglaterra…

― Chile… ― Inglaterra no podía negar, que, de sólo verla se le apretó el estómago.

Los soldados fueron despachados por el jefe argentino, todos estaban felices de ver sana y salva a su nación, querían conversar con ella, querían que ella les hablase y le diese ánimos, pero al parecer, no sería por ese momento.

Prusia seguía abrazando a Chile, es decir, aun ella estaba en sus brazos, y ella se negaba a soltarlo, al mismo tiempo, él le impedía alejarse, aun así, ella pudo meter una mano entre los rubios.

¿Cómo sentirse si ella lo abrazaba de ese modo y no a alguno de los dos? Ambos rubios se decayeron y se sentaron en el sillón, uno al lado del otro, completamente derrotados y vencidos, sin ánimos de seguir luchando… Miraron hacia el lado, cruzaron miradas y suspiraron para volver la vista al frente y encontrar la sonrisa de Chile, para Prusia. Pero ver su sonrisa, aunque no sea únicamente para alguno de ellos, era reconfortante. Se cruzaron de pierna, para lados diferentes, y afirmaron su cabeza con una mano, mirándola, mirándola reír y acariciar al halcón del norte, mientras Prusia la abrazaba… Era mejor que abrazase a Prusia antes que a Inglaterra/Argentina, pensaban en sus contrarios y rivales.

― Kesesesese ¿Ahora resulta que son los mejores amigos?

Prusia les preguntó, saliendo por la puerta, con la mujer de la mano. Él se preocupaba por ella, porque ella estaba descalza, Martín estaba demasiado decaído, de hecho, él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que la había hecho caminar sin zapatos… Un momento ¿Qué había dicho el prusiano? Ambos miraron hacia el lado, se miraron, hicieron una mueca horrible y se levantaron, no, obviamente, la gran y magnifica República Argentina no se iba a sentar en el mismo sillón que ese inglesito de cuarta.

― Tengo una grossa idea ― Dijo Chile sonriéndole al prusiano.

― ¡Mi chinita linda! ¿Acaso dijiste una palabra que aprendiste de mí? ― Martín corrió al lado del prusiano al escucharla ― ¿No querés que te lleve de turismo? ¿Y qué tal un dulcecito de leche? Un bomboncito che… un chocolatito ¡Sé que te gustan los chocolates! El nene me dijo que comés mucho chocolate cuando estás triste… Yo puedo ser tu chocolatito… Soy igual de dulce, pero, con mejor sabor.

― Hey… ― Inglaterra los alcanzó y detuvo el coqueteo argentino.

― ¡Salí trolo inglés! ― Lo apartó de un empujón.

― No, compórtate por favor, no arruines tu reputación más de la que ya la tienes arruinada, deberías agradecer que nadie sabe muy bien si la secuestraste, de todas formas, es probable que sólo estés con suerte, si fueras más inteligente…

― ¡Calláte trabuco inglés! Che, que no te banco pibe…

Del hotel, se fueron a un recinto privado en dónde les esperaban los invitados, todo tan bonito como recordaba…

La ceremonia dio inicio.

Prusia e Inglaterra se fueron a sentar junto con todo el mundo, sí, aún vestía ropa militar, pero nadie les tomó atención. El himno chileno fue entonado, y las naciones giraron la vista hacia el fondo del pasillo, en dónde Argentina conducía a una adorable Chile. Vestido blanco de seda perlado hasta las rodillas, encima, un tul transparente con brillos hasta el suelo, corte de corazón, en el cuello una cadena plateada, y en el pecho, una cruz teutónica de plata… Tan bonita, España comenzó a llorar porque se dio cuenta que su niñita había crecido mucho, mientras tanto, todos los países estaban de infarto, o bueno, la gran mayoría… Es que se supone que… bueno, ellos siempre habían creído que Chile era… ah… olvídenlo.

― Quiero darles las gracias a todos, por venir hoy a mi boda ― Ella se paró frente a todos ― Voy a leerles mis promesas y mis votos a todo mi pueblo chileno, a toda la gente desde el norte hasta el sur… Toda ciudadana chilena, todo ciudadano que, con tan sólo escuchar los dos primeros versos del himno patrio, no pueda evitar saberse el resto. La verdad, es que desaparecí mucho tiempo de Chile, hui cobardemente a Europa y me embarqué en una carrera a la que hasta el momento no le había encontrado razón… ¿Por qué escapar por más de un mes si luego iba a regresar? ― La cámara estaba captando su discurso y estaba siendo transmitida por todos los canales nacionales de Chile, había cientos de familias chilenas viéndola, desde Arica hasta Puerto Williams ― Gané mucho en este viaje. Aprendí cosas maravillosas junto a muchas personas, ya sea desde el caballero que nos transportó a través del canal de la Marcha, hasta la sobrecargo del avión que tomé para volver a Chile. Hoy estoy aquí, para casarme con cada chileno y chilena que así se sienta, para hacer la inevitable promesa de amarlos para siempre, para jurar que jamás me separaran de su lado, nadie, sea quien sea… Hoy vivimos una situación aterradora y problemática, pero estoy segura que prontamente se llegara a solución. ¿Me odian? La corrupción y los escándalos políticos han estado en la opinión pública y lamentablemente, mis queridos ciudadanos se han involucrado en ellos y han cerrado sus ideas, impidiendo por su negatividad, que sus ideas hagan avanzar el país, y les pregunto, ¿Por qué en vez de los "Este país está cada vez peor", "Ya creo que se viene una dictadura", "Todo está para una guerra civil", empecemos a pensar en soluciones? Yo he pensado en algunas, pero no puedo sobrevivir sola, los necesito más que nunca chilenos y chilenas, lo estoy dando todo por ustedes, pero necesito que ustedes también, den todo de su parte por mí… Necesito, y todos los países necesitamos, ciudadanos que quieran cambiar el mundo y hacerlo un lugar mejor, un lugar sustentable, un lugar hermoso en que se pueda vivir en el futuro. Y, por último, sólo soy un pequeño país que como dicen: Argentina, Perú y Bolivia, apenas se ve en el mapa, pero si me doy cuenta y lucho por el mundo, significa que los países más grandes, complejos y desarrollados, también lo están haciendo. No pido fe, pido colaboración ― Se colocó un anillo dorado en el dedo ― Con este anillo me caso para toda la vida y hasta que la muerte me separe de ustedes.

Todos los países aplaudieron, ellos se sentían como la chilena… Querían cambiar el mundo, querían la sustentabilidad, querían que vivieran los animales y que las plantas volvieran a ser el pulmón verde de la naturaleza como siempre había sido… Querían todo lo que ella, y necesitaban la ayuda de todos los humanos.

¿Por qué no lo podían ver?

En Chile y en Argentina (porque el discurso se transmitió en las noticias argentinas), muy pocos ciudadanos entendieron las palabras de la nación andina, al menos 10 de cada 1000, y despertaron su propia conciencia, que lo que Chile decía, tenía mucha razón, el discurso conmovió los corazones de todos los chilenos, y más de la mitad de la población argentina comenzó a amar también a Chile (Y muchos otros comenzaron a pensar que Chile y Argentina harían una buena pareja).

Aunque fue un discurso que la mayoría de la gente no entendió a cabalidad, ese pequeño porcentaje que se dio cuenta del llamado, se sintió cohesionada, sintió que debía hacer algo, y tal como lo explicaba Chile: Querían cambiar el mundo. Y sólo esa ideología bastaba para que poco a poco, paso a paso, las cosas fueran mejorando, una villa, luego una población, después una comuna y después una ciudad… Y si se juntaban las ciudades: Las regiones, y las regiones, al país… Los pequeños cambios casi no serían valorados y también serían poco notorios, pero bastaban, bastaban para cambiar el mundo poco a poco.

A lo largo de 2 años, éste discurso sería repetido en todas las celebraciones de los demás países, no exactamente igual, pero su valentía, dio pie para que los demás países al fin se pusieran los pantalones en cuanto al tema de la promesa de las naciones con sus países (Eso Chile, al fin comienzas una moda y son otros los que te copian a ti). El primero en casarse con su pueblo después de Chile, fue Argentina.

Durante la celebración del matrimonio, Chile pudo ponerse sus cómodos pantalones y una camiseta que le había traído de regalo Japón, con una "Miku" estampada en la parte delantera, al menos esa noche hicieron la típica celebración informal en dónde Escocia bebió tanto que despertó siendo abrazado por Arthur. Los países nórdicos se presentaron como buenos bebedores y por alguna razón Bielorrusia y Letonia terminaron en una competencia de Vodka, sólo se podría agregar que Bielorrusia terminó en la cama de Lituania sin recordar absolutamente, nada.

Por otro lado, España no fue a la fiesta, porque se ofreció para cuidar al pequeño Tierra del Fuego. No sabía que quería más, ver a su bebe, o cuidar a su nietecito, pero recordó que Carlitos siempre estaba al cuidado de Chile o Argentina y que jamás le darían otra oportunidad para demostrar lo buen padre que podía ser él, aunque en este caso era abuelo… De todas maneras, pensó que después podría hablar larga y tendidamente con Chile, sobre todo eso de andarse quedando con hombres rubios y cejones.

Prusia sacó a Chile de todo el follón, no estaba borracha, pero bastante olor a alcohol tenía encima, él, había bebido una jarra completa de cerveza, pero por supuesto, eso no le afectaría en lo más mínimo, ella, sin embargo, tenía la cara roja y sonreía como una niña pequeña.

― Meine liebe… No me digas que se te había olvidado como beber…

― No es eso ― Caminó a su lado, por las calles aledañas ―Estoy muy feliz Gil.

Argentina no es que no se haya percatado de la ausencia de Chile, es que esa noche, al menos esa noche, quería olvidarla, porque podía amarla, quererla hasta asfixiarla, podía adorarla y volverla a amar… Pero no era de hierro, y aunque no lo demostraba en el momento, le dolía mucho su rechazo.

Por otro lado, Inglaterra había desaparecido de la fiesta. Muchos creyeron ver a cierta colombiana llevárselo, pero la verdad, es que no estaban muy seguros, el hecho si se argumentaba, porque ambos faltaban en la fiesta. Nadie quería, ni le interesaba saber que estaban haciendo.

― ¿Te hace feliz el haberte casado o el haber visto a ciertos sujetos hoy?

― ¿Qué insinúa el grandioso?

― ¿Ore-sama? Les saqué una foto… Fue una imagen que se unirá a mis recuerdos.

A lo que Gilbert se refería, es que después de la ceremonia de boda, Carlitos había corrido hacia sus padres, y entonces, ella lo había tomado y cargado, y Argentina les había rodeado con sus brazos, quedando el niño en el medio y abrazando a ambos padres, Gilbert les sacó una foto en el momento justo, pero las cámaras los captaron y las imágenes dieron la vuelta al mundo causando furor.

― ¿Viste la foto de Inglaterra y Tierra del Fuego?

― Sí la vi, mientras Martín no la vea, todo estará bien… Puede ser un poco celoso.

― Chile…

Prusia la volteó hacia si la abrazó, muy fuerte, ella también se abrazó a él. Estaban demasiado cerca, demasiado juntos, se querían demasiado, se adoraban demasiado, y estar tan juntos bien los confundía, el alcohol, el aire mendocino y la noche estrellada, el cabello plata de él pegándose en su frente, los labios rojos de color pasión italiana unidos con los de él. Un beso apasionado que se habían guardado, sentimientos tan intensos que jamás se presentaron antes.

― Gilbert… Eso fue… mi primer beso.

Ambos se separaron, juntaron sus frentes con los ojos cerrados, no se soltaron. No podían soltarse en ese momento, tan íntimo, tan cercano, tan de ellos.

Se volvieron a besar con un amor incomprendido, con un cariño desmedido.

Todo ante la atenta mirada del rubio que no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.


	13. Fin al ridículo sin patas ni cabeza

**Los personajes de latinhetalia, pertenecen a la comunidad latinohetaliana.**

 **Solo esta historia alternativa es originalmente mía: Reino Inquieto.**

 **ADVERTENCIA.**

 **Burla hacia países. Situaciones históricas. AU. Saltos futuristas. Malas palabras y vulgaridades. Violencia explicita. OC. Situaciones no recomendada para niños.**

* * *

 _ **"Necesito que creas en ti"**_

* * *

Capítulo 13: Fin al Ridículo sin patas ni cabeza..

* * *

Los besos eran húmedos, incómodos, interpersonales.

Los labios de Gilbert eran suaves y delgados, firmes. Los labios de Manu eran temblorosos, débiles y blandos.

― Lo siento pequeña… ― Él se separó de ella, ambos mantenían los ojos cerrados y terminaron deslizando sus cuerpos hasta pegar sus frentes mientras se abrazaban.

― No sentiste "nada" ¿Verdad? ― Ella también se aferró a él.

― Sólo un cariño muy fuerte del que no me puedo separar… ― Se separaron y se sonrieron.

― Estamos igualados… ¡Creo que te adoro Gil! Y jamás dejaré de adorarte, lo siento, no puedo amarte.

― ¡Ore-sama se siente fantástico! ― Se estiró hacia el cielo y pareció más alto de lo que era en realidad ― No sería tan raro que te enamorarás del asombroso yo, pero al parecer lo tuyo va por otro camino…

― _Preußen!_

Ambos se dieron vuelta, y encontraron a un rubio que se dirigía a ellos molesto, bueno, un poco, pero desconcertado… Sus ojos celestes estaban abiertos de par a par y se interpuso en el medio de ambos, como una pared que los separó de golpe. No se iba a mover ¡Ellos iban a explicarle que estaba sucediendo allí! Porque, como que se llamaba Ludwig Beilschmidt, haría que desistieran en aquel proceso tan aterrador. Y que por todo lo germánicamente sagrado, su hermano respondería a las preguntas que le haría.

― ¡Gilbert! ¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?! ― A los gritos, no existe otra manera para Lud ¿No? ― Tú también Chile ¡Qué creen que tienen en la cabeza! ¿Aserrín? ¡No pueden dar estas muestras de irresponsabilidad ahora! ¡Allá adentro hay toda una fiesta para celebrar a Chile y tú no estás allí!

― Oye, west…

― ¡Nada de West! ¡Ahora mismo me van a explicar qué diablos estaban haciendo!

― Alemania… ― Chile le llamó la atención, sonrió ― Cálmate ¿Quieres?

― ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Cómo quieres que me calme si te encuentro uniéndote a mi hermano! ¿¡ACASO QUIEREN HACER UN ESTADO NEOPRUSIANO-CHILENO!? _Himmel_ … no quiero siquiera pensar que todo esto se arrastra desde hace más de un siglo… _Mein gott brüder_ … ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento le hiciste a Chile?

― ¡Oye Alemania! ― Gilbert le tomó de un brazo obligándolo a callarse ― Ore-sama le dio el mejor entrenamiento creado y patentando por el grandioso yo, y nadie es lo suficientemente grandioso para negarlo, y tú también eres grandioso sólo por ser hermano del increíble… ¡Pero no es nada de lo que estás pensando!

Alemania estaba pensando en algo pervertido, Prusia se dio cuenta, Chile no.

― ¿Estado Neoprusiano-chileno? ― la morena miró a Prusia y sonrió ― Eso jamás se me había pasado por la cabeza…

― ¿Qué? ¿Ahora me van a tratar de loco? Los vi besarse, y eso no está en discusión…

― Exacto ― Gilbert se paró triunfante y divertido ― Ore-sama y Chile, se dieron un increíble y magnifico beso, ah, espera ¡Dos increíbles y magníficos besos!

― ¡Y tienes cara de mofarte de ello! ― Alemania seguía en medio.

― ¡Por favor cálmate! ― Chile alzó la voz ― ¿Acaso tú y Gilbert jamás se han besado en los labios? ― desvía el tema… No, Alemania es demasiado inteligente para caer en ese truco ― … Sólo estábamos… Mira, la verdad: Yo amo a Gilbert, pero tal vez de la misma forma en que le amas tú, ese beso lo confirma ¿Ok?

― _Mein brüder…_ ― Miró a Gilbert, que fue a apoyar a Chile ― Ya… Entonces, ustedes no… ¿No?

― ¡No! ― Ambos exclamaron a dúo riendo.

― _Mein Gott_ … ― Ludwig se relajó ― Deben admitir que cualquiera hubiera pensado otra cosa si los hubiera visto.

― Sí, no fue muy inteligente ― Chile miró a Prusia ― Sólo me queda agregar, que el grandioso, besa endemoniadamente bien.

― ¡Por supuesto, ore-sama es increíble!

― Oigan… De verdad… No quiero saberlo…

Después de la fiesta, al día siguiente, ya sabemos las consecuencias que tuvo en los países: Desde Bielorrusia en la cama de Lituania, Dinamarca durmiendo en la tina del baño, sí, en el baño; Perú y Bolivia se agarraron a los golpes con Brasil y Ecuador por… ¿Por qué era? Ya ni recordaban. Australia terminó en medio de dos italianos que se fueron a acostar con él. Argentina desapareció por completo. Y bueno, el caso insigne, fue el robo de la ropa de Inglaterra, aunque buscaron por todas partes, su ropa no apareció. Aunque claro, no quisieron molestar en los cuartos de los hoteles… Tal vez si hubieran ido a preguntarle a cierta colombiana, hubieran encontrado la ropa del inglés, tal vez, no era seguro, pero a Arthur le aterraba más que su ropa estuviera allí a que no lo estuviera.

― ¡Paraguay! ― Chile corrió hacia el adolescente ― Oye que caminaí rápido oh.

― ¿Chile? Hola ― Se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo ― ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con los demás países en el recorrido turístico que ofreció el jefe argentino?

― No po… Si no encuentro al Tincho… ¿Lo hai visto?

― No… pero anoche estaba bien… Aunque se veía un poco triste.

― ¿Triste?

― Si, viste, maena un poco cuando está así, vos sabés, así como demasiado alegre, pero en realidad no…

― Puta la wea, tincho culiao, hace que me preocupe el agilao, ya, filo, será nomás po… Lo tendré que seguir buscando. Oye Danielito ¿Y vo´ por qué no fuiste en el recorrido con los países?

― Quiero comprar unos chocolates… Además, ya conozco Argentina, cortesía de Argentina y con guía turística de… Argentina.

― Nanai (tierno). Verdad, el Martín se va al chancho tanta pelota que se da ― (Quiere decir que Martín se excede en darse importancia) ― Te apuesto que el jote ese anda con tremendo hachazo, no te preocupí tanto oh, tuvo que andar encañao anoche. (Jote: coqueto en exceso/ Hachazo: Dolor de cabeza/ Andar con caña o encañao: Tener resaca)

― Eso espero ― Sonrió, se despidió de ella con un abrazo y beso ― che… nos vemos.

La chilena se dio media vuelta para seguir corriendo. Odiaba tener que andar detrás de ese rubio vecino suyo, pero ella le había prometido acompañarlo a-no-sé-dónde y ella era una mujer de palabras, además se había quedado preocupada dónde no lo había visto, lo había notado ausente y un poco extraño… Cuando fue a buscar a su hijo, España le había dicho que Argentina ya se lo había llevado, y antes que los brazos de la "madre España" la atrapara, ella se giró, y dándole las gracias comenzó a correr, para buscar a Argentina, pero más que todo, para escapar de España.

Llevaba unos jeans ajustados a su cintura, pero de piernas rectas, no le gustaban mucho los pantalones ajustados hasta los tobillos, como las muchachas que había visto en Argentina. Sus converse all star rojas eran envueltas un poco por las hilachas de esos pantalones gastados. Su camiseta blanca de tiras era cubierta con una camiseta mucho más grande transparente color morada y un pañuelo al cuello.

Coincidentemente, corriendo por las calles de la ciudad de Mendoza, llegó a la Avenida San Martín, como coincidía en el nombre, tal vez Martín estuviera allí, sí, totalmente descabellado, España le pudo haber transmitido tantas cosas, pero no, le tuvo que heredar ese relajo y descuido estúpido… ¿Por qué no pensaba de forma más inteligente? Bien, tanto correr esperaba que Martín estuviera ahí.

Y como si su abuelo Pillan le escuchara, Llegando a una intersección de la Avenida con "San Lorenzo", justo en esa esquina, vio a dos rubios sentados comiendo helado. Estaba feliz de haberlos encontrado, pero también, se sentía cansada.

― ¡Mami! ― Gritó Carlitos al notarla, fue el primero en verla porque Martín estaba de espalda a ella.

― ¿Mami? ¡Chile! ― Dijo dándose vuelta el argentino y levantándose para verla.

Martín, vestido a la moda, y el pequeño intentando imitar a su padre, mientras ella se sentía toda desastrosa al lado de ellos. Lo primero que hizo Tierra del Fuego fue lanzarse a ella y abrazarla y llorar, porque, bueno, él no quería que su madre se desapareciera cada tanto. Después la jaló hasta la mesa en la que el argentino la esperaba de pie, el niño se fue a sentar y Martín aprovechó para estrecharla en sus brazos. ¿La podía ignorar y olvidar? Sí… pero no le duraba más de 24 horas.

― El Dani me mandó un mensaje, viste… ¿Estaba mi morenita preocupada por mí? Yo estoy bien ¡Groso y sexy, como siempre! ― Ella lo apartó delicadamente.

― Ya me dí cuenta… ― Dijo tensa.

― ¿Ya te diste cuenta que soy sexy? ― La acorraló entre sus brazos, y le levantó del suelo apegándola a él ― ¿O que soy el mejor? ¿Te diste cuenta que me amas?

― Me di cuenta que estás bien, suelta weón no empesí, y menos delante del niño ― Forcejeó muy poco, él la dejó en el suelo ― No sabía que te habías llevado a Carlitos, debes avisarme, me preocupé.

― Sos la mejor madre que pudo tener el nene… No me arrepiento de haberte cedido la mitad de la isla ― Ella giró la mirada.

― Mami, Papi… ¿Por qué no se sientan, che? ¡Quiero un helado de Chocolate! ― Ambos lo miraron.

Argentina retiró la silla en dónde estaba sentado para darle lugar a Chile, pero ella lo ignoró olímpicamente y se sentó al lado del niño, bueno, el argentino haría como si nada hubiera pasado y de todas formas, corrió la silla para sentarse cerca de su hijo, así como la chilena, ella estaba al frente.

El pequeño tomó la mano de ambos padres y sonrió, expresando lo feliz que era en ese momento, porque desde que su mamá se había ido, no habían pasado tiempo de caridad en familia. Argentina y Chile no eran pareja, pero eso no significaba que negaran el hecho de tener un hijo en común, porque desde que Carlitos había nacido, ellos se habían prometido que el niño crecería diferente a ellos, y que tardase lo que tardase en crecer, y pasase lo que pasase entre ellos, Carlitos siempre tendría una familia con figuras paternas, algo tan humano que a ellos y a todos los países le había sido negado.

― …Hace dos meses me subí a una canoa y crucé parte del Canal de Beagle ― Dijo el niño, dando importancia exagerada a que había recorrido 200 metros en canoa ― ¡Y las olas hacían wash! Y después Shuaaasss y fui muy valiente y me dijeron que era una gran isla.

― ¡Enserio! ― Ambos lo miraron sorprendidos.

― ¡Ese es mi hijo, viste! ― Argentina celebró ― Che, che ¿Y si el otro año pasamos las fiestas con Carlitos en Tierra del Fuego?

― Me parece buena idea. ― Chile lo abrazó ― Bien mi amor, bien… Pero no seas temerario… Mira que te puedes caer al mar, o peor, golpearte la cabeza y quedar como tu padre, así que siempre con prudencia.

― Che… sos mala ― Él sonrió embobado ― ¿Y si me cayera de cabeza, vos me darías un besito?

― No wehí argentino ― Le dio esquinazo, otra vez.

― Che Carlitos, mami y papi tienen que ir a un lugar, así que el negro brazuca te va a venir a buscar y te va a llevar con abuelito Lovi ¿Vale?

― Mamá Chile… ¿No puedo ir con ustedes? ― La cara de perrito mojado funcionaba de maravillas en el corazón chileno, pero…

― No bebé, los papis irán a un lugar dónde no pueden ir los nenes lindos, guapos y geniales como vos ― Argentina lo sentó en su regazo ― Che, comportáte bien Carlitos ¿Quién es la isla más bonita y grande del sur?

― Yo… ― Dijo haciendo puchero.

― ¿Y quién es el país más asombroso del mundo? ― Martín quería aumentar su ego, pero…

― Prusia… ― Dijo el niñito bajándose y sentándose en el regazo de su cariñosa madre que le recibió de buena gana ― Y Chile también… ¡Mami! ¿Crees que el tío Prusia esté con abuelito Lovi? Tío Prusia es genial.

Argentina quedó… ¿Estático, yeso, piedra? Daba igual, no se movía y su rostro padecía de un particular tic en la boca, Misiones se alzaba hacia el cielo con poca naturalidad, sin hacer una mueca de molestia o una mueca de alegría por la confusión del niño. Chile nuevamente lo ignoró, a él y a su ego que se caía a pedazos.

¡Oh! A la distancia podía ver a Brasil que hacía señas para que lo vieran. Carlitos tomó vuelto y besó a su padre en la mejilla, mientras le decía un "te quiero", inmediatamente tomó la mano de su mamá y caminó hacia ese tío que le caía tan bien, obviamente, cuando le tocó despedirse de su madre, no fue tan fácil como cuando se despidió de su padre, otra vez se le colgó a los brazos y le hizo prometer que no iba a desaparecer… Chile esperaba lo mismo.

― ¡Chile, el nene…! ― Gritó al borde de las lágrimas cuando el brasileño y el fueguino ya se habían marchado ― ¡El nene dijo que el país más más asombroso era Prusia, che! ¡Prusia! ¿Vos tenés algo que ver en eso?

― ¿Yo? ― Ella levantó una ceja ― Ay argentino, no me digaí que te vas a poner como España ¿Verdad? Porque harto viejo y peludo estás para estar haciendo berrinche porque tu hijo respondió una pregunta.

― ¡Yo soy el país más grosso! ¡Yo, yo! La Gran y Grossa República de Argentina ¡Yo! ― Siguió gritando exageradamente.

― Ya… ― Se levantó, ignorando su teatro de padre traicionado ― ¿Ya pagaste la cuenta?

― Carlitos… ― lloró entre suspiros, asintiendo.

― Bien, décime che… ¿A dónde pensás llevarme? ― Imitó el español río platense.

― Vamos al lugar más romántico y sensual del mundo… ― Dijo levantándose y enorgulleciéndose como recio, estupendo, guapo y atractivamente sexy que era él, por supuesto.

Es que, si Chile le hablaba imitando su lengua… Él era capaz de hablar en el mismo idioma, y si entre palabra y palabra se entendían, ya habría un gran comienzo.

Por increíble que pareciera, Martín la invitó a caminar hacia la cordillera. El Tincho no estaba siendo razonable, pero… No es como si él fuera muy razonable, así que simplemente se dedicó a seguirlo mientras el argentino hablaba hasta por las orejas, ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de asentir o negar su conversación… Y así decían que ella hablaba rápido, bien, pues Martín podría marear a cualquiera si comenzaba a hablar de fútbol o de su nacionalismo, o de su "grossa" persona.

Finalmente llegaron a un lugar desierto, no había algo allí… Ella quería golpearse mentalmente, si esta vez la volvía a llevar a otro lugar, se juraba a sí misma que le agarraría a chapes (bofetones), hasta que la mano se le cansara. Se estaba aburriendo de ser el juguete de esos países… ¿Dónde estaría Prusia? Unos días lejos, después de haber estado todos los días y a cada hora juntos, y le extrañaba.

― ¡Martín! ― Una voz suave y lisa se escuchó en el viento.

― ¡ReChe! ― El rubio la tomó de ambas manos, la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, la mujer se lo dejaba pasar.

― ¡Madre! ― exclamó, luego se dirigió a Martín ― ¿Qué es esto argentino?

― Che… No podés estar toda la vida enojada… ¡Vos debés reconciliarte con tu madre! ― Él suspiró, y le sonrió ― Hacélo che… conversen…

― No imbécil, me tendiste una trampa ― Frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos ― ¿Y vo´h sabiaí que éste weón iba a hacer está weá? ― (¿Y tú, sabias que este tipejo iba a hacer esto?) Pueblo Mapuche la miro muy seria.

― _Mari Mari Lamgen…_ ― Pueblo mapuche la saludó, aún sin buena cara.

― Bien… che… esto no era como me lo imaginaba ¿Sabés? ― El rubio suspiró.

― Con ella nunca lo es ― Chile se molestó.

― No me disculparé por ello ― Argentina se cruzó de brazos y dio un paso atrás.

― ¿Este era tu plan desde el principio? ¡Me sacaste de la celebración del bicentenario oficial de mi independencia! ¿Para que esté con mi madre?

― Que genio… Mujer de gran carácter, marido nunca encontrarás si sigues así ― Pueblo Mapuche abrió la boca para empeorar la situación.

― ¡Che, que no lo necesita! Aquí estoy yo… ― Martín fue ignorado.

― Que fea estás, mira ese pelo negro enmarañado, corto, la melena lisa de la que estabas tan orgullosa ya no existe… La piel dorada y amarilla con la que naciste, se ha vuelto blanca, tú no eres más que una "wingka" ― (Invasora, del exterior) Reche se dirigió a ella y la recorrió con la mirada, medía 1.54 metros.

― Tú debes estar muy feliz ¿No? Al fin conseguiste lo que querías, la autonomía soberana de tu reino ― Chile la iba a ignorar, no dejaría que sus palabras la hirieran, si era necesario, saldría corriendo ― ¿Qué, te enamoraste ahora de Martín?

― ¿De mí? ― Martín pestañeó muchas veces, la quería se suegra, no de novia…

― No busco pelea, no busco la guerra ― Suspiró la mayor.

― ¡Yo tampoco la buscaba! Pero vienes como si nada y me atacas ¿Esperas que no devuelva el golpe?

― ¿Devolver? ― Sus ojos negros se fruncieron ― ¡Tú me oprimes!

― ¡¿Qué yo te oprimo?! ― Ella agudizó su voz ― ¡Tú fuiste la que tuvo un romance con España, y más encima, lo ayudaste a ÉL en mi independencia!

― ¡Y por eso mandaste a esos tipos para la pacificación de la Araucanía! Tus jefes, tan "inteligentes" hicieron desaparecer a mis hermanos, y trajeron a esas bestias con figura humana de piel clara para matarlos y cazarlos. Ahora tú me quieres hacer desaparecer ¡Y yo quiero que me dejes en Paz!

― ¿Dejarte en Paz? ― Suspiró molesta ― ¡Eres tú quien no me deja en paz a mí!

― ¿¡Yo!? ― La mapuche, rápido se alteró ― ¡Yo no te he hecho daño alguno!

― ¡Tú intentaste mil veces matarme!

― ¡Y tú trajiste a esos extranjeros a saquear la tierra de nuestros ancestros! ¿Cómo crees que te crié? ¡Qué valores te inculqué durante tu educación!

― Ya vas a empezar de vuelta con lo mismo… Dios mío.

― Ese es tu problema ¡Dios, por favor! Eso es lo que está mal en ti, ese maldito lado español, si nunca hubiera llegado ese idiota, tú hubieras sido mía, sólo mía, y no tendrías las "cualidades" de ese torpe que no sabe hacer otra cosa que dormir, cantar, bailar y volver a dormir… ¡Tu serías un país tan diferente!

― ¡Pero soy esto! ― Ella se golpeó el pecho ― Soy esto, lo que ves, lo que está frente tuyo, nada más… Soy así, no voy a cambiar… ¡Soy tu hija!

― Y yo soy tu madre ― La abrazó, se abrazaron ― Hemos tenido una disputa por mucho tiempo, maldita cría idiota.

Chile se sintió liviana después de tanto tiempo, al fin las cosas se resolvían un poco… Caminaría hacia lo más cercano de un estado plurinacional… Canadá lo había hecho, Australia lo había hecho ¡Bolivia también! Reconocería su mestizaje, sí. Liberaría las tierras del Wallmapu, una promesa que había hecho a su madre, y ayudaría a la conservación del bosque natural, el bosque que sólo crece en conjunto en cientos de años… Las reforestaciones con árboles nativos ayudarían a recuperar lo verde en su país. Chile quería librarse de ese asqueroso smog.

― Hay un mapuche, que quiere ser presidente de la república ― Le dijo Reche sonriendo ― Tiene mi aprobación, sé que va a ser tu jefe.

Reche atravesó la cordillera.

Manu y Martu regresaron al agasajo argentino. Las naciones estaban comiendo chocolates y turrones. A lo lejos, Gilbert estaba probando de las manos de Carlitos el dulce de leche, una escena muy tierna.

Todo el mundo los miró de forma sospechosa, nadie dijo algo, el inglés clavó su verde pupila en ella, pero la ignoró… La rechazó.

Chile sabía que Argentina tenía razón… él era voluble por conveniencia.

Inglaterra, conversaba amenamente con Venezuela, al mismo tiempo que Colombia le acechaba… Chile giró la vista a aquello.

Intentaba que no le interesase.

Escocia la vio a la distancia y no dudó en ir hacia ella, apenas se vio libre de todo aquel que la rodeaba, pues muchos países tenían bastante interés que lo que había vivido la americana en las casas europeas, y además cosas como su cambio de Look, o, preguntas relacionadas con el… ¿Amor y romance? Cerró los ojos e intentó calmarse, así, como Alemania le había enseñado. La pasión y la sangre caliente le corría por las venas, así que podría explotar en cualquier momento.

― ¡Tango! ― Gritó de pronto Uruguay.

Comenzó a sonar una música tan típica que inundaba el Río de la Plata. Y todo mundo sabía que había dos países expertos en esa danza. Para comenzar, ellos bailaron… La danza de Martín y Sebastián era un duelo, los primos, o lo que fueran, se desafiaban con los pasos de baile, con la mirada, intentaban dominarse, y pronto los países se juntaron a su alrededor para verlos mejor.

¡Pero por supuesto que Estados Unidos no se quedaría atrás!

Itzel y él se juntaron en la pista, se tomaron de las manos, un baile imperfecto, totalmente amateur. Viendo a su hermana en la pista de baile con el maldito de "Estados Unidos de América", Estados Unidos de México no se pudo quedar quieto, y viendo a la chilena, tan cerca, se acercó a ella tranquilamente, ¡Y zas! Porque antes que él llegara a ella, un maldito británico con el pelo rojo como el fuego se le ponía delante a la chilena, alto y fornido, la cubrió de su vista y la hizo desaparecer detrás de su figura… ¡Escocia la había sacado a bailar tango!

Enserio… ¿Qué tenía el mundo contra él? ¿Por qué no le dejaba acercarse a Chile?

― Es un baile muy diferente… ― Él tomó sus manos, imitando a Estados Unidos.

― No… ― Tomó la mano izquierda del peli rojo y la puso en la curva de su cintura, mientras ella se erguía y se acercaba a él ― El tango es un abrazo… Tú me miras, y yo te miro. Nuestras fuerzas convergen y fluctúan.

― Así que es eso…

La tomó firme, no se amedrentó, entre los dos, quien más tenía que perder, era él. Manu sabía bailar tango, díganselo a Martín, Ian no había visto el baile más que por televisión, convenciones y una que otra vez que lo presentaron como un baile exótico del sur de América, a él, poco le interesó, pero bueno, ahora que la chilenita le enseñaba, le estaba gustando más, y sobre todo la maestra, claro.

Pero él seguía siendo Ian Kirkland, Escocia…

― Un paso a la vez, esto es una caminata ― Sintió su voz cerca ― Pierna derecha retrocede… Y yo avanzo con el pie contrario ― Escocia le siguió, porque sería ella quien le guiara ― Poco a poco… ¿Te das cuenta que es diferente a Alfred?

México y Estados Unidos parecían unos descoordinados rígidos que no seguían el paso. Rápido, en el baile, también se metieron otros países, que aunque no sabían siquiera de qué se trataba el tango, comenzaron a bailar lo más parecido, luego de ver a los rio platenses separarse y buscar otros compañeros de baile, al menos les seguirían como ejemplo.

― Es más sencillo de lo que parece… Y no sabía que bailabas tan bien ― Le era tan alto, que el escocés debía doblar las rodillas para hacer más cómodo ese baile.

― Me sorprendes tú, lo rápido que aprendes Ian… Yo vivo al lado de Argentina, obligatoriamente sé muchas cosas de él, y él de las mías.

― El tango… ― La apretó más a sí, casi alzándola del suelo ― … Me parece muy romántico.

― E-es que… es que lo es ― Ella se puso nerviosa, Escocia debía ignorar lo que hacía, si, seguro sólo era eso ― Pu-puede hablar de cualquier cosa… Y si-siempre te lleva al límite.

― Como Argentina ― Se agachó, a un centímetro de su rostro.

― Co-como Argentina ―le apoyó, justo el ritmo cambió para que él se soltase ― ¿Y sabes bailar cuecas?

― ¿Tu baile nacional? ― Sonrió ― Lo siento, pero no… sólo sé algo de la gallina.

― No te culpo ― Se descuidó un momento, y él ya la tenía aprisionada entre sus brazos otra vez.

Había varias personas mirando la escena, pero ignoraremos a Prusia que bebía al lado de Ludwig, demasiado rígidos y cansados, también a Pedro, porque Venezuela y su sonrisa se habían apiadado de él y lo había llevado a la pista de baile, danzando cualquier cosa, porque para ese punto todos bailaban cualquier cosa menos tango. Japón sacaba fotos más rápido que todos, y las redes sociales estaban que explotaban, otros países se arrepentían de no haber ido a esa fiesta. Arthur estaba pendiente a su hermano, y como es difícil de ignorar, mientras Colombia le hablaba por segunda vez del Café, para que el inglés dejara un poco su costumbre consumidora de té y la cambiara por los granos colombianos de Café.

Arthur Kirkland necesitaba un cigarro con urgencia, y por casualidad, cierto americano que había dejado de bailar, le ofreció un cigarro extraño, pero le importaba poco, encendedor en la mano, y a camino a la calle lateral a esa plazuela.

― Mejoras muy bien ― Dejó de mirarle a la cara.

― ¿Ves la cara de _England?_ ― Él la hizo girar al rubio que quería largarse, pero no podía dejar de verla, reafirmar lo que veía, era real ― ¿Ves la cara de mi hermanito? _England_ no te ha quitado la mirada de encima… ― Le susurró al oído, trago saliva y respiró agitada ― No te quita la mirada, y aun así…

― ¿…Aun así? ― Preguntó ella, el de cabellos tizianos sonrió con malicia, se separó de ella.

― Aun así ― Reafirmó ― …Dice que no te quiere ― Él era un maldito, que el perfecto caballero se las arreglará solo ― Tú eres la vecina de lo que nunca pudo tener… eres un país más, ¿No crees?

― Escocia…

Él se alejó de manera muy brusca, miró a su alrededor, Arthur ya no estaba, se había marchado sólo unos momentos antes, no vio la escena, no intercedió tampoco por lo mismo. Sola, en medio de la pista, siendo la atenta mirada de todos, o eso es lo que ella creía ¿Sintió un poco de pánico? La timidez le ganaba, necesitaba huir de allí ¿Dónde estaba España, Reche, Argentina?

A veces ella necesitaba que alguien la protegiera de sí misma.

― No te quedes allí, ¿Acaso eres idiota? ― La blanca mano de aquel ser la jaló hacia sí.

No dijo palabra alguna… ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle aquello?

Para empezar… ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Huyendo? ¿De fiestas? ¡Necesitaba solucionar la crisis de su país!

Pero lo que Escocia le había dicho, le causaba mucho ruido.

… Gilbert y Ludwig fueron sus tutores en la educación y en lo militar, a cambio de mucho dinero. Jamás se hubieran fijado en ella de otra manera.

… Estados Unidos ni siquiera sabía que existía, no le interesaba pasearse en su patio trasero americano si no era para experimentar sus locuras y ejercer la hegemonía.

… Los latinoamericanos la detestaban.

… Aquél mundo europeo al que ella admiraba, bastante poco le importaba lo que sucedía en su casa. Si no era por el interés de sus materias primas.

Si no fuera por sus materias primas, Arthur nunca se hubiera fijado en ella, nunca hubiera puesto su vista en ella. Ella también era un país. Ella era un país fuerte, la mitad de su sangre hervía de manera apasionada… La otra mitad tenía un lazo con sus antepasados y la tradición indígena…

Le causaba furia y un sentimiento del deber muy fuerte, su sangre le gritaba lucha y su mente le gritaba: "Protección" …Que protegiera lo que amaba.

Se aburrió.

Chile se aburrió que la traten como la muñequita con la que todos quieren jugar.

Era un país… Era Chile.

Estaba siendo guiada fuera de la fiesta, fuera de la plazuela, fuera de todo el barullo ¿Cómo una víctima, tan fácil de doblegar? Escocia no era más fuerte que ella… las palabras de Escocia jamás le vencerían. Miró a su nuevo carcelero, puso mala cara y se detuvieron a mitad de camino, se giró a verla.

― Suéltame.

― No lo haré, estás mal.

― No eres quien para decir si estoy bien o mal, ¿Quién te crees?

― Soy más viejo que tú.

― O me sueltas ahora, o aquí mismo te saco la cresta Inglaterra.


	14. Soluciones Imperfectas

**Los personajes de latinhetalia, pertenecen a la comunidad latinohetaliana.**

 **Solo esta historia alternativa es originalmente mía: Reino Inquieto.**

 **ADVERTENCIA.**

 **Burla hacia países. Situaciones históricas. AU. Saltos futuristas. Malas palabras y vulgaridades. Violencia explicita. OC. Situaciones no recomendada para niños.**

* * *

 _ **"Libertad, libertad, libertad"**_

* * *

Capítulo 14: Soluciones Imperfectas.

* * *

Corte internacional de justicia, la Haya, Países Bajos, Día X

― …La República de Argentina devuelve voluntariamente todos los terrenos ocupados en el territorio chileno desde el último año ― El rubio suspiró y siguió leyendo su discurso ― Además, le brindo todo mi apoyo a la República de Chile, esperando que los pactos y tratados de hermandad y fraternidad se sigan respetando y reforzando para mantener la paz que siempre nos ha caracterizado y que ayuda a la paz mundial en el planeta. Hago un llamado a mis hermanos del norte, para que, como yo, devuelvan los territorios a Chile.

Hubo un receso para que los jueces volvieran a replantearse las soluciones a aquel dilema. Chile estaba vestida con un traje muy elegante, corbata roja, pantalón negro, camisa blanca y chaqueta negra, básicamente todos en esa sala vestían igual, la diferencia entre ella y Martín, es que el argentino usaba una corbata celeste y su broche para sujetar su corbata era de un sol dorado.

Ojalá las cosas fueran más sencillas.

Ojalá estuviera pensando en ese problema… quería llorar.

Era un país… no era una persona.

No era capaz de sentir amor, y también, jamás sería amada por otros que no fueran sus ciudadanos. Su madre estaba junto a ella, tan joven y bonita, de hecho, todos los países estaban allí, o al menos, la gran mayoría… Un poco más lejos estaban Perú y Bolivia… Uno anotaba cosas y ya estaba rendido, porque le era mucho más conveniente de ese modo, el otro, prefería una guerra antes que perder su salida al mar que le había costado como un siglo y medio de alegatos, pataleos, demandas, guerras, pactos secretos y uniones políticas, de conseguir, pese a que no podía seguir manteniendo los puertos ni a la población chilena, de pronto se vio poblado por otros cientos, y eso no fue bueno para sí, a ningún país le favorece de un día a otro tener más personas.

― _Mein gott_ … El asombroso yo está aburrido west ― Prusia se quejó a su hermano menor, mientras el rubio suspiró y bajó la mirada.

― No esperaba que Argentina devolviera voluntariamente todos los terrenos ― El rubio se peinó el cabello hacia atrás ― La sentencia es en este punto obvia.

― ¡A quién le importa! El grandioso tiene una necesidad increíble de una cerveza

― _Himmel brüder_ … ¿Qué es más importante, Chile o una cerveza?

― ¡Silencio Ludwig, que ya entran los jueces! ― Le hizo callar, el alemán sonrió, aunque nunca lo admitiría, su hermano tenía clara las prioridades.

" _¡Desde ahora seré tu superior! Y Te trataré como a un hermano más, como si fueras de mi familia, incluso te enseñaré a ser todo un hombre"_ Ludwig recordaba las palabras lanzadas por su hermano albino cuando él había llegado a Chile y tras el conflicto con el actual héroe del mundo.

Se fueron al sur, y allí todo era tan hermoso, ríos, lagos y bosques, y el mar, y la tranquilidad, no tenía que invadir algo, no era necesario tomar a Chile por la fuerza. Ella les abrió la puerta de su casa, a cambio de un poco de cultura Prusa-alemana, además les pagó mucho dinero. En fin, la chilena miraba a su hermano y a él mismo con admiración y hacía todo lo que ellos le ordenaban, y Gil no fue piadoso con ella… A veces le hacía hacer cosas tontas, y ella las hacía, su hermano no entendía la diferencia entre chica y chico, ósea, a medias, así que, en la adolescencia de Chile, no hubo lugar para la perfumería, la belleza, la moda, si para la brutalidad, los ejercicios y las armas, ella entendía que las mujeres vestían diferente, pero no entendía por qué, y tampoco por qué los roles eran tan marcados, por qué la mujer tenía que hacer las cosas incomodas como lavar y cocinar y tener hijos, bueno, eso de tener hijos lo entendía, Perú le explicó algo de la abeja y la flor después de no entenderle a España, algo de la semilla que crecía un Olivo, y Francia le mandó un libro ilustrado sobre la concepción de niños que Argentina interceptó y les explicó de forma más educada y biológica.

España le aseguró que ella jamás podría quedar embarazada, pero que no lo intentara porque los hombres en realidad tenían una bestia en su interior, bueno, eso de la bestia no lo entendió, porque Francia aseguraba que la bestia en realidad, los hombres la tenían entre las piernas… En fin, sólo comenzó a comprender las cosas cuando Martín empezó a ponerse muy empalagoso. Consultó con Prusia sobre aquello, y éste le dijo que probablemente el argentino quería ganarle y que ella debía entrenar más duro para ser todo un "hombre".

Díganle a Prusia que una mujer no puede ser "todo un hombre" biológica o físicamente, pero al menos en moral y disciplina era entendible ¿Se entiende no?

Y ahora estaba allí, tan… ¡Tan ella! Tan masculina, tan hombre, tan fuerte, pero al mismo tiempo, tan linda, tan femenina. Él entendía que Argentina estuviera irremediablemente enamorado de la chilena, lo entendía, y también entendía que Prusia fuera tan sobreprotector con ella, y no quería admitirlo, pero… bueno, a él tampoco le gustaba que no lo hubiera invitado a la reunión de los cincos países y que ella anduviera en la casa del inglés, cuando él pudo haberla protegido muy bien.

― ¡Oh, cielos, Chile recuperó sus territorios por el norte! ― Prusia exclamó sorprendido ―Pero deberá pagar el dinero invertido, y además tendrá que donar junto con Perú 5 kilómetros cada uno de costa para que Bolivia tenga acceso al mar, que seguirá siendo de vigilancia chilena y peruana.

― Pudo haber sido peor ― Alemania cerró los ojos tranquilo y sereno.

― ¡Bebés! ― La voz de aquél país era inconfundible ― ¡Mis bebés!

España irrumpió en la escena con varias bolsas en las manos, pasó sobre todos y sobre todas las barreras, ni siquiera permitió un encuentro entre Perú y Chile, tal vez lo hizo a propósito para evitar una pelea, pero ni Chile ni Perú hubieran peleado, hace mucho tiempo que eso había terminado, aunque les costaba volver a tener la relación de hermanos que habían tenido en el pasado… Diferente era el caso de Bolivia, y de todas formas, con estas separaciones ocurrían muchas cosas, como que Chile y Perú ya no eran vecinos terrestres, se disolvía la triple frontera Andina.

― ¡Les traje todo lo que les gusta! ― Comenzó a repartir las bolsas ― Para Martín Yerba Mate molida…

― ¡¿Molida?! ― Exclamó el argentino molesto y sorprendido.

― Si bebé, yo mismo la molí para que sea más fácil de disolverse en el agua ― El rubio mejor no dijo algo más, los otros tres países aguantaban la risa ― Para Migue traje un ceviche vegetariano, están de moda ¿No?

― ¿Ve-vegetariano? ―Miguel no sabía que decir, en primer lugar, ¿Podía el ceviche ser vegetariano?

― Para mí chiquitín morenito del altiplano le traje un pastel de quinua sin quinua ― Abrazó a Julio ― Abre la boca bebé, papi España quiere alimentarte.

― ¡Es absurdo! ― Gritó el más joven de los cuatro, intentando librarse mientras los otros tres ya no podían aguantar la risa ― ¡Ni siquiera puede usted llamarlo pastel de quinua si no está hecho de quinua!

― No seas así pequeñajo, que te he traído toda una bolsa ― Y luego sacó de otra bolsa una empanada ― ¡Y para mi niña preciosa...!

― Ni se te ocurra ― Antes que le entregara la bolsita de masa, ReChe se interpuso.

― O-oh… Hola Sayen ¿O Rayen? Espera... ¿No era Kintruy? Pero válgame Dios, que guapa estás ― España le sonrió.

― No te atrevas a llamarme por mi nombre humano, wingka ― Ella le dio un empujón y le hizo retroceder ― Para que sepas, wingka Antonio, ahora Chile y yo estamos planeando una larga relación de madre e hija, en dónde no eres bienvenido.

― Pero… ― Antonio se sintió intimidado, ya no era la chiquilla ingenua e inocente que él había conocido.

― Es mi hija ― Sayen, Kintruy, Rayen, ReChe, Pueblo Mapuche, tomó de la mano a la sureña y se marcharon de allí.

― Seguro aún está enamorada de mí y es puro despecho. ― Sonrió España, siendo muy franco, ellos giraron los ojos con ironía

― Créenos, no es eso ― Repitieron los otros tres totalmente seguros.

Todos se sorprendieron de lo pálida y poco saludable que se veía Chile, y en comparación, ReChe se veía tan guapa, tan vital, destellante, su voz que además era muy especial, como el viento, lisa, y con el timbre de una voz milenaria, que trascendía miles de voces.

Sorprendió porque se veía feliz.

No la habían visto tan feliz desde la copa americana bicentenario de fútbol.

Otra personita en esa sala llamaba la atención… Describámoslo como un huraño ser de habla extraña y gráfica, que vestía perfectamente con el cabello rubio, los ojos verdes y unas cejas seximente pobladas, el caballero británico: Inglaterra.

― ¡Sí, tengo mar! ― Bolivia se soltó de los brazos de España y corrió por todo el tribunal sonriendo.

Chile lo miró, a la distancia, se sentía feliz por dentro, sonrió a ese, a quien, en el fondo, muy en el fondo, también consideraba un hermano… pero que nadie se entere, porque lo único que lo unía al altiplánico era la relación con España, y ella, bueno, ella quería eliminar las relaciones colonialistas… Se lo había prometido a ReChe.

Arthur… Él fue el primero en saberlo.

Que Chile le estaba restringiendo por primera vez en su vida, en la relación casi eterna que habían tenido desde casi el nacimiento de la misma Chile.

El perfecto caballero británico se veía totalmente indiferente.

¿Qué él iba a inmutarse porque un país tercermundista y americano le estaba restringiendo? ¡JAH!

…Es que no era cualquier país, era Chile.

" _Pero… a mí me gusta el mate, Martín me invita a tomar mate a su casa… ¿Por qué quieres que pruebe el té? Eso ni siquiera es de tu producción…"_ En ese instante, la niña que él creía un niño flacuchento y desnutrido, probó por primera vez la bebida que los marineros ingleses llevaban a bordo de sus buques, y que el mismo Inglaterra consumía puntualmente a las 5 de la tarde, o al menos cuando lo visitaban a esa hora, por lo general estaba en su hora del té.

Escocia quería reír, su hermanito, el perfecto caballero británico estaba hecho un desastre en casa, pero el día en que lo citaron a Países Bajos, se arregló con mucho esmero y su actitud cambió completamente, más soberbio y genial, que, por cierto, jamás había sido. Escocia reía porque su hermano era idiota.

Bueno, Chile también era idiota.

Ambos eran idiotas… Chile, Inglaterra… se parecían mucho en ciertos aspectos.

Francia, había hecho el intento de molestar al inglés, no funcionó. Incluso Estados Unidos se dio cuenta que la cara de su mayor estaba fruncida en un gesto horrible, incluso quien no le conociera diría que estaba enojado.

Los países en discusión, dieron una fiesta a los países asistentes, todo organizado por Argentina, en Argentina ― con el dinero de Chile, Perú y Bolivia ―, y en el lugar más… bueno, Argentina lo llamaba el lugar más bonito y romántico del mundo, pero, Chile pensaba que Buenos Aires no causaba tanta impresión como sí lo hacía París.

Un mes después de los hechos sucedidos en la Haya…

Habían sido unas semanas de locos, totalmente de locos.

Ella tenía que cambiar muchas cosas, como, por ejemplo, la presidenta de la República que acababa de cumplir con su labor, y ahora, le tocaba asumir las órdenes del palacio presidencial a un nuevo gobernante, alguien más joven, más inexperto, alguien que, como bien dijo ReChe, iba a arrasar en las votaciones democráticas en el país. Aunque claro, tuvo fuerte resistencia por parte de los sectores más conservadores, pero tras los últimos discursos que había dado, todo el calor popular de las masas había apoyado a este descendiente de indios, un chileno, ¿Quién más podía asumir el sillón presidencial chileno si no era un chileno?

El nuevo presidente era tan tierno, según la perspectiva de Chile, como nunca habían tenido muchas oportunidades de hablar, se dictaminaba como un fan de la femenina nación, y aunque al principio ella se animó al contarle las historias y anécdotas más cómicas de la historia chilensis, el nuevo jefe la terminó aburriendo, y también, cambió. Al parecer se dio cuenta que su posición era importante y tomó a buen tiempo las riendas del país, dándole órdenes y siendo educadamente diplomático.

La nueva constitución, las nuevas leyes sobre la propiedad privada, sobre la propiedad extranjera… A nuestra Manu la tenían viajando de norte a Sur, y de sur a norte, y de norte a centro, de centro a la Patagonia, y así, todo el tiempo, para regularizar TODAS las empresas… Además, el gobierno lanzó como primera misión, y algo que nadie se esperaba, la campaña para reducir la huella de carbón en la atmósfera de la Tierra, en dónde se pidió a las universidades desarrollar los modelos de energías sustentables que más se acomodaran a sus regiones y entornos.

Adivinen quien fue la invitada de Honor para abrir la presentación en Santiago antes las universidades e institutos invitados…

Y no faltó la vez (De hecho, fueron muchas las veces), en que Bolivia apareció con un barco nuevo, mostrándoselo a Chile, diciéndole que nadie era más rápido que él, y que él era un gran marinero, que le iba a ganar en buceo, que él nadaba más rápido, aunque intentó ignorarlo… El barco amarillo pato de Bolivia era insistente.

Chile le mandó una caja de pollos para que dejara de llamar la atención.

Así que, cuando llegaron los últimos días del mes, había una "dama" que no quería más guerra, tirada encima de su cama, mirando el techo.

Estaba más pobre que hace un año…

Tenía menos territorio que hace un año…

Estaba gastando el dinero como loca, prácticamente salía más barato lanzar billetes en la calle que hacer todas las cosas que el presidente "tiernito" quería hacer, y de todas maneras su nuevo jefe había resultado ser más aplicado que Gilbert, y mucho más exigente que Ludwig.

De hecho, en ese momento no le dieron tiempo de tomarse un descanso.

Gilbert, sí, Gilbert entró por la puerta con una patada… ¡Sí, abrió la puerta de una patada! Un momento… ¿Qué hacía Gilbert ahí?

― ¡El grandioso ha venido a recogerte! ― La abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

― Mami… Ya empaqué algo de ropa para ti ― El rubiecito llegó justo detrás con una maleta XL, mucho más alta que él.

― ¡Gilbert! ¿Carlitos? ― Ella se sentó en la cama y se pasó una mano por la cara ― ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

― ¡Te vamos a llevar! ― Dijeron a dúo.

― ¿Qué?

Gilbert tomó a Chile y la cargó en uno de sus geniales hombros, mientras con la otra mano tiraba de la maleta en dónde Carlitos iba sentado. Esos dos habían tramado secuestrar a Chile, otra vez, pero esta vez para su bien. Además, no era un secuestro como tal, el jefe nuevo les había dado permiso para ausentarse, pero en tres días tendrían que estar en Buenos Aires, y no había discusión.

Tomaron un avión y luego una avioneta, y llegaron a Tierra del Fuego, pero por el lado argentino… A un hotel especializado en relajación, un resort.

― Pero…

― ¡El grandioso tío Prusia se le ocurrió traerte! ― El niñito sonrió hacia su tío Prusia ― Dijo que estarías cansada y un poco estresada… Aunque no sé qué es eso, viste que soy un nene lindo y pequeño, aún no debo saber las cosas de los grandes.

― Mi muy querida alumna y ex hermanita ― El Prusiano, de la nada, apareció con un traje de baño ― Todo tiene su asombroso tiempo, también debes tomarte un tiempo de descanso y relajación y… ¡El último en llegar a la piscina pierde!

Los tres corrieron y se lanzaron al agua temperada con ropa incluida, en el caso de Chile y Tierra del Fuego. La gente de los alrededores los miraba atónitos.

Se relajaron todo un día juntos, al día siguiente hicieron actividades y terapias de relajación, ella ya se sentía sin cargas y muy liviana… a veces se alegraba de ser un país que se sana muy rápido.

Para el atardecer, Carlitos y Chile salieron a dar un paseo por la playa, por la costa atlántica de la Isla, o al menos, una parte de la playa, un paseo de madre e hijo, la verdad… Carlitos no entendía como sus papis eran tan jóvenes, o al menos se veían tan jóvenes, al menos su mami, teniendo tantas posibilidades de adoptarlo como un hermanito más, le dijeron que ellos serían sus padres, aunque agradecía que fueran de ese modo, porque aunque era una representación de un lugar físico, y no un humano, aún era pequeño y había muchas cosas que no entendía, Martín y Manuela le enseñaban todo de a poco y lentamente dándole un cariño infinito.

― ¿Mami? ― Preguntó de pronto, sintiéndose solo… Chile ya no estaba ― ¡Mami!

En una playa cerca de allí, Chile había vuelto con unos zumos para que bebieran juntos, le había dicho al pequeño rubio que no se moviera, pero… El niño es tan… ¡Tan ellos! Seguro pensó como Martín "Soy tan grande que no me va a pasar algo si decido explorar un poco", o pensó como ella y se devolvió a buscarla… Bueno, era su hijo, así que soltó los vasos y corrió de vuelta para buscarle.

Pero su hijo no estaba allí, y Gilbert tampoco, mientras ella lo buscaba desesperada, el niño recorría la playa, sin preocuparse mucho, era su casa, sabía que, si daba vuelta a la isla, en algún momento probablemente encontraría a su mamá… No se le ocurrió regresar y pisar sus pasos, pero ya se sentía muy cansado, tenía sueño y sed, y comenzaba a sentirse solo, quería a su mamá.

― ¿Carlitos, que haces tú aquí? ― Esa voz tan odiosa y conocida para él sonó desde el borde del mar.

― ¡Pirata weon cochino! ― Gritó corriendo hacia él con mala cara para reprocharle que estuviera en sus dominios ― ¡Tienes que marcharte de mi casa!

― _Stop, stop, stop_ … ― El rubio pequeño se frenó y daleó la cabeza hacia un lado ― ¿Qué haces en esta playa tú solo? ¿No te ha dicho tu mamá que es peligroso andar solo y de noche?

― Estoy en mi casa ― El inglés suspiró.

― Sé que estás en tu casa ― Volvió a suspirar molesto ― Pero no quita el hecho de ser preocupante, algo te podría pasar.

― ¡Soy fuerte!

― ¡Sé que eres fuerte! ― El rubio mayor bajó de su blanco bote y caminó hacia él ― Pero, ¿Y si de verdad te pasara algo? Por ejemplo, yo podría secuestrarte y anexarte al territorio británico… ¿Te gustaría eso?

― ¡Alejáte pirata sucio cochino, salí pelotudo! ― Exclamó el niño a los gritos.

― No voy a hacer eso idiota ― El niño volvió a bajar la guardia ― Yo soy un caballero, respeto las normas internacionales, además tu eres el hijo querido de Chile, ella nunca me perdonaría si te hiciera algo… Pero si de verdad te sucediera algo ¿Te gustaría que tus padres sufrieran?

― ¿Por qué? ― El niñito dejó que Arthur se agachara para quedar de su porte.

― Si algo te pasa, _mummy_ Chile _and daddy_ Argentina se pondrán tristes ― Le explicó, al niño se le aguaron los ojos ― ¡No, no, tranquilo, no llores! No llores, estás conmigo, así que no te va a pasar algo malo. _I promise! Don´t cry…_

Inglaterra subió a Carlitos a su bote, y así llegaron remando a su barco a vela que no era muy grande, pero tampoco tan pequeño, y que era manejado solamente por Iggy. Así, partieron hacia la playa que Caritos le había indicado… Y pensar que estaba cerca, en las Falklands Islands y por eso decidió ir a la zona austral para investigar un poco de botánica, y por casualidad se encuentra a la pequeña isla que temblaba en esos momentos.

Enternecedor.

Tomó al niño entre sus brazos, y para nada reclamó cuando lo acunó en su pecho y lo tapó con una manta… Carlitos se quedó dormidito poco tiempo después, mientras él conducía su pequeño barco por las playas, así estuvo unos 15 minutos. Con una luminaria buscó en la playa, porque ya era de noche, y entonces, vio la luz de una linterna haciendo señales en la orilla. Otra vez todo un procedimiento complicado para bajar al niño al botecito blanco, dejarlo acunado sobre su regazo, mientras él remaba hacia la playa… Finalmente, cuando ya estuvo en tierra, tomó al niño otra vez.

― ¿Inglaterra, que haces aquí? ― Preguntó sorprendida ― ¡Más importante! ¿Has visto a Carlitos? ¡Le dije que no se moviera muy lejos…! Se me perdió, he estado como una hora buscándolo, no lo encuentro Arthur, ¿Qué voy a hacer? Tampoco encuentro a Gilbert, Argentina va a gritar mucho cuando sepa que perdí al niño… Soy una pésima madre, no puedo creer que pierda a mi propio hijo ¿Qué debería hacer? ¡Ya sé, llamaré a Argentina y seguro su guardia costera…!

― No es necesario… ― El inglés le mostró el bultito entre las mantas ― No necesitas recurrir a Martín…

― Arthur… te preocupaste de Caritos ― Ella se sentía tan agradecida, miró al niño en brazos del inglés y suspiró ― Deberías… ya sabes, devolvérmelo…

― Caminemos linda… No te preocupes por _the baby_ lo tengo bien sujeto, no quisiera que te cansaras por un capricho mío ― No le dio tiempo de responder y caminó, la chilena se vio obligada a seguirle y alcanzarlo.

Así que Ambos caminaron de vuelta hacia el lugar en dónde estaba el hotel… En silencio, Manu pensó que Inglaterra se veía muy bien con un niño en los brazos, parecía un experto. Seguro así también tomó en brazos a Estados Unidos, su hermano americano del norte con complejo de héroe, seguro también lo acunó entre sus brazos de niño, y seguro también sonrió como lo está haciendo ahora al mirar al niño… ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan perfecto? Inglaterra tenía miles de imperfecciones, y ella era quien mejor lo sabía pues se parecían, pero al mismo tiempo, dentro de sus mismas imperfecciones, era perfecto a su modo…

― Tan perfecto… ― Susurró ella en un suspiro, limpiándose una pequeña lágrima traicionera.

Sintió un suave beso en la mejilla, miró a su lado, y se encontró con los tristes ojos verdes del inglés, pero su cara estaba tranquila y sonreía. Con una mano aún sostuvo a Carlitos, con la otra mano, acarició su rostro, ella cerró los ojos… Ojalá ese tipo de cosas sucedieran en la vida real, sabía que no era cierto, sabía que cuando fuera de día, no pasaría y todo no sería más que una ilusión, el inglés no se comportaría de ese modo con un expectador, estaban solos, y apenas si lograban distinguirse un poco… Cuando abriera los ojos, cuando le mirara otra vez, el momento se esfumaría como todo lo bueno que ella tenía en la vida, como todo lo que pasaba en el mundo.

― Es como… si en cualquier minuto fueras a desaparecer ― Le dijo él, alejándose y volviendo a erguirse tan alto, o al menos más que ella ― Como todos…

― Las colonias se independizan… ― Ella tomó su mano, acercándose a él, siguieron caminando ― Necesitamos ser libres, porque nuestras espaldas no soportarían más los latigazos y las correas de los imperialistas…

― Chile… Después de tantos años, me alejas ― El inglés apretó su mano, agradecía que estuviera de noche, porque así ella no podía ver su rostro rojo o sus orejas hirviendo ― Y-ya… ¡Ya sabes que soy un gran comprador! Tu industria me favorece y me apetece invertir en ti… ¡Digo en tu casa!

― ¿Por qué gritas? ― Ella le acarició la mano con el pulgar.

― No… no es… No te preocupes ― Miró hacia otro lado ― Creí que siempre íbamos a ser "amigos".

― No seas cínico ― Se volteó a mirarla ― Tú jamás me consideraste tu amiga, sólo te aprovechas de mí, ¿Sabes, Inglaterra? Me siento violada.

― ¡Vi-vi-vi-violada! ¿Q-q-q-qu-que estás diciendo? ¡Por la reina, Chile!

― ¿Acaso no es así? ― Soltó la mano blanca y fría, y él sintió la fría soledad ― Tu vienes, cuando quieres, haces lo que quieres, y te marchas cuando se te antoja… Te dejo hacer lo que quieras conmigo, y me abro a ti tan fácilmente ¡No soy una de tus p*tillas baratas! El problema, es que no soy Alfred ¿Cómo es que me dicen? ¡Ah, sí! Un maldito país sudaca tercermundista subdesarrollado al que le gusta mezclarse con los europeos antes que, con sus hermanos y vecinos, la Isla en Tierra alejada de la Mano de Dios, la hija bastarda y menos querida de España… La p*ta barata de Inglaterra y Alemania, el laboratorio y experimento de Estados Unidos…

― Pero para mí tú nunca…

― ¡Yo nunca fui una chica para ti hasta que me viste en el aeropuerto! Aceptemos la verdad, últimamente te estás comportando extraño ¿Qué te pasa Inglaterra? ¿Ahora? ¿Ahora te vienes comportar como un caballero que no sabe lo que quiere? ¿Sabes qué? Eres un maldito. Sí, eres un maldito indeciso, mujeriego y promiscuo. Y te podría insultar más, pero, tienes a mi hijo en brazos y malditamente te ves tan bien así ¡Y por no decir que te vez endemoniadamente sexy como padre y…!

Silencio absoluto… Arthur está besando a Manu… Un beso pequeño y que había sido brusco, era para callarla, pero que les hizo cerrar los ojos y sentir todas esas orugas cabronas en el estómago, era eso o que los nervios que siempre sentía con Inglaterra se habían transformado en otra cosa… Se separaron despacio… Ella sintió la respiración cálida de él sobre sus labios, sintió el roce de su inglesa nariz, sintió sobre su frente su cabello rubio y delgado, pero que le hacía cosquillas, sintió el olor de su perfume casi inoloro, poco invasivo, pero tan masculino… Sintió la caricia en su rostro, él, otra vez, acariciándola… ¿Quién dijo que los ingleses eran fríos?

― ¿Có-cómo quieres que actúe si me dices esas cosas de pronto? ― Preguntó con la cabeza descansando entre el hombro de ella y la curva de su cuello.

― Como besador… apestas ― Dijo sincera, ya que hace rato se había sacado la censura de encima.

No se movió de su lugar, agachado sobre ella, con la frente tocando el cuello de ella, sintiendo su calor, escuchando un poco de su voz… Sintió la mano de ella acariciando su cabeza, enterrando los dedos entre sus cabellos y peinándolo, por alguna razón eso le gustaba, increíblemente le hacía acelerar los latidos de su corazón, sentía su palpitación en los oídos… Con la respiración calma y suave de Carlitos, por poco se olvida que tiene al niño mecido entre los brazos, y que, a su vez, él le agarra del cuello de la camisa.

― _Love, close your eyes…_

Aunque pareciese poco probable, Chile había hace poco aprendido a hablar un poco más en inglés, con todo eso de la globalización, y para evitar que Arthur o los británicos la miraran con mala cara cada vez que abría la boca para intentar copiar los sonidos que salía de la boca de sus hermanos anglos… Gilbert en su destierro le había enseñado un poco ―Aunque más le enseñó porque el inglés se parecía al alemán― y ahora que le tocó hacer tantas cosas, había aprendido un poco más…

― ¿Vas a desaparecer? ― Preguntó ella, sumamente tímida.

― _Believe me… I'll stay here… with you…_

Manu cerró los ojos, y pasados unos segundos, los sonidos y su piel se volvieron sensibles, sentía el viento en su rostro. Sintió como él metió el cabello detrás de su oreja, como le tocó delicadamente la silueta de su mandíbula hasta el mentón, sintió su tacto, sus dedos fríos, rígidos, huesudos y suaves, le acariciaba con una mano, le tomaba con una mano… Sintió la respiración del inglés sobre su nariz, sintió que ponía la frente sobre la suya, que le rozaba su inglesa nariz, ella sentía otra vez ese perfume que, si estuviera más lejos, nunca hubiera sentido.

― _Don´t close your mind... close your eyes…_

Y los ingleses labios se posaron sobre los chilenos, despacio, suave… delicado, era irremediable para Chile ―Gilbert había dejado un nivel y expectativa muy alta en cuanto a besos en ella (y eso que no había besado a Francoise) ― Arthur lo estaba intentando… Intenso… Manu correspondió ese beso, tranquila y a su vez, profundizando esa unión. Si hubiera tenido los ojos abiertos, habría visto que el inglés estaba rojo, más rojo que un tomate, bueno, ella también lo estaba… Ella también, también acarició el rostro de su acompañante, acariciando los huesos de su mandíbula, su blanco cuello inglés, un pequeño besito sobre su nariz, y el inglés volvió a su boca, mucho más pasional, frenético y sin control, el pirata había salido a flote, ya no importaba… Ambos estaban perdidos.

― ¡Aléjate de mi mamá! ― Sintió un bofetón, y se mordió la lengua.

― Maldición… ― Dio un paso atrás.

Por alguna extraña razón, el niño estaba ahora en brazos de Chile, y se notaba bien despierto, además se veía muy enojado, le miraba reprobatoriamente, mientras se aferraba a su mami como un bebé a su Koala madre. Ya no podían seguir de ese modo… Carlitos algún día le terminaría sacando un ojo a Arthur, o al inglés se le acabaría la paciencia y regañaría al niño, y al nene bonito de Martín nadie lo regaña más que su madre… No querían a Argentina metido ahí.

― Carlos José Hernández Gonzáles…

Oh. Oh. Aprendan algo niños hermosos y lindas criaturitas del señor Dios, cuando sus padres los llaman por su nombre completo, es porque no les espera nada bueno y es mejor que se preparen para una reprimenda de la que ni siquiera el interés amoroso de tu madre/padre puede detener y que se verá también llevado en el sermón… Y este sería el caso.

― ¿Qué te he dicho de andar por ahí solo? ¡Te dije que te quedaras en la playa! Te quito los ojos de encima por 8 minutos y tú te pierdes. ¡Además, que te he dicho sobre confiar en los desconocidos! ¿Me vas a decir que te subirías al barco de cualquier persona que te lo ofreciera? ¡Contesta Carlos!

― Pe-pero mami… es el pirata sucio, viste…

― S-si Chile, vamos… Carlitos ni siquiera confió en mí al principio…

― ¡Te callas! ― Lo fulminó con la mirada ― ¡Carlos José, contesta!

― Es que no te escuché…

― ¡¿Cómo que no escuchaste?! ― Arthur nunca la había visto tan enojada… Daba más miedo que la reina y Wales juntos ― ¡Cuando no me encontraste, pudiste dar la vuelta! ¿Por qué no lo hiciste hasta que Inglaterra lo hizo?

― Es que yo… ― El niño lagrimeaba y ahora estaba más bien junto a Arthur.

― ¡No me contestes! ― Y esas cosas que hacen las madres chilenas… te piden que les respondas, pero a la vez que les contestes, y de cualquiera de las dos formas terminan enojándose ― ¡Y quien te enseñó a golpear a la gente! ¿Acaso crees que puedes andar dando golpes a diestra y siniestra? ¡Agradece que Arthur tiene una gran paciencia contigo, si hubiera sido a Gilbert, te devolvería el golpe para enseñarte a golpear!

― Chile, tranquila, no es para tanto…

― ¡Que te calles! ― Gritó más fuerte.

― _Yes!_ ― El rubio inglés se quedó en silencio.

― Bien, ya no se puede hacer mucho… Carlitos, discúlpate por desaparecer y dime que aprendiste de esta lección ― Pidió seria y con autoridad…

― Yo… lo siento... Mamá prometo… nunca más desaparecer… ― La islita tembló intentando no llorar ― Yo… no debo desobedecer e irme solo… tengo que escuchar los consejos de vos y… Y no tengo que confiar en extraños…

― Bien… ― Su voz sonó más suave ― Ahora con Arthur.

― ¿Qué? ― La pequeña Isla miró atónito al rubio inglés.

― Señor Arthur lamento haberle golpeado y causado tantos problemas ― Dijo la chilena de forma correcta ― Repítelo.

― Pirata sucio… Si vos volvés a acercarte a mi mamá, ¡Te pego más fuerte weon!― Hijo de tigre...

― Está bien Carlitos, acepto tus disculpas ― Inglaterra no quería empeorar la situación.

― ¡Carlitos! ― La mujer le volvió a levantar la voz, y olvidó las palabras del niño, porque sabía, que había cosas difíciles de cambiar ― Ven hijito…

Y la Isla, volvió corriendo dónde su madre, abrazándola y de vuelta a sus brazos, de dónde, desde un principio, no debió salir. Inglaterra también, se relajó, después de ver aquello, se daba cuenta que él no conocía muchas facetas del país, pero que le gustaría conocerlas, además, debía admitir que Chile era una buena madre, un poco anticuada… es decir, no conocía madres que actualmente intimidaran tanto, es más, en Inglaterra, las madres no tenían ese cuidado con sus hijos, no es que no los amaran ni los quisieran, pero si su forma de educar era más libre… descubrió que Chile era genial, y entendía a Martín, y el por qué no quería perderla, aunque desde el principio nunca la tuvo.

Finalmente, optaron por separarse por ese día, Inglaterra y Chile… No, Arthur y Josefa Manuela. Los países estaban teniendo dificultades en cuanto a interacción, pero las representaciones físicas no… ¿Era posible? Quien sabe…

Antes que el rubio embarcase a su botecito blanco de remos, Chile lo detuvo, y sin que el niño en sus brazos, tapado con la mantita beige del pirata sucio cochino al que odiaba, se diera cuenta que, en ese momento de silencio, su madre estaba besando feroz y pasionalmente al inglés (O como buen chileno diría: Estaban atracando).

Después volvieron al hotel. Y Prusia apareció con un corderito blanco, blando y suave a su lado… ¿Alguien se había preguntado en dónde estaba Como tú? Sí, con Gilbert. Arthur regresó a las Malvinas esa misma noche pensando en la chilena, y Josefa Manuela pensando en él, un poquito, de todas formas, durmió abrazada por Gilbert y Carlitos y con la oveja en la cama… Nada mejor que una cama numerosa y llena de cariño.

Al día siguiente le contaría todo (o casi todo), lo que había pasado a Prusia y delante de Carlitos, para que el niño comprendiera que era "normal", y además le dijo al niño, que no divulgara lo que había visto, después se fue a jugar con Como tú a la habitación de al lado, y Gilbert quedó a solas con Josefa Manuela.

― _Und..?_

― ¿Qué? ― Ella se puso muy roja, sabiendo a que se refería.

― Si el señorito de los trigos limpios besa más increíble que el asombroso yo.

― _Nein_ ― El albino sonrió al escuchar esa negación en alemán ― No besa bien…

― Ya… Pero ore-sama siente que hay algo más… Hay algo que no le estás diciendo al asombroso… Chile, no puedes esconderle secretos al increíble yo.

― Nada, sólo… me gusta… ― Susurró lo último.

― _Wass?_ ― El albino se acercó a ella sonriendo.

― Que me gusta… Arthur, ya sabes… él me gusta ― Sonrió rascándose la cabeza, como una niña pequeña que confiesa que ha hecho una travesura.

― _Oh mein… Gott im himmel…_

Tres días después se moverían a Buenos Aires para asistir a la grandiosa fiesta que el argentino había organizado, pero de la que ella también era anfitriona.

Carlitos, no se quedaría callado… Después de todo, su papi era el más grosso.

Además, tenía que hundir definitivamente al inglés, porque o si no, tendría que aceptar que… bueno, le estaba simpatizando ¡Pero un poco, solo un poco! Conjuntamente, él era el nene más bonito y la isla más grande del sur, por lo que tenía que aceptar, que Inglaterra era increíble casi siempre y… bueno, en la actualidad no era malo en absoluto. Además, tenía que aprender a olvidar, o si no, tendría odio eterno por casi todo el mundo. Viendo el caso de su mamá seguía el ejemplo, no odiaba a nadie, ni siquiera a Perú o a Bolivia, o a su propio papá.

Pero no, aun así, no guardaría DEL TODO el secreto…

Pero, TAMPOCO diría toda la verdad…

Sea como fuera el caso, él quería lo mejor para su mamá.


	15. Tango y Adiós

**Los personajes de latinhetalia, pertenecen a la comunidad latinohetaliana.**

 **Solo esta historia alternativa es originalmente mía: Reino Inquieto.**

 **ADVERTENCIA.**

 **Burla hacia países. Situaciones históricas. AU. Saltos futuristas. Malas palabras y vulgaridades. Violencia explicita. OC. Situaciones no recomendada para niños.**

* * *

Canciones:

" _Por una cabeza"_ – Gardel y Le Pera.

" _Hasta siempre amor_ " – D'Arienzo y Valdez.

* * *

 **"Mi esperanza eres tú..."**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: Tango y Adiós.**

* * *

Buenos Aires, Argentina… Día de la fiesta.

― ¡Pero es inaceptable este mal trato por parte de la República de Chile! ― Bolivia en la casa de Martín, ordenando mesas y levantando sillas.

― Calláte de una vez, pelotudo.

― No pe… Chile mandó gente para hacer su labor, más bien, su nuevo jefe… No tenemos ni idea dónde anda… Ay causa, a este paso no recuperaré a mi hermanita ― Perú siguió arreglando una de sus comidas típicas.

― ¿Vos me vas a decir qué harías trabajar a una dama? Yo no lo permito che, mi mujer no pondrá una mano en la escoba, jamás…

― Ya, tal vez en la escoba no ponga mano, pero cojudo, no quiero pensar a lo que sí le pondría la mano y encantada ― Bolivia sonrió con malicia.

― ¿Oye hermano, de qué carajo hablas pues? ― Perú levantó la pregunta, inocentemente, luego, de forma inocente también, cambió el tema ― Preferiría mil veces que a Chile se la tragara el mar antes de verte a TI, Martín, como su novio.

Argentina le ignoró, según él, el peruano estaba celoso, porque él sí tenía una relación con Chile, ahora que sus fronteras se habían dividido, las relaciones Perú-Chile se hacían mucho más difíciles que antes. Bolivia no entendía aquello, pero se alegraba que Migue y Cote no tuvieran buenas relaciones, así, el peruano se centraba en él, el hermanito menor que ahora con mar, ya no tenía excusas para no desarrollarse por completo, proteger sus riquezas traía la consecuencia de no tener tanta materia prima para exportar, pero al menos sus regiones se verían verdes y ayudaría al oxígeno del planeta ¿Qué hacer, matar al planeta por unos pesos o ser millonarios de espíritu con un desarrollo más lento?

― Argentina ― Un muchacho de ojos azules y cabello castaño en melena, apareció ahí ― Chile, Prusia y Tierra del Fuego han llegado al Hotel hace unos minutos.

― ¿Vos dijiste Prusia? ¿Qué hace ese pibe acá? ¡Che, que se vino con mi mujer y mi hijo! ¿Con el nene? ¡Qué hace con el nene! ― El rubio golpeó una mesa, luego se irguió sonriendo ― Mandá a la floristería un pedido che… Quiero el ramo de flores más grande y ostentoso que puedan lograr en dos horas, en las que terminaremos esto.

― Vale ― Se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo ― Además compraré bombones y una tableta de chocolate para el nene.

― ¡Grossa idea! ― Ambos sonrieron.

― Che... Es que sos un grosso...

― Si, bueno... Es que vos sos grosso... ― Ambos reían inentendiblemente.

― Martín, sus cambios de ánimo, le digo hermano, no son normales ― Bolivia estaba atónito.

En Madrid, hace dos días…

― _Mon dieu_ … ¿Dónde está mon ami? ― Francia suspiró ― Esta vez sí sacamos pasajes en primera clase, pero los perderemos si es que no se aparece ahora.

― Maldición, hijo de… ― Lovino suspiró ― Da igual… Tenemos que andar metidos en problemas, porque al "jefazo" le bajan los celos de "papito", _maledizione espagnolo è un stronzo._

― ¡No, _fratello_! No digas esas cosas… ― Veneciano movía las manos hacia todos lados y se excusaba entre" Veh´s".

― Hermano mayor Francia está feliz… Supe cosas divertidas Honhonhonhon ¡Ese maldito cejón casi muere cuando se lo conté! ― Comenzó a darse aires de importancia, nadie se percató de la sombra tras suyo ― _Mon amour_ Chile fue escogido como el país latinoamericano "mejor" en la cama…

― ¿En la cama? ― Sonó la pregunta de entre la multitud.

― Malos amantes, buenos besadores como los argentinos y unos excelentes especímenes en la cama _mon chérie_ … Como ya dije, el Kirkland casi muere honhonhonhon Hermano mayor quiere probar si eso es…

― ¿Probar que sí es qué, tío? ¿Si mi querida hija es buena en la cama? ¡Te muelo a hostiazos si vos creéis que os dejaré acercaros a ella! ― España, era la sombra.

― _Mon amour!_ ¿Escuchaste todo, TODO? ― Francia retrocedió hasta Romano.

― Inglaterra, ese tío… Maldito hijo de puta, que yo lo mato antes que se acerque a alguna de mis niñas ― España sonrió, pero daba más miedo su sonrisa que otra cosa. ― ¡Lo bueno es que llegaremos primero y podré vigilar a todos esos idiotas ligones que quieren poner las manos en mis bellas hijas!

― ¡Jajajajaja Qué pasa! ― Estados Unidos, otra vez… No entendían siquiera para que viajaba a Europa primero ― ¿Hablan de mis hermanas americanas? _Nice! They're beautifull!_ Aunque no sé si sean tan puras y angelicales como _Spain_ las describe… _Yes… she and she… and she_ … Asustan.

― ¿Me estás diciendo que mis niñas ya no son puras y angelicales…? ― España tenía un aura oscura y negra. Francia, e Italia unido retrocedieron, esperando que el americano decidiera callarse.

― _Hey bro!_ ¿Acaso no te enteras de las noticias? ¡Colombia e Inglaterra se perdieron en la fiesta y luego se fueron al cuarto de Colombia en dónde Artie dejó atrás su ropa y se paseó desnudo por todas partes hasta la habitación de Escocia…

Ah… Así que eso había pasado… Por eso desapareció la ropa de Inglaterra ¡Ahora todo tiene sentido! Oh… Inglaterra, papi España está enfadado… corre por tu vida y esperamos que tu magia sea lo suficientemente poderosa como para huir de él.

― _Eh… América, mon ami?_ ¿Cómo sabes eso? ― Francia quería estar en silencio, pero la curiosidad… digamos ¡Todos querían saber qué había sucedido!

― ¡Recopilación de información al estilo americano! ― Gritó feliz, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo… Él y su constante recuperación de información.

― Lo mato ― Sentenció España entre gruñidos que Estados Unidos no comprendió.

― Dios… que niño es Inglaterra ― Él parecía todo un enterado en el tema ― Desde siempre ligando con Chile, solo para que ahora le diera un ataque de celos…

― ¿Qué mi Chile qué…? ― Y España seguía preguntando…

― _You know men!_ ― Estados Unidos le cerró un ojo coqueto al latino

Apenas llegó el momento del abordaje, España fue el primero en subir, ni siquiera dudó si el vuelo era el correcto… Ardía… El país de la pasión, el país del fuego, ahora de verdad estaba quemando y calcinando todo… Romano se golpeó la cara mientras Veneciano le tomaba de la mano y ambos hermanos avanzaban hacia el avión… Atrás quedaron los rubios de ojos azules.

― Espera Estados Unidos… Lo has hecho a propósito, ¿Verdad? ― Francia le miró con seriedad.

― ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ― El americano sonrió ― ¿Hacer a propósito qué cosa?

― _Mon amour_ … Le puedes mentir a cualquier persona, pero no me engañas a mí. Si hablas de amor, hermano mayor es un experto. ¡Por Dios, soy francés! Los franceses sabemos de esto…

― Francoise… ― Estados Unidos sonrió ― England es un tipo grande, mucho mayor que Chile… Debo admitir que es mayor que yo… Sabe lo que hace.

― Espero que también sepas lo que haces ― Francis caminó con elegancia delante del menor.

― _Yeah… me too_ ― Suspiró sonriendo.

Buenos Aires, Argentina, noche de la fiesta, hotel de Chile y Tierra del Fuego.

La habitación tenía dos camas. Una para ella, y otra para Carlitos, conociendo a su hijo, hubiera sido mejor tener solo una cama más grande, porque estaba segura que el niño iba a querer dormir con ella. Al principio, iban a tomar la habitación para tres, Chile dormiría con Carlitos y Gil en la cama subsiguiente, o ella con Gil y Carlitos en la otra cama… daba igual. Pero no se pudo, porque la comisión alemana llegó ese mismo día y Ludwig llamó a Gilbert para que éste se fuera con ellos, pues estaba dentro de sus obligaciones estar en la comitiva alemana, ya que la invitación les decía expresamente que la comitiva alemana se quedara en cierto hotel todo junto para evitar problemas, y Alemania seguiría sí o sí esas instrucciones, Prusia también, aunque a veces sus deberes fueran en contra de lo que quería de verdad.

― Mamá… ¿Cuándo vendrá Pa a visitarnos? ― Preguntó el rubiecito peinando a su madre.

― Carlitos, mi amor… ― Ella se volteó un poco, cerró los ojos y suspiró ― Te prometo que Argentina vendrá pronto, o si no ¡Nosotros iremos a visitarlo! ¿Qué te parece Carlitos?

― ¡Pues bien! Gracias mami… ¿Puede Como tú dormir conmigo? ― El niño siguió cepillando el cabello de su madre.

― ¿Pero no seremos muchos en la cama? ¡Mira que no es na' muy grande po hijo!

― Yo… Yo dormiré con Como tú en la cama de al lado… Ya soy un nene grande para dormir con vos… Viste que quiero ser como el grandioso tío Prusia…

― ¿Y no quieres ser como papi? ― Preguntó ella abrazándolo.

― No… papá es grosso por sí sólo y me gustaría ser un poco como él, viste que soy el hijo de la grandiosa República de Argentina, pero… no quiero ser Argentina.

― También eres como la fuerte República de Chile ¿Verdad?

― Me gusta tu paciencia mamá… ― El niñito bostezó… ¿Era imaginación de Chile o estaba un poco más grande? ― Me voy a acostar… Buenas noches.

Chile besó a su hijo en ambas mejillas y en la frente, y le hizo la señal de la cruz en la frente también, y le cantó una canción hasta que se durmió. Luego lo miró por última vez antes de apagar la luz y salir de la habitación hacia un recibidor. Se sentó en un sillón y comenzó a teclear en su computador…. Cosas de Estado, claro, claro… nadie se enteraría que estaba jugando "plantas versus zombis", o eso, hasta que le apareció un globo de Skype… Inglaterra.

England/ Arthur: _Hello love_ …

Chile/ Manuela: Hola.

England/ Arthur: Llegaste bien a Buenos Aires?

Chile/ Manuela: Sí… Gracias por tu preocupación.

England/ Arthur: _I need see you… NOW._

Chile/ Manuela: Cuál es la prisa… ¿Quieres proponerme algo interesante?

Cote sonrió. Se levantó, cogió una copa y la llenó de vino, bebió, se sacó los tacones y se volvió a sentar frente al computador, el inglés le estaba enviando una video llamada, la contestó, Arthur no era de las personas que lo intentaran dos veces… Menos si se sentía rechazado la primera.

― Se supone que nos veremos hoy en la noche ¿Cuál es la urgencia? ― Ella bebió otra vez y sonrió al verle.

― _I don't know_ … Quería verte, me hubiera gustado llevarte al puerto de Buenos Aires, no podría dejar que una dama fuera a ser maltratada por el viaje ― Inglaterra estaba en camisa, con la corbata deshecha aún, pero se veía bastante elegante.

― Ahí te equivocas… ― Sonrió sensualmente ― "Esta" dama, no necesita ser tratada con delicadeza. Si entiendes lo que quiero decir, ¿Verdad?

No estaba ebria, sólo había bebido un poco, pero le causaba un poco de… curiosidad ver al inglés todo vergonzoso y rojo, mal pensando todas las situaciones posibles, intentando mirarla para hablar seriamente, pero su actitud y su sonrisa, no podía hacer que se concentrara, Chile no quería que Inglaterra se concentrara y comenzara a hablar de cosas aburridas.

― Después de lo que pasó entre nosotros, creí que tal vez… No…

Inglaterra se veía dudoso, como un chiquillo que intenta pedirle a la chica que le gusta por primera vez que tengan una cita. Pero ante Chile hubo un cambio asombroso que la descolocó… Sí, ella quería jugar con un gato viejo con más experiencia. La situación se volvió en su contra.

― No habrá un tal vez… La próxima vez que nos veamos, ten en cuenta que no me contendré en lo más mínimo. Sin Carlitos, sin Prusia, sin Argentina… Sólo tú y yo… No escaparás de mí… _Do you understand?_

― _Yes my english gentleman… Wait_ … ¿A qué te refieres con que no escaparé de ti? ― El turno de los sonrojos es para Chile.

― No sé… creí que entenderías. Pero si no… es aún mucho más divertido ― El inglés cerró un ojo, su cara, su cara era una pintura de sensualidad y encanto ¡Tan besable! Ella bajó los ojos con ese pensamiento.

― No me dejaré dominar por tus juegos…

― Si quisiera jugar contigo, Cote, estaría ahora en tu puerta. Contigo, estoy siendo un caballero y un pirata… Debes saber que, con otras, sólo soy un pirata fingiendo caballerosidad… Contigo, eso no me llama la atención.

― ¿Otras? ¿Cómo Colombia? ― Giró la vista y bebió vino, otra vez, de su propia cosecha, ni siquiera era vino, era zumo de uvas sólo un poco fermentada, lo que le teñía la boca y los labios. ― Serías capaz de acostarte con cualquiera estando borracho, como con Colombia ¿Te acostaste con Colombia no?

― … ― El rubio suspiró― Sí… He tenido sexo con muchas y muchos, te lo confieso… pero con Colombia sólo hay amistad… ― Ella puso una cara inexpresiva, pero triste, no quería que fuera tan sincero, aunque a la vez, lo agradecía ― Cote esto es personal y ya no se trata de nuestros países, pero al mismo tiempo, yo tengo 1000 años más que tú, si acaso más… No te puedo mentir. Contigo, quiero ser sincero. Si te hubiera tratado como a otras y como a otros… Hubieras pasado primero por mi cama antes de esto…

Alguien toca a la puerta… Debe despedirse.

― Tengo que irme, alguien está aquí… puede que sea Prusia ― Lo sabía… Lo que Arthur le estaba diciendo, ella ya lo sabía…

― ¡Chile espera! ― El inglés se apresura, nuevamente debe decir algo sin un fondo y clima, sin tacto, y arriesgarse que salga mal ― Quiero que sigamos cercanos… Siento que te estoy perdiendo. Puede que tu corazón ya no me quiera, pero entiende… Aunque no pueda llegar a ti, aunque ahora no me quieras. No puedo perderte. Para mi eres única.

― Como amiga… No me perderás.

Cerró la pantalla del computador… Se limpió una lágrima traicionera y corrió a la puerta, descalza, llorando, diría que se golpeó el dedo chico del pie, si le preguntan. No mira por el anillo de la puerta, le da igual quien sea. Abre, y está ahí.

Sonriendo de forma idiota.

Tan idiota con su romanticismo estúpido.

El rubio, sus tontos y verdes ojos… tal vez no sean tontos, es que, nadie la ha mirado con tanto amor antes, y no nota la diferencia.

Lleva un ramo enorme de flores, a ella no le gustan las flores. Pero sonríe.

Él entra solo a la habitación, deja las flores en la mesa, suelta la caja de bombones y la tableta de chocolate infantil con leche que le llevaba al niño. Se devuelve, cierra la puerta, y la toma entre sus brazos, con el brazo derecho la abraza por completo y envuelve su cintura, con la mano izquierda sujeta su cabeza y la acurruca en su pecho, la abraza y la envuelve, besa su sien y le susurra al oído.

― Si vas a llorar, mi chinita hermosa… Hacélo en mi hombro, que yo me llevaré toda tu tristeza, pero no te perdono, que vos sufras sola ― Ella se aferró al rubio, a quien no le importó otra cosa.

― Martín… ― Se aferró a él, a su piel argentina, a su perfume costoso.

― Sos hermosa… me importa un pepino lo que los demás digan ― Él también se sacó una lágrima… Odiaba verla llorar. De verdad lo odiaba ― Yo te adoro che… Yo te quiero, soy capaz de matar al hijo de puta que te hizo llorar…

En ese momento se olvidó de las veces en que se repitió hasta el cansancio que llorar la hacía débil.

Olvidó su pasado… El abandono por parte de Reche, y luego, el abandono por parte de España…

Que cansancio... Enserio estaba cansada de tanto sentimentalismo, de ser siempre fuerte. Solo...

Argentina siempre estuvo con ella.

En Época de Paz, en Época de guerra… En momentos tristes, momentos felices y alegres, y en momentos complejos… Martín fue un buen vecino, y últimamente, lo era más. Entre ambos, había más cosas que los unían que los separasen.

Increíblemente, Martín no dijo algo… Y al mismo tiempo, lo comprendió todo.

Tal como había prometido, con sus palabras y su ánimo, se llevó sus lágrimas y su tristeza. Le repitió 200 veces que era hermosa, le dijo 100 veces que él la quería, otras 100, que ella era genial y fuerte, 50 veces le dijo que era libre, 20 veces le reiteró el aprecio de Perú hacia ella, 70 veces le mencionó que Carlitos la amaba… Y sólo una vez, una única vez, le dijo con todo el corazón, y con su sonrisa más bonita, con la mirada más brillante, lo único que ella se esperaba de esa visita: "Yo te amo", la besó en la frente, y justo después llegó Prusia.

― Si no tienes acompañante para la fiesta… Vos sabés que podés contar conmigo. Siempre… Siempre puedes contar conmigo ― Sonrió.

― _Ja. Nein_ … Ella irá conmigo ― Prusia le despidió con una sonrisa ― Yo me encargo, Martín. Espero estar en una muy buena fiesta. ¡Con mucha cerveza!

― ¡Che… que estás en mi casa! ― El rubio le cerró un ojo. La fiesta sería, como bien diría México: Un desmadre monumental.

Prusia cerró la puerta, y luego vio a Chile, sonrió… Había estado llorando.

― Y bien… ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Su rostro se ensombreció… ¿Quién…quién había hecho llorar a su preciada exalumna? Daba igual… Porque él se encargaría de hacerla feliz otra vez, para venganza y protección, para asesinatos por encargo, cuando se trataba de Chile, para eso estaban sus padres ¿Le tenían miedo España y a su hacha cuando se enojaba? Bien, porque no conocían lo que ReChe les podía hacer con la misma hacha y con nudos de madera… Ahora imagínense a los dos padres molestos y buscando venganza por su hija… Sí, menos miedo daba Rusia.

La fiesta estaba siendo… bueno, tranquila.

Sí, es que llevaban media hora de retraso, y algunos países todavía no llegaban. Lo peor, es que, un país organizador no llegaba. Perú vestía de negro, muy elegante, con una corbata roja como su bandera, guapo, guapo, guapo, toda la belleza latina desbordándose en esa fiesta. Un poco más allá estaba el brasileño, con una camisa blanca holgada, pantalones de raso blanco y zapatos blancos ligeros, a su lado, el uruguayo, con un perfecto traje azul marino.

Hungría y Japón sentían que tenían mucho trabajo que hacer por la red fujoshi mundial, debían "lamentablemente sacrificarse".

De pronto, del brazo del caballero teutónico, con un vestido rojo vino, faldón sobre faldón abombado de blanco: Chile. La cruz teutónica de plata al cuello, zapatos no tan altos. Bien peinada, muy bien maquillada… A Estados Unidos le recordaba aquella vez, la del U.S.S. Baltimore, cuando se apareció por primera vez, aunque claro, ahora estaba más guapa, era más adulta. Recordaba cómo se negó rotundamente a cortar relaciones con Inglaterra, le causó mucha curiosidad. Los labios rouge, Francoise sonrió.

Gilbert se sintió orgulloso, él vestía formal, con la enorme cruz teutónica en el cuello de la camisa. Sumamente orgulloso de como todos miraban a la chilena, causaba presencia, no era como si estuviera siendo invisible.

Sus hermanos latinos parecían embobados.

― No esperé estar vivo para ver este día pe ― Miguel parecía demasiado feliz.

― ¡Mi bebé es toda una mujer! ― Gritó España llorando y corriendo hacia el país del Sur, pero Estados Unidos no lo permitió.

Mientras tanto, Argentina estaba caminando por fuera del lugar de eventos, con el teléfono en la oreja… La brisa le acariciaba el rostro.

Del otro lado del teléfono, un rubiecito que jugaba con su oveja, mientras la esposa del nuevo jefe chileno lo cuidaba. Ella se ofreció en primer lugar, y cuando el niño se acercó al teléfono de la habitación para llamar a su padre, no se quejó ni preguntó más. Carlitos decía que la señora le caía bien.

La única buena noticia que le contaba…

― Me decís… que Chile y el inglés tuvieron un encuentro romántico ― Argentina volvió a repetir medio atorado, como si no le creyera ― Carlitos, mi bebé… Me estás diciendo que mamá y el inglés… ― Dio la vuelta a sus pasos, mientras se sostenía el rostro.

― _Pa… Mamá y el pirata se encontraron… ¡Yo los vi! El inglés besó a mi mamá… El tío Gilbert también se molestó... Viste que no sos el único al que le molesta… Abuelito España lo quiere matar Pa…_ ― El rubiecito jugó con el cable del teléfono.

― Carlitos… ¿Vos los viste? ― Se detuvo antes de entrar.

― _Si Pa…_ ― Como tú se subió a su regazo ― _Pa… ¿Vos nos querés a mamá y por eso permitís que el inglés se le acerque?_

― No, nene ¡Por favor no campeón! ― Argentina quería controlar su nerviosismo, le costaba ― No es eso nene, por Dios… Tranquilo, tal vez sólo es un error.

― _¿Mamá Chile ya no te quiere? ―_ El argentino sintió que al pequeño se le hacían agua los ojos― _¿Ya no van a ser mis padres? ¿Me van a dejar solo?_

― ¡No Carlitos, hijo, no! ― Estaba desesperado, no podía escuchar a su hijo decir esa barbaridad ― Mamá y papá te aman ¿Bien? Décilo Carlitos.

― _Mamá y Papá me aman… ellos me aman_ ― Repitió entre gemidos… Igual a su madre, demasiado fuerte para llorar.

― Carlitos… no importa lo que pase entre mamá y papá. Eso a vos, el nene lindo, no debe afectarte ¿Vale? ― Sonrió, intentando sonar confortante ― Además, nadie es más grosso que tu papá, vamos a solucionar esto ¿Bien?

― _Dale Pa… Estoy re confundido…_ ― Carlitos suspiró ― _¡Te amo Pa!_

― Te amo nene ― Le dijo con cariño.

Argentina estaba furioso… furioso y confundido. Entraría a esa fiesta de ese modo... No… Tomó otro relajante muscular, aparte del que ya se había tomado. Carlitos, por su parte... ¡No se puede culpar a un niño! él solo quería explicación, les amaba a ambos, pero los niños se confunden fácilmente y fácilmente olvidan lo que sienten por sentirse solos, más si sus papás siempre están muy ocupados. Pero Chile y Argentina siempre le amaron, y siempre se preocuparon por él… No por nada tuvieron una pelea por la tuición del niño, finalmente, les dieron tuición compartida.

Ya veía a la chilena, rodeada de los alemanes, hablaba con el rubio cuadrado, era tan bella, y se veía tan guapa… Era tan… tan ella. Una bandeja con copas sobre la mesa, se bebió una de golpe, y tomó otra.

Se acercó.

― Esta noche, lucís hermosa che… Flaca, vos me traicionaste ― Martín le acarició la mejilla ― No me importa ¡No importa lo que hagas flaca! Porque yo te quiero, yo sé que vos me querés… Siempre hemos estado juntos, nunca nos vamos a separar, aunque queramos ¿Verdad? Vos, tenés para siempre a la Grossa gran República de Argentina a tu lado, estás de suerte mi chinita, que yo te quiera tanto.

― ¿Ar-Argentina? ― Ella se giró a él.

Se disculpó con Alemania, de Prusia y Colombia, se separó del grupo, preocupada por Argentina, le tomó del brazo y se dejó guiar por él a otra parte, estaban a mitad de la fiesta, Martín no se veía muy centrado… ¿Había siquiera bebido algo?

― Tincho weon… ¿Estaí bien? ― Ella le susurró.

― ¿Vos crees que estoy mal? Si yo tengo tu cariño mi amor… ¿Qué mal podría tener? ― Nuevamente suspiró cerca de su rostro, estaba enamorado de verdad.

― Estaí borracho… ― Le sostuvo más fuerte.

Dejó su copa en una mesa oportuna, y comenzó a ver a todas partes ¿Cómo podía proteger a Argentina para evitar que se humille a sí mismo en una situación de copas? Si nadie lo notaba, bien podían abandonar el salón… Pero no, a lo lejos, allá dónde la luz de los reflectores se presenta, Inglaterra les mira interesadamente, otra vez, está del brazo de Venezuela. Colombia se percata de la situación del argentino y la chilena, ella le hace señas para que no se preocupe, la morena de lindas curvas llama la atención de Brasil y ambos se ponen a bailar, siendo el centro de atención… Chile respira tranquila, aunque no se ha quitado la vista del inglés de encima, supone que es inevitable.

― Abuelito Piyán… ¿Qué wea hago pa' que el Tincho se comporte?

― Jajajjaja ¡Le rezás al Piyán che…! Y yo creyendo que vos sos católica ― Él le acarició los labios con los dedos, esos labios rouge, acercó los varoniles y argentinos labios a su oreja ― Yo tengo una gran urgencia de vos… ¿Creés que el Papa Francisco me perdone un pecado?

― Ma-ma-martín, compórtate ― Le piso un poco el pie.

En vez de reaccionar de mala forma, él sonrió, ella le pasó los brazos por la espalda de forma más notoria, creyendo que en cualquier momento se podría tropezar y caer, pero no, Martín no había bebido tanto, y si estaba ebrio, estaba ebrio de ella. Se dirigían a la salida, pero él fue más rápido al pasarle el brazo derecho por la espalda, y sujetarla, y presionarla a él. Con gallardía, con la columna recta, y la misma pose que le obligaba, a mirarlo de frente, muy cerca de él.

― ¡Martín q-que…! ― Su pequeño gritito llamó la atención de los cercanos.

― Ahora vos estás en Argentina… Ahora sos mía che ¡Sé mía, aunque sea por unos minutos, sé mía! ― Sus ojos verdes clavándose en ella, llenos de seducción, no le pedía un beso, no le pedía caricias… Le pedía cariño, cariño por un momento, y ella… Ella estaba dispuesta a dárselo ― Sé mía che… vos sos mía.

La acomodó, y en ningún momento soltó a la chilena, unieron sus manos, y afirmó la blanca diestra sobre la cintura chilena, cintura más gruesa que el promedio latino, pero a Martín no le importaba, al levantarla un poco ella sintió que sus tacones dejaron de sentir el suelo, la tenía hipnotizada al verla así… Por un momento, el tiempo se detenía. Ni México, ni Brasil, ni Ecuador, ni Colombia, ni Perú ni Bolivia existían en su mente en ese momento… Inglaterra la veía desde el fondo del salón, pero pese a que ella no podía hacerlo desaparecer de su mente, le cerró los ojos y le quitó la atención, no la veía más, pese a ser todo lo contrario. Gilbert, él solo sonreía, porque en su mente, ya nada constaba: Sólo Martín. Martín y su mirada fija en ella, con tan solo mirarlo, lo sabía… Para él ella era única, para la mirada de él, sólo existía el chileno rostro, su rostro.

Por delante suyo podrían pasar las guapas Venezuela, Colombia, Puerto Rico, o la misma Ucrania del brazo de Bielorrusia y Taiwán… Pero para la vista del argentino, sólo estaría ella, la vería a ella por sobre las demás, ignorándolas.

En aquel momento sólo existían ellos.

Sólo ellos dos.

Porque en la mirada de él se reflejaba como espejo, su rostro, su ser, su ella: Chile.

Bajó la mirada, saber todo eso… Era lo más doloroso.

― No bajes la mirada chinita, mi chilenita ― Él le levantó el mentón, para que ella le viera ― Mantén la vista en mí, tu mano en la mía, y mi pecho… Acariciará tu pecho, mientras, nuestros corazones se saludan.

Estaban allí en una tenue melodía, mientras Brasil y Colombia se hacían a un lado, o más bien, bajaban el perfil. La música bailable siempre había sonado dentro de los países más caribeños, no en los fríos sureños.

Aun así, siempre iban a estar conectados, por eso no importaba cuanto ella le rechazara, siempre iban a estar conectados, porque siempre habían estado juntos y siempre lo estarían, ninguna nación se podía poner entre ellos, porque su conexión era muy, demasiado fuerte.

Bandoneones… piano… violas y violonchelos acompañados de un triste violín.

Un Tango.

― Por una cabeza… ― Susurró ella, mientras retrocedía un paso, y el avanzaba hacia ella otro.

― ¿Vas a poderme seguirme chinita? ― Ella sonrió, y esa sonrisa era para él.

― Tuve al mejor profesor en muy tierna infancia, ¿Sabes? ― Él aceleró el ritmo y en un pequeño acercamiento, quedaron estáticos por un momento, mientras él le sonrió con gracia, descendió, y besó suavemente sus labios.

Aire... Espuma... Brisa... Dolor. ¿Por qué su beso le transmitía aquello tan melancólico? Tan suave...

― Te enseñé de lo mejor… ― Soberbio, arrogante, esa mirada que suponía, le haría pagar cualquier error y atrevimiento que ella pudiera cometer.

Sólo un paso, y ¡Bam! Él la jaló hacía sí, y ella quedó a unos centímetros de su rostro, sin poder hablar, seguía firme y sostenida hacía él. El abrazo apretado, ella miraba sus ojos, y él sus labios rojos, tan cerca, tan cerca que podría pasar cualquier cosa… Concentración, a él le bastó su turbamiento para llevarla hacia delante y arrastrarla, mientras dejó estático un pie, ahora le miró más hacia arriba, mientras obligatoriamente la labor de levantarse recaía en ella, levantar su cuerpo, y ser recibida por el rostro de Martín… Su nariz chocó con la de él, la volvió a besar.

Pero la suavidad se había ido... Era dolor... dolor y furia, la pasión y la intensidad... Sobre todo ésto último. Tan intenso...

Inglaterra estaba siendo el primer espectador, le ardían las hadas.

― No vas a dominarme ― Susurró ella, mientras por su parte, era ahora quien guiaba la danza.

― Hermosa, hermosa… sos hermosa ― Antes que él la elogiara, ella le acarició una pierna con el muslo ― Re-copado…

Bien, estaban siendo el centro de atención de todas las miradas. Sebastián pensaba que la chilena no bailaba mal del todo, mientras bebía una copa de vino, se dijo así mismo, que él le ayudaría a mejorar un poco sus pasos, porque estaban muy disparejos, su improvisación, sin embargo, era buena.

El brasileño sonreía, estaba orgulloso de sus hermanos americanos más sureños, él era un experto bailarín, pero el tango y la milonga, se lo dejaba a los río platenses, ojalá él fuera tan bueno bailando como Martín, si el uruguayo aceptara enseñarle, él le enseñaría samba.

La música terminó, y Martín la hizo girar, encontrando inmediatamente sus brazos mientras caía de espalda… Él agachado sobre ella, mirándola tan cerca, su contacto visual se vio interrumpido, porque una nueva canción comenzó a sonar, y notó la gran tristeza que su rubio "hermano" emanaba, creía, no… Sabía que cuando la miraba de ese modo, es porque estaba sufriendo.

Martín se estaba rompiendo… Y era su culpa.

― Martín… ― Él la levantó, la pegó a sí mismo. Escondió la cara en su cabello,

― Décime, ¿Qué pasa, hermosa? ― Siguieron bailando, pero eran pasos tristes, pasos decadentes.

― Desconozco la mayoría de tus canciones ― Reconoció, luego suspiró ― Martín, todos nos están viendo…

― ¡Dejálos! Que miren… ― Suspiró, y respiró el olor de su cabello ― Vos… escucháme, bailá conmigo mi chinita linda. _ **Hasta siempre amor. Pasarás de otro brazo, y dolerá el fracaso… igual que hoy…**_

― Martu… ― Intentó separarse para verlo, él era más fuerte que ella, no la dejó.

― … _**Hasta siempre amor ¡Corazón como el mío! Que compartió tu hastío… No encontraras ¡Y entre la gente buscarás, la mano amiga que te di! Y sólo así comprenderás, que por quererte… te perdí**_ ― Ella cerró los ojos y sintió la cristalidad y fragilidad de su voz. De su canto.

Ambos fueron transportados por sus recuerdos a otro tiempo, otra Época, un lugar similar, al otro lado de la cordillera, siempre era al otro lado de la cordillera. Chile vestía a la usanza del ejército, ahí a su derecha, un hombre de cabello rojo, descendiente británico, y en el otro lado, Martín vestido, también como su ejército, acompañado de ese hombre que sería tan importante para los países del sur de América. Las cosas habían quedado así: "Hoy por ti, mañana por mí". Chile y su ejército patriota, ayudaría a que Argentina se independizara de España, y en unos meses, Argentina y su ejército ya libre, ayudarían a Chile a su independencia… Juntos liberarían a Perú de España. Así comenzó la causa independizadora del sur.

― _**Hasta siempre amor… Hoy me sangra el recuerdo. Como una espina nueva… del corazón. Hasta siempre amor…**_ ― No podía no sufrir ¿Cómo no llorar? Ella le estaba haciendo daño, daño, a una de las personas que más quería en el mundo ― _**...porque es inútil esperar, si la esperanza ya murió…**_

― Martín ― Ella lo abrazo, por completo, sentía sus clavículas húmedas, él tenía su rostro en la curva de su cuello, Martín lloraba, lloraba por su culpa ― …Lo siento ¡Tincho cuanto lo siento! Yo no quería… yo jamás quise hacerte sufrir… Yo no podría… no podría ― También las lágrimas comenzaron a surcarle el rostro, pero delicadamente.

Les intentaba ignorar, pero todo el mundo estaba allí mirándolos… Sus lágrimas no podían ser visibles, las limpió de un manotazo. Las lágrimas de Martín las absorbía su piel. Tan juntos, tan pegados, a veces se preguntaba si no sería verdad que sus corazones se abrazaban en un tango. Tan juntos que ella sentía parte de los que él sentía… A ella le dolía de igual forma. Él sufría… ¿Sufría? ¿Qué sentimiento era entonces, cuando uno sabe que tiene un amor no correspondido? Amor de tanto tiempo, un amor… por no decir "de siempre". Y ella sufría por no poder corresponderle, porque le hacía sufrir… no verlo sonriendo, no verlo siendo narcisista, no verlo siendo egocéntrico, dolía, por estúpido que sonara.

Alguien ya no aguantaba la situación.

Inglaterra no podía seguir viendo eso. Intentó salir de allí, pero entonces, Escocia le detuvo de un brazo, impuso su aura aterradora, el pelirojo le miró de hermano a hermano, de ojos verdes a ojos verdes… Una explicación ¿Una queja?

― _You stay until the end._

 _― But… but… It hurts… I feel like a idiot!_

 _― You not the only one…_

Los americanos del cono sur aceleraron el paso, la canción estaba muriendo, y sus sentimientos yéndose… Martín la estaba soltando, increíblemente, la estaba dejando ir…

― _**Hasta siempre amor, pasarás de otro brazo, y dolerá el fracaso, igual… igual que hoy**_ ― Se despegó de ella, estaba más repuesto, pero su mirada era triste, su rostro se caía en la tristeza, la despegó de sí, y se detuvieron un momento, antes del final… Ella le acarició la mejilla, y él, cerró los ojos con pesar… Esa caricia dolía, pero dolería más mañana. Le sonrió, porque no se arrepentía de nada ― _ **Y dolerá el fracaso igual… Igual que hoy.**_

― Martín… Como me gustaría quererte de la forma en que me quieres ― Dijo sin dejar de acariciarle la mejilla, tocando sus pómulos, y la silueta de su barbilla.

― No deberías… ― Él tomó su mano, y la llevó a sus labios, besando los carpos de sus dedos, acariciando sus nudillos ― … Porque duele demasiado, mi chinita, y yo… Yo no soportaría darte a vos este dolor.

Sonrió, ¡Sonrió! ¿Cómo podía sonreír diciendo algo tan triste?

Terminó el baile, y varios dejaron la pista atrás. Martín también, y llevó a Manuela con Gilbert. Se despidió de algunos invitados, comunicándose sin pena, que había bebido un poco, que se encontraba un poco enfermo. Tal vez la inhibición ocurrió por lo mismo… nadie sabe. Antes de decir algo, España y Uruguay corrieron hacia el argentino, cada uno se pasó un brazo del rubio por detrás de los hombros, se lo llevaron de allí, y ella los siguió hasta la salida, se hubiera ido con ellos, pero Perú la detuvo, indicándole que debía volver al salón, necesitaban un anfitrión diplomático y que pudiera manejar cualquier situación… No es que no confiara en Bolivia, sólo que… bueno, aún era muy joven.

― Además chilenita… ― Él le sonrió con cariño, simpatizando con lo ajeno ― No vas a querer estar allí cuando lleguemos al hotel y Martín llegue a su habitación para terminar de soltar su frustración.

― Chile ― España la llamó, sosteniendo al rubio, sin siquiera verla ― Si respetáis a Argentina… Vuelve princesa, que al chaval no le va a gustar saber que le viste en este momento… Por favor hija.

España y Uruguay se colgaron al rubio entre los brazos, pero ya no daba siquiera un paso, caía de rodillas, intentaba no llorar… Daba igual, lloraría estando ebrio, lloraría estando sobrio… Lloraría por su culpa.

Lo subieron al auto que manejaba Perú.

Ella se dio media vuelta y regresó, mordiendo su labio. No sin mirar atrás, Antonio y Miguel se llevaban a Martín… Al interior del auto, ella le vio, sujetarse la cara, golpear el asiento, tener una crisis de furia que ni Uruguay ni España pudieron controlar… Llegó Italia del sur, pero ya no pudo ver más… Gilbert le puso la palma de la mano sobre los ojos y la arrastró lejos de ese lugar, Miguel se despidió sonriendo, triste.

Pero… pero si recién estaba bien… Recién estaban bailando, hasta se había llevado lo que tantas veces quiso… ella le dejó besarle.

Gilbert la abrazó, ella le pasó los brazos por la cintura, y enterró la cara en su pecho-estómago. La abrazó con cariño, la acunó en sus geniales y trabajados brazos increíbles, mientras ponía su barbilla en la corona de su cabeza.

― No quiero que sufra ― Susurró pequeñamente ― Es mi culpa… Gil… Martín es lo más cercano que tengo a un hermano…

― Es su culpa por amarte, pero… ― Le acarició la cabeza, poco a poco ella se calmó, las manos de Gil eran muy cálidas ― ¡No lo culpo! Pero no le hagas eso, para él, tú no eres como su hermana… le dañarás si le dices aquello.

Prusia se llevó a Chile del lugar sin que se dieran cuenta... Había sólo bebido luego que Argentina se fuera. Todos terminaron ebrios, algunos terminaron drogados por el mate mágico de la amistad que Uruguay dejó atrás… De hecho, nadie lo sabe. No es importante saberlo.

De Argentina no se supo por todo el día que le siguió a ese, y sus obligaciones fueron tomadas por su jefe, aunque claro, jamás podría estar dentro de las reuniones de los países, tampoco de sus fiestas.

Bolivia, Perú y Chile terminaron todos los papeles solos. Chile, por un lado, los hermanos altiplánicos por el otro. También despidieron a los países a sus casas. Algunos no se fueron, se quedaron cerca… Como Inglaterra y su bote en las Malvinas. O como la visita turística de España y Francia a Argentina.

Manuela volvía a Chile, ya no quería más países cerca, ni si siquiera quería tener cerca a Prusia... Estaba realmente avergonzada con él por haberle hecho presenciar otra vez su fase de bebedora.

Ahora con suerte aguantaría a Tierra del Fuego, por ser su hijo.

Huía, Chile huía.

Chile huía como siempre, y ya no le importaba.

Que se fueran todos al carajo.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal?**

 **Es un poco extraño que siendo ésta el re-sub de mi primera historia de Hetalia, sea también la última, quizás un buen final... Ah... éste capitulo no me gusta mucho, siempre que lo leo me saltan algunas lagrimas o se me aprieta el corazón, es que Martín sabe como exprimirme hasta lo más profundo... Mi querida Nación, mi amado Tincho...**

 **Saludos!**

 **Atte. Reino Inquieto.**


	16. Terremoto de sentimientos

**Los personajes de latinhetalia, pertenecen a la comunidad latinohetaliana.**

 **Solo esta historia alternativa es originalmente mía: Reino Inquieto.**

 **ADVERTENCIA.**

 **Burla hacia países. Situaciones históricas. AU. Saltos futuristas. Malas palabras y vulgaridades. Violencia explicita. OC. Situaciones no recomendada para niños.**

* * *

 **"Buscaré entre la inmensidad la calidez de tu sonrisa."**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16: Terremoto de sentimientos.**

* * *

Londres, casa de Kirkland, Inglaterra.

― Te advertí que esto sucedería… Ahora tendremos que pagar mucho más dinero por un buen vino… ― Gales se cruzó de brazos, tranquilamente, pero estaba molesto ― ¡Hazte responsable! Mi casa no cubrirá los gastos extras que se han originado.

― Ah… Manu… ¡No es culpa de Manu! ― Escocia intercedió.

― ¡Por supuesto que no es culpa de Chile que sus vecinos la hayan invadido y ahora tenga que tomar medidas extras, no es su culpa! ― Irlanda dejó a un lado su seriedad ― Pero esto no hubiera pasado si Inglaterra la hubiera ayudado mejor.

― ¿Estás diciendo que debimos ayudarla también? ¡Insólito! ― Gales frunció el ceño ― Nosotros vivimos en un mundo totalmente diferente.

― Uy sí… que diferente ¿Ya te olvidaste como intentamos matar a Arthie? ― Escocia apuntó al menor ― Te aviso ¡No lo logramos! Y ahora el cabezón rubio con problemas de alucinación nos representa ¿Puedes dejar de ser un anciano refunfuñón todo el tiempo?

― ¿M-me estás diciendo anciano? ¡Por supuesto que no aceptaré esta forma tan absurda que tienes de tratarme! Yo soy el mayor ― Gales apuntó a Escocia con el dedo ― Por supuesto que soy el mayor… Y me debes respeto.

― El mayor idiota, querrás decir ― Escocia sonrió.

― No creo que deberíamos estar peleando entre nosotros… Si Inglaterra hubiera ayudado a Chile de mejor forma, de verdad, no hubiera pasado ― Irlanda volvió al tema ― ¿No se supone que le enseñaste un poco de la economía del Reino Unido? ¿Acaso esa economía restringe…? Mierda… Si lo hace ¡Estamos perdidos, sólo está poniendo en práctica lo que le enseñó Inglaterra!

― Es verdad ¡Toda la culpa es de Inglaterra! ― Gales volvió al punto de partida ― No tenía que traerla… ¡No era necesario enseñarle a restringirnos!

― Pero no solo nos restringe a nosotros… También a todo el mundo ― Escocia se sujetó la cabeza ― ¿Por qué tenemos que discutirlo? ¡Ni siquiera es tanta la diferencia!

― ¡Es que no admito que una mujer tan campestre y común, nos menosprecie a nosotros! ¡A NOSOTROS, el Reino Unido! ― Ahora Gales parecía muy molesto.

― Vaya… vaya… ― Escocia le puso una mano en la cabeza ― El señor, "en el pasado" dominamos el mundo está… ¿Celoso?

― Que va ― Gales se cruzó de brazos y frunció más el ceño ― Bu-bueno… Chile ya no es un país tan campestre. Ciertamente su economía nos beneficiaba…

― "Beneficiaba", tiempo pasado ― Irlanda sonrió, creando aún más problema.

― ¿Y qué haremos? ― Gales sonrió, de mejor humor.

El rubio oro de la habitación estaba sentado, con las piernas cruzadas, mientras se sujetaba la cabeza, y tomaba un té con unos pastelitos comprados… Oh, linda masa color vainilla con una pequeña capa de fondant blanco y un espiral de chocolate, relleno de… ¿Dulce de leche? Felicidad arruinada instantáneamente. Lo dejó sobre la mesa, intentando ignorarlo y fija su atención en sus hermanos mayores, los ejemplos de las buenas costumbres y la etiqueta… Escocia e Irlanda golpeándose, mientras Gales golpea a Escocia en el hombro y recibe un bofetón de Irlanda ¿Por qué de Irlanda? No lo sabe… En su mente hay una canción que tuvo que haber escuchado en sus viajes, en algún lugar… Todo pasa lento y calmo, cuando en realidad, el Reino Unido está nuevamente peleándose.

― ¡A Callar! ― Grita furioso, su voz parece más potente.

Todos se detienen e inmediatamente dejan atrás lo que hacían… Escocia se limpia la camisa, Gales se sacude el polvo e Irlanda se peina el cabello hacia atrás. Educadamente toman asiento, otra vez, en sus lugares correspondientes, como si el hecho anterior no hubiera sucedido jamás… ¡Por favor, son los perfectos caballeros británicos!

― …Volviendo al tema de los vinos, podemos fomentar nuestra producción de licor y hacer campañas publicitarias para mermar el consumo de vino de exportación ― El inglés ignora todo ― Saturar el mercado con un nuevo producto, también puede rellenar el agujero de productos extranjeros que nos faltan…

― Bien caballeros, tengo una idea ― Escocia puso una libra en la mesa ― Subámosle el impuesto al alcohol ¡Y asunto solucionado! "Oh Scotland eres un genio".

Silencio absoluto en la habitación…

― ¿Qué? ― El pelirojo los mira curioso de sus caras de espanto.

― No puedo creer, que eso lo hayas dicho tú ― Inglaterra sonríe ladinamente, los otros dos le apoyan.

Todo vuelve a la discusión inicial.

Nada parece cambiar, seguirán peleando por los siglos de los siglos, mientras la Tierra los mantenga juntos, no es que no disfrutaran los días de paz, cuando curiosamente se levantan de buen humor y pueden pasar un rato de calidad familiar… Aunque claro, en ese momento, no va a ocurrir.

El Reino Unido, discutiendo, jugando, bromeando, peleando y teniendo más conflictos que la irónica unidad…

― Bien, todos ustedes, creo que ya aprendimos que no somos capaces de discutir y llegar a una solución que deje contenta a todas las partes ― El rubio suspira ― No es como si no supiéramos esto de antes, así que, caballeros… Que no les extrañe, pero me marcho.

― ¿A Chile? ― Escocia y la pregunta tan directa ¿Qué acaso no sabía explayarse un poco?

― Mira que es idiota, otra vez con el mismo cuento ¿Por qué diablos le interesa Chile? Él es guapo, deseado, poderoso e influyente ¡Qué diablos le ve a ese país! ― Gales está molesto… por muchas cosas ― Piensa fríamente, es hija de España… de ESPAÑA. Por la reina, ni siquiera la conoces bien, y está al fin del mundo, literal…

― Somos más similares que diferentes, no jodas Gales ― Escocia suspira, quiere un cigarro, pero no es el momento ― ¿Qué diablos tienes últimamente? Tan negativo a todo…

― ¿Pero de verdad se irá a Chile? ― Irlanda pregunta ― Es una buena chica… ¿Pero no es un poco joven? Es decir, bien podría ser su hija.

― ¿Su hija? Por toda la santa mierda junta ― Gales suspira ― Mira su cara y sus orejas, están rojas, no hay remedio…

― Oh, no lo creo… ¿El bebé se ha enamorado? ― Escocia se enternece para molestarlo.

― Creció tan rápido… ― Gales se limpia una lágrima con un pañuelo ― Y pensar que ya conocimos a nuestra futura cuñada… ¿No les parece que todo coincidió todo muy bien? No me digas que la trajiste únicamente porque sentías algo así de antes… ¡Oh, no me lo creo!

― Así que no es del todo Gay ― Irlanda sonríe, los otros dos lo miran atentos ― ¿Qué? Yo de verdad creí que el francés… ¡Ah, olvídenlo, tipos sin imaginación!

― Bueno, lo reitero, ella es peculiar… No me gustan los países tan lejanos… Pero es preferible que sea Chile a Francia ― Gales se tomó la cara y suspiró ― Además Chile es tan… bueno, podría convertirse en una dama con un poco de esfuerzo.

― ¡Que contrariedad! ― Irlanda hace la aseveración. Hace sólo unos minutos la detestaba y ahora… Dios, ese cambio de personalidad, que remedio, así habían sobrevivido.

― Ay Gales, hermano… a ti no te tiene que gustar ― Escocia le pasa un brazo por los hombros, sabe que esas palabras, van más para él que para el otro.

― Admítanlo, sigue siendo un tipo con gustos raros… Primero tiene una obsesión insana por ese americano emancipado. Ahora resulta que es un pedófilo con pésimo carácter ― Irlanda insiste…

― Bien, pero aun así Manu podría fijarse en nuestro hermano… Agradezcan que no se fijó en Martín, entonces ahora, nuestras relaciones serían más distantes ― El pelirojo se cruzó de brazos ― Arthie tiene una pequeña posibilidad… Claro, siempre y cuando no abra la boca y la termine cagando, que es muy probable que ocurra.

― Sí, tienes razón, él es un experto ― Irlanda y Gales se miran.

― Y pierde todo… Que no se te olvide ese detalle ― Irlanda pone punto final al asunto.

Inglaterra no quería decir palabra, porque se sentía como el hermano menor al que lo están intentando incomodar, y no es como si la situación fuera muy diferente a la descrita, sólo que así eran sus mayores. Pero que hablaran tan abiertamente de sus relaciones con otros, relaciones que sólo él debería conocer, le asustaba… Sus hermanos eran aterradores de otra forma. Pensar que sabrían todos sus movimientos con Manuela, le avergonzaba.

― O-oigan… que sigo aquí ― Susurró decaído y derrotado de antemano.

Casa Rosada, Buenos Aires, Argentina, período similar.

Dos rubios jugaban a ponerse disfraces y aparentar ser otras personas. Al mayor, básicamente, no le interesaba ser otro que no fuera él, pero haría todo por el pequeño que ahora mismo se disfrazaba de caballero templario, bien, porque estaba disfrazado de Papa.

Reía y sonreía, porque su corazón estaba mejorando, y porque había tenido visitas inesperadas que le hicieron pensar mejor su situación. Además, no podía mezclar las cosas, y en ese momento, tanto él como su hijo, se necesitaban mucho.

― ¿Quién es el nene más bonito? ― Preguntó con una barba postiza.

― ¡Yo, yo lo soy Pa! ― El niño se subió en su regazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

― Vos lo sos, tenés razón ― El rubio mayor, representación de Argentina lo cargó en su espalda y lo trasladó a otro salón ― Carlitos, bebe ¿Y si nos comemos un pastelito? Papi tiene hambre después de jugar tanto… ¿No querés jugar al futbol, por casualidad?

― No quiero jugar futbol Papá, pero La gran Isla de Tierra del Fuego quiere comer los pastelitos que le prometiste ― Sonríe el niño, el adulto igual.

En esa casa, en ese momento, todo era felicidad.

Aunque después de la pasada fiesta organizada por Argentina con el auspicio de Perú, Chile y Bolivia, las cosas no resultaron bien, para nada.

Se molestó mucho consigo mismo por haberse medicado y haber bebido alcohol, una de las cosas más básicas de la salud… Claro que no lo admitiría, consiguientemente con ello, lo aceptó, ya no podía hacer algo sobre ello.

Quizás, le dio la prueba de cariño y afecto más grande a su eterno amor… Josefa Manuela, su flaca, su chinita, su chilenita. La dejaba ir…

La soltaba…

…Momentáneamente.

¿Rendirse tan fácilmente? Lo pensó mientras veía los barcos en el puerto, mientras las olas mecían las embarcaciones, también la visualizó en otras, y aunque no la pudo encontrar, sí, descubrió cuanto de grande era su pasión por ella. Caminar y ver a la gente en las calles, ver a otras mujeres, ver a parejas… Eso, le hacía comprender que él la quería de verdad, que podía esperar mucho tiempo, ya había esperado bastante. Tal vez ahora no era el momento, ella era muy inexperta también… Le quería.

Ella le quería, le apreciaba… ¿Qué tanto distaba eso del amor?

Vale, bastante. Un abismo.

Eso pensaba hasta la visita de dos simpáticos italianos y un perdido español que no entendía de eso del "amor", porque eran sus hijitos, y no quería entender… Más fácil era tomar la siesta y observar a los otros dos países.

Lovino lo agarró a puteadas el primer día que llegó, Feliciano tuvo que calmarlo, o al menos impedirle que golpeara al rubio. Es que al italiano sureño le desagradó en gran medida que el argentino se sintiera, aunque sea un poco desorientado ¡Perder una vez no significa que iría a perder siempre!

El abatimiento no estaba en el diccionario italiano, eso, ellos no se lo habían enseñado.

Después dejaron de niñera a España y salieron a divertirse, compartían muchas tradiciones, vale, por no decir demasiadas, así que encontrar actividades que les gustasen a los tres no era complicado, menos si tenían al argentino con ellos, que, por intentar animar a sus mayores, terminó animándose también.

Consecuencias menores de dejar que Italia se convirtiera en una especie de "Madre", y los italianos, unos "hermanos" para Argentina. A ellos les gustaba el rubio casi todo el tiempo, menos cuando estaba en su faceta depresiva y derramando las lágrimas de amor por Chile.

A Romano en especial. A Lovi no le gustaba mucho Manu, por… diferencias del pasado y porque *ejem *ejem lo cambió por *ejem *ejem ALEMANES, pero bueno, lo dejaba pasar porque la chica era… una mujer con grandes atributos, le respetaba y, dios, si no fuera mujer, no le gustaría tanto. Por otro lado, Veneciano se llevaba bien con todos, incluida la chilena, porque para él era una señorita muy simpática.

Y Chile, claro que era simpática, amorosa, carismática y linda… cuando quería, claro.

Carlitos, mientras tanto, jugaba con su abuelito España, quien, cada dos minutos le ponía la vista encima… ¿Sentimiento de culpa por el pasado? Ciertamente, él no estuvo muy pendiente de los padres del niño, y… no quería que Carlitos pasara por lo mismo.

No lo haría, Chile y Argentina lo habían prometido, y harían lo posible por estar con la isla.

Así que, principalmente, Martín había estado recuperándose de su decepción amorosa, y también había cuidado del pequeño Carlitos que había llegado desde Chile. La reciente visita a su mamá lo había entristecido un poco, porque la mujer estaba ocupada, y, además, la sentía distante, lejana… Carlitos le contó como la chilena no podía atar sus pensamientos y constantemente se perdía en sus propias reflexiones.

Martín se preocupó mucho. Por eso hizo un hueco en sus actividades y decidió visitarla, aunque claro, no pensó muy bien su visita. Se supone que estaba aún muy dolido sobre todo el asunto de sus sentimientos y la cercanía entre el inglés cejón y su querida Manu.

― ¡Pero que idiota! ¿Cómo no piensas en eso? ― Romano le regañaba por web-cam.

― Che… se me pasó ese detalle ― El rubio se cruzó de brazos ― De todas formas, me preocupo che. ¿Y si se siente mal? Puede que requiera mi ayuda.

― Veh… Argentina es muy considerado ― Veneciano sonrió ― Deberías llevarle flores.

― ¡Flores! ― Romano suspiró ― Pero si Martín acaba de decir que no le gustan las flores.

― ¿Y un adorno? ― Veneciano sonrió ― Algo debes llevarle, para que al verlo, te recuerde.

― ¡Eso es lo más… copado que he escuchado, viste! ― El rubio sonríe ― No quiero alejarme, y tampoco que me aleje… Yo, debo seguir siendo su amigo.

― ¡Ya tienes una meta, ve por ello maldito! ― Romano sonrió.

― Y dale saludos a la señorita de nuestra parte ― Veneciano también sonrió, abrazando a su hermano.

Sí, la visitaría…

― No ― El argentino más anciano, no mayor, terminó de lanzar unas hojas sobre la mesa.

― ¿Qué? Esperá che… que no te escuché del todo― El rubio pestañó dos veces, sin siquiera creer lo que escuchaba ― Jajajaj por un momento creí que me estabas negando algo… Que vos me estabas poniendo un límite ― Sonríe tontamente.

― ¡Pero por qué esa cara de boludo! Vos, Argentina, no vas a ningún lugarcito en este momento. Mirá Che, yo te respeto, te admiro, te amo viejo… Sos la República más grosa, y todo lo que querés ser. Bien. Pero no puedo cumplir todos tus caprichos ¿No sos vos el que decidió no ir a Chile hace unos días? Bien, no hay otra oportunidad hasta sus fiestas patrias en septiembre.

― Vamos viejo… ¡Pero si yo quiero ver a mi chinita! ― El personaje le puso una mano en su hombro y suspiro ― Che… que siempre va a ser mi chinita, no hay cambio…

― No vas a Chile, y se acabó. Estás re-pavo si pensás ir ahora… ¡Su jefe es un verdadero personaje! No creo, mi amada nación, que te deje verla ― Sonrió.

Y cuando el jefe argentino dice la última palabra, Martín… No tiene que obedecerle ¿Por qué lo haría? Ni siquiera le estaba preguntando, le avisaba que se iría a Chile, pero un problema no pensado había salido a flote, y en el que su jefe sí tenía razón, y eso era que, realmente, no quería ver al nuevo jefe chileno, porque pese a que no le decía algo o actuaba de mala manera… Su silencio y su mirada seria, intimidaban, y no es como si la más grossa de TODAS, y eso que quede bien claro, de todas las Repúblicas, se sintiera intimidado o tuviera miedo, es sólo que, a diferencia de él y muchos otros, Manu era incapaz de desobedecer a sus jefes, y si él la mandaba a la India, ella iría a la India, sí él le decía que trabajase y se alejara de él, ella trabajaría sin descanso, no se sabe si con mucha eficiencia, pero si se alejaría de su genial persona.

Bien, no iría a Chile de momento ¡Pero no porque estaba intimidado o porque no le habían dado permiso! Porque simplemente era muy complicado que la viera y… Y… ¡Y bueno, porque él había decidido al final, no verla! No estaba preparado realmente para verla, y no es que el jefe chileno le diera miedo, o que él creyera que le echaría algún tipo de maldición chilena, en las que él no creía… Pero Chile sí.

Palacio de La Moneda, Santiago, Chile.

― _Lieber Chile…_ ― Prusia se arrodilló ante ella y tomó sus manos ― Vente con el asombroso a Alemania… Tu jefe lo acaba de decir… Arreglaste todo el trabajo en apenas unos meses, ahora no se te es necesaria en tu casa… Es quedarte aquí o tomarte unas increíbles vacaciones con el grandioso yo.

― Chile… ― Alemania estaba preocupado de la mujer ― ¿Quisieras… salir a caminar?

― Ya ― La mujer se levantó, y Prusia también ― Con ambos.

Nota: El "ya" de Chile venía de los modismos españoles de "Ya, ya está", como "detente" o "déjalo ahí", pero después que hiciera cierta amistad con los alemanes, y sobre todo en el sur de su territorio, adoptaron su "ya", como un asentimiento, debido a que su "ya", sonaba muy parecido al _"Ja"_ o "sí", de los alemanes… Aunque actualmente bien podría tener los dos significados dependiendo del contexto. Y si no se es claro ante ambos, podrían confundirse, seguro Lud y Tony entrarían en una contradicción.

― ¡Venga, venga! Ore-sama no está preocupado ¡Pero deberías estar alegre de estar con el grandioso yo! Siéntete afortunada por pasear del brazo del ore-sama…

Prusia le tendió el brazo para que ella lo tomara, pero Chile iba en las nubes, no se percató del hecho, sólo caminó un poco más rápido para ir a la par con el rubio… Gilbert quedó atrás con el brazo tendido a la nada y haciendo el ridículo, aunque él era demasiado asombroso para pasar vergüenza, así que se recuperó rápido y caminó más rápido para reunirse con la mujer y su hermano, y en medio de ambos, parecía aún más pequeña.

No quería pensar en esto, pero… ¿Acaso su apreciada exalumna… lo había rechazado? ¡Y por su hermano! Bueno, Ludwig era el asombroso hermano de su asombrosa persona.

― No te ves feliz… ― Le susurró Alemania, ella le miró sorprendida ― Lo… lo siento, no quería hondar en tus sentimientos y…

― No, está bien… Tienes razón ― Sonrió triste ― No soy feliz…

― Esto es por el nada increíble señorito inglés ¿Verdad? Ore-sama lo sabe… ore-sama lo nota… Todos tus problemas devinieron en el poco asombroso señor pirata.

― No es pirata ― negó el alemán suspirando.

― Ah, cierto, ahora es caballero… ― Prusia sonrió ― Y bien… ¿En qué momento le vamos a romper las piernas?

― ¿Qué? ― Ella se sorprendió.

― Ahs…. ― Alemania se tapó la cara con la palma de su mano ― Nein… nein Chile… No le vamos a romper las piernas a Inglaterra…

― ¿Dañarían a la persona que quieren? ― Preguntó cabizbaja, preocupada ― ¿Acaso se acostarían, tendrían sexo con otra persona mientras quieren a otra? ¡Mientras están ligando con otra persona! ― Levantó un poco la voz ― Sabiendo que les quiere… ¿Acaso esperaba que le quisiera sin más? ¡Y actuar como un idiota que no tiene memoria de su pasado! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué actuarían así? ― Los alemanes quedaron descolocados, y se miraron en silencio, sin saber que decir, ella no les dio tiempo ― ¿Por qué siento que me estoy equivocando? No debería sentir esto… no debería sentirlo… lo reprimo, no quiero dejarlo salir… pero cada vez se vuelve mucho más fuerte, y no sé si pueda seguir aguantando.

― ¿Le dijiste alguna vez que le querías? ― Prusia pestañó dos veces ― ¿Cómo esperas que te sea fiel si no sabe si le quieres?

― Para mí fue sorprendente… ese baile con Argentina, tú… si no supiera que eras tú, habría pensado que eran amantes, y me comportaría ante la situación ― Alemania suspiró ― No me es de incumbencia, pero si lo ves de otro punto de vista: Inglaterra también debió sentir que le habías traicionado… que lo habías dejado.

― Hasta para ore-sama es sabido, que el idiota señorito cejón inglés tiene síndrome de abandono y del nido vacío ― Prusia abrazó de improviso a Chile.

― Sí, bueno… él creía que tú jamás le ibas a abandonar ― Alemania se cruzó de brazos ― Es el único que has mantenido a tu lado ¿No?

― Pues se confía demasiado ― Prusia dejó de abrazarla, y los tres caminaron.

No le bastaba dañar a Martín, no le bastaba con herir a su preciado vecino, a una de las personas que ella más quería ¿También tenía que herir a Arthur? Si lo pensaba bien, todos sufrían por su culpa. Desde siempre, hasta su madre, ella era como un centro de mala suerte, y su supervivencia y conveniencia siempre había consistido en que los demás tengan tragedias… ¿Podría ser que ella fuera la causa de sus propias desgracias?

― Prusia… ― De pronto se sintió fría y vacía, tenía que alejar a los dos de ella rápido, encerrarse en su casa, y vivir unos años allí, impidiéndose ver a otros países, como lo había hecho Japón hace tiempo ― …Lo lamento, pero, ya sabía qué debo quedarme, no puedo acompañarles, pero les deseo buena suerte en su viaje.

Australia.

― …dijo que parecían sirenas ― Relataba el castaño.

― ¿Sirenas de verdad? ― El rubio de ojos azules sonrió embobado ― De verdad desu-yo.

― Sí, sirenas de verdad, sirenas que ni tu ni yo jamás veremos, pero Inglaterra sí ― Se rascó la mejilla ― ¿De verdad conoces Chile?

― eh… sí… Claro… ¿Está en China? ― El rubio sonrió ― La vi a lo lejos en la casa del idiota cejón con cara de estúpido, pero no me pareció para nada asiática… ¡Desu-yo!

― Eh…

Ni siquiera él sabía porque la base militar pseudo-país estaba ahí, con él, en Australia, con él: Australia… No es como si a él le gustase hacer de niñera, y mucho menos, relatando cuentos e historias que no eran suyas, pero que le parecían interesantes al menos, además, eran historias, sólo historias que el rubio inglés le contó cuando era niño, y le habían pasado en sus tiempos de piratería, cuando sus corsarios surcaban los mares, la mitad de lo que le contó, probablemente era falso, o una invención de su creativa imaginación.

― Yo diría que Chile está en… América ― Se acarició la barbilla.

― Ah… es un Estado del gordo, desu-yo… ¡Deberías explicar así, desu-yo!

― Que no es un Estado, es un país ― Tenía paciencia, pero no tanta ― Y América es un continente, no un país… Mucho más grande que Europa, por si no sabías.

― Hm… ― Sealand se cruzó de brazos, no entendía.

Australia sacó su libreta de apuntes y dibujó una especie de continente americano, no era el mejor en eso, tendría que admitirlo, pero al menos su mapa se parecía a la realidad, no era exacto, pero no quería exactitud de momento.

― Bien… Digamos que en el norte está Canadá ― Escribe en su mapa.

― ¿Y ese quién era? ― Sabe del país, no de su protector ― Ah… ese país, desu-yo.

― Después, Estados Unidos… México, Centroamérica ― Hace una línea hasta llegar al sur de su continente ― Y Sudamérica…

― ¿Del sur, desu-yo?

― Yeah, del sur. Y en el extremo… Comparten el cono sur dos países, uno es Argentina.

― ¿No es ese que se peleó con el cejotas desu-yo? ― Se cruza de brazos.

― Ah… sí, ese mismo. Al otro lado está Chile. Manu es muy simpática, amigable y le gustan los niños, aunque a veces es imponente y con mal carácter, digamos que es una mujer muy fuerte ― Australia mira al niño y sonríe ― Se lleva bien con Arthur por razones desconocidas, también se parecen un poco. ¡De todas formas es sensacional! Seguro si la conocieras, pensarías lo mismo… Deberías preguntarle a tu papá, él la conoce.

Australia saca su teléfono, lo prende, busca una foto y se la muestra al niño de ojos azules que cierra los ojos y mira dos, y hasta tres veces la imagen. Es Australia, sin duda, y debajo de su cabeza, hay otra cabeza… una cabeza de chica, de cabello negro y semi liso, se parece a Antonio, con ojos raros, pequeña. Se tomaron una selfie al lado de un tótem, intentaron hacer su propio tótem, pero no les salió del todo bien. Sealand aún no entendía, él creyó que encontraría a una chica cejona, reservada e irónica

― Parece una sirena, desu-yo… ― Suspira el niño embobado…

― Y eso, que no la has visto nadar ― Australia suspira también y sostiene su cabeza con ambas palmas, mientras sonríe.

― No se parece a Inglaterra, desu-yo, no es cejona, desu-yo…

― No me refería a que se parecían físicamente ― Australia suspira ― Eso no importa. Al parecer Arthur está interesado en ella, debe estar con ella en este momento… Sería un idiota, esa chica vale mucho, y tiene a la competencia literalmente al lado.

― ¿Tú? ― Australia lo mira sorprendido ― ¡Ay, no te preocupes desu-yo! Tan tímido desu-yo… Cuando Chile se bañaba en las cascadas parecía una sirena desu-yo ―Comienza a imitar al oceánico ― Y es tan fuerte, una mujer diferente desu-yo, que le gustan los niños desu-yo… ¡Tu secreto está a salvo con el gran Sea-kun, desu-yo!

― Que simpático ― Australia sonríe, un poco sonrojado ― Pero no me gusta Chile de esa manera.

Ojalá el sueco llegara rápido a buscarle…

Chile.

En algún lugar del Océano Pacifico dentro de los limites chilenos, un pequeño barco cruzaba las olas, o algo así, la verdad es que estaba muy tranquilo, las velas de su barco, si acaso guardaban un poco de viento. Volvió a pensar lo que su hermano había dicho, él, en efecto, era un experto en joder toda situación posible… adicionalmente, solía perder, así que si ella ahora lo rechazaba, bien lo podría entender, y, hasta quizás, superar con el tiempo, con los años.

No así olvidarla, olvidarla jamás.

Manuela es ese tipo de chica que no tiene tipo. No hay otra como ella, quizás si lo hay, pero no para él.

Ojalá todo fuera a su estilo… Si fuera a su estilo, la seduciría, como tantas veces había hecho con otras personas, no era difícil, y perfectamente cabía en la moral chilena, la seducción de un caballero… Unas flores aquí, bellas palabras por acá, y unos regalos por allí, unos besos inocentes, y la continua promesa de volver cada vez que se marcha.

De hecho, bien podía hacerlo, a Manu no le molestaría, podría ser sencillo que ella quisiera una relación así… ¡Y claro, lo olvidaba! Su fidelidad absoluta, incluso ebrio, si se sabía en una relación, hasta él era capaz de controlarse, era capaz de cambiar si lo quería.

¿Pero que quería ella?

Y si acaso… ¿Ella de verdad le quería? ¿No era su tonta admiración de la infancia? Y si lo pensaba así, ciertamente Irlanda ostentaba la razón y él no era más que un pedófilo pervertido que bien podría ser su padre. Pero no lo era. Lo aceptaría de una vez, la quería.

Pero él la estaba dañando, dañando al encontrar satisfacción en otras personas, en jugar con sus sentimientos, decía que la quería, pero no se jugaba siquiera un pelo por ella.

Chile siempre está ahí…

Ganaba un territorio nuevo, y ella estaba ahí. Perdía un territorio, pero ella estaba ahí. Su economía se desplomaba, se levantaba, se mantenía, pero Chile siempre estuvo con él.

¿Él estuvo siempre con ella?

No.

¿Merecía su cariño, su amor?

No.

¿Había hecho algo por ella?

No.

Si lo mirase de cierto modo crítico, estaba perdiendo si se comparaba con otros, pero no quería pensar de ese modo, ella no era el trofeo de una lucha entre varios, sabía que había varios, por cierto. Ella no era el objeto de su amor, era algo más…

Pero si ella no le quería…

Si ella no le quería, se retiraba con la frente en alto, como el caballero que es… Y se reía de aquello, claramente no funcionaria, bebería mucho, haría lo que cualquier borracho que recuerda el haber sido rechazado hace…

Recordó un poco del pasado y del momento en que comenzó a sentirse "raro", extraño. Ahora sabía que era una chica, pero hacía unos 200 o 300, no, solo hace 1 año, no lo sabía.

Significaba que Chile le hubiera gustado, como sabía le hacía desde hace unos años, incluso si era una representación de un ente masculino.

Navegando se encontró algo interesante. Chile era el muchachito que no le interesaba como colonia, no era esa clase de relación la que buscaba, no, porque quería al otro jovencito para colonia, el rubio de carácter bastante simpático y único. Lo logró, y después no… Por unos días, Buenos Aires ostentó la bandera británica, inglesa, en su pabellón, pero no, los hijos de España resultaron ser duros y fuertes, lo expulsaron, y él, bueno, se estaba cansando un poco que cada asalto fracasara finalmente.

Chile era lo que obtuvo muy fácilmente, tal vez por eso su poco interés. Pero no era de facilidad, era por conveniencia, ella aceptó el contrabando fácilmente, porque España no la contentaba con su monopolio, y porque Perú le hacía pasar hambre con los impuestos.

Luego, en 1776, cuando Estados Unidos logró la libertad con la ayuda de todos esos malditos, en especial Francia y España, efectivamente él pasó por una mini depresión que hasta en la actualidad le afectaba.

Pero no era divertido estar al otro lado de la balanza ¿Verdad España? Ayudarla en su independencia fue un deleite, si pudiera bañarse con el odio momentáneo español, lo haría… No fue complicado prestarle unas cuantas libras, "ayudarla" … No quiso decir algo cuando Francia tomó a España por la fuerza, pero ahora sí, era su momento de aparecer en escena. No se reiría de las desgracias del castaño, le bastaba con que se retorciera sabiendo que todo el mundo sabía sus fracasos. El silencio era la peor burla.

Años después, ella, le seguiría debiendo dinero y él, como el maldito que era, se aprovecharía de su situación… ¿Alguien ha escuchado hablar alguna vez del oro blanco?

Su relación comenzó entre tratados, comercio, y una pila de dinero… Al menos como países, la relación entre Inglaterra y Chile comenzó sucia, vulgar y sumamente beneficiosa para el europeo.

Pero… pero como Arthur Kirkland era un poco diferente. Para empezar, no es como si él no tuviera amantes regados por el mundo, ¿Para qué hablar de su Época de piratería? Claro que tenía su vida privada. Y en su vida privada, se le daba muy bien el visitar a aquel país (Y muchos otros, por cierto), que él conoció como un niño serio, un poco ingenuo y también cerrado. Lo que le agradaba, es que se comportaba, y se adaptaba rápido a la situación, no intentaba agradarle con adulaciones, no hablaban de cosas triviales todo el tiempo… Ella se detenía para preguntarle cosas personales, no como país…

Ahora sabía que le vio crecer. De niño pequeño a adolescente enclenque a un hombre flaco, delgado y poco fibroso a una señorita bien formada, esplendida, hermosa…

Él le enseñó el gusto por el té, y hasta la hora de la comida y qué comer.

Cuando Manu y él se reunían, buena parte la utilizaban para contarse cosas. Ella, por ejemplo, le explicó cierta vez que, junto con Martín, se habían convertido en Padres. Describió a Carlitos como un regalo, lo mejor que le había sucedido en mucho tiempo, y él, bueno, le describía la relación momentánea con alguno de sus hermanos… siempre era, "Escocia no me apoya", "Irlanda no quiere seguirme", etc, etc. Ella le escuchaba y no le interrumpía.

Verle con una coleta, que jamás le llamó la atención, con una camisa y un abrigo de lana, con pantalones de tela y botas largas, era tan curioso. Había cosas en ella, como su sonrisa, que no eran comparables y le hacían sentir raro… Y, aun así, cada vez que pisaba suelo chileno, esperaba ver esas botas negras, ese cabello largo y esa cara sería capaz de sonreír como sólo le veía cuando estaban a solas.

Pero "la isla en tierra" con el corazón "helado" que actuaba "solo por conveniencia", era capaz de pasarse días enteros sin probar bocado, cada vez que le llegaban noticias sobre sus hermanos, sobre las dificultades entre ella y sus vecinos. "El país más odiado" de Latinoamérica, es probable, que sintiera mucha pena, tristeza. Pesimista por naturaleza, no era como él, que se ponía en la peor situación posible para evitar abatirse, ella estaba en la peor situación posible, por lo que muchas veces perder, perder y perder, no le afectó.

No le gustaba verle triste. Pero no sabía que hacer… Él no era tan egoísta para no dejarla experimentar. Controlar su imperialismo, su beneficio propio, con lo que de verdad sentía era complejo, muy complicado, por eso se contenía.

Chile era libre, tan libre, que jamás la podría tener por completo.

España se dio cuenta también.

Hacía su voluntad, empujaba con fuerza a que le siguieran. Estaba en la peor de las situaciones y se levantaba. Incluso se levantaba después de las tantas veces en que cayó enferma de gravedad tras un desastre natural.

El país y la persona, nunca sería suya…

Y verla allí, le hizo entender aún más. En el puerto, rodeada de ese ambiente alegre, pero a la vez, melancólico, contradictorio… Con el cabello corto, tocándole los hombros, mientras fuma un cigarro. Eso le hace recuerdo al tabaco de su hermano.

― Fumar es un mal hábito ― Logra decir, cuando la tiene en frente.

― Tenerte cerca, también ― Seria, fría. Le toma la mano y caminan ― No anunciaste tu visita… Y tu embajada, tampoco sabe que estás acá ¿Verdad?

― Estás en lo correcto amor… ― Suspira, deteniéndola, la jala hacia sí y la abraza en mitad de un paso peatonal ― Pero no vine para hacer diplomacia… Estoy aquí por ti.

― … Lo sabía. ¿Vienes a cobrarme un favor? ― Parece fría, como si fuera un muñeco del montón.

Dolía.

Sólo verla de ese modo, dolía.

Tenerla tan cerca y tocarla, sentir su corazón… Dolía.

Dolía tenerla a centímetros, dolía verla, dolía oír su voz. Todo lo que ella hiciera, a él le dolía.

Cuando estaba más sólo, cuando estaba más desesperado, ella llegaba con una sonrisa y un consejo, una broma y su compañía gentil.

Sólo las hadas saben que era la solución esa sonrisa, y qué sonrisa.

No lo iba a admitir abiertamente.

No lo iba a admitir.

Y por eso mismo dolía ¡Y por la reina, ¡cuánto dolía tenerla cerca y ni siquiera poder tocar su lejano y cerrado corazón!

Martín le había puesto un pesado candado que tal vez él no sería capaz de abrir.

Si su impresión no hubiera causado un hueco tan profundo, y si su mente no fuera la suya, es probable que hubiera cometido la locura más estúpida de su vida _¿Qué haces Arthur? ¡Con un demonio, maldito bastardo! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?_ Su mente se tortura mientras pone la misma cara de seriedad, de vacío.

Fue una mala idea creer que algún día ella le va a querer.

Le admira y nada más, pero ahora es tarde, invade hasta el último espacio en él.

Fue una mala idea tratar con ella… La razón era ella.

Que se sintiera tan mal…

Que siempre estuviera en cólera en el último tiempo. Que estuviera enfermo.

Que sintiera esa sensación tan desagradable.

Nada le había molestado, gustado, odiado y amado tanto en un tiempo, como ella… Antes que se diera cuenta, ya la aprisionaba y la miraba fijamente… Que fácil sería robarle un beso y luego fingir la bienaventurada ignorancia, era una lástima que él fuera un verdadero caballero… Sabe que no le quiere, ella no le ama. Quería besarla.

No lo hizo.

Por más que su mente le gritara que la besara allí mismo.

La tomó entre sus brazos, sacándola de allí.

Ordinaria. Una mujer entre tantas en el mundo…

La muñeca, estaba rota.

― _Please… say: "I love you"_ ― Le pidió con una sonrisa que temblaba ― Necesito saberlo… Dime Chile, no, al diablo con los países, Cote ¿Me quieres…? ¿Podrías amarme?

― Sí…

― ¿Aun sabiendo que no precisamente soy un caballero…? ― ¿Él siendo sincero?

― Sí…

― De verdad estoy siendo sincero… Yo… Necesito saber que sientes por mí, por Arthur, y si solo fuera admiración por mi país, necesito saberlo, dime Chile…

― Sí…

― ¿Qué sientes? ― Se separó de ella, se puso delante, le agarró de los hombros y cerró los ojos, esperando un golpe de realidad ― ¡Por favor dime que sientes!

― Sí… Arthur…

No tuvo mucho tiempo de percatarse que las cosas no estaban bien, de pronto, hubo un ruido horrible, un ruido que pocas veces había escuchado, no… jamás lo había escuchado así, tal vez fueron sólo una fracción de segundos, pero jamás le olvidaría, era como si las mismas puertas del infierno se estuvieran abriendo, que ruido más horroroso, que sensación tan fea, todos los bellos de su cuerpo de erizaron, no alcanzó a hacer algo más.

― ¡Chile! ― La tomó de un brazo y la atrapó en su pecho.

Inmediatamente, la tierra bajo sus pies comenzó a moverse. No pudo sostenerse en pie, se mareó casi de forma inmediata, cayó de rodillas mientras la sostuvo, hasta el momento había decidido tener los ojos cerrados, y hubiera sido mejor que lo hubiera hecho… Lo que veía era horrible ¿Eso era lo que veía Chile cada vez que había un sismo? El suelo bajo sus pies vibraba, el pavimento, y la tierra entera se abría y se volvía a cerrar, los árboles, los postes de luz, los semáforos, iban de un lado al otro… todo, todo le causaba miedo, espanto, tanto terror…

― ¡Chile, Chile!

Todo estaba acabando, el movimiento se estaba deteniendo, pero la tenía inconsciente entre sus brazos, y el caos recién comenzaba, todos los autos comenzaron a sonar, las alarmas, y la gente también lloraba, los niños… algunos comenzaron a gritar, para que huyeran todos. No sabía que pasaba… Una alarma general sonó cerca ¿De dónde? Caos, no dejaba de sonar. Incluso él se sentía enfermo.

― ¡Qué está haciendo ahí sin moverse! ― Un pescador pasó cerca ― ¡Vamos amigo, tiene que evacuar a los cerros, rápido! Hay alerta de Tsunami.

― ¿Tsu-tsunami? ― Sí, sí… Aún estaba muy confundido, y su cabeza aún hacia que las cosas se movieran.

― No me diga… ¿Extranjero? ― Se acercó al inglés y cargó a Chile ― ¡Venga, muévase! No queda de otra, a no ser que quiera, que se lo lleve la ola.

― ¿Ola? ― No… no, muy confuso para él.

― ¡Hombre muévase! ― Le gritó el pescador.

Pronto, comenzó a correr al lado del pescador por una calle empinada, había unos letreritos blancos con una ola dibujada y una persona corriendo, suponía que indicaba que era una vía de evacuación, por alguna razón decidió mirar atrás, y de pronto, el mar ya no estaba, incluso su barco estaba encallado, junto con muchos otros. Había mucha gente corriendo y arrancando, incluso algunos iban en auto.

De alguna forma, el pescador consiguió meterlos en una camioneta que se lo llevó, mientras aquél hombre de buena voluntad corría hacia otra dirección, pero ya a salvo. El inglés miró el mar, las olas se hacían enormes, la primera ola, fácilmente tapó el puerto, con una increíble velocidad, y se volvió a recoger, para que una segunda ola, mucho más grande, impactara aún más terreno, destruyendo todo, las primeras casas habían sido abatidas y sacadas de su sitio. Olvida Inglaterra, olvida lo que la naturaleza está haciendo.

― Siempre… tiene que venir en el momento… menos esperado ― Chile estaba consciente, sentada, mirando atrás, llorando ― ¿Qué clase de país soy?

― Estás sangrando… ― Él la abrazó, parecía recibir heridas de la nada, de pronto, solo se abrían y sangraba ― No mires atrás… no mires atrás…

― Están muriendo… ¡Están muriendo! ― Dijo entre lágrimas.

La camioneta se detuvo, y juntos bajaron… La dejó por un momento, ella tuvo un cólico y escupió sangre. El inglés no sabía qué hacer, estaba peor que alguien residente de allí, ¿Qué podía hacer? ¡Nada! Estaba atado de manos, Chile estaba con él.

Ella era lo más importante en ese momento.

o

o

o


	17. Te quedas hasta el final

**Los personajes de latinhetalia, pertenecen a la comunidad latinohetaliana.**

 **Solo esta historia alternativa es originalmente mía: Reino Inquieto.**

 **ADVERTENCIA.**

 **Burla hacia países. Situaciones históricas. AU. Saltos futuristas. Malas palabras y vulgaridades. Violencia explicita. OC. Situaciones no recomendada para niños.**

* * *

 **"Por favor no te mueras"**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17: Te quedas hasta el final.**

* * *

El niño pequeño toca el timbre, y entonces sale corriendo mientras Feliciano lo saca de la escena… Nadie sabe bien como lo obligaron a participar en esta acción descabellada en la que no entiende ni él mismo, como sucedió todo, sólo sabe que dependiendo quien atienda a la puerta, allí ocurrirá una carnicería que el niño no debía ver.

La puerta se abre despacio, demasiado lenta para el rubio, quien la patea y la termina de abrir por completo mientras está preparado para agarrarse a golpes con cualquiera. Lovino tiene, en cambio, una ametralladora en su poder y apunta al desafortunado ser que de pronto, ya ha recibido un golpe… El rubio no se pudo aguantar, ese golpe le llegó a doler la mano del impacto.

― … _Mon dieu!_ ― Se escucha el ruido sordo del cuerpo del francés al caer al suelo.

― _France?_ ― Los pasos se acercan a la puerta, y retrocede otra vez ― _Oh my God… Oh my God… Oh my God…_

― _Wales, brother? What's up?_ ― Otra voz de aproxima ― _Fuck…_

― _Oh my God! Bloody hell git! Holy shit! For the Quuen and the Diana princess! The bastard killed France!_

― ¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí? ― Una tercera voz se acerca a la puerta ― ¿Argentina? ¡Oh Vamos! Otra vez tú… ¿Por qué Francia está tirado en el suelo sin moverse?

― Ah… jajajjaa… Che, la verdad, es una historia tan graciosa, tan mona viste…

― Lo mató… ― Escocia y Gales miraron al rubio americano ― Lo mató.

Nadie sabe cómo, pero la ametralladora de Lovino no tenía el seguro puesto, por lo que cuando Argentina retrocede confundido, golpea el arma y a su vez, esta comienza a disparar balas de goma a la misma velocidad que lo hace una ametralladora con balas de verdad, duele, recibir una pequeña bala de goma, hace que queden moretones, Romano suelta el arma y corre a pedir ayuda.

― ¡Al suelo! ― Martín grita mientras se cubre la cabeza… las gentilezas de las armas automáticas.

― ¡Bien hecho, sucio idiota! ― Escocia utiliza a Francia de escudo, mientras Gales se lanza de estómago, mientras el inglés sigue gritando ― ¡Más te vale pedir disculpas cuando todo esto acabe! ¿¡Por qué en el último tiempo vienes a causar problemas, Martín!?

― ¡Vos me quitaste a mi chinita, desgraciado! ― Grita el rubio.

― ¡Nunca fue tuya, nunca ha sido de alguien! ― Grita otra vez, lanzándose sobre el arma y desarmándola en… relativamente poco tiempo ― ¡Oh, por la reina! ¿Qué mierda esperabas hacer con esta maldita arma en las manos de Italia? ¡Cómo pudiste pasar por el paso fronterizo sin que mis fuentes me lo dijeran!

― ¿Aló, Carlitos? ― El americano le ignora olímpicamente ― Papi falló, repito… mamá y el inglés no están juntos. Nene, portáte bien.

― ¡Argentina, maldito! ― El rubio cejón lo pesca del cuello de la camisa ― ¡Tienes exactamente 3 minutos para explicar todo!

― Eh… Sí... sí… ― Comienza a caminar hacia atrás ― Mirá Arturo, no es nada personal.

― ¿Qué no es personal? ― El inglés levanta una ceja ― ¡Pero si…! Ah, olvídalo, continua.

― ¡Lovi enciende el auto! ― Responde mientras comienza a correr.

El inglés no entiende, corre tras él, ahora sí no se le va a escapar… O eso creía hasta que un Ferrari se le atravesó en el camino y el sureño saltó al interior, mientras deja atrás al rubio inglés que tanto detesta, primero le roba sus islas, después le desplaza en amistad con su Chile, y ahora de verdad le ha robado a su chilenita.

¡Es que Arthur no tiene descaro alguno! No, no señores.

― ¡No es que YO haya salido huyendo viste! ― Grita apenas puede sentarse al lado de su hijo ― Inglaterra en cualquier momento recibirá el poder de mi ira… Pero me daba fiaca, simple… ¿Descubrieron algo en la casa del puto ese?

― Nada ― Feliciano estaba de copiloto. ― Esa casa daba un poco de miedo… ¡Pero el poder italiano hizo efecto y buscamos! La Bella no estaba… veh…

― Así que los alemanes tenían razón… ― Martín suspira ― ¡¿Dónde diablos está mi Manu?!

Por otra parte, Inglaterra suspira…

Francia se despierta, con un ojo morado y lleno de moretones por todo el cuerpo, él había corrido a abrir la puerta de la casa creyendo que sería algún otro ser interesante, pero no… ¿Qué recibe? ¡Un golpe! Un maldito golpe en toda su hermosa y sensual cara, no entiende que ha sucedido, ni porque le duele todo el cuerpo, y tampoco, porque Escocia aparece tras él. Ya estaba bien, que alguien le explique de una buena vez.

― De verdad vinieron a buscar a Chile… ― Escocia le pone una mano en el hombro ― No me extraña, es realmente un milagro que hayas regresado a tiempo.

― No seas idiota, no regresé porque sí… ― Le dio la espalda y caminó ― ¡Ella me echó!

El pelirojo pestañea, mientras mira lacónico a su hermano, luego se pone a reír como un loco, sabe que le ha alcanzado a escuchar. Incluso de espaldas podía notar que su pequeño conejo estaba totalmente avergonzado. Manu no le echó porque sí, lo sabe, ella era incapaz de comportarse mal innecesariamente, y mucho menos con Arthur.

― jajajaj ¿Qué le hiciste, Arthur? Jajajajaj ― Pregunta limpiándose una lágrima de risa.

― … Realmente me siento perdido… Oui… ― Gales lo vuelve a golpear ― ¡Oye! Eh… ¿Y quién diablos te crees? Sí… ¿Quién eres?

Escocia mira nuevamente al francés, y luego a su hermano, y otra vez al francés.

― ¿Y quién soy yo? ― Se levanta, toca su mejilla ― ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres tú?

No se preocupen, Gales llega a la conclusión que si un golpe le quitó la memoria… Otro golpe se la puede devolver ¿Cómo llega a eso? Ni idea… Sí, le pega, con la ametralladora.

A Lovino le cuesta conducir, malditos ingleses… todo lo hacen al revés, los volantes, las calles… Deben salir cuanto antes de ahí ¡Y pensar que todo es culpa del bastardo de las patatas y su hermano idiota! Feliciano le insta a calmarse, no le hace caso, mete el pie al fondo y aceleran aún más. Argentina teme por la seguridad de su nene bonito, así que le pone el cinturón de seguridad. Vale… sólo por eso, reduce la velocidad, gira en algún lugar, y se encuentra con un camión con plataforma, varios autos de negro, y varias personas esperándolo, frena, del interior de un auto salta el estúpido bastardo español.

― ¡Martín, mi bebé! ― España corre hasta dónde su hijo y lo abraza ― ¡Carlitos mi niño!

― ¡Tata! ― Carlitos alza los brazos y el castaño de ojos verdes lo carga.

― _Andiamo!_ ― Grita el jefe de todos, y todos obedecen.

Chile no estaba en Alemania con Gilbert, ahora, no estaba en Inglaterra con Arthur… Su lista era extensa, si no se equivoca, y sus fuentes no le fallan, las vacaciones de su vecina se le otorgaron hace una semana, a un mes justo del último terremoto que la chilena vivió, con pasajes comprado a Europa, como siempre… Pero no pudo adivinar el destino justo, y Carlitos, no lo sabía.

Llevaba corriendo como un loco todo ese tiempo.

¡Por qué la chilena era tan escurridiza!

Chile, hace unas semanas…

Después de vivir la experiencia de sufrir un terremoto y posterior tsunami, Chile estaba muy enferma. Inglaterra no sabía qué hacer, sólo podía cuidarla. Pasó horas alarmantes, las fuerzas especiales comenzaron a moverse casi de inmediato, para trasladar a todos los refugiados y a todos los civiles que estuvieran por la zona, eso fue lo que les pasó a ellos.

Al principio, estaba aún en Shock para entender bien la situación.

Los militares creyeron que era algún turista, y lo atendieron como a un refugiado más. Así cayó la noche, él, se acostó en un catre al lado de la sufriente nación, por ese día no haría más. Creyendo que había pasado lo peor, una réplica sacudió sus sueños… Ya no pudo seguir durmiendo… Se dio cuenta que eso se seguiría moviendo.

Pero al cabo de un día, las cosas seguían de la misma manera, no es como si fuera fácil buscar sobrevivientes, limpiar las calles y, además, atender a los refugiados, cuando aún habían replicas, aún el mar estaba inestable, las calles eran peligrosas… Y eso sólo era en esa ciudad, había decenas de otras ciudades que estaban pasando por igual situación. Él mismo comenzó a organizar a algunos vecinos para que colaboraran, se levantó las mangas de la camisa y ayudó a quitar los escombros, a descubrir gente atrapada, las ventajas de ser un país, es que era resistente. Por eso mismo, cada vez que podía, partía a ver a su Cote.

Esa misma tarde, se cortaron los suministros de luz para quitar los cables rotos y peligrosos.

De alguna forma, alguna autoridad logró llegar a la región, como acto caritativo visitó el lugar de los refugiados, y ahí se sorprendió de encontrarse con Chile e Inglaterra. En el país europeo lo estaban buscando desesperadamente y su hermano Escocia ya ponían una denuncia por presunta desgracia. Y se sorprendió de ver a su querida nación, al fin la habían encontrado.

Esa misma tarde, Chile fue trasladada a Santiago, mientras su embajador británico lo puso en una comitiva hacia Argentina, cruzaron el paso fronterizo, escoltados por militares que lo pudieron llevar hasta el otro lado, desde allí lo subieron a un avión, no pudo escapar porque su embajador en Chile se decidió a acompañarlo hasta pisar Londres.

Sí, lo regañaron, lo golpearon, lo volvieron a regañar, y finalmente Escocia lo abrazó y dio gracias porque su hermanito estaba bien, pero no estaba bien del todo, había dejado Chile a su suerte, sin siquiera poderse oponer, se alegraba que la desgracia de ella, no fuera la suya, se alegraba en parte, de abandonar todo aquello, de no tener que verlo otra vez.

Recordar todo eso le dolía, y se alegraba de estar en su casa, el lugar en dónde siempre llueve, pero a la vez, se sentía culpable se sentirse alegre.

No quiso saber más, no le permitieron tener contacto con el exterior, tampoco le permitieron salir de sus fronteras, ni a la casa de sus hermanos, fue aislado porque estaba un poco inestable, increíblemente, pese a ya ser muy mayor.

Pasó un mes en que la ayuda humanitaria llegó a Chile en todo ese tiempo, desde Argentina y de todas partes del mundo… Aún temblaba cuando le permitieron ir a verla, claro, no es que no pudiera ir, es que, tenía mucho trabajo por hacer, piénsenlo, él también es un país y su tiempo es escaso o casi nulo.

Pero la volvió a ver…

Daba igual como llegó, allí estaba. En un valle cerca de la cordillera, a los pies casi, ella de espalda a él, hacía mucho frío, aun así, ella insistía en estar fuera, en pijama y con un abrigo sobre los hombros, el suelo estaba medianamente nevado, y seguiría así por un tiempo más. La brisa helada, movió su cabello, y él pudo ver el perfil de la mujer que quería… Lentamente se giró por completo a él… lloraba.

― Quería verte… ― Hace el intento por sonreír ― Lamento no haber podido venir antes…

― ¿Arthur? ― Ella sonríe, aún tiene esas lágrimas.

Una venda en la cabeza, un parche en la cara, unas banditas por todas partes, ambos brazos vendados, aún con mal equilibrio, se tambaleo un poco… cree que es un sueño, no lo es, camina lentamente hasta dónde ella, y pese a que había ensayado todo un discurso sobre lo mucho que la había extrañado, se olvida de todo, se concentra en entrelazar sus dedos, mientras ella le toca la cara, y él, acaricia sus cabellos.

― Arthur… me gustas ― No se sonroja, ninguno ― … te quiero.

― ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? ― Tan cerca… no se avergüenza, porque lo sabe, pero no deja de encontrar lindo que eso salga de sus labios, y, cambia la situación.

Ahora sabe que le quiere, y lo ha confirmado de sus propios labios, sabe que él le gusta a ella, y su boca rosada lo ha dicho… No puede hacer más cosas que la dañen, no puede caer ebrio y desenfrenarse en la cama de otra.

― Podrías partir por besarme, olvídalo, ya lo hago yo ― Ciertamente, ella le jala de los cabellos sin fuerza ni brusquedad alguna, él se agacha, y recibe sus labios.

Cote tiene razón, Arthur besa mal, no es bueno besando… Por eso le besa ella, poca experiencia tiene en cuanto a besos, pero ya aprendió bastante de sus experiencias anteriores, aprende rápido la muchacha, sorprende al rubio… Es como si ella le estuviera enseñando, sí, ya no se trata de buscar placer para él sólo, ahora debe saberlo, saber que en aquello consiste el amor: Dar y recibir, soltar… Hace mucho no ha amado, no necesita buscar placer, necesita que ella lo sienta… Necesita que ella se sienta bien, tan bien, como le está haciendo sentir en aquél momento.

Incluso un mal besador puede encontrar la redención si lo intenta con amor…

Se quedan cerca, ella le pasa los brazos por el cuello.

― Creí que me odiabas… ― susurro quedito, abrazando su cintura.

― Yo también ― Su sinceridad le estaba doliendo ― El caballero inglés viene, se aprovecha y se va… Es como si fuera tu prostituta personal.

― No debería subestimarte ― Cerró los ojos con tristeza.

― Mírame po ― Pidió, acariciando su mejilla ― …Tienes razón, no deberías subestimarme. Yo no te pertenezco, no le pertenezco, a nadie… No te confíes, puedo quererte hoy, pero si no haces algo, mi cariño puede esfumarse mañana.

― …Pero tú tienes a Martín ― Se lamentó, desvió la mirada ― Y-ya sabes… él baila bien tango, y es guapo, y pese a su maldita forma de ser: Te quiere… y lo demuestra.

― Sí, me quiere, me quiere mucho ― pone sus labios en su nariz ― …Pero no es tú.

― ¿Cómo sabes, si no es admiración? ― El rubio la mira molesto ― Por conveniencia.

― Porque tu país dejó de convenirme hace rato… ― Ella le golpeó la mejilla.

Seguían abrazados, por cierto, casi pegados, ella, con los brazos alrededor de él, y él, abrazando su cintura, no lo haría, si no estuvieran parcialmente solos.

― Porque dejé de admirarte… Chile le tiene respeto a Inglaterra, en la actualidad, pero tu casa no es la mía… Chile e Inglaterra tienen conexión comercial, y yo diría… que eres tú quien más necesita de mí, que yo de ti…

― No le venderás a otra persona… ― Gruñe molesto ― Necesitas un comprador.

― No Arthie… tú no tienes tantas opciones, a quien comprarle materias primas, en cambio yo… Puedo venderle mis materias primas a todos los países del mundo, alejar mi casa de tu casa y hacer comercialización con Rusia, los nórdicos, aumentar la demanda en Alemania y Estados Unidos no es fácil… pero se puede lograr…

― ¿Chile? ― Teme, pero no se asusta del todo.

― No… Chile solo cuando estemos en una mesa, sentados frente a los otros países, en una reunión oficial ― roza sus labios y sonríe ― Soy Manu, Cote… pero no Chile, nuestros países no tienen que ver en esto.

Teman pajaritos, teman, teman de las personas independientes y libres, porque deciden las cosas que creen correctas y no les tiembla la mano para alejar a quienes no quieren.

Comienzan a reír, se sueltan, hablan un rato, hasta él se olvida que hace mucho frío, que ella está en pijama, que pronto nevará, y que están casi solos. Conversan animadamente un rato en ese lugar, sonríen. ¿Qué le pasó a la chilena? De muñeca vacía, pasó ahora a tener esa personalidad tan… tan pasional, tan decidida, hasta parecía mayor, madura.

― Vamos dentro… ¡Hace un frío del diablo aquí afuera! ― Sonríe, le toma la mano, él se detiene, y le sonríe, borracho de aquello que siente.

― Ya sabes… no es que sea sentimental ni nada de esas cosas que… ¡No me mires con esa cara! ― Chile sonríe, el inglés se está avergonzando… oh… efecto retardado ¿Quizás? No importa, sus orejas están rojas ― …I-idiota… no me mires cuando estoy por decirte…

― ¿Me dirás algo? ― Sonríe, maldición, esa sonrisa despreocupada le hace recuerdo a cierto español de trasero perfecto.

― N-no es fácil…

― ¿No?

― E-es complejo ¡Es complejo!

― ¿Complejo?

― _Yes…_

― ¿De verdad?

― S-si… así que escucha, ¡Porque no lo repetiré otra vez por hoy! ― Cierra los ojos de golpe y empieza a acelerar la respiración ― ¡No me importa lo que los demás digan! EL pasado ya lo pasamos, estamos aquí en el presente, y caminamos hacia el futuro, ¡Te amo! Pero no lo pienso repetir y tú deberías bastarte con eso ¡¿No, no?! ¡Listo! Movámonos, porque te juro que si me sigues preguntando yo de verdad no creo que…

― ¿Qué? ― Pareció reír, lo hace ― Jajjajaja ¡Hablaste como 5 palabras por segundo! No entendí, absolutamente nada.

― _Holy shi…!_ ― Intenta maldecir, después de todo lo que tuvo que aguantar para decir eso, y ahora resulta que no le entendió…

Silencio, todo se vuelve mudo… ¿Cómo terminó otra vez así? Se maldecía internamente, ella le había vuelto a besar, profundo, pasional… ¿Cómo sería su rostro besándole? Abrió un ojo, era tan linda, así que se relajó y volvió a disfrutar del momento… Profundo, profundo, perdiendo la respiración, tan pasional… Pasan a un nuevo nivel al utilizar sus lindas lengüitas, se invaden mutuamente, él maldice mentalmente a Francoise ¿Por qué tiene que inventar las cosas más excitantes? Necesita soltarla, necesita dejarla ir… debe hacerlo porque si no, allí mismo perderá la cordura.

Recuerda y se repite una y otra vez: Quiere amarla, no poseerla.

― También te amo ― Suelta finalmente, entre besos.

Entran a la cabaña, en dónde hay tres personas más, una de ellas cuida de la salud de la joven, las otras dos personas limpian y cuidan de la cabaña y de todo el lugar.

Nadie se da cuenta del dron que grabó toda la conversación y la transmitió en una sala oscura, en una magna pantalla, mientras enfocó todo el momento, y dentro, levantándose de los asientos, un grupo de personas con diferentes reacciones.

― Oh… ¡Parece una de las telenovelas del salta muros! ― Estados Unidos se limpia las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

― ¡Pinche gordo! ― México se levanta de su asiento y lo encara ― ¿También tienes drones en nuestra casa?

― Eh… ― Lo piensa un momento ― ¡Tengo que proteger la paz mundial, por supuesto que sí!

― Increíble pe. ¿El señor Inglaterra puede hacer sonreír a la chilena así? ― Perú parece tener una revelación ― ¡Ay causa! Espero que la haga muy feliz.

― ¿Feliz? ― Bolivia se rasca la cabeza ― Usted hermano, no está pensando para más adelante… Chile no es capaz de mantener relaciones buenas por mucho tiempo.

― El amor es sagrado… además são conocidos. Não creo que pase algo malo ― El moreno se levanta del asiento y mira al peli rojo ― Você está feliz com esto?

― Más o menos ― Es Escocia, sonríe, pero sus ojos se tornan tristes, sale de allí y se encuentra fuera con Australia ― …Terminaran juntos, ya sabes.

― Sí, lo sé… ― El oceánico suspira junto con el británico.

Dentro de la cabaña, Arthur sonríe mientras le cuenta un poco las cosas que le han sucedido, ella le confía que le darán vacaciones, le pregunta si las quieren pasar juntos en algún país, él le dice que sí. Están felices, obvio, hace mucho que no podían ser tan sinceros, y también, es como si se hubieran admitido como eran, ambos sabían lo malo del otro, sobre todo de Arthur, Arthur tenía una lista enorme, pero también reconocían sus virtudes, además estaban interactuando como las personas que eran, antes que Países, aunque claro, sus países influían mucho en cómo eran ellos.

― ¿No tienes algo que reclamarme? ― Preguntó el rubio serio.

― Déjame ver… ― Ella buscó una libreta ― Te acostaste con Colombia, me has mentido muchas veces para tu beneficio, me hiciste estar en contra dos de mis vecinos por tu propio provecho y por intentar mantener tu dominio, entraste en una guerra con Argentina en la cual me arrastraste, por no decir que tu gente ha venido a explotar a la mía en más de una oportunidad… Pero no… porque no quiero a Inglaterra, te quiero a ti…

― Me cuesta separarme de mi país ― Susurró ― Es una de las primeras veces que lo estoy intentando, muchas veces mi beneficio, es el beneficio de Inglaterra. Por la Reina Cote, nosotros no somos humanos del todo, ni siquiera podemos querer de verdad la mayoría de las veces, y si tus hermanos países no intentaron matarte o destruirte, entonces no tuviste hermanos países de verdad.

― Oh… no sabes cuánto te entiendo ― Ella le tomó la mano, pero luego le miró fijamente, seria ― Arthur, no estás sólo. Te rodean muchos, aunque tal vez no lo sientas de ese modo.

Mientras tanto, a unos cientos de kilómetros de esa linda y nevada cabaña a los pies de la cordillera en pleno otoño, una delegación de argentinos entraba al palacio de la Moneda.

Se les explicaba cómo estaban sobrellevando la situación, que pasos seguirían, además aquellos tomaban notas para tener en cuenta lo que había fallado en Chile para así no fallar ellos, y también aprender de sus aciertos.

Aunque para Martín lo principal era ver a su vecina, ya no en plan "¡Cásate conmigo!", pero sí en plan amigos y que en cualquier momento aprovechara la oportunidad para conquistar su corazón, aunque de forma más discreta y más sentimental, de forma verdadera, intentará no asfixiarla la próxima vez que la vea, y quiere conversar con ella sobre muchas cosas, por ejemplo, de futbol, de la cordillera, de sus economías, de sus animalitos, invitarla a caminar para conversar sobre Carlitos, para ayudarse mutuamente, como siempre…

Todo estaba bien encaminado, y tenía muchas ganas de verla, pero su lado que creía ya superado de egoísmo y posesión sobre la chilena, salió a flote una vez más cuando el jefe chileno le dijo, que Chile estaba de vacaciones y que tal vez en ese mismo momento estaba en Europa, sonrió tan falsamente, y se excusó de forma inmediata pidiendo volver a su país.

Ya en Argentina…

Hubo un largo silencio, pero finalmente aceptó.

Carlitos aceptaba dar ese paseo por Europa de la mano de su papá con un especial, especial, especial recorrido por Inglaterra, Alemania y España, por "nada" en específico ¡No es como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, padre e hijo, para ir juntos a encontrar a Chile casualmente! Obvio, nada de eso estaba contemplado en sus planes, sería totalmente casual que encontraran a la madre de Carlitos.

― Papá, ¿Vos creés que esté con el pirata weon ese?

― No lo sé mi amor… ― Le acarició la cabeza al niño ― Lo que casi puedo asegurar es que está con ese pibe ¡El prusiano pelotudo ese! ― Se contuvo por el bienestar del menor, pero quería insultar mucho más ― Vamos a ir dónde el tío Lovi sin avisarle al tío Feliciano, ¿Vale mi campeón? Como en secreto.

― Re-copado Pa.

― ¡Ese es mi nene lindo!

A las horas, fácilmente pudo escapar de la vigilancia de su jefe, aparte, el niño, imitando a su padre, se libró del control chileno que últimamente parecía ir en aumento, pero fue rápido. En ese mismo momento se encontraron en Chile y desde allí tomaron el primer avión a Italia. El americano tenía pensado viajar a Alemania y encontrar por esas localidades a la madre de su hijo, y proponerle volver a América por el niño. Él realmente creía que estaba con los alemanes.

Finalmente, ambos rubios llegaron a Italia, fueron bien recibidos, su llegada fue borrada y se movieron por todo el país al lado de la persona más influyente en todos los aspectos: Romano. Bajo su protectorado, pudieron pasar inadvertidos por Veneciano, cruzaron la frontera con Suiza sin ser detectados… Alguien podría hablar de un pago al suizo por parte de Lovino, como acto de buena voluntad, sin embargo, cuando la comienzan a buscar en su casa, Vash se enoja y comienza a perseguirlos con el fúsil mientras dispara como loco a lo que se mueva. Liechtenstein y Carlitos, por mientras, toman la merienda.

Además, de alguna manera, también pudieron pasar la frontera con Alemania sin ser detectados. Cuando los alemanes se dieron cuenta que serían visitados por el americano, ya era demasiado tarde, lo tenían en la puerta de su casa, y de forma literal…

― ¡Tío Gilbert! ― El niño sonrió al ser tomado en brazos ― ¿Alemania?

― Oh…― Ambos alemanes se miraron sorprendidos sin demostrarlo ― Guten tag.

Argentina revisó de arriba abajo toda la casa alemana, no la encontró, ni un rastro de ella. No importaba, si no estaba en Alemania, tenía que estar en Inglaterra, y si llegaban en poco tiempo, ella se vería imposibilitada de salir de Gran Bretaña y la encontrarían, de paso, él le rompería la cara al inglés por… por… ¡Por cualquier cosa que haya hecho!

Las ganas no se las sacaría nadie.

De todas formas, si los alemanes le avisaban a los británicos, no tendría oportunidad de huir, los hombres de Lovino tenían cubierta toda el área, si huía, la seguiría al lugar que fuera. Sí, él se iba a comportar de forma más abierta y menos egoísta… mientras ella no estuviera cerca de Arthur Kirkland o Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Tenía al mayor poder del mundo con él, el arma máxima contra Chile: La cara de perrito mojado de Carlitos, que, además, sabía que su mamá no se negaría a una petición suya con una voz inocente y lastimera para que volviera a casa con él. ¿Y su padre? Ah, sí… Una vez con su madre, papi Argentina era uno de los tantos piratas cochinos que le querían quitar la atención de su madre. SU mami era suya, solo suya.

Y aquí volvemos al inicio, Veneciano enterándose de los planes de sus hermanos, uniéndoseles, Martín en la casa inglesa, partiéndole la cara de un golpe a Francoise creyendo que era Arthur, y en la actualidad, ya abandonando Inglaterra para devolverse a Italia o para irse a quedar con su papá España. Feliz de no haber encontrado a Chile con Inglaterra, pero decepcionado de no haber podido encontrarla.

Isla Öland, Suecia, meses después…

Hace mucho que la casita del molino había tenido habitantes permanentes, ahora los tenía cada fin de semana, a veces sólo tenía a dos amantes, otras veces tenía a una madre y a su hijo, otras veces a un par de alemanes, por lo que poco a poco, fueron agregando más habitaciones. Incluso, a veces tenían la visita de cierto nórdico que se llevaba bien con Chile, saberlo hacía que ciertas personas comenzaran a tener celos.

― _Hey… love_ ― Sintió la voz de su amante cerca de su oído, no quería despertar ― My swettie…

― Hum… ― se quejó, dándole la espalda, entonces sintió que se apegaba a ella, mientras la abrazaba de la cintura ― Arthur…

Su relación no comenzó bien, nada de bien…

― Yes honey, it's me… ― Se levantó un poco y le dejó un besito debajo de la oreja.

― Hummm… vuelve a dormir ― se siguió quejando.

― Vamos… no seas floja ― Enterró la nariz en su cabello, y comenzó a olerla ― Tenemos que levantarnos…

― No quiero… ― Ella se giró y ahora quedó frente a él ― Oh, hola.

Él sonrió, acercó su rostro y se dieron un beso de buenos días, no muy lindo, debido a que la noche anterior habían bebido un poco, sólo un poco, y ahora estaban recién despertándose, no habían comido algo, sólo Inglaterra se había levantado para preparar el baño para su querida niña. Después de los buenos días, ella enterró la nariz en su pecho varonil, y le cruzó con los brazos, otra vez estaban abrazados debajo de su nórdico, sin muchas posibilidades de levantarse.

― Tu pijama es de abuelito… ― Le susurró Manu y él sonrió ― Estás frío… hace frío… no quiero levantarme…

Tuvieron que aceptar, que para ser felices, debían aceptar el pasado del otro, aunque haya sido un basurero lleno de intrigas, romances y amantes…

― Es porque tu pijama es una camiseta del team Chile ― Le regañó ― Y usas esas calcetas muy gruesas que te hacen transpirar y tener más frío.

― …Medias de lana ― Le corrigió ella.

― Carlitos viene hoy con Gilbert…

― Pero en la tarde…

― Pero hay que asear y hacer comida…

― Es temprano…

― Son las 3 de la tarde…

― ¡Las tres de la tarde! ― Ella se soltó del agarre inglés y se levantó de un salto ― ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes la hora?

― Porque estabas durmiendo tan placenteramente.

Un fin sábado más en la vida de Manu. Este fin de semana había despertado al lado del inglés más lindo y tierno, tal vez el próximo fin de semana, despertara al lado del hombre de su vida, su hijo… Quizás en unos años él ya no estuviera allí.

― Báñate, por mientras ordenaré ¿Vale? ― El rubio le sonrió, ella le besó la mejilla ― ¿Debo tomar eso como un asentimiento?

Sonrió, ambos. Se dieron vuelta en direcciones opuestas para hacer cada uno lo que debía hacer… El inglés, sin embargo, sintió algo tibio en su glúteo, sonrió sin siquiera voltearse, una palmada de Chile, era una palmada de Chile… Dios, si sus hermanos lo vieran ahora… Con ella a su lado, hasta parecía más joven, hacían locuras y se divertían mucho, para comenzar, no es como si fueran muy inquietos y aventureros, pero sí eran curiosos, por lo que la librería de Gilbert comenzaba ahora a tener también libros de literatura inglesa y por consiguiente, libros en inglés.

Adivinen quien estaba dominando el inglés británico

… Y adivinen quien estaba aprendiendo chileñol.

No llevaban una vida perfecta, hay que ponerlo en claro… No se veían en mucho tiempo, a veces, sólo una vez al mes, a veces, una vez cada dos semanas, a veces no se veían en meses, otras veces se veían todos los días, a cada hora, o se encontraban sinceramente viajando.

Como la vez en que le había dicho por teléfono que se había peleado una vez más con su mamá, tres horas después, Arthur estaba en su puerta con una sonrisa, un ramo de rosas y un pote de helado de chocolate. Al parecer tomó un avión de la fuerza área, y como él era buen piloto, llegó sano y a salvo, y se fue al amanecer, sabía que llegó a las 8 de la mañana, sin ningún percance a trabajar y actúo totalmente normal.

El inglesito, tenía que jugarse todo por ella, o la perdería… pero que se la estaba jugando, se la estaba jugando.

Otras veces discutían. Y tenían muchas diferencias, obvio.

Para Chile, el problema con Inglaterra, es que era poco comunicativo con ella, o específicamente, no lo suficientemente claro con lo que quería, además que muchas veces él se tensaba por el estrés y ella pagaba los platos rotos, claro que no le duraba mucho. También la bebida y el descontrol, así era actualmente la casa del inglés, alcohol y alcohol por todas partes de la ciudad, y cuando Arthur bebía en exceso, como ocurría casi siempre por su poco y nulo control, siempre terminaba en problemas, como desnudo, o siendo el objeto romántico de otra chica o chico… Es que su inglesito no era un macho, sólo era una entidad masculina, si fuera fuerte y musculoso como Estados Unidos, tal vez intimidaría un poco más, pero no… era endemoniadamente lindo. Tanto, que hasta el Trauco se lo quería violar, para que hablar de la Fiura, ella salía corriendo con su inglesito de una mano.

Para él, eran los celos… uy, sí, esos feos y fríos celos que lo invadían al recordar todo el tiempo que Chile vivía al lado de Argentina, su continuo dolor de estómago. También se encelaba cuando ella iba de visita a Australia y desaparecían por días con el australiano en algunos de sus llanos, o cuando Escocia y Chile salían por Liverpool y él tenía demasiado trabajo para ir con ellos. Otras cosas por la que discutían, es que ella era más joven e ingenua que él, por lo que caía en errores muchas veces tontos, y aunque él la aconsejaba, ella no le hacía caso, es como si le ignorase, como si estuviera pintado… Vale, exageraba, y sí, su exageración era una de las cosas que también le molestaban a Chile.

Salió de la ducha y encontró a un sexy y lindo Inglaterra lleno de polvo, pero la casita limpia y ordenada. Luego él se metió al baño para asearse. Ella se cambió de ropa en el dormitorio, él, en el baño. Aún eran muy pudorosos y vergonzosos y no es como si compartieran mucha intimidad. Él realmente estaba siendo un caballero y tomándose su tiempo, lo que ella necesitara… Además, se había dado cuenta que con Chile, las cosas pasaban lentas, pero cuando pasaban eran de improviso, y eran lindas, hermosas.

Como la vez que cerrando una reunión de la ONU, sacó a la luz su relación con él, porque después de unas semanas no se habían visto y ella no pudo esperar para abrazarle y besarle ahí, delante de muchos, y otros tantos que se estaban marchando, también los vieron. Fue bonito, no necesitó de muchas explicaciones, luego de eso, todo el mundo se enteró también, en realidad los países, encontraron romántica la idea que los enamorados sean dos personas y nos dos países juntos por conveniencia. De hecho, Inglaterra y el Reino Unido no tenía unas relaciones espectaculares con la República de Chile, era de sus mejores relaciones, pero no la mejor… En pocos meses, Australia y Suiza se acercaron aún más a la joven… Adivinen quien se moría de celos sin poder hacer algo, y de todas formas, era algo momentáneo, le daba un ataque de celositis y después se le pasaba, no es como si fuera un celopata que no la dejara ir ni al baño sola.

Fue a la cocina, encendió el televisor, se lavó las manos, se puso un delantal y comenzó a desmenuzar unas verduras, también, su rubio inglés había llevado un pollo congelado de su casa, ella lo puso a cocer bien alineado con especias, y cuando obtuvo una especie de caldo, puso el pollo al horno muy bien condimentado… Estaba en eso cuando el rubio entró en la cocina y la abrazó por la espalda, aún tenía el cabello mojado.

― Huele bien… ― Dijo mientras la mecía.

― Caldo de pollo con verduras y de plato de fondo, carne asada mixta con papas cocidas. Ensalada de lechuga, apio y zanahoria.

― _Delicius_ ― Puso su nariz en la curva de su cuello ― Tú también eres exquisita.

La soltó y se marchó de allí, sí, se avergonzó rápido de lo que había dicho. Eh… Ella también se estaba acostumbrando a ello. Así que le restó importancia y siguió en la cocina, en parte, era la cocina que su mamá le había enseñado. Así que les quitó la piel a sus patatas, y eran papas chilotas, que conste, que las papas de Chiloé eran las madres de todas las papas, ¡Ja! Que discutieran los altiplánicos con la ciencia, no con ella. Las puso en una olla con un poquito de sal y siguió preparando su comida.

― ¡Arthur! ― Llamó cuando había terminado.

― _My love?_ ― Apareció rápido con una sonrisa.

― Vamos a hacer pan ― Dijo sonriendo, el inglés al fin sería útil en la cocina.

Por razones poderosas, Arthur no preparaba la comida, o no toda la comida al menos. Pero había algo que les gustaba hacer juntos: Pan. Ni siquiera el pan como lo comían en su casa o en la casa de la rana, no: Tortillas. Al principio pensó que sería horrible por los ingredientes y como veía que Chile amasaba, pero después, comer las tortillitas de Chile calentitas y con mantequilla le gustó de sobremanera.

¡Pero si hasta de la boca de Argentina había escuchado que la chilena cocina bien! Tal vez no comidas elegantes y presentables en un restaurant como sí cocinaba Francoise, pero las comidas de Manu eran contundentes y sabrosas, su cocina basada en el sur de su país. Por ahí decían que desde que estaban juntos, cierto inglés se veía menos delgado y de un color más rosado, aunque si lo querían ver rosado de verdad, bastaba con ponerlo bajo el sol por una hora.

Lo importante del caso, él había aprendido a amasar el pan que hacía Manu, al igual que el hijo mayor de Lady D había aprendido de joven en su visita a Chile.

¿Coincidencia?

Como buen macho señorito, se puso su delantal azul pastel con bordes color verde manzana y un bolsillo azul marino, con líneas del color azul pastel. Y buscó los implementos de cocina necesarios, mientras su chilenita de cabello azabache media la cantidad de harina en un recipiente. Ella le puso levadura, sal, un poco de aceite y un huevito, él comenzó a mezclarlo con sus deditos los ingredientes, mientras ella se vertía un poco de agua tibia a la mezcla, y él, debía ir mezclando todo con la harina.

¡Amasa Inglaterra! ¡Amasa, tú puedes!

― Que dura es esta… ah, esto me molesta… ― Replicó cuando ya se le hacía dificultoso seguir mezclando la masa para dejarla homogénea y bien mezclada.

― Tengo muchas ganas de ver a Argentina ― Mencionó ella, sabiendo el efecto que le provocaría ― Extraño hasta su olor a transpiración cuando nos poníamos a competir en carreras de caballo, el maldito a veces me ganaba… que tiempos. Él sí que tiene fuerza, una vez laceó a un toro bravo y lo dominó él sólo… Bueno, no se puede esperar menos de alguien que creció en parte con los gauchos.

Y eso señores, es el empujoncito de Chile a que Arthur saque la fuerza dormida en su interior y desquite toda su rabia y celos con la pobre masa que termina con una textura y forma de gran calidad que podría ser aprobada por France.

Al final, el inglesito se lava las manos, estira su masa y la deja delgada, busca un molde y corta figuritas de corazones, estrellas y flores. Hacer lo que hace Chile y amasar sus pancitos y tortillas de forma redondita, es imposible por el momento para él, había que tener técnica y práctica. Así que con ayuda de sus hadas que ocasionalmente le siguen en sus encuentros con la "otra niña que puede verlas", pone sus figuritas en el horno a 180 grados por 25 minutos.

Al menos estaban en eso cuando…

― _Hello cotton rabbit!_ ― Suena la grabadora del teléfono, es Escocia ― _And Sister in law!_ ― Escucha el grito de Gales, sumando en el saludo a la chilena ― _¡Alégrense, hoy el Reino Unido los acompañará a cenar! No puedes negarte conejo, ya estamos en camino, nosotros llevamos el postre. Eso es todo… Bye! Bye!_

Inglaterra corre a contestar el teléfono para impedir que justo sus hermanos los vayan a visitar en ese momento, pero Escocia corta. Ahora mira a Chile, ella no se inmuta.

― Entonces, esta noche tendremos de comensales a… Carlitos, Gilbert y Ludwig ― Cuenta con sus dedos ― Gales, Escocia e Irlanda más uno que otro sujeto que caerá justo a la hora de la cena, más nosotros dos… eso es… Unos diez puestos en la mesa que con suerte caben 4.

Inglaterra maldice a sus malditos hermanos por ser tan inoportunos, como nunca.

Bien, improvisación… Inglaterra no eres bueno improvisando, nunca has sido bueno improvisando en este tipo de situaciones, pero relájate, respira. La casita no es muy grande tampoco… ¿Qué pueden hacer? ¿Comer por turnos? No… eso no tiene clase ni etiqueta.

― Podríamos pedirle un consejo a Suecia ― Dice concentrada en contar la bajilla ― Tampoco tenemos 10 platos, ni 10 tenedores, ni 10 cuchillos… Ah… Y la comida se nos hará poca.

― ¡No puede ser! ― No sabe qué hacer, camina de un lado al otro con desesperación.

― Podrías ir al pueblo… comprar vajilla, pedir prestada una mesa y algunas sillas.

― _What? But… but…_ ― Quería protestar, que poca clase.

― Dios, Arthur, no es una cena formal y diplomática, sólo será una cena familiar ― Ella sonríe, y como ama esa sonrisa ― Lo importante es que vamos a estar todos juntos. Vamos Arthie… es eso o comer en el suelo.

A la aberrante idea de volver a los tiempos en los que comía sentado frente a una hoguera, el rubio sale hacia el pueblo en lo primero que encuentra, y espera que no lo tomen por un loco cuando vaya a algún lugar y pida prestada una mesa y algunas sillas… Quien le viera y quien le ve.

Finalmente, todo sale bien. En el mundo aún existe gente buena que al notar la desesperación de cierto joven, se toma la molestia de preguntarle que le sucede y el rubio comienza a relatar todo el problema de la cena; eso le parece chistoso, pero le ayuda, y van a su vecindad y le presta su mesa, así, todos sus vecinos le ayudan a llevar unas sillas y otra mesa por si la cena familiar se agranda más. El problema de la mesa se solucionó antes que el problema de la comida… Chile parecía aún trabajar en ello… Quería meterse en la cocina, pero podía terminar empeorando las cosas, y no es porque fuera inglés que no se le daba bien cocinar… Tal vez porque era él: Arthur Kirkland.

Cuando está pensando, se fija en la hora… Han pasado tres horas desde que salió como un loco al pueblo. Olvidó comprar la vajilla… Oh por la difunta princesa Diana.

Sale al pueblo otra vez, esta vez sí comprará la Vajilla, y unos manteles bonitos.

Unos minutos después, aparecen cuatro personas por la puerta. Gilbert y Ludwig entran y saludan a la pareja, detrás viene Martín con Carlitos en brazos, obviamente no saluda al inglés, pero le da dos besos en cada mejilla y un abrazo a Chile, mientras Carlitos se siente feliz de estar en el medio de sus dos papis. Por supuesto que Inglaterra no protesta, él sí tiene una relación amorosa con Chile, no como ese intento de europeo.

Aunque la verdad no entiende bien… ¿Por qué su relación amorosa no comenzó dramática y llena de vueltas e impedimentos como las novelas latinas mostraban? Fue como que se evitaron todo eso de una, porque de verdad se quieren, y en cuanto al pasado, no pueden hacer algo por cambiarlo… ¿Para qué desperdiciar su tiempo sufriendo por algo que ya pasó? Entiende un poco… A veces Chile es pragmática, como ahora con la cena.

Apenas unos minutos después, aparece por la puerta el Reino Unido. Sorprendiéndose de estar en una casa tan pequeña y tan llena de gente, cierto era que para dos personas, y hasta para tres, estaba bien… Pero para las nueve personas que estaban ahí reunidas, eso no eran para nada cómodo, pero rápido se dieron cuenta que no era comodidad, era un calor diferente el que les gustaba…

Todos se sentaron a la gran mesa, y sonrieron enternecidos cuando vieron las tres mesas unidas con unos manteles similares cada una, pero todo bien puesto, una vajilla color salmón le daba más resalte a la mesa. Un buen vino Chileno descorchado en tres botellas, y estaban en eso, cuando Estados Unidos llegó a la puerta, sorprendiéndose de la cantidad de personas que cabían a la mesa, inmediatamente Chile lo llevó dentro y Estados Unidos se invitó a la cena… seguro hubieran llegado más personas si es que hacían una cena "familiar", los alemanes eran sus amigos, Martín era su hermano y Carlitos, su hijo.

Los anfitriones llevaron a la mesa la comida, y los panes que orgullosamente Inglaterra se vanagloria de haberlos hecho él. Sus hermanos no le creen, Estados Unidos se burla de él con toda la intensión del mundo, y Chile asiente, él los hizo, tal vez sólo mezcló los ingredientes, pero esa es la idea.

Que mesa tan ruidosa.

Que mesa tan poco elegante, Gilbert y Martín discutiendo por quien, en la mejor nación, el mejor país, quien es el más asombroso y el más genial, mientras Ludwig pide la receta de las tortillas más amarillas a la chilena, cosas que Martín no vio, y es que ella había preparado tortillas a masa de papa, mezcladas con sus pancitos. Escocia come tranquilo y callado, mientras Gales habla tranquilamente con Carlitos e Irlanda intenta evitar a la ex colonia o el "emancipado", como suelen llamarle. Estados Unidos realmente era un personaje, pero definitivamente no era "el" personaje de esa mesa.

Arthur se sienta en el sillón, y ve a su alrededor, después de la cena… Qué extraño es tener todo ese ruido allí. Que diferente… Carlitos juega con Gilbert y Estados Unidos, mientras Alemania habla con Gales e Irlanda. Escocia separa a Chile de Argentina, el pelirojo dice algo de proteger a la cuñada, o algo así… Que molestos, además… ellos tendrían que lavar toda la vajilla sucia, había sobrado pan y tortillas, no se molestarían, se las daría al alemán al que parecieron gustarle antes que se fueran.

― Muchas gracias por la cena, eso estuvo realmente delicioso ― Ludwig le estrecha la mano a Chile, y luego a Inglaterra ― Muchas gracias por las tortillas… intentaré cocinarlas.

― Kesesesesesese ― Prusia abraza a Chile ― El asombroso sigue insistiendo en que el pirata no es nada genial, pero me encanta verte sonreír de esa manera pequeña.

― ¡Gil! No sabes cómo te extraño este último tiempo ― Susurró, audible para el albino.

― Nee… Cualquier cosa, ten la confianza para decírselo a ore-sama, si te hace algo, nos dices, y le rompemos las piernas, de verdad…

― ¡Que no le vamos a romper las piernas! ― Insiste Ludwig, aunque la verdad, desde que está emparejado con su ex alumna, él se lo está cuestionando.

― ¿Me acompañaras a Chile este lunes? ― Pregunta temerosa, ignorando lo anterior.

― ¡Claro que ore-sama te acompañará! Aun necesitas la protección del asombroso ― Aprieta muy fuerte la mano del inglés, pero no reclama ni dice algo.

― ¡Mamita! ― Carlitos se lanza a los brazos de su mamá ― Nos vemos en la casa, hasta ese entonces te voy a extrañar mucho y me iré con Papi… ¿Vale?

― Está bien mi pequeño ― Se sorprende que el niño estire la mano ― Arthur…

― Sí… ― El inglés aprieta suavemente la mano pequeña ― Muchas gracias por venir.

― Supongo que no está mal, concuerdo con el tío Gil, no eres nada asombroso ― Dice, al inglés le caen 10 kilos imaginarios en la espalda ― Pero supongo que nadie puede ser tan asombroso como mi papá y el tío Gil… Además, sólo quiero la felicidad de mi mamá.

― O-ok… ― El rubiecito corre y toma la mano de Alemania que se sorprende de ello, pero vamos, es un niño, los niños son así.

― Inglaterra ― El rubio delante suyo se para recto cuan alto es.

― Argentina ― Responde el otro, manteniendo la compostura que siempre ha tenido.

― No pienso darle la mano a un tipejo como vos… ― Dice con la mano en la cintura mientras hace muchos movimientos con la otra mano ― Si vos creés que porque ella te eligió MOMENTANEAMENTE, ya has salido victorioso y tenés su corazón, déjame decirte que te equivocás un montón. Si vos la descuidás, aunque sea un piquito, la perdés loco, la perdés… Y ella tiene este pechito para vivir en él ¿Vo' entendés lo que estoy diciendo?

― S-sí… ― se pone nervioso ¿No irá a golpearlo, o sí?

― Ah, y por cierto… Las tortillas, estaban deliciosas ¡Aunque claro, no esperaba menos de la receta de mi querida Manu! ― Sonríe y la abraza ― Ya nos veremos linda. Hasta pronto.

Le hierben los celos, pero él es demasiado caballero para admitirlo, y sobre todo, etiqueta y cortesía, no Arthur, no demuestres que estás celoso.

― Oh, cielos, deberíamos hacer esto más seguido ― Sonríe el americano del norte.

― Pues los latinoamericanos más Canadá lo hacemos casi todos los meses ― Dice descuidadamente mientras Estados Unidos siente algo raro en esa frase, pero lo olvida rápido ― Es divertido comer en familia o con amigos.

Miran hacia el lado, y ahí esta Arthur, siendo molestado de forma exclusiva por Escocia e Irlanda, mientras Gales los regaña y al mismo tiempo se va metiendo poco a poco a la pelea que acaban de armar Irlanda e Inglaterra…

― Sí lo es… ― USA suspira ― ¿Te trata bien el cejón de la islita fea?

― Sí, lo hace ― Ella sonríe, él también ― Me gustas más de esta forma.

― Najajajajaj Yo siempre soy así de original ― Sonríe.

― Casual ― Le repite ella ― Me gustas casual.

La conversación se hacía demasiado linda y divertida, así que unos ojos verdes se posaron en los americanos, otro par de ojos verdes se dio cuenta que el rubio tenía la vista en los "primos", de hecho, no tenían absolutamente "nada" en común, con esto de la nueva arqueología y la posibilidad que los habitantes de Norteamérica difirieran del grupo humano que había vivido al sur de Sudamérica, era probable que ella fuera más pariente de Australia y la polinesia que de Estado Unidos.

― _Come on bunny!_ ― Escocia le golpeó la frente ― _Are you jealous? Really!_

― Ya, sí, sí… ― Les dio un apretón de manos a todos― Cuídense y tengan un buen viaje.

― ¡Pero todavía no nos despedimos de nuestra cuñada! ― Daba igual, el rubio los estaba empujando hacia la salida.

― Oh, está cansada, yo les doy sus sinceros saludos ― Siguió empujándolos.

Antes que alguno dijera algo, él cerró la puerta y se quedó de espalda, descansando, y lo peor de todo, es que aún faltaba deshacerse de uno, pero era uno difícil, bien, sólo le quedaba recurrir a métodos tradicionales para situaciones difíciles como esta.

― ¡No puedo creerlo, es un OVNI! ― Abre la puerta gritando y apuntando fuera.

― ¡Tony! ― grita saliendo por la puerta y despidiéndose a medias, ellos vieron como su cuerpo era iluminado y desaparecía, unas luces se movían en el cielo y se marcharon.

― Sí, si… ¡Que te vaya bien! ― Cerró la puerta ― ¿Tú también viste eso?

― Sí ― Responde sorprendida la chilena.

― Bien ― Asiente un poco asustado, pero… al fin solos.

Ni siquiera se molestan en ordenar, es tarde y tendrían que ordenar, obviamente, pero estaban cansados. Después de asearse, vuelven al cuartito que tanto esfuerzo le había llevado construir a Prusia junto con ella. Él se pone su pijama de abuelito, como ella le dice, de espaldas a ella, que se pone una camiseta del team chile, las calcetas gruesas de las que él le comenta y se acuestan a dormir uno al lado del otro y frente a frente, sólo se miran, ella le acaricia el rostro, él pasa sus dedos por su cabello… No van a dormir sin primero conversar de su día, aún era temprano en todo caso, sólo que ellos estaban cansados.

― ¿Te gustó la cena? ― Pregunta ella.

Juegan con sus manos y terminan entrelazándolas.

― Por supuesto que sí… ― Sonríe, pero baja la mirada ― Hoy, entre tanto caos, me puse a pensar, el por qué nuestra relación se dio tan rápido, al punto de olvidar todo.

― ¿Por qué crees tú? ¿A qué conclusión llegaste? ― Ella le sonrió.

― El pasado no se puede borrar, por más que queramos ― Se acercó a ella y la abrazó un poco, sin pegarse tanto porque era incomodo ― Si tú me quieres, y yo te quiero, tal y como hacemos, deberíamos saber que no podremos cambiarnos mutuamente. No me gusta tu relación con Argentina, pero ese soy yo, no tú… No puedo hacer que rompas tu relación con él porque yo quiero, por eso no lo hago, así como te debe suceder a ti, seguro quisieras cambiarme algo ¿Verdad? Pero no lo haces.

― …No lo hago. Realmente no somos esas cursis parejas con eso de "Me gusta todo de ti" ― Suspira más largo ― Tienes razón, tengo más razones para quererte lejos que cerca por nuestro pasado en conjunto, pero me gustas, y ya… cero atao'.

― A veces me pregunto, si cuando abra los ojos, seguirás estando allí ― Suspira cansado.

― Si el día anterior me enamoraste, es probable que esté ahí.

Los países siguen estando igual, llenos de disputas, llenos de conflictos, por ahí saldrá Bolivia reclamando que Chile y Argentina le devuelvan la Puna, probablemente, Argentina le pasara el problema primero a Chile y respecto a lo que ella decida, tomaran decisión ellos, pero es probable que no cedan un centímetro. Por otra parte, más conflictos limítrofes seguirán ocurriendo en el mundo, habrá más guerras, más muertes, más masacres y terror que traerán las ideologías diversas. El mundo es así, y mientras no se resuelvan los problemas de siempre, seguirá de ese modo.

Pero las personas cambian… Y a la vez, permanecen, Manu y Arthur, por ejemplo, la relación de oro con altos y bajos, siguen juntos cuando termina ese año, y al año siguiente, y al siguiente… Se mantienen estables, siempre son ellos dos, pero ellos se dan cuenta de sus pequeños cambios, y él debe hacer esfuerzos para separarse de su país, para que ella se enamore de él cada día en que están juntos.

Entiende la relación que tiene con el Reino Unido, y sabe que tiene la misma relación con Suecia, con Suiza y con Australia, sabe que tiene demasiadas buenas relaciones con Australia, y que además de llevarse bien entre países, también se llevan bien entre personas, su ex colonia la ha invitado a salir muchas veces, y ella ha salido con él.

La confianza lo es todo, muere de celos, pero sabe o quiere creer que ella no le va a engañar, que no le va a traicionar y luego saldrá huyendo.

Cuesta.

Y a para él tiene un costo mayor: celos y pataletas.

Pero son sinceros.

Chile pasaría la navidad con Tierra del Fuego y Argentina en la isla del sur. Bien, él pasaría la navidad con sus jodidos hermanos.

Por otra parte, México y su hermana, caminaban de la mano por una playa, conversando, de verdad era genial tener familia, y el mexicano ya casi había olvidado su amor por la chilena… sí, le decían "Chile" y ponía mala cara, ya sea por el motivo que sea.

Australia seguía cuidando a los canguros, a los koalas y a toda la fauna nativa, pasaría las fiestas con Nueva Zelanda, no pensaba alejarse de Chile y de Manu.

Escocia… bueno, él quería ser un buen hermano y cuñado, pero si podía joderles la situación, él lo hacía encantado, mientras esperaba cualquier oportunidad para estar un tiempo a solas con su querida cuñada.

Estados Unidos organizaba su fiesta de navidad tradicional a la que todos estaban invitados, claro, todo sería fluorescente y totalmente colorido.

Perú y Bolivia organizaban su propia velada junto con los demás Sudamericanos, ya que la familia feliz pasaría la navidad en torno al menor ¿Qué mejor ir todos juntos a la casa de Argentina y hacer una fiesta monumental que luego el rubio tendría que limpiar?

Todo, obviamente sin mucha paz y unidad, muchas cosas pasarían.

España y las Italia por alguna razón visitaron a ReChe para "apiadarse" del alma solitaria, pero los echó lejos y los obligó a devolverse por dónde habían venido, porque ella no celebraba esa costumbre occidental que, además, era tan reciente y tan "NO" de su cultura que le importó una reverenda patata que Italia sea el país más sagrado por ser la cuna de la religión cristiana-católica y que el papá, y el Vaticano, para ella eso no era relevante, por eso los echó mientras les tiraba lo primero que pasó a su lado, desde basura, hasta una bala de cañón que se conservaba en el suelo de su ruka, enmoheciéndose.

Argentina era feliz de tener a su chilena, a su chinita, aunque sea sólo por las fiestas, desde que había decidido alejarse y tratarla como a una aliada y no como su mujer, ella estaba más cercana a él, incluso, a veces sentía que se preocupaba por él. Le gustaba tenerla tan cerca y actuar normal con ella… Tal vez estaba madurando.

Y a Carlitos le encantaba, claro, tener a sus dos papis.

Manu era feliz. No tenía la vida perfecta, pero aceptaba de buen grado lo que tenía y lo amaba, amaba a Arthur, amaba a Carlitos, su hijo, amaba a sus hermanos, y Martín siempre iba a tener un lugar especial en su corazón, una especie de "Primer amor", amaba a su gente, y ella era amada.

No necesitaba algo más.

Simple, era feliz con poco, saber que era feliz, la hacía ser más alegre, si ella era más alegre, entregaba alegría a los otros, y ellos se alegraban, y si ellos se alegraban, ella era feliz, un ciclo eterno.

Por el momento, aún se la consideraba uno de los países más odiados de Latinoamérica, sí, lamentable el caso, pero la xenofobia de gente ignorante o gente con una historicidad propia, nunca terminaba. Eso era triste. Pero podía cambiar, se podía mejorar.

Anhelaba ya no ser un punto de discordia, y sabía que un futuro próximo, lo lograría, saldría adelante pese a todo, y podría ser feliz también como Chile, ya no solo como Manu.

* * *

 **Fin.**

 **Comenzaré el breve a subir los one-shot aparte de ésta historia. Las pequeñas historias que sucedieron mientras pasaban los hechos narrados y también las cosas que sucedieron hasta que Manu y el inglés formalizaron...**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **atte. Reino Inquieto.**


End file.
